The Accused
by gooseles
Summary: John Cena, the People's champ has it all. What happens when WWE's golden boy runs into legal trouble that threatens everything he has worked for? Will past mistakes destroy dreams, lives, and loves or can John prove his innocence before it's too late?
1. The Champ Is Here

The energy at the University of Phoenix stadium in Glendale, Arizona was unreal. It was the night of all nights, the most anticipated annual WWE event. It was the night where dreams came true, the moment every professional wrestler worked for. It was Wrestlemania, the 26th actually and it was the night when John Cena would reclaim his beloved and coveted WWE championship title. Less than a month shy of his 33rd birthday, he had done it all. Actor, hip hop musician, bodybuilder and college graduate all adorned his more than desirable resume but sports entertainment was his first and true love.

John Felix Anthony Cena had been born into a middle class family in West Newbury, Massachusetts to John and Carol Cena. The second oldest, he and his four brothers Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean had been a close knit and rambunctious bunch. He lived a happy and normal life and became a standout football player at his prep school. His athletics continued in college where he graduated with a degree in exercise physiology before moving out to California with three hundred dollars in his pocket.

The story had been told over and over in various interviews. The world knew about the young man who had competed as a bodybuilder and worked odd jobs like driving limousines to pay the bills as he pursued a lifelong passion for professional wrestling. His father had broken into the business back East as a promoter and John began training in 2000 with Ultimate Pro Wrestling. Just one year later he inked a developmental deal with the WWE and eventually went to their developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling.

His biggest break came with a televised match in June of 2002 against Kurt Angle and the rest had been history. He had enjoyed success and longevity in the business he loved. He became a household name and fan favorite with multiple title reigns. Professionally he was on top of the world and he had a personal life that seemed to imitate art but 2007 proved to be a difficult year filled with triumph and tragedy.

It started the fateful night of October 1st in a match against Mr. Kennedy. He was executing a simple hip toss, a move he had performed perfectly thousands of times before, one he could do in his sleep. But something had gone awfully, horribly wrong. The pain that ripped through his body had been indescribable and unbearable. Knowing deep in his heart that something was off, he soldiered through the performance only to learn that his pectoral muscle had been separated from the bone. The bad news was that surgery would be required with an estimated seven month recovery time. It was dreadful news for the young Superstar but he had no idea it was just the beginning of what would be a difficult few months.

When the chips were down, John could take comfort in the fact that his family always had his back. They kept him grounded and their bond was tangible. His love for them was powerful only matched by his love for the young lady he had met in high school by the name of Elizabeth Huberdeau. For years it had been on again, off again, the years filled with love, passion, friendship, envy, and betrayal. In his heart he had never stopped believing they were made for each other, even in the darkest of hours.

Liz was a free spirit. She was loud and wild. She liked to have fun. She marched to the beat of her own drum and didn't give a damn what other people thought or said about her. She was funny and loving and the combination was what made John fall in love with her in the first place. Well known for his unrelenting work ethic, John partied and played just as hard as he worked. Liz was one of the few people who could keep up with him. They loved to party, they loved to drink, they loved to argue and more than all of that, they loved the make-up sex that always followed.

The couple had gone through their fair share of ups and downs. They often broke up and made up shortly thereafter. Even when he had moved to California and they had dated other people, their friendship remained and the two had kept in touch. She understood and respected his dream and supported him in every way but quickly found out the harsh reality of being a WWE significant other. The fame and money were just some of the many perks. Of course she was happy that he was succeeding at doing something he loved but there was a flip side to it. He was always busy. The demanding schedule kept him on the road four to five days a week every week. When he was away he was often too busy with training, media appearances, and shows to talk on the phone. The pain of missing an absentee boyfriend was at times too much but for Liz the true heartbreak came as rumors of infidelity began to rear their ugly head.

It was no secret that during the years the couple had cheated on each other. As they got older and became more committed, it was unspoken sentiment that those turbulent days were long behind them. But the Internet blogs and websites ran rampant with firsthand accounts of repeated one night stands with groupies or ringrats as they were affectionately known in the wrestling world. It had been heartbreaking news for Liz who dealt with her own pain by living by the philosophy that two could play at that game. She enjoyed her own hookups and the parallel stories of both partners cheating always came full circle, culminating in loud and heated arguments.

In early 2007, everything changed. For John it had started out a morning like any other morning but things had quickly changed. The WWE had been in Houston, Texas and after the show, the guys on the roster had gone out to a local club. It was a familiar scene. The boys were given VIP treatment and the fans, particularly the women, gravitated to them like moths to flames. In addition to being a television star and known for his breakout leading role in the feature film The Marine, John, thanks to his good looks and considerable charm, had never had a problem when it came to attracting the ladies. A cute little blonde with a smoking hot body had sauntered her way over to his table and thus the night had begun.

They had laughed, talked and flirted as the alcohol flowed freely. She was hot and more importantly, she was into him. After a few hours of steaming it up on the dance floor, he had let his hands slide down her toned arms over the smooth material that covered her flat stomach. His fingertips grazed the bare skin and by the way she grinded herself into his body, he knew he had her hook, line, and sinker. As if he didn't know where the night would end up already, the deal was sealed as he made his way down her thighs and she guided his hand up her skirt to reveal the fact that she was conveniently sans underwear.

The night had ended up with kinky sex in every feasible position in his king sized hotel bed. Exhausted and intoxicated, he had drifted off to sleep. The sunlight woke him up the next day hours before the alarm clock could. He was slightly hung over but more coherent than he had been in a long time. He stared down at the woman draped across his chest. For the life of him he couldn't remember her name and for the first time ever, that really bothered him. Who was the stranger sleeping next to him?

He didn't love her, he didn't even know her well enough to like her. It was just another night in a vicious, redundant circle. At first it had been fun and exciting, living out every man's wildest fantasies. But things had changed. He was getting older. Even his good friend and fellow man whore, Randy Orton, had mellowed out and settled down, leaving behind the life of one night stands with pretty but nameless women. And Randy had never looked back or been happier. He had his soul mate and that was all that mattered. Most people would kill for that kind of connection, that kind of love. John had it and he was throwing it all away.

That morning he made a promise to himself. No more. He was done. His next trip home a few days later, he sat Liz down and confessed all of his mistakes and misdeeds. He had apologized profusely and told her that he loved her and that he wanted to change. He wanted a clean slate for both of them. They both had screwed up but that was the past. They were older now. He loved her more than ever and wanted the ultimate commitment . With tears streaming down both their faces, he had gotten down on one night with a beautiful three carat diamond ring and proposed marriage. She had accepted and it was the beginning of a new and beautiful chapter in their lives. Or so he thought.

The pectoral injury only intensified his resolve to get back to the ring that much quicker. No way could John Cena sit by idly for seven months and twiddle his thumbs. He missed it too much. He missed the crowds and the feeling of entertaining the masses. He missed the tremendous sense of accomplishment. He was more determined than ever to come back better than ever and with the support and love of his friends and family, nothing was impossible.

Then it had happened. Soon after the proposal, Liz had moved permanently to Tampa, Florida to live with him but on a visit back to Massachusetts in a Boston bar, the duo had sat at a table with a group of friends they had known since childhood. One of them included a man named Ben Morton, a casual acquaintance a few years younger than John. As the crew laughed and reminisced about old times, John couldn't help but notice the tension between his fiancée and the man he had played football with more than a decade before. The tension was not angry but almost seemed sexual. The vibe was uncomfortable but he tried to ignore it. Back in Florida there were hushed phone calls and the nagging suspicion that loomed in his heart but there was no concrete proof. He and Liz were in love and there was significant history there. When they were together, things were good. They were more than good, in fact it was as if they were the only two people on the planet.

His beloved grandmother Catherine had told him once that there was nothing quite like the sixth sense of a woman's intuition. Something beyond explanation had driven John to tune in that same intuition just a few days after Thanksgiving. It had started with a series of secretive phone calls all day long. Then a hard rain had drenched the city. He had tried to remain calm, cool and collected as Liz had casually dressed in workout clothes and announced she was going to an evening Yogalates class. Something had forced him to grab his keys and making himself as inconspicuous as possible, he had followed her to her destination. The brand new BMW he had purchased for her bypassed the turn for the gym and instead headed to a hotel downtown. With his heart breaking, the rain pouring and his body aching, John Cena had watched the love of his life begin a full fledged make out session with Ben Morton.

He ended the relationship and engagement as soon as she had come home that night. After days of trying to talk things out, both had decided that they go their separate ways. Without protest and with plenty of tear filled apologies, Liz had returned up north, leaving John an empty, broken man. Refusing to give in to bitterness, he had thrown himself into his physical recovery and two months later, he made a surprise and triumphant return to the Royal Rumble pay per view. It all had been a life changing experience and much had been put into perspective. John had a newfound appreciation and respect for his career. It became his life, his very reason for being. For the time, women, serious relationships, casual dating and one night stands alike, were put on the backburner. He needed female complications like he needed a hole in his head.

Desperately wanting to escape the bad memories, he abruptly put his house on the market and opted for a mansion in the beautiful gated community of Land O' Lakes. It was extravagant and he had spared no expense when it came to decorating the pad. He had contacted the best interior design firm in Tampa to handle the job but had mixed up his days and ended up missing the appointment with the head designer. Sheepishly, he had shown up two days later and had been greeted by one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. With beautiful bronze skin and chestnut brown hair, she had introduced herself as Ava Warner. She had warm brown eyes and a gorgeous smile. She had invited him in and he had chuckled the entire time. She was nervous but he thought it was cute. She fidgeted in her seat and cursed out loud when she broke a nail on her can of Diet Dr. Pepper.

Smirking, he had let her know not to be intimidated by the fact that he was a big star. Ava had only frowned. She had no idea who he was. She was nervous because it was her first week on the job and he was her first prospective client. They had both shared an embarrassed laugh and at that moment, John knew she was the woman for the job. He hired her on the spot and her talent and knack for style had not disappointed him. Within a month, the house was decked out and on the final day, sad about the possibility of never seeing the pretty designer again, John had offered to take her out for dinner to thank her for a job well done. They had gone out and after that night had been inseparable. She was intelligent, sweet, motivated, charming, funny, and gorgeous. She was modest and unassuming and he had fallen fast for her. The fact that she had made him wait nine months for sex had been the icing on the cake. It hadn't bothered him at all, in fact, he hadn't even thought about another woman. Ava was all he needed.

He loved the fact that she had her own job, own home, own car, own friends and own life but he wanted more than anything for her to be a part of his world, the biggest part. He couldn't see life without her and wanted to make an honest woman of her. He invited his entire family down to Florida for his 32nd birthday party and to meet the special, new woman in his life. They had instantly taken to her and vice versa. When Grandma Catherine gave him the thumbs up, all trepidation instantly disappeared. On a rare three days off, he had whisked her away to Hawaii. After a his and her spa day, they had gone to dinner. When they returned to their private bungalow, he had asked her to meet him on the lanai. He let her walk out first and smiled to himself as she let out an audible gasp. In candles, the phrase _John loves Ava _was spelled out on the sand. When she turned around, he was on bended knee for the second time in his life, with a four carat pink diamond engagement ring in hand.

"You ready, babe?"

He turned and looked at Ava. She was so beautiful, he would never get tired of looking at her. She knew how important Wrestlemania week was to him and to the business and she had taken off work to accompany him. Having her by his side was like having a 5'4" 110 pound personal good luck charm.

"Live fast, fight hard, no regrets. It's Wrestlemania. I'm ready. I'll see you when I get back."

She put his larger hand in hers.

"I'll be waiting," she smiled. "Be careful out there, John. I love you."

John was more than ready. It was Wrestlemania and he was about to reclaim his belt. More importantly, it was just a couple weeks away from his wedding. He had his girl by his side on a night when dreams came true. Life had never been so normal or so happy. Or so right.

"Love you, too,"


	2. A Fairytale

Ava Warner walked into the Blue Martini lounge, an upscale Martini bar located in Tampa's West Shore business district. Everything had been set up for the private party being thrown in her, their, honor. It had been rented for the night as the location for the party that was to follow the rehearsal dinner. In less than 24 hours, she would become Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena and the mere thought made her the happiest woman in the world.

"You okay, honey?"

Ava turned to see her father standing behind her. She smiled. She couldn't wait for him to walk her down the aisle. It had been a dream of hers ever since she could remember.

"Hey Dad. What are you doing here? Thought you were heading over to the church."

Though neither particularly religious, John and Ava had decided to marry in a traditional Catholic ceremony and had chosen one of the city's most beautiful cathedrals.

"I was but I decided to wait for you. I was worried."

He had been worried a lot lately. She knew it was just a bad case of parental anxiety, a father having a hard time letting his little girl go, even though that little girl happened to be 31 years old. She hugged her father and rested her head on his strong shoulder.

"Why are you so worried, Dad?"

He sighed and looked thoughtful.

"I'm having a hard time with this one, Ava, much harder than I thought it would be. You're my baby and you will be until the day I die. Even though I've seen you do well for yourself…go to college, get a good job, be independent, a part of me has always cherished that role of being your protector and your provider. Come tomorrow, I'll be neither."

His voice cracked with emotion.

"Don't think of it like that. It'll be okay. Besides, you're leaving me in good hands, right?"

She looked up him and her smile faded as his gaze became slightly uneasy.

"Ava…"

"What's wrong?" her brow furrowed. "Dad, is there something you're not telling me? Does this have anything to do with John?"

The older man swallowed hard.

"The last thing I want to do is upset you the night before your wedding day."

She took his hand and guided him to one of the lounge chairs where they took a seat together.

"Well, you're going to upset me if you don't tell me what this is all about. What's going on?"

He took a deep breath.

"It's the night of your wedding rehearsal. Everyone is here and ready to go except the one main person who should be here."

Ava closed her eyes.

"I already told you about that. John had a show tonight in Baltimore."

"What kind of rehearsal dinner is it without the groom?"

"We'll be fine."

"What if he misses the wedding tomorrow?"

Ava chuckled in spite of herself.

"Then I'll have to kill him," she joked. "Seriously, Dad. He will be here. Don't worry."

"I can't help it. You're my little princess and I love you more than life itself. I like John. He's a good man but it's starting to bother me more."

"What?"

"The situation. His profession. All the traveling. I mean, he's a great provider and he's great at what he does. I really respect him for that but my God, Ava. He's gone 265 days out of the year. He'll be on the road living out of a suitcase. He misses this important day, how many other important days will he miss? Birthdays, anniversaries, the births of my grandchildren?"

"Honestly? I don't know, Dad. That unfortunately is just the nature of the beast. It's a sacrifice that John makes and that I make and we both do that willingly. He was a professional wrestler with this crazy, hectic schedule when I met him. But I fell in love with him anyway. When you love someone, you have to love all the things about them. Do I wish he was home more? Absolutely but that's just not going to happen and I accept that. John would be miserable if he couldn't do the job he loves and I would be miserable if I gave up my life and my accomplishments to follow him on the road like a stray puppy. I know it's hard to understand but this just works for us. I'm not only fine with that, I'm great with that."

Larry Warner stared at his only daughter in sheer amazement. He couldn't believe he had help raise such an incredible young woman. Then again he could. After all, he'd had help from a wonderful partner.

"I wish your mother was here to see this day," he whispered, his voice filled with regret and sadness.

Ava squeezed his hand, feeling her own tears threatening. Her parents, Larry and Jill Warner had been happily married for 33 years. It had been the perfect life, the perfect family until a dreaded cancer diagnosis had rocked their worlds a few years before. Confronting the challenge head on, Jill had fought a valiant fight from the very beginning, attacking the cluster of malignant cells with chemotherapy, aggressive radiation and finally surgery. The prognosis had been good and she had been given a clean bill of health shortly thereafter. Then out of nowhere during her annual check-up, to everyone's surprise, the cancer was not only back but has metastasized throughout her body. It was too far spread to treat and all they could do was make her comfortable. She had been given six months to live. Exactly eight months to the day after that appointment, she had expired at her home surrounded by her books, her pets, her family and everything she loved.

For Ava it had been devastating losing her best friend. It had been just as hard seeing her father cope with the loss of the love of his life. Through the support of her family and friends, she had made it. She had to be strong for her father. And in the darkest of times, at night in her bed was the only time she allowed herself to deal with the pain and breakdown. So many nights on his few evenings home, John had held her in his arms, just being there for whatever she needed. It had brought them closer and made her love him more and more.

"Me too, Dad but she is here in spirit. I feel her presence everywhere and that is a beautiful thing."

"She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever laid eyes on, present company excluded. We met at a baseball game and it was love at first sight. After that day, I never looked at another woman again."

She'd heard that story hundreds of times before and would never get tired of it.

"You two had a love people could believe in."

"I wish that for you too, Ava. Despite your differences and his lifestyle, I just pray when you take those vows for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part…it's forever."

"That's what we're saying and that's what we mean," she looked him in the eyes. "Now come on. We have to get to the chapel or we'll be late."

They stood and walked hand in hand towards the main room where most of the partygoers had gathered before heading over to the church. There was a large monitor on the wall.

"Miss Warner?" a man asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm the manager on duty tonight and I have a message for you."

"From whom?"

He grinned and pointed to the monitor. It cut right away to John sitting on a couch. Their family and friends began to applaud as he was joining them via Skype.

"What's up, everybody. Just checking in to see how everything's going, making sure everybody's having a good time and of course to take a look at my best girl."

Ava couldn't help but smile.

"Hi baby. This is a great surprise. How are you?"

"Good. Tired and sore but ready to get home to you."

She glanced at her watch.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?"

"Something like that but I just wanted to take this time to say hello to everybody and thank you guys for being a part of our special day. It means a lot when all the people that matter the most are there to share it with. So I'm looking out and I see my parents and my brothers and my grandmother and Ava's family and all our friends. Pretty good looking crowd. I'm excited and I can't wait to see you all."

"We'll see you soon, son," John's father also named John nodded.

"I see that my boy Rob came down and for those of you that don't know, we have been best friends for years. We first met in the weight room at Cushing Academy, the prep school we both attended and we've been friends ever since. He's a pretty cool guy, and Rob, thanks for standing up for me, brother. I wouldn't have it any other way and all I have to say is Ava, you look beautiful as always so I hope you don't get so impatient that you stroll down the aisle with that jackass instead of me."

Ava smiled as everyone chuckled at his joke. Rob inched closer as did Sean, one of John' s brothers.

"I don't know, man. She is pretty hot…" Rob contemplated.

John shook his head.

"That's it," he ripped out his earpiece and stood. "My fiancée is too damned beautiful and she is surrounded by my friends and brothers. I think it's time I got there in a hurry."

Everyone gave perplexed looks until one of the side doors from the VIP lounge opened and out stepped a grinning John to thunderous applause. Ava's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"What the…"

"Surprise," he breathed huskily in her ear, as he approached and wrapped his massively strong arms around her tiny waist.

"John…" she could barely find her voice.

"Randy took my place in the dark match main event tonight. Come on, babe. Do you think I'd miss this night for anything?'

Tears of joy clouded her eyes.

"Oh my God…"

"Are those happy tears or sad tears?" he joked. "Because I could catch the red eye to Baltimore…"

She grabbed his shirt tail before he could walk away.

"Not a chance," she laughed. "Oh John. This…this is so perfect. Thank you. I am so glad to see you tonight."

He looked right in her dark eyes, letting his hand gingerly stroke the softness of her cheek.

"Ditto."

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too," he took her hand in his and cradled it. "Now come on. Let's go practice getting married. Tomorrow is the real deal."

And it was. She melted in his embrace, overcome by happiness. She looked over at her father as if to say, "see, I told you he is a remarkable guy" but judging by the wink he gave her, she had a feeling he already knew. Now he could put his own worries and fears aside. John was her real life Prince Charming and in one day she would officially become his princess. Life didn't get much better than that.


	3. The Beginning Of A New Day

John Cena straightened his silk baby blue tie one last time. He had to admit with a chuckle that it definitely brought out his eyes. He wasn't big on the whole color coordinating thing. Ava was the designer and he left those sort of things up to her. She had gone all out choosing the colors for their wedding, baby blue and ivory. She had paid great attention to detail to everything from the floral arrangements to the music selections. John had sat back and let her take the reins. He trusted her opinion and he though he wanted her to have the most special day possible, the frills and huge hoopla wasn't what excited him. He was just happy to be in love with a wonderful woman. Whether ten thousand people showed up or whether it was just her, it didn't matter. All he wanted was to marry Ava Warner.

"Second thoughts?"

John turned and smirked at his father, the elder John Cena.

"Not a chance."

"Good. Because she's a good girl, that Ava. She really loves you, too. You'd be a fool to let her get away."

"Don't plan on it," he checked the clock. "In fact, it's about that time right now."

"You ready?"

"Of course."

"You nervous?"

John grinned.

"A little but it's a good nervous."

The older Cena cleared his throat.

"I know you're about to turn 33 and it's pretty safe to say that you're probably not a virgin anymore so can we skip the big talk? Are we good on what you're supposed to do tonight?"

John laughed out loud. His dad was quite the character and it was where he had inherited his own wild sense of humor.

"Dad, you been hitting the mini bar before the reception? We're in a church and all so I'll spare you the details and not get too graphic but uh, I've been practicing for this night since I was 15, if you know what I mean and um…so far I haven't heard any complaints but good looking out," he winked.

"That's my boy," his father slapped him on the back with a smile and a wink as the two made their way to the front of the church.

The pews were filled with the hundreds of friends and family members that had been invited. John let out a little smile as he saw two of his best friends from WWE, John "Morrison" Hennigan and Randy Orton with their respective dates Melina Perez and Randy's wife, Samantha. Standing alongside his best friend, Rob McIntyre, the lifelong friends shook hands as the organ prelude began. John's parents and grandmother, along with the other special guests took their seats as the wedding party began making their way down the aisle. It was a beautiful and happy beginning but as the bride's processional music began, John's heart caught in his throat. He looked up and saw Ava arm in arm with her father. Beautiful wasn't the word. In fact, there were no words to describe how she looked. Breathtaking maybe?

The pale offset of the ivory was a glorious contrast to her dark skin. Perfect curls cascaded to a rest on her slender shoulders. The dress was strapless with a long train and everything about it and her was perfect from her flawless makeup job to the gorgeous bouquet held in her hands. John had not been prepared for that moment, for how it would feel to see her. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed hard. Tears filled his eyes and he didn't care who saw them. Suddenly there was no one else in the room. It was just the two of him, he and his beloved. The guests stood admiring her exquisiteness. Father and daughter made a slow walk down the aisle and finally came to a stop at the first pew as John made his way down to greet them.

"Take care of my little girl," he said with a quivering lower lip as he placed his daughter's hand inside the hand of her future husband.

John rubbed it lightly before giving it a gentle squeeze. He led her to their place in front of the priest. They turned to each other as Ava handed her bridal bouquet to the maid of honor. The priest began the traditional opening speaking of the importance and purpose of marriage. After a song and the asking if anyone present objected to the union, it was time to recite the vows.

"I, John Felix Anthony Cena take thee Ava Maria Warner to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death us do part, according to God's holy law; and thereto I give thee my troth," John's usually strong voice shook with emotion.

Ava looked right in his sparkling blue eyes and repeated the same vows with conviction even though tears of joy fell down her face. Rob stepped in and handed the rings to the priest who blessed them. John placed the ring on his bride's fourth finger and repeated the vows for the ring exchange. Ava then took the simple white gold band and slid it on John's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee honor, and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the Father, the Son and of the Holy Ghost."

After a few more minutes, they were finally pronounced man and wife. The priest gave the groom instructions to make it official and kiss his bride. John needed no encouragement. He gingerly lifted her veil and tilted her chin upwards to meet his face. He lowered his lips onto hers, softly massaging them with his own before parting them with his tongue. He held her close, kissing her sweetly for what seemed and felt like forever until the giggles, cheers, and applause from their guests roused them from the intimacy and privacy of the moment. They turned with mile wide smiles as they were introduced for the very first time as Mr. and Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena. They ran down the aisle as rice was thrown at them until they were safely outside.

"Where's the car?" John looked around.

Ava grinned and pointed.

"It's a special day. After all you only live and get married once, right?"

He was blown away. Waiting to whisk them way to the country club hall where the reception was being held was an ivory vintage 1959 Rolls Royce Phantom V.

"What…where in the hell did you get that?" he asked, stammering.

"You like it?"

"Like it? Are you kidding me? I love it. It's beautiful."

He was an avid car fan and had a collection that included over 20 muscle cars.

"I've been having this guy working to restore it for months now. I know it's a little different from the other models in your collection but I figured it was just as sweet. I wanted to give you the perfect wedding present."

He looked in her eyes.

"You are the perfect wedding present."

"John…" she laughed.

"I mean that," he said, getting serious for a moment. "Ava, I love you so much. Today is the happiest day of my life. Everything I ever wanted, everything I ever dreamed about I have. Today you made that puzzle complete and that means everything to me. You mean everything to me. I just want to spend the rest of my life being a husband you can be proud of, taking care of you, and doing whatever I can to make you as happy as you make me."

She traced the distinct line of his jaw with her index finger.

"I love you, too, baby. I am happy. This day has been perfect because of you. The last two years have been perfect because of you. You're always there for me and you make me a better woman every single day. What more could I ask for?"

The look of love resounded in his eyes. He couldn't get enough of her and her beauty.

"I am going to spend the rest of my life with you," he whispered.

"You bet your sexy ass you are," she winked. "Oh John. This is so wonderful. It's like magic. I never want this feeling to go away, not ever. I want it to always be like this."

"It will."

"More than anything I just want to be a good wife to you. I always want you to be happy with me."

He kissed her sweet lips.

"I am so unbelievably happy with you. This is just the beginning for us, babe, trust me. This is the rest of our lives. I love you and I promise to always protect you and take care of you and be faithful to you. And I promise to make those banana health shakes you like so much on my days home," he added with a laugh.

"Promise me you'll never get tired of me."

"Never," he didn't miss a beat.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace. He held her with all his might. Ava was his whole world. He loved her deeply with every fiber of his being. Marrying her was a dream come true. The day and their vows had marked a new beginning. John felt like he could breathe again as a feeling of uneasiness washed over him. He had made vows to her in front of God, their friends and their families. He had meant every word but the lingering of a guilty conscious had consumed him all day. Looking into her eyes he took a deep breath. Some things were better left unspoken. It was all going to be okay. The past, his past complete with its mistakes and secrets, was far behind them.


	4. Over The Moon

It was nearly 4 a.m. before the newly married couple had a moment to themselves. Ever since their nuptials over 12 hours before, the pair had been surrounded by the loving well wishes of guests, friends and family alike. Following the brief but intimate ceremony, the vintage Rolls Royce had whisked the couple away to the lavish local Land O' Lakes country club where the wedding reception was being held. The first order of business was the photo op. A professional photographer had been hired to take pictures of the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Cena. They posed for a variety of shots with the wedding party as well as their family on the beautiful grounds that overlooked a lake and golf course. Afterwards, it had been time for the reception.

John smiled and shook hands as he stood in the receiving line to greet those special people who had joined him on his big day. He couldn't believe he had actually done it. He stole several glances down at the band that now adorned his left ring finger. He was officially a married man. His blushing and beautiful bride stood close. John couldn't stop staring at her. God, she was gorgeous. More importantly her outer beauty was only surpassed and outshined by her inner beauty. She was as close to perfection as it existed and it warmed his heart to know they would be together for the rest of their lives.

As he enjoyed the start of a new chapter in his life, the love he had left behind had not been lost on him. After everything that had happened in his life, Liz Huberdeau had always been a part of it. For sure when he and anyone who knew him thought of his wedding day, they surely thought of her. But it had not been meant to be. It was over and all he could do was look back with much regret. He closed his eyes. Ava was his wife, the love of his life, the one he wanted to come home to. The past was the past and nothing mattered now but the future.

They cut and sweetly fed each other a piece of the elegant six tier cake. As some of the icing had smeared at the corner of her lip, John had lovingly kissed it away. Afterwards he draped an arm around her as they listened to Rob, Matt, John Sr. and finally Ava's father, Larry, toast them. The traditional first dance had been to Etta James' _At Last_. The couple, staring into each other's eyes, had swayed in time to the music holding each other close. In John's arms Ava had never felt safer or more loved. It was their moment, their coming out as husband and wife and after a few moments of stolen kisses and first dances, the real party had begun. The guests joined them on the floor and after dinner, everyone had danced and party to the wee hours in the morning. Finally Ava had thrown the bouquet which was caught by Melina much to the embarrassed and amused dismay of her boyfriend, John Hennigan.

Three days at home was a true rarity for the WWE performers, one that only came four or five times every year. John had been careful to plan his wedding around the opportunity. He had been given permission to skip the upcoming house show which would allow the newlyweds a full three days on the white sandy beaches of San Juan, Puerto Rico. For John it was a few days to be with the love of his life and enjoy their new union before he had to return to business as usual. He loved his life and his job and knew he had been damn lucky to find such an understanding woman. He missed the WWE Universe when he was away but for a few sacred days, he belonged only to one special woman instead of the legions of rabid fans.

They had an early morning non-stop flight out of Tampa and as the party had stretched from late night to early morning, John and Ava had mere hours to get ready for their trip. The car had taken them to their home and John had gallantly carried his giggling bride over the threshold as they entered the house for the first time as man and wife. They had ended up in the spacious second floor master bedroom where their packed suitcases awaited them. Some of the gifts the couple had received had preceded them home and had been neatly stacked in a pile in one of the guest rooms. A curious Ava had grabbed a few and rummaged through them as John reclined on their bed. He watched her with a warm heart as she squealed with the innocent delight of a child opening each one.

"Honey, look at all this stuff. Oh my gosh, we have so many thank you cards to write," she said as she felt his blue eyes boring a hole right through her. "What, John? Is everything alright? What are you staring at?"

"The most beautiful woman on the planet."

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The honeymoon didn't officially begin for a few hours but he couldn't help himself. She looked like a made up porcelain doll, so elegant and delicate still in her wedding gown. The ivory was a brilliant contrast against the darkness of her skin.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he breathed.

His words sent shivers down her skin. Putting down the present, she made her way to where he was lying down. He had been a handsome and debonair sight for sore eyes all day long but over the course of the evening he had shed formalities and was clad only in his slacks, undershirt and socks. The defined and rippled muscles of his massive arms flexed as he moved one hand behind his head.

"I love you, too."

She leaned over and brushed her lips against his. The kiss was returned sweetly at first, then with more passion. Finally John pulled away and stroked her face.

"I love you, Ava…you and only you. I want to make love to you."

It didn't matter that they had a plane to catch. The only thing that mattered was each other. They stared quietly at each other for a few more minutes before kissing again. John's hands kneaded the softness of her shoulders before venturing lower and massaging the cups of her breasts that were still covered by the satiny material. As he gently eased her down onto the bed, she could feel her desire for him mount. He traced his fingers down the back of her neck to where the zipper of her dress started. The sound of it being unzipped was the only sound in the room other than her audible gasp. They had been intimate together many times over the years but this was to be different. They both had butterflies, nerves exceeded by the mutual yearning and want.

John helped her take off the gown, embracing and exploring every curve of her body. Finally she lay exposed except for the lace panties that covered up her lower half. He stopped to remove his own clothing, wanting no material barriers between them. He felt the warmth of her skin against his own body and she looked so beautiful at that moment it actually brought tears to his eyes. She was his wife and he wanted her. All of her.

His lips planted fleeting butterfly kisses across her face, down her chest and onto her flat stomach. The feel of his tongue grazing across her heated flesh was almost too much to bear. He smiled to himself as he felt her body quiver underneath him. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties, he slowly, methodically slid them down her long legs. Instinctively she arched her back towards him and spread her legs to allow him the access he so desperately craved. Her smooth legs felt like silk as he parted her knees. She was a magnificent sight in all her naked glory. His kisses started at the nape of her neck, before finding each one of her sensitive nipples. Taking his time, he gave each perfectly shaped breast his full and undivided attention. Based on the glossy look in her eye, he knew his new wife appreciated his interest.

Desire guided him southbound past her bellybutton and finally to the moist and heated core that awaited him. Even though he was partial, he had to admit she was the most gorgeous naked woman he had ever seen. He met her most sensitive parts with kisses and licks, gentle at first that soon adjusted to the rhythm of her bucking hips. Placing his hands on them, he pulled her body closer to his face. The familiar and intoxicating scent of her heat only added to his arousal. Using his mouth and fingers, he guided her to the first of many orgasms.

"Oh John…oh God," she cried out, gripping at the sheets.

He had brought her to the brink of climax and wasn't about to stop even as her body released, spraying him with her sweet honey. He didn't stop, wouldn't stop until she was practically begging him to be inside of her. Being the perfect gentleman and eager to continue pleasing his young wife, John smiled as kissed his way back up her body. She met his mouth with a passion and aggression that both surprised and excited him. Relishing the taste of her own juices on his lips, she pulled him towards her.

One of his former wrestling aliases had been The Prototype and she could definitely see how he had acquired the nickname. His body was amazing, sculpted tan muscles that resembled a modern day god. She never got tired of looking at him or making love to him. Lust had darkened the blue in his eyes as his right hand lightly stroked away at his manhood. His arousal was thick and hardened and it was all for her. He brushed against her damp folds and chucked a bit as she whimpered out loud. She did not like to be teased and he wasn't doing it on purpose. Balancing his weight on his forearms, he dipped his head over hers and kissed her forehead one last time.

"Ava Maria Cena," he whispered, loving how it sounded. "I am gonna love you for the rest of my life. Always and forever, no matter what. Remember this night, this moment forever."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she kissed him again. His length pushed into her tightened walls and she pulled him close struggling to accommodate his size. She held onto him for dear life, her soft moans repeating in his ear as the tears that had threatened finally spilled down her cheeks.

"John," she called out.

"You okay?" he smoothed her hair.

Ava nodded.

"Always and forever."

That moment, that feeling would never leave her. It was her, their happily ever after. And it was forever.


	5. New Addition

John stood in the corner of the locker room, IPhone in hand. A sly grin spread across his face as he completed the sentence and hit the "send" button. His phone was never far from his ear but he had never been big on texting. To him the concept had always seemed a little ridiculous and way too much work. Why spend all that time typing words when you could just say what you had to say? But all that had changed since Ava. It was one of the easiest and most convenient ways to say in touch during those long road trips. She often sent him everything from cute messages, to jokes to sexy pictures. He had soon discovered that maybe texting wasn't so bad after all.

"Man, you have the dumbest look on your face. What the hell are you doing?"

John turned to see his friend and co-worker Randy Orton entering the doorway.

"Hello to you, too," John laughed. "Just texting my girl."

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Texting or sexting?

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Hey, I've got a beautiful wife at home, too. It gets lonely sometimes. You have to do something to keep the spark alive."

The two men slapped hands as John put his phone in his pocket.

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing much. How was the honeymoon?"

"Amazing." John answered truthfully. "We had a blast. The beach was great and Ava…dude, she's just incredible. It was cool. I missed all this but it was pretty cool to be able to get away and spend some alone time uninterrupted with my wife."

"You know what they say…happy wife, happy life. Anyway, did you see we have a match tonight?"

John nodded.

"Yeah, you and me against Stephen and Adam. I don't know, man. I hear Vince wants to keep teasing this feud with us against Sheamus and Edge. I think we'll be able to do great things with it, especially now that Randy Orton is the company's newest babyface," John chuckled.

"I don't even know how that happened but I'm not complaining. The RKO chants are pretty sweet. I know we're cutting a promo at the beginning of tonight's show and our match is up first. We should probably get with Stephen and Adam to go over some of the spots. We're main eventing."

The two men continued their conversation as they headed into the hallway. The main part of the arena was usually empty the few hours before Raw, except for the crew. As John and Randy made their way down the ramp toward the ring, they noticed a few people standing inside of it.

"What's going on?" John asked.

He noticed a face he had never seen before. Standing in the middle of the ring was a tall and petite brunette. She was beautiful and from the looks of things, she seemed to be pretty important as the production crew fawned all over her.

"Not sure," Randy shrugged. "Heard something about them hiring a new Diva or some crap."

He was remotely uninterested. Wrestling was not only his livelihood, it was his life. As a third generation performer, he took the business seriously. He had respect for anyone who had a dream, worked hard and paid their dues whether they were male or female. What he didn't respect was the untalented plastic women who flaunted their nearly naked bodies on TV under the guise of being professional wrestlers. He felt like using the WWE to get into Playboy was an insult to all the hard work, dedication and sacrifice put forth by the wrestlers that were serious about what they were doing.

"Randy, John. How's it going, guys? Congrats on the wedding, by the way, John. That Ava is one in a million."

Jerry "The King" Lawler approached them and shook both their hands.

"Thanks, man," John nodded. "We were looking for Stephen and Adam to talk about the match tonight."

"I saw them running around here somewhere. The ring should be cleared out in a second, not that I'm complaining. You know The King loves his eye candy," Jerry laughed and licked his lips. "And WWE's newest addition is definitely a looker. Check out that rack…"

"Easy, man, before you have a coronary," John joked.

"Looking at that ass I would die a happy man," he salivated.

"Roll your tongue back in your mouth, old man," Randy smirked. "Looks like she's coming this way."

Sure enough the young woman approached the trio, accompanied by Josh Matthews.

"Hey guys," he acknowledged. "Just wanted to introduce you to the newest member of Raw. This is Jacey Breedlove, the newest Diva. Jacey, meet the King, Jerry Lawler, John Cena and Randy Orton."

Each man politely shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, really," she flashed a huge smile. "No introduction is needed. I am a huge fan of all of you. It's great to be here."

"The pleasure is all mine," Jerry winked.

"Nice to meet you, Jacey," John said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Randy repeated.

"I take it you will be joining us on the Raw brand?" Jerry inquired.

Jacey nodded.

"Yeah. I'm super excited. I'm watching on the sidelines tonight, unfortunately but I should make my debut next week. The writers are still trying to figure out how to work in my character. All I know is that her name is going to be Aspen. It sounds very…exotic. I'm pretty stoked."

"You come up from FCW?" Randy inquired.

"No. I'm not a wrestler, actually. I've done some print and commercial modeling here and there and I just started dabbling in fitness modeling so this is my big break pretty much," she shrugged. "I'm looking forward to it."

Randy rolled his eyes. Same story, different day.

"Well, welcome," Jerry reiterated, almost giddy. "I'm sure wherever the creative team places you, you will do well. WWE is home to some of the most beautiful women on television. You will fit right in, sweetheart."

"Thank you. Wow. This, this is so surreal. It means a lot. I know they were talking about possibly making me a valet for Ted DiBiase but I guess we'll see. I'm game for anything. Who knows? Maybe I'll be lucky enough to get paired with one of you."

Randy didn't even bother to hide his annoyed grunt as John elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Jacey," John spoke up. "I'm sure we'll be seeing you around."

She smiled with stars clearly in her eyes.

"Most definitely."

"Well, I'll catch you guys later," Josh said. "I'm the official tour guide for the day. I'm gonna finish showing Jacey around backstage and introducing her to everyone. We'll see you."

"Dude, why do you have to be such a dick?" John asked as soon as Josh and Jacey were out of earshot.

"What?" Randy asked.

"I know how you feel about the whole Diva/modeling/non-wrestling thing but it's not her fault. She's a pretty girl and you know that's a hot commodity with the WWE Universe."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"I could care less," he answered truthfully.

Randy shook his head.

"Good. I'll be sure to mention that when it comes time to see who gets stuck with her ass. I don't know about you but my sentiment? Thanks but no thanks. The last thing the Viper needs is a valet," he nearly shuddered at the mere thought.

John only smiled to himself. Randy was his friend but he could be overdramatic sometimes in real life. John understood Randy's frustration but he didn't dwell on it. Business was business and he knew the company would do what it had to in order to keep making money, including the hiring and promotion of eye candy. Usually those types of careers were short lived but it had nothing to do with him. The last thing the Champ needed was an on air trophy girlfriend.

"Hey, I see Adam and Stephen," John motioned towards the ramp. "Good deal. Let's get this show on the road."

It had been a few days and he was anxious to get back in the ring doing what he loved. As the other men joined them and Jerry made his exit, they put their heads together to plan the mechanics for the upcoming match. John was in a good mood. He looked good, he felt good, he was ready to wrestle once more in front of the Cenation and more importantly, he was still riding high from his honeymoon with Ava. The energy was building and he had a feeling it was going to be a great night.

As the men sat down, John received yet another text from his wife. Grinning, he quickly typed back and told her that he would call her after the meeting. He needed to focus and talking to and thinking about his extremely gorgeous wife was a bit of a distraction. Still the look of love washed over the WWE champion's face was not lost on his co-workers who were happy for him considering all he had been through personally. He couldn't stop smiling and feeling someone staring at him, he looked up on the lower level deck where Josh and Jacey were standing with a few production assistants. She smiled and waved and he nodded back. He was used to the attention from the ladies but it was irrelevant. He was now a married man who had happily sacrificed _that _chapter in his life. It was a new day and a new era and John was flying high. Nothing would be able to take him down from that cloud.


	6. Hogs, Heifers, and Hookups

They say that New York City is the city that never sleeps and it had definitely lived up to its reputation. The WWE found itself in Manhattan where both the Raw and Smackdown brands were performing a series of house shows that led up to their live televised events. With both sets of talent being in town, the Superstars and Divas had decided to unwind after one of the shows due to the fact no one had to get up early the next morning for travel.

Hogs and Heifers was a world famous bar and saloon located on Washington Street. John had been doing the whole bar and club scene ever since he could remember and after a while as the nights all started to drunkenly blur together, it had gotten old and a tad bit redundant. Since getting serious with Ava and since Randy had married Sam, the two men had cut back on their extracurricular activities that included partying and looking for random groupies to hook up with. They occasionally went out with their friends for a few drinks but most nights they turned in early. With most everyone meeting at the bar, they had talked it over and decided to have a few beers for a couple of hours. John walked into the crowded bar over to a section where he saw a cluster of his co-workers. Randy was already there and so was John Hennigan, Adam, Kofi, Cody "Rhodes" Runnels, Ted DiBiase and some of the Divas. All were standing around laughing and talking over the free flowing alcohol.

"The Champ is here," Kofi grinned, bumping fists with John. "What's up, man?"

"Nothing much," he murmured greetings to everyone.

"Surprised to see you here, dude," Cody passed him a beer. "Since you got all domestic on us we never see you around."

Everyone laughed and so did John. He was good natured and realized it was all in fun.

"What can I say, young blood? Maybe I'm getting soft in my old age. It's up to you to carry the torch now."

"Gladly," Cody grinned, raising his beer.

John got comfortable. A few fans made their way over to where the group was hanging out and he readily agreed to pose for pics and sign autographs. It was part of the territory and something he had gotten used to. Even the staff had requested to take photos with the wrestling celebrities. It was a good time but his eye was on the clock. Who knew that just a few minutes after midnight that the one time king of the clubs would be yawning repeatedly. He looked over at Randy and chuckled to himself as his friend was doing the same thing.

"Dude, our player cards have definitely been pulled," John laughed as he shook his head at Randy.

"Yeah, man. I've gone from partying and drinking all night to changing diapers and turning in at ten with Sam. Speaking of, I'm sleepy as hell. I was thinking about cutting out early."

"Me too."

"I'm gonna hit the restroom. Want to catch a cab back to the hotel?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you at the front exit," John nodded.

He settled his tab and said good bye to his friends. Waiting for Randy to join him, he pulled out his phone and typed in a text. _Can't cut it like I used to, lol. Headed back to the room. Will call to say good night. Love you. _He smiled to himself. He knew he would get the chance to talk to Ava within the hour and that made him a very happy man. They had made a pact the moment that they got together that he would always call to tell her good night every evening before bed no matter how late it was or where he happened to be. She had been very excited about a new client and had been spending late nights in the home office making preparations for the interior design. Ava had a knack for decorating and he was proud that she put forth the same unrelenting effort into the rest of her clients just like she had done for him.

"Calling it quits already? The night is still young."

John looked up. Standing next to him was a smiling Jacey.

"What's up?" he said.

"Nothing much," Jacey shrugged. "I hear this is one of the hottest places to be in New York City and the minute I get here, you're leaving. That's disappointing."

"I've got a busy day tomorrow. Have to get my beauty rest," he joked.

"You all alone?"

"Just waiting for Randy."

Jacey stared at his phone.

"Your girlfriend?" she inquired with a smirk.

"My wife actually. I just got married," he flashed his wedding ring.

"Are congratulations in order?"

"I'd say so. She's an awesome woman and I love her very much."

"I see," Jacey shoved her hands in the pockets of her too tight jeans. "In that case, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"That must have upset a lot of your female fans."

John shrugged.

"It is what it is. The Cenation is pretty loyal. They've shown a lot of love and support."

"That's nice. It just sucks that the WWE's hottest hunk is now off the market."

She flashed a smile but John didn't quite know how to take her.

"Yeah…"

"I must say that I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Thank you."

"Coming to the WWE is surreal for me. It's such an opportunity and I know it's going to be an amazing experience."

"It is. Don't take it for granted. This is a pretty sweet gig but it takes a lot of hard work, a lot of passion and a lot of sacrifice."

"Oh I have passion," her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Is that right?" John folded his arms.

"Oh yeah. I could show you later, if you like."

He raised an eyebrow. Women flirted with him every day. He was not oblivious and Jacey obviously was not shy.

"Look…"

"I know, I know," she cut him off. "You're married but she isn't here is she? What the wife doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, it doesn't count if it's a different zip code…or is it area code."

"Are you being serious right now?"

"What?" she feigned innocence.

"Listen, Jacey, you're new to this company and you got hired for a purpose because you're a very beautiful girl. No one denies that but there is a certain way you have to carry yourself especially as a female in the company in order to earn respect. You're still green, you're still paying dues in this business. The last thing you want to do is earn a reputation as the easy chick in the locker room. Some guys are down for the on the road hookups while they have girlfriends and wives at home but that's not me."

"That's not what I heard."

His eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you heard or what you think you heard or what has happened in the past but I'm telling you how it is now. I love my wife."

"I respect that. Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to offend you. The last thing I want to do is come here and start pissing off people. You're a very good looking man and I'm attracted to you. You're happily married and I don't have a chance. I get that."

"Good."

"But…"

"But what?"

"What if you weren't married?"

John frowned.

"Then he wouldn't be married," Randy said as he walked up behind them.

Jacey gave him a warm smile.

"Hi Randy. How are you? John and I were just chatting."

Randy looked her over with suspicion.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Anyway, we have to go."

"I'll see you guys around," she called out but they had already walked away.

"What the fuck was that?" Randy asked.

"Who knows, man? She was trying to hook up but I let her know it's not happening."

"Good for you but just watch out."

"She's harmless. Harmless but horny," John laughed. "If I didn't have Ava…"

"But you do."

"I know I do and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Just be careful, John."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't put my finger on it, but something isn't right with that Jacey girl. She seems like trouble."

"Maybe so but she's the least of my worries," John stated as they stepped out onto the street.

Just as they did, his phone blinked as Ava texted back. The minute he saw her message he felt a warm feeling in his heart as a huge grin spread across his face. Jacey and all else was quickly forgotten. Every worry, trouble, fret and ounce of stress seemed to melt away with just the mention of Ava's name. In a few days he would be home and back in her arms again. Then all would be right with the world.


	7. Homecoming

Ava Cena frowned as she used her fork to pick at what was left of her salad. It was lunchtime but there had been little time to eat. As she held the phone to her ear using her shoulder, she used her hands to rummage through a stack of files placed neatly atop her desk. It had been a long morning and she knew the day would only get longer. She had just secured the account to decorate the home of Elise Martin, an older socialite from Connecticut who had just recently purchased a summer home in the Land O' Lakes community. For Ava, it was yet another exciting opportunity, one more building block for a successful career in the interior design field. The opportunity, however, was not without its down side. Elise Martin was a real battle ax, a product of old money who impatiently demanded perfection in every detail.

"Ava, dear, I am just not sure about those bronze statues. The photos you faxed me were absolutely hideous."

Ava cringed and rolled her eyes. She could just imagine the snooty look on the woman's face. The last thing Ava wanted to do was spend another few hours on the phone discussing the "hideous" bronze statues that Mrs. Martin had picked out herself.

"Yes ma'am," she tried to keep her tone even and cheerful. "I have a portfolio that I think will interest you. There is a catalog of bronze abstract statues, Indian statues, and a collection of exquisite modern sculptures. I think you'll be pleased."

"Very well," she replied after an irritated sigh.

"How did you feel about the wallpaper?"

"It will do, I suppose."

"And the furniture?"

"I am quite impressed with the layout you have chosen for the dining room but I had some questions regarding the living room setup. I suppose we can discuss that in person tomorrow during our meeting."

"Absolutely. I also will bring over samples for the bedroom including the shams and the bedspreads. The comforters are beautiful and match the color scheme perfectly. I have a sophisticated duvet cover as well."

"And these are designer?"

"Of course."

"I see. Now about the area rug…"

Ava heard a knock on her door. She frowned. When the doors were closed, co-workers usually did not interrupt each other. She had told the secretary to hold her calls and she had no appointments on the books. Her entire day had been blocked out to cater to the needs, whims, and wants of Elise Martin.

"Mrs. Martin, I apologize. May I please put you on hold for just a second?"

"Make it quick, dear. Time is money," the older woman spat.

Rolling her eyes, Ava placed the call on hold as the knocking continued and became more persistent.

"Come in," she called out.

The door opened and Ava's eyes widened. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her, then again knowing her husband, she could. Standing in her doorway fresh off an airplane from his five day road trip was John Cena. His chiseled six foot two inch, 245 pound frame was hard to hide in any event but he had made sure that he stood out from the crowd on this day. He was dressed in a gaudy glitter laced, bejeweled purple robe that had fur on the collar. He wore gold satin slippers that curled up at the toe like little elf shoes. He had on a fedora with a large feather in it. Oversized sunglasses covered his blue eyes and he donned a removable platinum grill in his mouth. A cane in his right hand was the icing on the cake.

"What up, Mama?" he nodded. "I heard that a very sexy young thing works in this office and from the looks of it, I heard right. Tell me, aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?"

Ava shook her head and laughed out loud. John had a wild sense of humor. He had been a prankster from the moment they met. He was known for being silly and goofy. He played around all the time.

"Honey…"

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"John, what are you doing here?"

"Did you have Campbell's soup today for lunch? Because you look mmmm…mmmm…good. When God made you, He was showing off!"

"John Felix Anthony Cena! I love you to death and I missed you like crazy when you were gone. I am thrilled that you're back but I am on a really important business call, sweetheart."

He grinned.

"I'll gladly wait," he said as he removed the glasses and took a seat in his ludicrous getup. "Damn, girl, you're the hottest thing since sunburn."

She stifled a laugh as she took her client off hold.

"Thank you for waiting, Mrs. Martin. Sorry about that."

"Well, I would certainly hope that is the last interruption," she scoffed.

"Yes, ma'am. Now back to business. Uh, what were we talking about again? I, um…oh, I found bay window curtain rods and…"

Ava's attention was suddenly diverted as John began dancing.

"My goodness, child, is everything okay? Suddenly, you seem very distracted," Mrs. Martin said from the other end of the phone.

"Huh? I mean, everything is fine."

Her voice trailed off as John danced his way over to her. He dropped to his knees and began kissing gently on his wife's neck. Ava suppressed a moan and grabbed on to the desk for support. His lips felt heavenly.

"Ava, tomorrow, I would like to discuss accessories with you. Mirrors, wall décor, floor registers and clocks. Definitely clocks, antiques perhaps. I was thinking about having one in each room, each a different kind with times from various countries. Mr. Martin travels so much, I'm sure he would find that to be a splendid idea. Don't you think so?"

"Oooohhh," Ava sighed as John's hand traced its way slowly up her thigh.

"Ava?"

"Yes, Mrs. Martin?" she whimpered.

"This is very important to me. What on earth is going on over there?"

John's tongue traced down her neckline and she couldn't take it any longer.

"I smell gas," Ava blurted out.

"Gas? Excuse me, dear?"

Ava closed her eyes, cursing herself for lying and coming up with such a lame and dumb excuse.

"Gas. Yeah, gas. I hope there isn't a leak. I need to check and make sure everything is okay. I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"But…"

"We have an appointment tomorrow at three and I will be there with bells on with everything you need and we'll talk and I guarantee that you will be thrilled with the results. Um, I'll see you then," she hung up before the other woman could respond or protest.

John laughed as his wife grabbed him and gave him a long kiss.

"What a homecoming," he said in a low voice. "Maybe I'll do this more often.

"You mean dress like a fashion impaired pimp and nearly get me fired?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You won't get fired. Your boss thinks I'm cute."

"She's the only one. Please tell me you did not have that getup on in the airport."

"You don't like it, babe?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"What's not to like, John?"

"Too much, huh?"

"Just a little bit," she giggled.

John frowned.

"Well in that case…"

He stood and opened the robe to reveal his package stuffed in a pair of black, silk thong bikini briefs. He wore nothing else.

"Oh my God!"

"You said it was too much," he pulled her close.

Ava chuckled.

"What am I gonna do with you? You are such a clown sometimes."

"And you love it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

They kissed passionately.

"I missed you, Mrs. Cena," he tilted her face up to meet his.

"God, I like the sound of that."

"Me too. It's good to be home."

Following his breakup with Liz, the long road trips hadn't bothered him as much. He had a gorgeous home to go back to but at times it just felt like an empty house. Ava had changed all that. Now he couldn't wait to get back to Tampa, back to her.

"How was your trip?"

"Good. We put on some good shows, the fans were amazing as usual."

"I watched you on TV Monday night."

"How was I?"

"Sexy," her eyes sparkled.

"Is that right?"

"Oh yeah. I couldn't wait for you to come home."

"What about now? Am I sexy enough for you?"

Ava took one look at his attire and burst out laughing.

"Get rid of the grill and we'll talk. Besides, I have a feeling when we get home you're gonna be naked anyway. Except for the blinging elf shoes," she joked. "Those are kind of turning me on."

He removed the fake grill and looked her in the eye as lust clouded his gaze.

"Who says we have to wait until we get home?" he asked huskily, dropping the robe and removing the hat.

"John! Baby, what are you doing?"

He shrugged.

"About to pick you up, throw you on your desk, rip your clothes off, wrap your legs around me and show you how much Daddy missed you all week."

"No, you're not," she put her hands on her hips. "I am at work."

"So?"

"So there are people here. And I'm at work."

"You said that already."

"I think it deserves a few mentions. This is so inappropriate. John, we can't have sex here. No way."

John licked his lips as he walked over and locked the door before returning to her. He removed the rest of his clothes and lifted his wife onto the desk. He smirked as he began unfastening the buttons on her blouse. He pulled the shirt off and kissed her breasts through the lacy black material causing her to shudder and groan. His fingers slid down her bare sides, making their way to the button of her skirt. He guided her hand to his manhood, which was ready and waiting for her.

"Still don't want to have sex here?" he teased.

"John…" she could barely find a voice.

He took off her skirt and knelt down kissing her stomach and thighs.

"You didn't answer my question," he said between kisses. "I'm waiting for you to say something."

His hands and mouth were driving her crazy and the very fact that they were so intimate in a place so public was wildly exhilarating. Her protests turned to a wicked grin.

"I've got one thing to say," she panted.

"What's that?" he tugged at her underwear.

Ava laughed. John Cena was a character and he brought out sides of her she didn't know existed. But that was the good thing about their relationship. They complimented each other perfectly. He made her feel sexy and beautiful every day and loved bringing out the untamed, uninhibited side of her. She would deal with Mrs. Martin's wrath the next day and try to slink out of the office hoping her co-workers didn't know what she and a Pimp Named Cena were up to. The very thought made her giggle naughtily.

"Welcome home, Champ."


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

Many of the WWE Superstars from the Raw brand had driven the short distance southwest from Raleigh, North Carolina to nearby Greensboro. Arriving late in the night, John, unable to sleep, had settled his belongings in the hotel room, made a quick call to Ava, then hopped in his rental car and headed to The Rush, one of the popular local gyms. He did not have a membership but judging from the star struck look on the associate's face, an autograph and a photo opportunity on the man's cell phone took care of that. Within minutes John was emerging from the locker room, towel in hand. The midsize gym was relatively empty at that time of night so John was happy that he could lift weights uninterrupted. He opted to work his chest and shoulders, standing in front of the full length mirror to monitor his progress. Afterwards he would probably end up crashing and sleeping in until at least ten before breakfast followed by light cardio and a production meeting to discuss the evening's matches.

"Well, well, well. It must be my lucky night. Looks like the Champ is everywhere."

John put the weight down and turned in the direction of the voice that had just spoken to him. He bit his lip as he recognized both the voice and the face. It was the new Diva, Jacey.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, not even looking at her.

She shrugged.

"Nice reception but to answer your question, probably the same thing you are here to do. I was bored and restless and wanted to get my workout on. I had dessert for dinner and I need to work off the extra calories. If I don't watch my figure, then neither will anyone else. Besides, what else is there to do in this godforsaken town at this hour?"

She gave him an innocent look but he wasn't buying it.

"Did you follow me here?" he asked point blank.

Jacey made a face.

"Please. Look, I know you're the WWE champion and the company golden boy, future hall of famer and big time movie star. I get that. Everybody loves Cena. And you're pretty hot too so all the ladies are on your jock. I won't lie, I was right on that bandwagon too but you made your position pretty clear. I understand that and I respect that so I'll leave you alone. Believe it or not, this is sheer coincidence that we ended up here together at the same time so don't flatter yourself."

"You didn't answer my question."

She rolled her eyes.

"No, I did not follow you here, okay? Happy now?"

"Whatever."

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that," he wiped his sweaty brow with the towel.

"Well, do you or don't you?" she asked, coyly after a few seconds, cocking her head up to look at him.

"Does it matter?"

"To me, yeah, actually it does."

"Why?"

Jacey sighed.

"Because I feel like a fool," she admitted. "Look, John, I made a big mistake."

Her eyes looked to the ground and for a minute he actually felt sorry for her.

"What are you talking about, Jacey?" he reluctantly threw her a bone.

She sat down on a piece of equipment.

"When I met you for the first time a few weeks ago. I got out of line. I was flirty and probably a little overbearing."

"A little?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Okay. I was out there, way out there. I thought you were hot and I was excited about meeting a huge star and the moment got to me. I admit that I wanted to hook up and you shot me down. I should have just let things go at that but I didn't. I was persistent, obnoxious and I was way inappropriate. Most of all I was disrespectful regarding your marriage. That was really wrong and I am truly embarrassed by my behavior. I just want you to know that I'm not that girl. I'm not easy and I don't go around trying to get married men into bed. I got carried away and made a bad first impression. That's not the image I want you to have of me because that's not who I am."

John studied her. She looked humble and sincere.

"It's not a good way to start out in the company."

"I know. That's why I wanted to tell you face to face how sorry I am."

He sighed.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes, right? Look, Jacey, I don't like what you did but I think it took a lot to admit you were wrong. I respect that and take you for your word. I just hope nothing like that happens with me again or any of the other guys."

"It won't. Trust me, lesson learned."

"Good."

"Does that mean you accept my apology?"

"Apology accepted."

"That means a lot. Thank you. Maybe we could start over. I don't know if we will be BFFs any time soon but I at least would like to get the chance for you to get to know the real me."

He gave her a small smile and extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm John Cena."

Jacey grinned and shook it.

"Jacey Breedlove. It's very nice to meet you, John."

"You too. So," he began. "How are you liking it so far?"

Her face lit up.

"I am absolutely loving it! Seriously. It is so awesome. What an amazing once in a lifetime experience. Everybody has just been so nice and the fans are great. I even have a new storyline. As you know they've paired me with Teddy DiBiase, sort of his Million Dollar Princess."

"Yeah, I saw."

"Ted is such a nice guy and the angle seems to really be going over with the fans."

"That's good. I'm glad things are working out for you, Jacey."

"Now I know why you do it," she said.

"Do what?"

"All of it. Every night I stand at the top of that ramp with Teddy and the music hits and the lights are on and the crowd is going wild. There is absolutely nothing like those 30 or so seconds when you're making your way down that aisle towards the ring. You guys give up so much…family, friends, time, your whole life. I never quite understood that sacrifice but now I do. It all makes sense. It's totally worth it."

John was impressed by her candor. He felt the same way. It was a mindset few understood, unless they had walked a mile in the shoes of a WWE Superstar.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is worth it. That's why I love it. I live and die in that ring."

"I'm just looking forward to a rewarding experience and a long career."

"Good deal. I wish you luck with that." 

"Any advice? You know, from an experienced pro to an eager to learn rookie? I figure I may as well learn from the best."

"You get out what you put in, Jacey. This is a tough business. You're already in the door which is more than most people can say. Now it's up to you to make the most out of it. Stay humble and never forget where you come from. Respect the business and the opportunity. Go hard or go home."

Jacey smiled.

"I like that. Words of wisdom.

"Words to live by. Anytime."

"Well, I don't want to bother you. I know you're busy and the treadmill is calling me so uh, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you."

Jacey threw her towel over her shoulder.

"Does your wife ever come on the road with you?" she questioned.

"Sometimes," John answered. "Ava is an interior decorator and she's pretty busy with work but we make time. She comes on the road when she can."

"Ava…that's a pretty name."

"She is a beautiful and amazing woman."

"You must love her very much. I can tell."

"With all my heart."

"Well, I'd love to meet her sometime. She sounds nice."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm sure you'll get your chance."

"Okay, I'd like that. I'm looking forward to it. Well, um, anyway have a good night, John and a good workout and I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too."

She walked off to start her cardio routine while he went back to lifting. At least it was all settled. He was hoping the situation with the new valet wouldn't turn into the trouble Randy had predicted. He hadn't given much thought to Jacey since their first meeting since she was irrelevant to his world but he was glad it had all panned out. The last thing he needed was drama backstage. The theatrics were reserved for the ring and in front of the camera. As far as John was concerned, backstage and home were drama free zones. All was well that ended well.


	9. Make A Wish

Ava Cena smiled as she stood in the corner of the main meeting room at the regional office of the Kansas City Make A Wish Foundation. The charity was famously dedicated to making the wishes come true of children with life threatening medical conditions. Since 2004 John Cena had been dedicated to the organization, helping bring joy and hope to hundreds of sick kids that idolized him. Over the years he had been recognized for his work with the foundation and even had been given the Chris Greicius award, the organization's highest honor. In 2009 he had been named a Wish Ambassador. It was a charity John had been deeply involved with even before they had met. The passion in his eyes and heart was evident and she admired and loved him that much more for it. When John and a few other WWE Superstars had been summoned to Missouri for an event, she had cleared that Friday on her business calendar and hopped on the plane with her husband.

Ava bit her lip as she looked at the helpless little boy afflicted with a rare form of leukemia. The disease had taken a toll on his small body but his spirit was amazing. There was light and hope in his eyes and his smile was infectious. Dressed in the usual ring attire of the orange Cenation shirt, hat, sneakers, and jean shorts, John walked up to his wife minutes before he was due to grant another wish.

"You okay?" he rubbed gentle circles on her back through her clothes.

Ava forced a smile.

"I'm okay, babe. Sorry. Stuff like this is just hard for me to handle. I get really sad. It's so much pain and suffering and it just breaks my heart. It's so unfair. I don't see how you do it. Look at him, he's just a little boy."

John bit his lip.

"I know. I feel bad for these kids, too. The little boy I'm about to meet, Jeremy, is eight years old. He's been sick for about two years now. He went into remission for a while but the leukemia came back. He's in and out of the hospital and all the chemotherapy makes him so weak that he doesn't get to go to school or be around kids his age. His mom told the foundation that he gets really sad and depressed. But apparently he's a huge wrestling fan and I'm his favorite. Anything I can do to help or make him feel better, you know I'm all about that, Ava."

An assistant approached the couple and handed John a bag that contained gifts for Jeremy. There was an autographed tee shirt as well as toys and other stuffed animals. Ava and John held hands as the director, Rose, microphone in hand, walked up to the child and his mother.

"Jeremy, we would like to welcome you today to our Wish Center," Rose smiled. "It is an absolute honor to have you and your mother, Christine, here. Now Jeremy, this is your first time visiting us. Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

Jeremy cleared his throat to speak. His voice was low and raspy but his enthusiasm could not be contained.

"Um, I like to draw and watch cartoons and I like to watch wrestling," he emphatically stated.

"Wrestling, huh?" Rose repeated. "That's pretty cool. Tell us, who is your favorite wrestler? Can you pick one?"

"John Cena. I am down with the Cenation," he grinned, making everybody else laugh.

Jeremy's mother, Christine, stepped up.

"Jeremy is an absolute WWE buff. He never misses an episode of Raw or Smackdown. He collects the magazines and has all the little action figures, the posters…everything. He is a huge John Cena fan and has been for the longest time."

"Jeremy, what's so cool about John Cena?" Rose asked.

"Um, cause he's cool and he's the Champion and he raps and he's in movies and he kicks all the other guys' butts."

"Wow. Well, Jeremy, your mom told us before you came here just how much you love John Cena and I want you to know we have quite the surprise for you. Somebody very special is here and they want to meet you. Would you like to see who it is?"

Jeremy nodded excitedly and John knew that was his cue. Ava gave his hand one last squeeze before he made his way over to meet Jeremy. As soon as he came into the boy's sight, Jeremy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. John had done hundreds of those events and they never got any easier. It was emotional but he wouldn't trade the experience, the chance to make a difference for anything in the world. Ava's heart swelled with pride. Her husband was a generous man and she could already feel the lump forming in her throat. As long as she lived, she would never forget the look on that kid's face as he met his hero.

"What's up, Little Man?" John smiled and knelt down to his level. "It's good to meet you. I brought some stuff for you and Miss Rose told me you're such a big fan, I was wondering if you would like tickets to see Raw when the WWE comes back in a few weeks. Maybe you could come hang out backstage with me and Randy Orton and Edge and Sheamus. Would that be cool?"

"Yeah," he nodded happily.

"Cool. Let's go talk and hang out for a little bit," John gently pushed Jeremy's wheelchair away from the onlookers and photographers.

It was important for him to have alone time with those kids and really make them feel special. Ava took a seat and tried to stay out of the way. She didn't want to do anything to interrupt the moment.

"Hi. You're Ava Cena, right?"

Ava turned around and found herself staring face to face with a pretty and petite brunette she didn't recognize.

"Yes, I'm Ava," she smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met…"

"We haven't," the woman extended her hand. "My name is Jacey. Jacey Breedlove. I'm one of the new Divas on Raw."

"Oh, well, hi Jacey. It's so nice to meet you," Ava shook her head.

"I've gotten to know John these last few weeks and he is such an amazing guy. He talks about you all the time and I feel like I already know you. It's so nice to finally meet. You're just as beautiful as he described."

Ava blushed.

"Thank you. My husband is way too kind. Please, have a seat," she motioned to a nearby chair.

"Thanks. This is my first charity event. I'm really excited to be here. The Make A Wish Foundation does such great things for so many deserving children. It's so wonderful to be a part of it all."

"I agree. I am so proud of John. He does these events all the time and I don't get to go out very often with him but every time I do, it's so special. This absolutely warms my heart."

"John certainly loves his fans, especially the little ones. He's so good with kids but I guess I don't have to tell you that. How long have you guys been married?"

"We're newly newlyweds," Ava gushed. "It's been two months almost."

"Look at you, all giddy. That's so sweet. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Any plans for little ones?"

"Oh we'd love to start a family. I don't know if now is the right time but we both love children and John comes from a big family. When it does happen, I know John will be an amazing father."

"I'm sure he will. I love my job. It's new and very exciting but all the traveling can be difficult. I know it must be hard for you, hard for both you guys, especially just getting married and all."

"I miss him but we manage," Ava shrugged. "He was wrestling when we met so I knew off the bat how crazy his schedule is. We both have demanding careers that we love but somehow it just all works out. Besides, it makes it that much better and even more romantic the time we do have together."

"I see," Jacey smiled. "John's a very lucky man."

"I'm a lucky woman."

"That you are. Well, listen, Ava, it was nice meeting you but I have to run. Hopefully I'll see you on the road more often. Maybe we can get together for lunch and shopping sometime."

"I'd like that very much, Jacey. Nice meeting you, too."

"See you around." Jacey nodded.

"Yeah. See you," Ava said as she took a sip of her drink and waited patiently.

"Mrs. Cena?"

Ava saw Christine standing over her.

"Hello. You're Jeremy's mother. Please have a seat."

"I can't stay but I just wanted to come over and say thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, ma'am. It's all my husband and he does this because he has a heart bigger than he is."

"The past few years have been hard. Jeremy gets weaker by the day but we never give up hope. Sometimes it feels like that's all we have left. He loves your husband so much and I know the WWE schedule is so busy. I want to commend your husband for taking the time to do this. It means more than you'll ever know. This is nothing short of fantastic and I've already told him so but I just wanted to tell you his selflessness is appreciated."

"Thank you," Ava smiled as the woman walked away.

It warmed her heart to hear someone say such nice things about John. He was more than just a wrestler, actor or rapper. He was a human being, sensitive and kind, with a compassion filled heart made of gold. That was why she fell madly in love with him. Sitting around taking in the scene, it was well over an hour when an emotionally exhausted John returned to her.

"Hey babe, you okay?" he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm fine. You okay?

He looked around and smiled.

"Yeah. Um, I'm good. I have a photo op to finish and after that we can go. Is that cool?"

She nodded.

"John, take your time."

"Thanks for being an amazing and understanding wife."

"Thanks for being a fabulous and caring husband. Jeremy's mom came up to me and she was so grateful, so happy for what you're doing."

"She's a nice lady. They've had it rough, Anything I can do to make it better…"

"You have. And I met Jacey Breedlove."

"Jacey?" John questioned,

"Yeah. She introduced herself. She couldn't stop raving about you. She is really nice."

"Yeah," he said, "She's cool. Anyway, afterwards, we can grab a bite to eat and then go back to the hotel and just relax. Sound okay?"

"That sounds heavenly," she sighed.

John put an arm around her.

"Since I'm in the practice of granting wishes today, tell me what I can do for the most beautiful woman in the world?" he looked deep in her eyes.

Ava stared up at the man she loved, the most amazing man, next to her father, she'd ever met. Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't need to make a wish. They've all come true, thanks to you. I have everything I ever needed or wanted. I have you, John," she whispered.

He placed a kiss on her lips.

"I've got to go but I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting," she kissed his hand.

He left and she reclaimed her seat, feeling a sense of calm. In the wake of sadness, it had still been a good day. It had been a day of hope and promise. It had been a day when dreams came true. Never had she been more proud to be Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena.


	10. Life Is But A Dream

John Cena stretched his long, tanned, muscular arms as he emerged from the shower in his Oklahoma City hotel room. It was a few hours after a house show and once again, wrestling the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus, had taken the Champ to the limit. Every inch of John's massive body ached but the minor pains were a part of the daily life of a WWE Superstar. He was exhausted and early the next morning, it would be a long drive on to the next city, to the next show. He pulled back the covers and reached for a pair of clean boxer briefs, stopping as he heard his cell phone ring. John frowned. It was almost midnight. He had already had his nightly conversation with Ava so he wondered who could be reaching out to him at that hour.

"Yeah?" John picked up the phone.

"Bro, what's up?"

John smiled. It was one of his younger brothers.

"Matt, what's going on, man?"

Just three years apart, he and Matt had always been close. The younger Cena admired and looked up to his big brother and had even followed in his footsteps with the amateur body building. Matt had gone on to enjoy much success from Massachusetts to California. Their busy schedules often kept them apart but modern technology allowed the two to keep in contact as much as possible.

"Nothing much. I'm back in L.A. training, headed back to Mass tomorrow so I thought I'd give you a ring. Where are you?"

"Oklahoma City tonight, just finished a brutal ass dark match. It's Tulsa tomorrow."

"Cool. You'll be home after that?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Then I should see you before you leave for the next road trip."

John leaned back on the bed.

"You coming to Tampa this week?"

"Yeah."

"Got a show or something going on?"

"Actually, it's a permanent move. I've been doing a lot of thinking and looking around and I've got a couple big competitions coming up in southern Florida so I figured why the hell not?"

John grinned.

"That's awesome, dude. I'm glad you'll be closer. You found a place yet?"

"Yeah. I saw a nice apartment I liked so I'm gonna go sign the lease whenever I get in town."

"Good deal, Matt. If you need help with moving or anything else, count me in, man. I mean that. You know I'm here for you and if you need a place to crash for a few days, you know you're always welcomed over at the house. I'll have to run it by Ava first but I'm sure it won't be a problem. I know she'd love to have you."

"Thanks, John. I appreciate it. Just wanted to let you know what's going on and see what your schedule is. We'll get up sometime this week."

"Sounds good," John said as he heard a knock at his door. "Look, dude, let me give you a call tomorrow. Someone's at the door. I'm tired as hell so I'm gonna get rid of whoever it is and crash."

"Alright, bro. Talk to you later."

"Later," John hung up.

He walked over to the door and opened it without looking out the peep hole figuring it was Randy, John or another co-worker. He was half right.

"John."

John frowned.

"Jacey, hey."

"How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She was grinning and perfectly made up, her svelte body covered in a fitted, dark trench coat.

"I wanted to see you."

Her voice purred and he remembered suddenly that he was only clad in the white hotel towel. Securing it tighter around his waist, he bridged the gap between the door and his unexpected visitor.

"Jacey, it's late. What's this about? I was just about to go to bed."

"Then looks like I'm just in time," she brushed past him.

John couldn't believe his eyes. He had been up for hours and was exhausted and had taken quite a few bumps in the ring that night. Surely he was seeing things.

"Jacey, what the hell are you talking about? What are you doing?"

She turned around and stared him in the eye. He was a beautiful hunk of a man desired by millions and the brunette beauty was no exception. Jacey seductively licked her lips and began to slowly untie the belt that was holding up the coat.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm doing."

"What the…"

Before he could complete the sentence, Jacey showed him exactly what she was doing. She united the coat and opened it to reveal a skimpy pair of black lace panty and bra set. Her body was perfect, tan and taunt, filled out in all the right places.

"Come here," she beckoned with her right index finger.

"Jacey!" he raised his voice. "Are you drunk? Are you fucking crazy? Put that shit back on!"

She put her hands on her hips and flashed him a saucy grin.

"That's what your mouth says but come a little closer and let me see whatever is under that towel says."

Cursing to himself, he realized the door was still open. Any employee, guest, fan, or wrestler walking by on the floor could plainly see the half naked woman who wasn't his wife in the middle of his room. The last thing he wanted or needed was for anyone to get the wrong idea. Torn, he slammed the door shut.

"Jacey, get out."

"Come on, baby. Have a little fun. I was discreet…nobody saw me come up here. It'll be our little secret," she said as she walked up to him and raked her nails over his bare chest.

"Jacey, this shit is not funny and I'm not playing around with you," he grabbed her arms. "You need to leave. Now!"

Undeterred, she backed away, running her hands over the freshly turned back bed.

"Looks like you were waiting on me," she breathed as she sat back on top of the covers.

"Jacey!"

She unfastened her bra and let the straps fall from her shoulders exposing two perfect saline filled breasts. John's eyes immediately locked on the rosy nipples. His steely glance did not go unnoticed as Jacey grinned and began to tweak them, moaning as her eyes never left his.

"Like what you see?" she whispered.

The sound of her voice jolted him back to reality. It seemed surreal. One minute he was alone in his room winding down after a show, doing normal things like taking a shower and chatting with his family members. The next, he had a topless stalker spread eagle on his bed, ready to seduce him.

"Jacey, put your clothes back on!" he commanded, picking up her trench and throwing it at her. "I mean it. You can't be here right now."

"You know you don't mean that, John. I see it in your eyes. I've seen it all along. You want me. You want me just like you wanted all those other girls back in the day, all those other girls…you remember them, don't you, John? All the MILFs and the strippers and the groupies you fucked and bragged about it over the years. Remember all the fun you used to have before you became hubby of the year? I know you remember it, John. I l know you miss it, too. Well, here I am. Here is your chance to have some of that fun you know you so desperately miss."

"I love my wife," he sneered.

Jacey shrugged.

"Of course you do. I met her. She's a beautiful woman, such a sweet and innocent girl. Hell, I don't blame you for loving her, she's hot. If she was here right now, I'd do her too but uh…she's not here right now and if she were, we both know a threesome probably wouldn't happen. Little Miss Perfect would never go for that, would she? But I'm sure you'd love to see that right, John?" she asked, letting her hand fall to the flimsy material that barely covered her heated core. "Can you imagine that? Huh? Just think about it. Your sweet, innocent, precious, demure little Ava. Can you imagine me undressing her, slowly exposing every inch of that smooth, beautiful flesh? Can you imagine me kissing her, tasting her sweet mouth, then letting my tongue trail down to her hard nipples. Can you see me nipping and sucking them, my fingers rubbing her clit sort of like I'm touching mine right now? Do you think about me kissing further down past her bellybutton down to that sweet triangle? Tell me, baby, is she trimmed or waxed completely? Let me guess, I bet she has that sexy little landing strip that leads all the way down to that hot, moist core. Mmmmm, I bet she tastes so good. How does it taste, John? Do you want to taste her pussy on my lips?"

John swallowed hard.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing but it ends right now, Jacey. I mean it," he roughly grabbed her arms, stood her up and began forcing the coat on her arms. "Get the fuck out!"

"Well," Jacey cleared her throat as she tied the belt together. "I thought this was what you wanted. I must be mistaken."

"You are very mistaken."

Jacey smirked, motioning downwards with her eyes to the large bulge that had formed underneath his towel.

"Am I?"

"Get out!" John grabbed her by the wrists. "Get out of here and don't ever come back. In fact, don't ever talk to me again. If you do, I will personally go to Vince and have your ass fired, do you understand me?"

"No need to get rough," she jerked away from him. "Excuse me for trying to spice things up a bit."

"Good night, Jacey," he said in a firm voice.

She opened the door, looked to make sure the coast was clear before making her exit. When she saw that the hallway was clear, she stepped out.

"You must really love your wife," she smirked. "You'd have to in order to turn all this down."

John answered by slamming the door in her face. He was so mad he was shaking. Turning around, he cursed out loud before going over to the sink and splashing his face with cold water. He shook his head before the ringing of his phone made him jump.

"Goddammitt," he mumbled, picking it up. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Whoa, good night to you too."

John's heart raced.

"Ava?"

"Baby, are you okay?"

"What are you doing calling me?" he tried to regain his bearings.

"I'm sorry. I know it's so late and you were probably sleeping. I didn't mean to wake you…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"No, babe. It…it's fine. Sorry, I…I guess I'm just on edge. I didn't mean to snap at you. You didn't wake me. Of course it's okay that you called. Um, what's going on?"

She sighed into the mouthpiece.

"I just had a really bad dream."

"About what?"

"I dreamt that I lost you," she said softly.

John chewed the inside of his lip, still reeling from what had taken place a few minutes earlier.

"You know that will never happen," he reassured her quietly. "Ava, you're never going to lose me."

"I know. I'm sorry, John, it was just so weird, so real. I woke up crying and in a cold sweat."

"It's okay, baby."

"Are, are you sure? You don't sound so hot. Are you positive everything is alright over there?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her the truth, to tell her what Jacey had done but he quickly decided there was no point. It would only upset her and that was the last thing he wanted. Besides he had everything under control. He had made his position more than clear to Jacey. As crazy and persistent as she was, he had a feeling she wouldn't try a stunt like that again. If she did, he would make good on his threat and go straight to Vince without a second thought.

"Yeah. I, I'm fine."

"Okay," she said. "If you don't mind, will you just stay on the phone with me for a little while, until I fall back asleep? I just want to hear your voice, drift off to the sound of you breathing. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is."

He leaned back on the bed and cradled the phone closer to his ear. He breathed in the sound of his wife's voice, trying to forget the trouble Jacey had just caused. In the morning, it would all be a bad dream, much like the one Ava had just had. In the morning it would all be over.


	11. Saved By The Bell

"Dude, watch the corner of that wall!" Matt Cena called out.

It was too late. Sean Cena slammed into it, half with his massive bicep, the other half with a large box marked fragile.

"Sorry," Sean grumbled.

"Dude, what the fuck? You're gonna smash my shit," Matt reprimanded, his New England accent thick and heavy.

"Yeah, that's right, key word, your shit so that means you should be the one carrying it."

"I'm directing traffic," Matt proclaimed. "Supervising is what I do best."

"Well, you're about to see my best upside your big head," Sean threatened.

And just like they had done hundreds of times during their childhood, a playful roughhousing match began that ended with the two brothers abandoning the task at hand. They laughed as they tried to overpower each other. It was the day Matt was moving into his Tampa apartment and he had enlisted the help of two of his four brothers.

"Guys, come on," John entered the front door and shook his head.

"I'm just schooling this little bitch," Sean laughed. "He wants to yell at me for damaging his fragile items. What the fuck? Are you a man or what? What the fuck do you own that's so fragile?"

"Grandma Catherine gave me some dishes, asshole," Matt said as they began grappling again.

"Alright, you two, cut it out," John used the end of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"As soon as I finish beating the hell out of this wimp," Sean laughed an evil laugh.

John's jaw tightened.

"I said cut it out. Damn! You two act like we're still in grade school or something. We've got work to do. Half this shit is still out in the truck. I came over to help, wasting my valuable time for you two to just act like idiots. I don't have all goddamned day."

Matt and Sean stopped what they were doing.

"What's eating you, bro?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?" Sean reiterated. "You've had a stick up your ass all day. What gives?"

"Nothing," John grumbled. "I just wish you two could be serious long enough to get this shit over with."

Matt laughed out loud.

"Somebody wants to hurry up so he can go home and get some ass," he snickered.

Sean nodded in agreement.

"If I was married to someone as fine as Ava, I'd be itching to get home and get some too."

John kicked at a box.

"Look, if you guys are gonna be dicks, I'm out of here," he turned to walk away.

Right way Sean and Matt knew something was wrong and it had nothing to do with being tired, in a bad mood, or mad at them for horsing around.

"John, dude, come on," Matt grabbed his arm. "We were just playing around. Calm down."

"Yeah. You okay?" Sean asked.

John closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry. Look, I didn't mean to go off like that. Let's just get this over with."

"Something's wrong with you, man. We can tell. What's up?"

They were right. They were his brothers and knew him perhaps better than anyone.

"I just…I got some stuff on my mind. It's personal. It's cool."

"Obviously it's not," Matt spoke up. "You've been acting weird the last few days. Is everything okay? Is it Ava?"

John shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"John…"

They weren't going to give up that easy.

"It's not Ava, well, not really."

"You guys have a fight?" Sean asked.

"No. Ava is great. We don't fight. The most heated discussion we've ever had since we've been together is, is it gonna be red or white wine with dinner."

"Then what's up?"

John took a seat.

"It's this chick at work, one of the Divas. She's new to the company. Aspen."

"The one valeting for Teddy?"

"Yeah. That's her. Her real name is Jacey."

Matt grinned.

"Have you seen the rack on her? She's hot."

"She's crazy," John interrupted.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been trying to hook up with me ever since she got hired."

The other two brothers rolled their eyes.

"Poor Johnny," Sean pretended to sympathize. "Has to go to work, make millions of dollars and beat the hot chicks off with a stick. What a horrible life."

"I'm serious, guys," John spoke up. "It's more than just flirting and stuff. Something is wrong with Jacey. Everywhere I go, no matter how random or spur of the moment, she's there. She's always trying to throw herself at me. I blew her off. I told her I wasn't into it, that I'm a married man and she needs to have some respect for herself and put some ice on it."

"What did she do?" Matt asked.

"Showed up at my hotel room in the middle of the night in a trench coat, drawers and not much else."

"Damn," Sean smirked. "That's bold. Would be a really cool story except for the fact that you're happily married and you already told her to back off. Dude, what did you do?"

"I told her to get out. It's not just what she did, it's how she did it. It's like stalker status or some shit. She wouldn't leave, just kept smirking and trying to egg the situation on. She even described to me how she wanted to do Ava."

"Sweet," Matt grinned.

"Fool, I'm being serious," John threw a pillow at him. "I'm telling you, it was weird. Jacey is crazy. Anyway, I threw her out, told her to leave me alone or I'd see to it that she gets canned."

"You did the right thing," Sean assured him.

"I know, it's just that she keeps looking at me and…she's just a nut job. I haven't told anybody else but it's really bothering me. From the jump, Randy warned me she would be trouble but I didn't listen. Now I think he may be on to something. Anyway, it's just been getting to me."

"Why, man?" Matt looked at him. "You can't help that she's psycho. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know I didn't. It's not like I told her to come to my room, it's not like I wanted her there or invited her there but…I, I just didn't know what to do. And I guess I feel guilty because when she took off her clothes, I stood like there like a dumbass and just watched. And…damn, when she was talking about a threesome with Ava, even though I just wanted her to get the hell out of there, I popped a woody."

"You pitched a tent?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Did she see it?" Matt questioned.

John nodded sheepishly.

"Damn!" the brothers said in unison.

"Thanks for the support," John rolled his eyes.

"It's okay," Sean tried to analyze the situation. "Just a natural, physiological reaction. Doesn't mean anything."

"Damn right it doesn't," John agreed. "At least not to me but there's no telling with her unstable ass. I will never get close enough to her again to let anything like that happen again but I feel bad. I didn't do anything wrong but it feels that way. I've been thinking about telling Ava."

"No!" Sean and Matt chimed in again.

"Come on…"

"No, you come on," Matt shook his head. "That is not a good idea. In fact, it is a very bad idea."

"Ava is my wife. We're not supposed to have secrets. Didn't Mom and Dad teach us that honesty is the best policy?"

"True but Mom and Dad also taught us to eat all our carrots, not to say swear words and stay pure until marriage," Matt protested.

"What that moron means is that you're not exactly lying," Sean offered. "You're just not giving up info that is only gonna piss off your wife and cause a shit load of headaches you don't need. You're not into this girl and you're not cheating on your wife. Just let it go, man."

"It's bad enough that you're on the road all the time. You know Ava gets lonely and when women get too much time on their hands, they start to thinking. Pretty soon she'll be spazzing out about every female fan and co-worker. Just don't tell her. Handle the crazy bitch but stay mum with the wife," Matt advised.

John nodded and closed his eyes. His brothers were right. The truth would do more harm than good, besides he had it all under control.

"Alright. You're both right. I shouldn't tell Ava."

"Tell me what?"

A pin dropping could be heard as three pairs of eyes fell to the open front door. There stood a smiling Ava with a large plastic container of ice cold lemonade.

"Babe…" John swallowed hard.

"I figured my three favorite guys would be working up a sweat working hard but I get here and you're hardly working. What's up with that?"

John walked over to her.

"Hey babe."

She pecked his cheek.

"What's going on? What are you three up to and what are you not telling me?"

John opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"That he's looking at adding another car to his collection but now he's busted," Matt piped in to save the day.

"Another car, babe?" Ava frowned. "I mean, it is your hobby and your money so I don't have a problem with it but we're starting to run out of space."

"You're right," John forced a smile. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"We'll talk about it later. I brought you guys something to drink. I squeezed the lemons myself and Matt I came here to offer my assistance. Don't mean to intrude but I have the perfect color scheme for this place."

Matt looked at John who cut his eyes.

"Sure, sis. Um, you're the expert. Why not?"

"Awesome!" Ava clapped her hands together. "Now I have the prettiest shade of blue in mind, pretty but masculine…"

Brother and sister and law linked arms and walked hand in hand down the hall.

"Dude, that was fucking close," Sean said through clenched teeth.

"Too close," John muttered.

"Just remember what we said. Ava is a good woman, she's understanding and she loves you but you better keep this one to yourself."

"I will."

"And tell that psycho slut to go kick some rocks barefoot."

"Okay. I've got it under control, man."

John took a deep breath. It was all going to be okay. He had the situation under control…or at least he hoped so.


	12. Maybe Baby

John paced around the spacious area of the room that had been designated as a business office in his mansion. He rarely did business there but it was common knowledge that every mansion had a study or an office so he had let Ava decorate with a huge desk and chair along with an entire library that lined the wall. He was the WWE's hottest commodity and his affairs from appearances to the ring to the movies were all handled by the powers that be in Stamford. He was a licensed and trademark product of the company he loved and that was a fact that never bothered him. He loved his life.

A few weeks had passed since the incident with Jacey and it had all but been forgotten. He had run into her several times during the road trips but they had ignored each other. He had prayed that his pesky little problem would just go away and it seemed like he was going to get his wish. Apparently his threat to go to Vince had put fear into her heart. She had kept her distance and had not talked to or so much as looked at him, which was fine with John. He had also followed the advice of his brother's. He had not shared what had happened with his wife. No harm, no foul and as far as he was concerned, John was just protecting her. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Things were going well. He was successfully retaining his title belt and standing proudly and high atop the WWE food chain as the organizational golden boy. The Cenation was as fiercely loyal as ever and things on the home front were just as great. In his younger days when he thought of marriage, the very notion was enough to make him break out into hives. It seemed so stifling and so permanent but after taking the plunge with the right woman, he had never been so happy. He was proud to call Ava the love of his life and his wife.

He looked over at the phone, beseeching it with his eyes to ring. It was to no avail. He tried to sit down but that wasn't working either. He was filled with too much nervous energy so he continued his pacing. All he wanted was for the phone to ring, for there to be good news on the other end of the line. Months before he had filmed another feature film entitled Brother's Keeper. He had filmed it with such legendary actors as Danny Glover and Patricia Clarkson, a tale of how two vastly different brothers come together through wrestling. It was a project he believed in and just like with every other task, John had given it his all. But there had been problems along the way. The title had eventually been changed to Legendary and the release date had been pushed back several times. There had been murmurs that it might even go straight to DVD, a thought that crushed John.

It was a good film with solid acting and writing. He had sacrificed so much for that role. The WWE kept him busy constantly, there was barely enough time to film and star in a movie. He had worn two hats for months and it was his relationship with Ava that had been the sacrificial lamb. Their time together had been drastically reduced to visits once every two weeks and stolen phone calls and texts. Always supportive of his dreams and hectic schedule, she had been a patient and wonderful fiancée. With everything he had given up, the movie had to be released in theaters. It had to be. Lost in thought, he barely heard the first ring of the phone. The second jolted him back into reality and he practically ran over to the desk.

"Hello?"

"John?"

John swallowed hard.

"Vince…"

The big man himself. John was surprised. He wasn't expecting the phone call to come directly from the chairman. Not that he was intimidated. Over the years he and the infamous entrepreneur had forged a close relationship. They shared an abiding love and respect for the business and it had only bonded them tighter. Vince looked at John like a second son and in turn John admired him as well. But the phone call coming from Vince could only mean two things…either really great or really disappointing news, nothing in the middle.

"How are you? I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, man, of course not. Things are good. You?"

"I can't complain. And your lovely wife?"

John smiled.

"Ava is great, thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear but as I'm sure you have figured out, this isn't a social call. I wanted to let you know the latest on the movie."

John nodded. The moment he had been waiting for.

"Shoot."

"Good news," Vince came right out with it. "Everything is back on track with post production. All the kinks were worked out. The trailer will be available next week and we have a late summer release date for theaters."

John breathed a sigh of relief as he could barely contain his grin.

"Are you serious? That, that's awesome."

"I knew you would be happy. We are pleased as well. You're the WWE's biggest draw and that fact does not go unnoticed or unappreciated. I believe in you and I believe in this film. I expect big things from you and you have never disappointed me so congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you on the road in a few days and we'll talk more then. I just wanted to let you know the good news."

"I appreciate the heads up and I'll see you soon."

"Good bye, John."

John hung up the phone and pumped his huge fist in the air. He was ecstatic. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. Opening the door of the office, he headed straight for Ava to tell her the good news. He walked around searching for her. That was one of the downfalls of living in a huge house, she could be anywhere but he wasn't going to stop until he was sharing his good news and twirling her around. Undoubtedly she would be thrilled for him and whenever anything significant went down in his life, good or bad, he knew she was the one person he always wanted by his side.

"Ava! Babe! Ava!" he called out, looking in various rooms.

He climbed the stairs and saw her emerging from one of the bathrooms. She had been home a little over an hour but except for her heels, was still in her work clothes. She looked tired and a little sad.

"Hi, honey," she said softly.

He picked her up and swung her around, too excited to notice the groan that came from her throat.

"I have been looking all over for you. Baby, I have the greatest news. The call from Stamford finally came. I just got off the phone with Vince and it's official. Legendary is good to go. We're gonna promote it and release it. Everything is going as planned. Isn't that great? Man, I'm so happy I feel like celebrating."

"That's nice," she wiped her mouth.

"Nice? Come on, it's more than nice. This is a dream come true. I've been dying to do another movie. What do you think about that Ava?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"That's great, babe. Anyway, Vince is meeting me on the road to talk about…"

He stopped dead in his tracks. The moment was surreal as his brain took a few delayed seconds to process what he had just heard. The blood rushed from his head and back. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"John…"

He took another look at her. In addition to looking exhausted, she looked pale. She even looked kind of green in the face. Her eyes and nose were all watery and she was wiping her mouth. He knew that look well. It was the look of someone who had just puked,

"Ava…what, what did you say?"

She forced a nervous smile.

"I, I said I'm pregnant, John. I, we're pregnant,"

Time stood still.

"Pregnant. Like, like a baby?"

"Well, yeah," she chuckled.

"How did that happen?"

"John and Carol never had that talk with you?" she raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head.

"I mean, I know how it happened but…how did it happen to us? When?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. I did switch birth control but we were so careful during that time…I don't know, John. I am just as shocked as you are."

"Are you sure? You said you think…"

"My period is late and I'm never late, babe, ever. I've been feeling like crap every day in the morning time for weeks. My breasts are tender, I crave weird foods and I have to pee like every ten minutes. It all added up so I bought one of those home tests and it came back positive. So I bought another one and another one. I bought five actually and uh…they all say the same thing. It looks like we're having a baby. I called my doctor and I have a confirmation appointment in a couple days."

"Ava, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked quietly.

"Because I wanted to be sure…and because I was scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"Because we just got married and this was so unplanned. I was scared you wouldn't be happy about it."

"Ava…"

"Are you?" she asked timidly.

He was in a state of shock. It was the most unexpected news anyone could have given him, the last thing he expected to hear when he woke up that morning.

"Are you?"

"I'm terrified and stunned but uh…yeah. I love kids and you're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I always knew this would happen, just not so soon but yes. I, I'm happy. Honey, I didn't plan this but the more I think about it, with each passing day, it just feels more and more right. I want this baby."

He took one look in her eyes and knew it was going to be alright. They were in their thirties, financially stable and madly in love. Now a child had been conceived in that love, the final step to making their family complete.

"Ava…"

"Please say something. You're starting to scare me, John."

He walked over and took her hand, putting the other hand on her still flat stomach.

"I love you," he whispered. "You are my everything, Ava. Everything I used to do was for me and now it's for you. From this day forward, it's for us…all three of us."

Tears filled her eyes.

"Do you mean that?"

He grinned and hugged her.

"With all my heart. This…this is unexpected but it's good. I love you. We can do this, Ava. We can do it and it's gonna be great."

"I love you so much, John."

He pulled her close, feeling her heart beat against his body. This woman he loved more than anything was carrying his baby. If anything, the WWE had taught him to adapt. The day had brought about the biggest change of all. Their lives would never be the same again and it was just as wonderful as it was scary. He was already a husband and he was about to be a dad. On a day he had prayed for good news, it had only gotten better. His own tears threatened as he held his wife. It would take a while to get used to but he was happy. John Cena was on top of the world and nothing could knock him down.


	13. The Good Girl

"Dude, you look like shit."

John Cena stared up to see his friend and co-worker, Randy Orton approaching him. Randy was dressed in full wrestling gear which consisted of barely there black trunks, knee pads and boots. The city was Dayton, the state was Ohio and the two men were scheduled to be partners in the main event dark match for the house show.

"Thanks, man," John smirked. "Nobody pays a compliment quite like the Viper."

Randy shrugged.

"What can I say? You're looking half dead over there. We got a big match coming up, man. Look alive."

"I'm good or at least I will be when it counts."

No one could dispute that. John was known for his die hard work ethic. Night in and night out, no matter what, he always gave it his all.

"Everything alright?" Randy asked.

"Just waiting to hear back from Ava. I sent her a text a while ago and she hasn't answered me back. I'm starting to get worried."

Randy frowned. He knew how much John loved Ava and he also knew what it was like to leave a wife behind while going on the road from destination to destination. It was hard not being there, hard worrying if everything was okay back on the homefront.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked, concern.

"I hope so."

"How long ago did you send the text?"

John wiped the sweat beads formulating underneath the brim of his hat.

"Five minutes ago," worry clouded his voice.

Randy made a face before laughing out loud.

"John, are you fucking serious? Five minutes ago, a whole five minutes?"

"Yeah."

"You're being, don't get mad, man , but kind of ridiculous. You're standing there sweating looking like you're about to burst into tears at any given moment and I'm sitting here thinking you haven't heard from Ava in like hours or days and it has been only five minutes. Are you alright?"

John looked right at his friend.

"Remember that time in South Carolina you called Sam every hour on the hour the entire trip? You only got off the phone to wrestle a match, then you were right back on it."

Randy shrugged.

"That was different. Sam was sick, besides we had just found out she was pregnant."

"Exactly."

Randy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait, dude, you don't mean…"

A small smile crept to John's lips.

"Yeah. We just found out. She had a doctor's appointment a few days ago. She is six weeks along."

"Holy shit, the Champ is gonna be a papa," Randy grinned and shook John's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How is Ava?"

"Good. The morning sickness mostly lasts all day and it's been kicking her ass but she's hanging in there. But she's happy."

"What about you?"

"This is really unexpected. I was surprised at first, I guess I'm still in shock but it's good news, man. Yeah, I'm happy."

"It's a good thing. Being a father and husband are the most important roles in my life. I fall more in love with both my girls every day. It's something else. Back when I was raising hell and chasing skirts, I never could have imagined the day when I'd be counting down the seconds to get back home and change dirty diapers. But I do and I love every minute of it. Alanna is amazing."

John nodded.

"She is a beautiful little girl. You're a lucky man."

"Are you scared?"

"Shitless," John admitted.

"That's how I was at first."

"I'm scared. I mean, I've never really been around babies. What if I hurt it or drop it or forget to feed it or something?"

Randy laughed.

"You won't."

"Or worse. What if I fuck up it's life."

"John, being a parent, especially a good one, is the hardest job you'll ever have. You're a good man and Ava is incredible. You guys will make great parents and it will just come natural, trust me."

"Thanks," John sighed as he heard his phone vibrate. "It's Ava."

He couldn't contain his grin. He read her message before texting her back. A PA let the men know that it was time to head to the ring. The Viper's music hit first and he made his entrance to thunderous applause and chants of RKO. After a few minutes of basking in his own glory, the music of the WWE champion hit. John Cena was instantly fired up and ran down the aisle to a standing ovation. Their opponents for the evening were Ted DiBiase and Chris Jericho. Both men were already in the ring, accompanied by The Million Dollar Princess, Aspen.

She wore a tight red mini dress. Brunette curls cascaded down her back. Her body was tight, taunt, and oiled with flawless makeup and legs that seemed to go for days. Her arm was linked inside Ted's as the prodigal son took the microphone. The promos, as often the case, were not scripted. The guys were seasoned professionals and part of the job was just rolling on and winging it on the dialogue.

"Allow me to introduce to you, Dayton, Ohio, the Million Dollar Couple," Teddy smirked and motioned over at Jacey. "The gorgeous Aspen and I are the most powerful beings in all the WWE. You see, I have what it takes. I'm the total package. I come from the purest pedigree and I have the largest bank account. I'm accustomed to nothing but the best and that means my women, too. So that's what I have…the Million Dollar Princess. The most beautiful and most worthy, Diva, in the WWE, Aspen. Tonight my partner, Chris Jericho and I take on the so called Legend Killer, Randy Orton and the so called People's Champ, John Cena. That's all fine and dandy but once we, I beat you guys, 1-2-3 tonight, Cena you can roll your tongue back in your mouth staring at my Million Dollar belt because next I'll be coming after yours."

With that, he threw down the mic and the bell rang signaling the beginning of the match. Even though they were all supposed to be in character which would explain away the steely stare of Aspen, John couldn't help but feel like it was the smirking lips and intense stare of Jacey Breedlove staring him up and down like a piece of meat and not her character. She cleared the ring, slowly and deliberately sauntering between the ropes, bending over as she stepped out causing her already short dress to hike up her perfectly formed ass as the crowd whistled in appreciation. DiBiase and Cena started off and worked several spots tagging in or out for the next eight minutes. Orton went for an RKO on Jericho for the finish but missed and instead followed up with a DDT. He went for the pin but only got a two count.

"What's up with the slow count, ref?" he demanded.

Jacey climbed up on the apron of the ring. It was the heel valet's standard job to provide welcome distraction so her men could cheat. With the referee fully occupied, Ted slid in the ring with a steel chair and clocked Randy, then John in the back. It had been one hell of an entertaining contest and the fans were really into it. Jericho was able to score the pin as the Viper lay motionless in the center of the ring. The crowd hissed, booed, and jeered as Jericho, DiBiase and Aspen celebrated their tainted victory on the outside of the ring. There was a jubilant eruption as Randy pulled Aspen back into the ring by her hair. He threw her into John's arms as DiBiase begged on the outside for the safety of his girlfriend. John recoiled at the feel of her. It wasn't Randy's fault…he had no idea what was going on. He had no idea what Jacey had done, he was only trying to put on a good show. So John swallowed hard and focused on the fact that it was work and they were acting. It would be tough but he could and would get through it.

"You know something, you two got real lucky tonight," John began in full character. "But the sun shines on a dog's ass only once. Ted, you want my title so bad? You've done nothing to earn it except piss me off but I've got a proposition for you anyway. You want some respect? Come and get it. You think you can rise to the occasion, I will fight you for the title anytime, anywhere, including right now so why don't you put up or shut up!"

"No, no!" Ted, also in character refused from the floor.

"Come and get some…or your two dollar tramp, the one you have the audacity to call the Million Dollar Princess, will get it. Randy missed one RKO tonight, he never misses two."

Playing along, Randy leaned down and assumed the RKO position.

"Cena, I, I am not prepared", Ted stammered. "And you're lucky I'm not but let me warn you, I will get you back for this. You don't insult the Million Dollar Champion and put your hand on the Million Dollar Princess and get away with it!"

Aspen began to mouth off to Orton and Cena.

"Shut up," John smirked. "Your mouth was made for one thing and talking ain't it."

The fans laughed and cheered as DiBiase pretended to be insulted and enraged.

"_Show your thong! Show your thong!" _the fans began to chant over and over again to Aspen.

"I've seen it and trust me, it ain't all that great," John shot.

With that, Aspen broke away and slapped him hard across the face. Then she went for a low blow, a strike to the crotch. It looked like a painful and legitimate hit to the WWE Universe but it was merely an illusion, the performers used to make the fans think the crotch shot was real. John sold it and grunted, wincing in fake pain but as Jacey stood powerful over him, she took her hand and slowly guided it against the front of his jean shorts, caressing and giving a quick unnoticed squeeze to his nether regions before smirking evilly and walking off. For a minute, John lost his bearings but quickly regained them as Aspen slid out of the ring and left with Ted. When Randy and John made their way backstage, John made a beeline for the Divas' dressing room.

"Well hello," Jacey stood, arms folded, waiting for him. "Long time no talk."

"What the fuck was that out there?" he angrily grumbled.

"What?" she looked innocent. "You mean the spot? It was a match, John. We were in character."

He shook his head.

"The ridiculous mind games are getting kind of old, Jacey."

"Old?" she laughed. "We were acting, John, saying and doing things we didn't mean. You know, kind of like when you said you saw my thong and it wasn't that great. We both know you've seen it before and um, according to your, shall we call it reaction that night, I think you thought it was more than great."

"Stay away from me," he warned.

"I have been, have I not? I have respected your wishes but tonight was business."

"You grabbed my dick."

"That was an accident. I was trying to sell the low blow but I'm such a novice, I guess I messed it up. Oooops."

"Jacey…"

"That was an accident. When I grab your dick on purpose, trust me, you'll know it, sort of like right now," she reached right over and grabbed at his crotch.

He pushed her hand away.

"You psycho bitch," he sneered through clenched teeth

She just smirked.

"I'll see you around, Champ."

Jacey walked away, leaving John alone and seething until Teddy joined him a few minutes later.

"You alright, man?" he asked, slapping him on the back. "That was a hell of a match."

"Yeah," John sarcastically repeated. "One hell of a match."

"What's wrong? Everything okay?"

"No," John spat. "Your damned valet."

"Jacey?" Teddy asked. "Don't mind her. You just have to get to know her. She's not all bad. A little annoying at times but she's a good girl. Anyway, I'm gonna hit the showers. I'll catch up with you later, John."

John tried to catch his breath. The problem he thought was buried was slowly beginning to resurface. He cursed out loud to himself. Jacey had everyone fooled, everyone but him. She was anything but the good girl.


	14. Enough

A few of the WWE Superstars had been pulled last minute to do an autograph session at a local car show in Fresno, California. It was not an appearance for top rated talent like the John Cenas and Randy Ortons of the company. Kofi Kingston was doing the event as well as Ted DiBiase. Where DiBiase's character went, his valet Aspen was sure to follow.

"Mr. Cena, what are you doing here?" one of the event coordinators asked surprised as she saw the hulking Superstar enter through a side door. "We weren't expecting you. We don't even have a security detail. I…"

"It's okay," he said, looking around. "Is Jacey here?"

"Yes sir," the woman pointed in a direction. "Miss Breedlove is waiting to join Mr. DiBiase. Shall I tell her you're looking for her?"

John's eyes immediately spotted her.

"Don't bother," he mumbled under his breath, practically marching towards her.

Jacey looked up and saw him coming. An immediate smirk fell upon her pretty face as she folded her arms.

"Well, well, well. The Champ has arrived."

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Now," he said firmly, roughly grabbing one of her arms.

He led her to a private hallway where the two could be alone.

"Now I'm confused. For weeks you've been telling me to leave you alone. Now you show up at my event and drag me into an abandoned hallway. I'm not quite sure what to make of all this. Does this mean a cease fire to our little no contact order?"

The upturned corner of her painted lips sickened him.

"You think this is funny? Huh, Jacey? You think this is all a goddamned joke?"

"I don't know what to think, John."

"Are you crazy?"

"So asks the one who can't make up his mind if he wants to yell at me or shower me with a surprise visit."

"Trust me, this is anything but a social call."

"Then what is it?"

John took a deep breath. He was beyond frustrated and annoyed. His fists involuntarily clenched and he had to keep reminding himself that while certainly no lady, a woman was standing in front of him. He was forced to practice restraint.

"Jacey, I came here for one reason and one reason only."

"You have my attention."

"Good because I really don't like repeating myself. You know, I've tried to cut you a break."

"Me a break?"

"Yeah. You have basically been sexually harassing me since day one. You barge your way in my hotel room half naked, you constantly throw yourself at me even though I've told you a thousand times that I am a happily married man and on top of that, you have the audacity to grab my package in a match."

Jacey laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding me right now? Gosh, Cena, has marriage made you that soft? What happened to the tough kid with five brothers from Mass who trained at the Hard Nock's gym? Or the stud that slept with one, two, three, or what was the top number, six, I think it was, groupies at one time? Who is this pathetic, whiny, groveling shell of a man standing here before me?"

It was John's turn to laugh.

"You're something else, you know that? Jacey Breedlove, you are a piece of work."

"So I've been told," she raised her eyebrows. "Now cut the crap. What do you really want? I mean, we both know what you really want and that's me but what have you convinced yourself that you want that was so important you had to hunt me down?"

"I have talked to you, I've warned you, tried to be nice to you, hell, even threatened you yet nothing seems to work. It's like you just don't get it. So I don't know if you're a nut case or if you just get off on playing games with people. I've stopped trying to figure that out because it doesn't matter anymore but whatever is going on, whatever your deal is, it stops now. I mean it. I'm done playing with your ass so I'm gonna tell you how it's going to be from now on."

"I'm listening…"

"Good. That's what I want. Now let me ask you a question. Do you like your job, Jacey?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Really? You mean, you actually like the fame and the travel and the exposure and not to mention the hefty paycheck?"

Jacey rolled her eyes.

"You know I like it."

"Actually, I don't know. You know why I don't know? Because you don't act like it. You think I'm gonna keep putting up with your shit? I'm not. It's done, Jacey. You're done. It stops today."

The serious look in his eye was not lost on her. He gave her a smirk of his own before turning to walk away.

"John, wait!" she called after him, running up and grabbing his large forearm when he didn't stop for her.

"Don't touch me, Jacey."

"Okay, okay," she put her hands in the air. "Sorry."

"I've heard that one before. It's too late."

"What are you going to do?"

He faced her.

"I am gonna go to Vince and tell him what a psycho bitch you are and tell him I want your crazy ass out of here. Enjoy the unemployment line, Jace."

"You wouldn't," she practically dared.

"Watch me."

Jacey shook her head.

"You're such a bully. The company golden boy running to the boss man to get his way. Real nice, John. You're gonna play with people's careers like that?"

John laughed out loud.

"Doesn't feel too great, does it?"

"You're a jerk," she spat.

"And you're a bitch."

She chewed the inside of her lip as her eyes welled with tears.

"I can't believe you're gonna do this to me. I can't believe you're gonna go this far."

"Oh no. It doesn't work like that. You don't get to turn on the water works and pretend like you're sorry and make everything all better. Been there, done that. I don't believe you, Jacey. You have made my life at work hell and I'm not putting up with it anymore. I should have done this a long time ago after the first stunt you pulled at the hotel room."

"Fine. I was a bitch, alright? You win. I like to push people's buttons and I got off on pushing yours. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I went too far but you can't tell Mr. McMahon. You can't get me fired."

"Watch me."

Her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably.

"What am I supposed to do if I get fired? I gave up everything for this chance with the WWE."

"Well, you should have thought of that."

He turned to walk away again.

"I'll tell!" she called out.

It was desperation, a last ditch move to save herself, to at least get his attention. The latter part of her plan worked.

"What?"

"If you get me fired, it will ruin my reputation. You will ruin my life. You want to go there? Fine. I'll go right there with you. I will go to the press and tell them their world champion movie star is a callous asshole in the locker room who likes to harass women and throw his weight around to get people fired at will. See how that one coincides with you promoting your stupid little movie."

John felt his blood run cold. It was a threat that packed a bit of a sting, if not a punch. The WWE frowned upon bad press outside the ring. Being one of the more well known wrestlers, the mainstream media would be more likely to pick up on such a story and run with it. It wouldn't be good for his acting or sports entertainment career. He needed more of Jacey's bullshit like he needed a hole in the head but he was between a rock and a hard place. Backing down or showing any sign of weakness, fear or trepidation would only give her the upper hand and for John that would put him in a dangerous position.

"You do what you have to do because I'm gonna do what I have to do," he looked her right in the eye.

A tear slid down her face as she watched him leave.

"You'll regret it," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

He turned his back and walked away without stopping or looking back. All eyes fell upon him during his exit and he knew it had something to do with the fact that angry muffled voices could be heard from their heated exchange but John didn't care. He had to stand firm. With Jacey he had no other choice. He'd had enough.


	15. Personal Hangups

John wiped the sweat from his brow as the hot Florida sun beat down on his head. It was an unusually muggy day and after just an hour outside, his shirt was already wringing wet. It was one of two days off and when John had rare periods of spare time, he liked to pass the hours away by working on the various models in his prized car collection. Ava, of course was his favorite pastime but second to his lovely wife was his automobile hobby. One of his favorite cars in the whole collection was a 1970 Mercury Cougar Eliminator. The car held a special place in John's heart. Of all the vehicles, it had been the hardest to acquire. Rumor had it only three of its kind had been in existence and at least one had been sent to the crusher. It was a real beauty and a rush for John to know he owned one of the last two remaining models.

On his last visit home, he had first noticed a problem. With yet another road trip calling, he hadn't had the time to check it out. As soon as he had returned, he had went right to work on it. Hoping it wouldn't require a professional mechanic, he had popped open the hood and went to work. After a few hours, he had narrowed it down to a minor issue with the starter. He had tinkered with it again and again and tired, he wiped his forehead with his shirt and walked back around to the driver's side. He put the key in the ignition, turned it and prayed. Immediately it started smoothly, emitting a gentle purr before roaring with muscle.

"That's what I'm talking about," John grinned, quite satisfied with himself.

Exhausted and sweaty, he decided to call it a day. He returned to the house and began disrobing as soon as he entered the master bathroom. He needed a shower and the water pressure was just right as a hot stream poured onto his aching muscles. John closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling but jumping as he felt something else. He turned and smiled as he felt the familiar arms snaking around his waist.

"Thought you might like some company." 

He licked his lips appreciatively. Being joined by his wife in the shower was always a nice surprise.

"Of course I want some company. Baby, I thought you were taking a nap."

Ava shrugged.

"I woke up and I missed you so…"

She pulled his face down for a kiss that he readily accepted and returned. The inside of her mouth always felt so warm and tasted so sweet. He sensed the urgency within her as her hands began to touch him all over. His body was responding but before they went too far, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Ava, wait…"

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him

"We…I don't think we should."

Hurt and shock clouded her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Babe…"

"Don't you want to? I mean, are you still attracted to me?"

Already experiencing the ups and downs of pregnancy hormones, emotion and concern filled her voice.

"Of course I want to, of course I'm attracted to you. Ava, baby, why would you even ask me something like that?"

She looked embarrassed.

"It's just with the pregnancy and all…I know my body is going to go through lots of changes. I'm gonna gain weight and some men don't find that attractive."

"I'm not some men. I'm your husband. Ava, you are sexy and no matter what, I will always see you that way. There is something that is so incredibly beautiful about the fact that you're carrying my child. I am so in love with you and so attracted to you but…"

"But?"

"I guess I'm just scared. I want you but I don't want to do anything to hurt the baby."

Ava smiled.

"I talked to the doctor and he says it's okay. It's safe."

"It is?"

"As long as we're gentle, we can keep doing it as long as it is comfortable for me throughout the pregnancy. So, um, if you still want to…"

Relieved, he smiled.

"I do. Do you want to?"

She nodded and that was all the invitation he needed. He kissed her slowly again before pulling away, He just wanted to take one more look at her naked body before he made love to her. She was so gorgeous, every inch of her. He kissed her neck, making her moan as his lips worked the tender flesh. Both hands cupped and kneaded her full breasts, playing with the sensitive nipples until she was whimpering in his ear. Her moans only further excited him as he decided to extend her pleasure by letting his right hand maneuver down her body to the soft feminine triangle between her legs. At the first touch she cried out, biting her lip and tossing her head back as his fingers worked their magic.

"John…" she panted.

"Does that feel good? Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

After bringing her to an orgasm, he used both hands to brace her hips against the wall of the shower as he lifted her enough to enter her. They both groaned as they felt him fill her to the hilt. John began to move in and out of her, the sound of the water coupled with their sexy noises joined by the ringing of their home phone. Both ignored it and continued their lovemaking but the phone kept ringing. It would go for six rings until the voicemail picked up. No message would be left, then after a five second pause, it would happen all over again. The annoying action repeated over and over again.

"What the fuck?" John angrily grumbled, as the distraction was interfering with his release that was on the brink.

"It's been doing it all day," Ava gasped, trying to concentrate on the physical pleasure. "They just keep calling and hanging up. It's weird but who cares right now? Just ignore it."

John pushed the thought out of his head long enough to finish having sex with his wife, Her warmth and wetness was driving him crazy with ecstasy and he wanted nothing more than to plow into her and release the heavy load that had built up inside of him but he had to be careful. Gentle was the new theme to their intimacy, at least until the child was born. So he slowed his pace and calmed his thrusting until the both reached a simultaneous climax.

"I love you," John said as he let the water run over his flushed face.

"I love you, too," she grinned. "Mmmm, that was so good, baby."

"I aim to please," John joked as he grabbed the body wash and began soaping them both.

They made small talk and enjoyed the uninterrupted minutes of bonding and conversation. Seconds later, the phone began ringing again.

"Oh my God," Ava muttered, irritated.

"You said it's been happening all day?"

She nodded.

"Started early this morning before you even got here. It just rings and rings over and over nonstop. So annoying. Then they quit for a while and it starts all over again. At first I thought maybe it was a wrong number or something but now I don't think so. I answered a few times and nobody ever says anything, I just heard heavy breathing on the phone. It's really strange."

John swallowed hard. It was strange alright. It could have been pure coincidence but immediately his first thought was Jacey. Could she have gotten his home phone number somehow? It would be just like her to play sick mind games.

"Yeah…strange," he said as he turned the water off and handed Ava a towel.

"Do you think maybe a fan somehow got a hold of our number?"

"I, I don't know. Could be."

He stepped out of the shower and dried off before walking out to the master bedroom.

"You hungry, sweetie?" Ava asked. "I could make us lunch."

Before John could answer, the phone rang again. He picked up right away.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

As Ava had warned him, there was nothing but heavy breathing on the other end of the line. Then he thought he heard something else. He thought he heard laughter but he wasn't sure. Shaking it off, John hung up. Responsible for the calls or not, Jacey had definitely gotten into his head, which had been her intention anyway. That was the funny thing about mind games. John didn't know what was real anymore.

"That is really starting to get on my nerves," she commented. "I hope it stops soon."

"I'm gonna call the phone company, get the number changed."

"Right now? You sure we should, babe?"

John nodded, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. He had never been more sure.


	16. Wild Women and Fast Horses

The WWE had arrived in Louisville, Kentucky for a house show. A weary John Cena had taken a late flight in from Tampa and had gone straight to his hotel. With Ava being pregnant, now more than ever he hated being away from her. She had bought a bunch of books on pregnancy and childbirth and they had read some of them together during his time off at home. One of the things they had been told to expect was major changes in hormones. Ava had always been so mild mannered and even tempered that such changes were the last thing he had expected. But he had gotten the shock of their marriage just hours before he had been scheduled to fly out. She had been working on refurbishing a rocking chair that had been an old family heirloom. It was what she had wanted to put in the nursery, which she had decided to theme with ponies. Ponies. She had asked John his opinion and he had frowned, scratching his head. It hadn't been his first choice and the thought of his firstborn son being surrounded by ponies was a bit unnerving. Seeing the hope in her eyes was cute and he couldn't help but chuckle. When he had, all hell had broken loose. Water filled Ava's eyes and her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably before she burst into a fit of tears. Surprised, he had tried to calm her, hold her, comfort her as she had sobbed because he didn't like her ponies.

Hours later, Ava had broken down again. As John was wheeling the last of his luggage out the front door, she had started to cry. Extensive travel was a part of his life, the nature of the beast of the livelihood that sustained him. He had been with the WWE when he met Ava and she had always been so understanding. She missed him when he left but had never been emotional about it. But it killed him to leave knowing she was so sad this time. He hated to see her cry. Swallowing hard, he had wiped her tears away with his thumb before pecking her lips. He had smiled at her and whispered, "_What are you crying for, girl? You're gonna see me for the rest of your life_." He said that and he had meant it with all his heart but being away from her was a hardship.

"You alright, dude?" Randy Orton asked.

While the younger guys on the roster lived for the partying and drinking in every city, the veterans like Cena and Orton instead opted for quiet dinners. Ted DiBiase Jr. had joined them for Randy's pick of sushi.

"Ava…it just sucks, man."

Randy nodded knowingly.

"I know how you feel."

"Does it ever get better?" John asked.

"Not neccisarily better…you just kind of get used to it. It makes it so much easer when Sam and Alanna come on the road with me sometimes."

"Is Ava still working?" Teddy asked.

John nodded.

"Yeah. She loves what she does. We're both career oriented people and she says she wants to keep working even after the baby is born. I mean, she is great at her job and I am so proud of her but truthfully, I'd love for her to take a break. I'd love for her to be able to come on the road more." 

"Everything else going okay?"

John thought back to the weeks prior when he'd been forced to change his home number. As soon as he had done so, the suspicious activity had ceased. It was all over and life had become happy and normal again.

"Everything else is good but I'm tired, guys," John took one last swig of his drink. "I'm probably gonna go back to the hotel and crash."

"Some of the guys said something about checking out what's going on at the track," Randy said.

"Count me out. I've got media to do all morning and I want to get a good workout in before the show."

"You sure?" Teddy grinned. "It's Louisville, man. What do they say, the city of wild women and fast horses…or is it fast women and wild horses?"

"Whatever but I suggest you stick to the horses or else Kristen will have your ass," John kidded him, referring to Teddy's wife. "Ran, watch out for this fool?"

"I've got him. Somebody has to babysit."

John smiled before bidding his friends good night. He settled his bill and headed outside, taking a cab back to the nearby hotel. The weather was warm and he was in a calm mood. Headed for the entrance, something caught the corner of his eye. John narrowed his gaze for a closer look until he recognized the stumbling figure. It was Jacey Breedlove.

His first instinct was to take off and run like hell in the other direction. The girl had proved over and over again that she was nothing but trouble but taking a second glance, John could plainly see that she was in trouble. She was clearly intoxicated, her gait unsteady and eyes bloodshot and glassy. WWE Superstars and Divas partied it up with the best of them but orders from Stamford were clear and strict. The company had a reputation to protect and there was zero tolerance for employees who brought scandal to or embarrassed the organization on their off time. Being drunk in public was definitely not a good look.

"Jacey…"

She looked up, a tiny stream of drool spilling down the corner of her mouth.

"John…hi."

He bit his lip.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I, I'm going home…"

She turned in the direction opposite the hotel and nearly stumbled before he caught her.

"Jacey…"

"Shhhh," she whispered. "Stop yelling."

He rolled his eyes. He had barely raised his voice. She was sloshed and the gentleman in him just couldn't leave her on the street like that.

"Come on," he gently guided her arm.

She laughed obnoxiously.

"Mmmmm, where are you taking me?"

"Jacey, just be quiet. You're going to sleep alone in your room. I'm just gonna make sure you get there."

They walked through the lobby seemingly unnoticed into the elevator. One moment she was giggly and talking nonstop a mile a minute. The next, she could barely stand or keep her eyes open.

"My hero," she yawned.

"What room are you staying in?" he asked.

"2013," she announced.

"Jacey, that number doesn't even exist. Come on. Try to remember your room number."

She answered with a loud groan.

"Oh God, the room is spinning."

Standing in the elevator in the middle of the night with a woman who had caused him so many headaches already, John was faced with a dilema. He could leave her and risk letting God knows what happen to her. He could call one of the producers which in turn would make good on the numerous threats he had made to get her fired. Or he could let her sober up in his room.

"Shit," he mutterd out loud as he helped her walk.

"John," she whispered loudly.

"What?"

Jacey looked right at him and gigled.

"Be very, very quiet…we're hunting rabbits."

He shook his head and took a quick look to make sure no one was out in the hallway. Sometimes the very appearance of evil was just as bad as evil itself.

"Here," he helped her down on the bed.

Her eyes rolled back a little and he pulled the waste basket closer to her.

"Oh God, I'm gonna…"

He cringed and turned his head but she only dry heaved. When it was over, he removed her shoes and placed a cool wash cloth across her clammy forehead. There was only one bed, a single king and as she began to drift in an out, it was clear it was going to be a long night on the loveseat for the Champ.

"Damn, Jacey," he just looked over at her.

For all the anger he felt towards her, in a brief moment he only felt sorry for him. He'd never had a little sister before but if he had, he knew he and all his brothers would have been protective of her. How would he feel knowing his little sister was messing up her life, wandering the streets blitzed out of her mind?

"Hold me," she whispered in a little girl's voice.

"No," he emphatically stated. "You're drunk. You're so drunk you don't even know where you are right now. Trust me, that's the only reason I even brought you up here. You have been nothing but a lying, untustworthy, psychotic, manipulative bitch since I've known you but I just can't leave you out on the street, not like this."

Her eyes were squeezed shut and he saw a tear fall from between the crack.

"Thank you," she managed to mouth.

Before he could react, his cell phone rang and by the ringtone, he knew it was his wife before he looked down at the Caller ID.

"Hey babe," he quickly answered.

"John, hi."

"Everything alright?"

She sighed from the other end of the line.

"I'm okay. Better. Just wanted to call and say good night…and apologize for being such a spazz earlier."

"It's okay."

"I'm an emotional wreck," she chuckled. "It's so not me. I'm embarrassed. I feel bad that you've got six and a half more months of putting up with this. I hope I don't run you away."

"That'll never happen. Hate to break it to you, Ava, but you're stuck with me…for life."

"Mmmm, I love the sound of that."

"Me too."

"So what are you up to?"

John looked over to his left, to the woman passed out on his bed. Any other time he would have been honest with Ava. That was the type of relationship they had. She wouldn't have been angry or jealous, she would have been proud that he had helped out a co-worker, even one that didn't deserve it. But things had changed. Ava was pregnant and her hormones were all over the place. He couldn't risk upsetting her. Some things were better off unsaid.

"Nothing," he glanced over at the television as a Jerry Springer rerun played in the background. "Had dinner with the guys, now I'm just watching Jerry Springer about to go to bed. You?"

"I'm going to bed, too. Just wanted to hear your voice before I did. I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Ava."

"I know you do. You show me every day. You're a great guy. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"Get some rest, babe. It's late. We'll talk tomorrow and I'll see you soon. When I come back, we'll start decorating the nursery with ponies."

She laughed out loud.

"Ponies, huh? Now I know you must really love me. Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

"You too," he hung up.

A pang of guilt rushed over him. He looked over at Jacey again who was passed out in his bed. He pulled the spare blanket out of the closet and tried to make his large frame comfortable. He hated hiding things from Ava but the only thing that allowed him sleep was the fact that he hadn't actually lied. He'd _had_ dinner with his friend, he _was _watching Springer and was going to sleep. All of that was true…he had just casually omited the drunken stalker who was crashed in his bed.


	17. The Unusual Suspect

John stirred in his sleep. Slowly his eyes opened as he let out a tired yawn. A frown, accompanied by a feeling of sheer discomfort spread across his handsome face. The sofa, as nice as it was, simply was not designed for a six foot one inch, 240 pound frame to rest on comfortably. He had tossed and turned all night, restless and worried. He had forgotten to set his alarm but instinctively his body had awakened on time. As he took a few minutes to get himself together, the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

He remembered the sushi dinner with Randy and Teddy. He remembered the flight in and the ride back to the hotel. Then he remembered running into Jacey. He remembered taking her into his room where she had drunkenly passed out in his bed. Remembering the little fiasco, John looked over towards the bed. The space was now empty, in the place of where the young woman's body once rested, was a mass of crumpled sheets and blankets.

"Jacey…" John called out, his deep voice rough with sleep.

There was no answer. He waited for a minute before getting up. The room was silent. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the closed door. His knocks were met with silence so he slowly opened it. Again, nothing. John stretched. Jacey was gone and he decded that was a good thing. He hadn't been looking forward to a confrontation with her the morning after. Hopefully she had been embarrassed enough by her sloppy behavior to slink back to her room and pray for mercy on the hangover.

John had a big day ahead. In addition to the usual work that went in with a show, he had a busy morning of doing local media. Checking the clock, he knew a chauffer hired to drive him to the radio and television stations would be knocking on the door soon. Grabbing a towel, he undressed on his way to the bathroom, sighing with relief as steaming hot water poured over aching muscles. He stayed in the shower for 20 minutes before finally turning off the water and drying off. He had already picked out the clothes he was going to wear and he shaved carefully in the mirror before taking his time putting them on. He was making good time and had a few minutes to spare as his cell phone rang. A smile crept to his lips as he answered it.

"How is the world's sexiest pregnant woman doing this morning?"

Ava laughed from the other end of the line. She had a great laugh and he always loved hearing it.

"Aren't you quite the charmer? Mmmm, flattery will get you everywhere. I'm great, now that I've heard your voice. How are you?"

He shrugged.

"Tired. Got media this morning."

"I know. I don't want to bug you, I was just hoping to catch you beforehand."

"Babe, you never bother me. What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk. I miss you, John."

"Miss you, too. I'll be home soon."

"Not soon enough," she sighed. "You do sound tired, honey. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"You sure? Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Just the question made his heart pound.

"What? Yeah, um, no big deal. I miss our bed but you know how it is. Just another day on the road."

"How many interviews do you have today?"

"Three."

"Wow. You're always so busy. I don't know how you do it."

"Another day at the office. What about you? What's your day like today?"

"I have a meeting with a propective client and then there's a big office luncheon later. In the afternoon we have a meeting with a new designer so my day, my week actually is pretty busy."

"I'm worried about you, Ava."

"Why?"

"Because you're pregnant. More than anything, I want you to take it easy. I don't want you working too hard. I don't want you stressed. It kills me being away from you all the time."

"You're sweet, John, but it's okay. I know you're worried about me because you care so much about both the baby and me and I love you for it but it's okay. I'm okay…we're okay. I have regular doctor's appointments and they say everything is alright. I'm tired a lot but that's normal. I rest when I need to, I don't feel like I'm overdoing it."

"Promise?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I promise. If at anytime, anything gets to be too much, you'll be the first to know. I will take it easy."

"Good."

"I feel bad that I have worried you. You're out on the road working hard trying to do your job and I'm only making it worse."

"Ava…"

"I mean it. I have been a spazz case, an emotional wreck, a raging storm of mixed emotions and hormones. I cry and freak out about everything and I know that only worries you more."

"I just hate that you're upset, that's all."

"I know but don't be upset, okay? Hopefully the mood swings will go away along with the morning sickness, I hope," she chuckled. "I hate being so crazy. This morning I lost it because the mail was late."

"Are you serious?" John laughed.

"Yeah. I scared the poor mailman to death. I'm a complete basket case. Enjoy your time away on the road."

"I don't care how emotional you get, I want to be there. I should be there, Ava. I love you and we're in this pregnancy together. The good, the bad, the ugly…we're a team, babe. I want to be there for the mood swings, the morning sickness, the weight gain, the disgusting cravings…all of it."

Ava laughed out loud.

"I love you. You're always there for me, John. I appreciate that so much. I feel so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," he took a deep breath.

"You sound sad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I…"

"What, honey?"

"I just keep having this dream where I miss the birth of the baby. I'm on the road and you call me when you go into labor and I rush to get home but in the dream I always miss it, like by a few minutes. It sucks. I wake up in a cold sweat."

"Oh John, it's okay. I don't want you to feel bad. It's gonna be fine. We'll figure it out."

"I just want to be there for everything, Ava."

She smiled.

"I know you do, honey, and you will. You've been great so far and I'm so thankful. Look, I don't want to hold you up, sweetie. Just wanted to say good morning and that I miss you and love you."

"Ditto," he grinned.

"I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to be in your arms."

"Soon enough, babe, soon enough."

"You'll call me before the show this evening?"

"Absolutely. I love you, Ava."

"You too, John. Listen, one more thing…"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation, distracting John.

"Baby, sorry but can I get back to you? I think my driver is here."

"Of course. Have a good day. We'll talk later. Love you. Bye."

"I love you, too," he hung up.

John stood, gathering the belongings he would be taking with him. He opened up the door but was not greeted by a uniformed driver. Instead he was greeted by two men in suits, unfamiliar to him.

"John Felix Anthony Cena?" one asked.

John folded his arms and made a face.

"I'm John Cena. What can I do for you guys?"

Both men flashed badges.

"Mr. Cena, I'm Detective Curry and this is my partner, Detective Wallace. We're from the Louisville Special Victim's Unit."

"Special Victim's Unit?" John repeated.

"Yes sir. Can we talk to you?"

"What's this about?"

"We'd like you to come down to the police station. We'd like to ask you a few questions about an incident that occurred here at the hotel last night."

"What incident?" a confused John asked. "Look, I wish I could help you guys but I was here in my room all night. I have no idea what you're talking about. Right now I'm on my way out for a work engagement but if you want to talk later, I may have time before the show. But like I said, I was here last night so I really don't think I'll be of any help."

"The incident we're talking about alledgedly happened in this room last night and you are a person of interest."

"What?" John raised an eyebrow. "Look, I think you've got the wrong person…"

"We don't think so. , we really need to speak to you and it is in your best interest to come with us on your own accord. A sexual assault was reported in this room and it is imperative that we speak with you immediately."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Sexual assualt? This room? What the hell…"

"Mr. Cena, you're going to have to come with us. As of now you're the prime suspect in the rape of Jacey Breedlove."


	18. In The Hot Seat

John Cena sat in a state of shock and disbelief. It was not how his day ws supposed to start. He was supposed to be laughing and joking with the interviewers from the local television and radio shows, promoting the WWE along with his upcoming movie. Instead he sat in an uncomfortable interrogation room surrounded by two relentless detectives. His mind was still reeling. The words did not make sense. Rape. Jacey. Prime suspect. It all had to be a huge misunderstanding. Sitting in front of the one way mirror that was designed to increase the suspect's anxiety, John kept his cool. He watched enough TV to know how cops worked…one was the good cop, the other was the bad one and they both worked together to ensure a confession even as one pretended to be trustworthy and establish a rapport.

"Coffee, Mr. Cena?" one of them offered. "Soda? Water?"

"No thanks,"he responded teresely.

"Very well then. Before we get started let me remind you that you are not under arrest at this time. We would simply like to interview you to get your side of the story and determine what happened last night. You do have the right to seek cousel before answering any of our questions. Do you understand that?"

"I do. Look, there has been some kind of mistake. I'll answer whatever questons you guys want so you can clear my name, then go find out whatever happened to Jacey."

"Okay," Detective Wallace began. "Let's get this show on the road then. It is obvious that you know the alleged victim, Jacey Breedlove."

"Yeah. We work together."

"What do you think of her? How would you describe her?"

John shrugged.

"She hasn't been with the WWE long. We're not close or anything. Honestly, I don't have a whole lot of interaction with her."

"Have you ever had a physical relationship with Miss Breedlove?"

"Detective, I'm a married man."

"That wasn't my question."

John rolled his eyes.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Okay," Detective Curry took a seat on top of the table. "Let's go back to the very first time you met Ms. Breedlove. Can you recall that?"

"Yeah. A couple of months ago backstage at a show.I don't remember the city. We were working out a match for the show that night and one of the announcers introduced her to me."

"Did you have much contact after that?"

"Not really."

"Did there ever come a time when the nature of your interactions changed?"

"Excuse me?" John questioned.

Detective Curry smirked.

"Did you two become flirty?"

"She did," he admitted. "We were doing shows in New York City. A bunch of the guys went to this bar, Hogs and Heifers. I left early and Jacey came up to me. She was really flirty. I told her I was married and she said okay but she kept insinuating…"

"Insinuating what?"

John sighed.

"She was trying to hook up, she made it more than clear that she wanted to sleep with me."

"I see. And your reaction?"

"I just let her know that it was going to happen. She seemed to accept it for the moment so I blew it off."

"For the moment? What happened after that?"

"The next time I really talked to her was in North Carolina, I think. I went to a local gym one night, it was pretty late and Jacey just randomly showed up. It was pretty odd, I asked her if she was following me and she denied it. Chalked it up to coincidence. But we talked casually and she apologized for being so bold before and I accepted her apology. After that, we were pretty cool. The next time I really saw her was at a charity event for Make A Wish in Kansas City. I'm very involved in that charity and a few other WWE Superstars were there, including Jacey. I brought my wife, Ava, on the road for the event. Jacey went up to her and introduced herself. I thought it was a little weird but I just shrugged it off."

"Did the flirting on Ms. Breedlove's behalf cease after that?"

"No. Jacey showed up one night at my hotel room half naked and tried to seduce me. It was pretty bad, very inapprproiate and I asked her to leave."

"But you did let her inside the room?" Detective Wallace inquired in a slightly accusatory tone. "You invited her?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, not really…she showed up and invited herself in. She was trying to take her clothes off and I was trying to get rid of her. I made it more than clear that I wasn't interested."

The two detectives exchanged skeptical glances.

"Okay, Mr. Cena, we're going to be very honest with you. The situation looks…fishy, shall we say. You're a rich and famous pro athlete with a reputation for skirt chasing and you have several questionable encounters with a beautiful new co-worker. The relationship between you two can be described as turbulent at best and now all of a sudden she gets viciously attacked."

"Look, I don't know what you guys want from me but I have no idea what happened to Jacey. If she is hurt, then I am very sorry but I had nothing to do with it. You said I'm the prime suspect…that's fucking crazy."

"Actually Ms. Breedlove identified you as the prime suspect."

John felt all the air leave the room. He felt like he had been punched hard in the gut. The past few hours had been one mindblowing blur. He had no clue what had happened to Jacey but if she indeed had been hurt like the detectives said she had, he had felt awful. No woman deserved to be violated like that. Because he had taken her to his room, he had only assumed that it had been a grave misunderstanding that he had been accused. It never occurred to him that Jacey, even after every stunt she had already pulled, would stoop so low.

"No way," John shook his head, angry. "No. She's lying. I did not rape that girl."

"Do you deny taking her to your hotel room last night?"

John took a deep breath.

"No. Look, I had dinner with Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton at a sushi bar. When I got back to my hotel, I saw Jacey outside and she was drunk. She was in a bad way and I didn't want to leave her like that. I knew she needed to sleep it off but she couldn't remember where her room was so I had no choice to take her to mine. I put her in bed, she was fully clothed and I left her there passed out. I crashed on my couch and when I woke up this morning, she was gone."

"Can anyone corroborate your story?"

"No. I…"

"Did you speak to anyone last night after taking Ms. Breedlove to your room? Did your friends…uh, Mr. Orton and Mr. DiBiase see you?"

"No, I left them at the restaurant and the only other person I spoke to after I got in my room was my wife."

"So Mrs. Cena can confirm your story?"

John closed his eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I,I didn't tell her. My wife is pregnant and I don't know…I didn't want to upset her."

"Alright. Mr. Cena, I am going to be very honest with you. You're in a hell of a predictament, son. You see, we have two very conflicting sides of a story where a very brutal and senseless crime was committed. On one hand we have you saying you're a married man desperately trying to ward off the relentless advances from a co-worker and you play good samritan last night to protect her, the last time you saw her, she was safe and asleep, alone in your bed."

"That's the truth."

"Not according to Ms. Breedlove. She says that you two had been flirting for weeks, you invited her back to your room last night where you both had too much to drink. When she resisted your advances, you became violent."

"Bullshit!" John felt his blood beginning to boil. "Jacey Breedlove is nuts, okay? She made that entire story up. She has been throwing herself at me for was so bad, I threatened to have her fired for harassing me."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. Look, I guess I felt sorry for her. I didn't want to mess with someone's livelihood."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"My brothers but no, I guess not. Look, this bitch was psycho. I didn't know how to handle it so I just tried to keep my distance. But she wouldn't stop. She was all over me, even in the ring. When I finally had enough and threatened to go to Vince McMahon, she flipped out. She told me she would get back at me, that she would ruin my career by saying I harassed her and bullied her backstage. I even started getting strange phone calls and hang ups on my personal number at home. It was crazy. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted her to chill out and go away and I wanted to protect my wife from what was going on. That's it. That's all that happened."

"Sounds like this broad was making your life a living hell. You must have been pissed off at her."

"Who wouldn't be?" John retorted.

"Maybe pissed off enough and drunk enough to lose control for a few minutes and teach her a lesson?"

"No way," John said with conviction. "This is bullshit and you know it. I'm innocent. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you, would I? There is no evidence, just Jacey's word against mine. I'm not gonna sit here another minute and let you accuse me of rape, of something I never could conceive of doing to another human being in a million years. I didn't do anything to her and I'll prove it. Hell, I'll even give you a DNA sample."

Detective Curry laughed out loud.

"How conveneint to offer a DNA sample when you used a condom."

John struggled to keep his cool even as his fists clenched involuntarily.

"This conversation is over," he informed the detectives. "You guys have nothing on me. Now either arrest me and let me call a lawyer or let me go."

The two men looked at each other again.

"Very well. Mr. Cena, you're free to go," Detective Wallace said.

They stood and opened the door.

"Just don't go too far," Detective Curry advised. "We will be in touch."

John left the station without another word. Only when he was alone outside, could he even begin to process what had just taken place. It was surreal, like the whole world was caving in. Picking up the phone, his fingers shook as they dialed familiar numbers.

"Hey, it's John," he spoke solemnly. "I have something I need to tell you…"


	19. The Surreal Life

John looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. It had been a bizarre day. The morning had started off much like any other ordinary morning but the day had ended like no other. Two Kentucky detectives had showed up at his room accusing him of the ultimate crime. Trying to get to the truth and clear his name, he had willingly spent hours in a musty police station interrogation room but it only seemed the more he spoke, the bigger hole he dug for himself. Finally realizing there was nothing he could do to make the two men change their minds he had given them an ultimatum…officially charge him or let him go. With not enough evidence to make an arrest they had reluctantly let him walk. John had left with a heavy heart and an uneasy feeling in his gut. Immediately he had picked up the phone and dialed Vince McMahon.

The words had tumbled out of his mouth as he had recounted the story of the awful day. The Chairman had surprisingly remained calm, listening intently as John explained the events of the day as well as the many interactions he'd had with Jaycee up until that point. It just so happened Mr. McMahon was flying into Louisville on a privately chartered plane for the next night's live RAW event. He had whisked his top Superstar away to another hotel and had promised to meet him there as soon as he landed. That would be the first step.

The second step was damage control. John Cena was due to attend a bunch of media and promtion gigs as well as headline the night's wrestling event. His absence stood out like a sore thumb and would need an explanation. Immediately PR in Stamford went on the offense, posting Internet reports that the Champ had fallen ill to food poisoning and would be out of commission for an unspecified amount of time.

John waited alone in the hotel. It had been a hell of a day. Room service had brought up a meal that he had let go cold before he touched it. He had been told not to communicate with anyone but his wife wasn't just anyone. If Ava didn't hear from him, she would become worried. He couldn't do that to her, put her through that. Besides, until the situation at hand was more under control, he didn't want her finding anything out. So defying direct orders, he had picked up the phone and called home.

"Hey sweetie," she answered on the first ring. "I've been trying to get a hold of you. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "I, um…I got sick."

"What's wrong?" her voice immediately filled with concern.

"Bad sushi," John said, hating that he had to lie to her.

"Oh you poor baby. Honey, I feel awful for you. I could tell something was wrong by the sound of your voice."

"I'll be okay."

"I hate not being there for you. Maybe I should fly up…"

"No," he cut her off quickly.

"John…"

"It's okay. I'm starting to feel better, babe, bseides you know these things have to run their course. I'll be fine. It's no use you coming all the way up here. I'll be home before you know it."

"I just feel so guilty. I should be taking care of you. God, I feel like a bad wife."

He closed his eyes, feeling like the world's biggest pile of steaming crap.

"Don't say that, Ava. You're not a bad wife. You're a great wife, babe."

"I love you so much, John."

"I know. I love you, too," he said just as there was another knock at the door.

John, already on edge, jumped. He didn't know who it was, he had to assume it was Vince but he had to make Ava think he was sick and alone, resting in bed.

"Everything alright?"

"Huh? Yeah…I, um, just a case of the bubble guts. You know how it is. I don't want to gross you out or anything. Can I call you back?"

"Absolutely. I hope you feel better, sweetheart."

"Thanks," he said, hurriedly hanging up.

He walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. The person standing on the other side of the door was certainly not Vince McMahon. Instead it was a petite and attractive African American woman, dressed in a business suit, holding a brief case. She knocked a few more times, each pound becoming steadily more impatient than the one before it.

"Mr. Cena," she finally called out. "Mr. Cena, if you're inside, please open up."

John frowned. No one was supposed to know his location.

"Who are you?" he asked, finally swinging the door open.

She looked him up and down.

"Nice to meet you, too," she made her way in right past him.

John cringed. He'd had enough of women inviting themselves into his hotel room. That was how he'd got into the situation at hand in the first place.

"Look, I don't know who the hell you are but you can't be here right now."

She sat her briefcase down on the table, never missing a beat.

"I take it you didn't get the memo," she folded her arms.

"Lady, I guess you didn't hear me the first time."

"Allow me to introduce myself," she extended her hand. "Christina Carter."

John's anxiety and impatience was growing.

"I don't care who you are or how you got here. I don't know how you found me but you need to leave. Now."

Before either could say another word, there was another knock at the door.

"John?" a voice called out from the other side. "John, open up. It's Vince."

John cursed out loud. Great! He had just spent half the day pleadng his case to his boss, trying to exonerate himself of charges alleging he raped a woman in his room. Now the boss himself was here and so was some strange woman.

"Vince," John opened the door, ushering in the older man.

"John," Vince curtly nodded. "Good to see you although I wish it was under different circumstances. How are you holding up, son?"

John sighed.

"Okay. As best I can," he said before motioning over to his unannounced visitor. "Look, Vince, I can explain. I guess actually I can't. No one is supposed to know I'm here. I didn't tell anyone and this woman just showed up…"

"Christina. I do have a name, you know."

Vince looked over at the woman.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Ms. Carter."

John frowned.

"Wait. You two know each other?" he asked, obviously confused.

"We are acquainted," Vince removed his suit jacket. "Ms. Carter handled some legal business for me a few years ago. She is one of the brightest attorneys in her field and she has agreed to help us out."

"Attorney?"

"That's right," Christina replied. "I'm here to save your ass and apparently you need all the help you can get. You're being charged with felony rape and that's a very serious charge that carries a very hefty prison sentence in this state."

"I didn't do it," he declared. "You have to believe that."

" here seems to believe that."

"You have to make the police believe that, too," John begged.

"That's not my job," Christina informed him. "The cops have pinned you as their number one suspect based on the word of the alleged victim. The whole point is to build enough evidence to arrest you so that the prosecution may pursue a case against you in a court of law, with a conviction as the most favorable outcome. The burden of proof lies with them. The law of the lands says innocent until proven guilty. Now that's a nice concept but when you've been doing this kind ofwork as long as I have, you learn real quick that the accused are already assumed to possess criminal responsibility. I don't have to prove your innonence, all I have to do is vigorously defend you by casting enough reasonable doubt on the People's case."

"But I am innocent. Look, lady, I have a reputation to protect. I have a career and a wife to think about. This is bullshit! Jacey is a liar! She's crazy! There is no way this can even go to trial…"

"There is about a 50/50 chance of that. I won't make promises. I have reviewed a lot of what they have and mostly it's her word against yours…a very circumstantial case that so far looks pretty weak. Now that's good news on our part. I'm confident we can keep this from making it to a courtroom but one thing I cannot vouch for is this whole thing going public."

"I was afraid of that," Vince sighed, burying his hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Expect to be arrested within a week or so," Christina stated. "Those good old boys want your ass bad. They'll do what they can to secure a warrant but don't worry. We can get you bailed out immediately."

"Fuck that," John spat. "Arrested? Arrested for a crime I didn't commit? Come on!"

"I'm just being honest. You need to be prepared, you for the arrest and Mr. McMahon, you for the unwanted negative publicity that will come with it. I'm not gonna lie. Controversey sells. The press will eat this up."

Vince rubbed his chin.

"Christina, you and I will conference in the PR team from Stamford, brainstorm and think of the best way to handle this."

"You got it, sir. There is no way we can keep this from leaking to the media so my vote is to go on the offense. John needs to address the charges, then deny them. The WWE should issue a statement of support. Depending on what happens next will determine if he should continue traveling and wrestling or take some time off."

"I can't believe this," John muttered. "This is insane…"

"I know this must be difficult for you," Christina began. "Things will probably get a whole lot worse before they get better. You have to be strong. You're in the fight of your life and it's to clear your name."

"I can't believe Jacey would go this far, sink this low."

"In the case of a preliminary hearing, I cannot knowingly place a witness on the stand to perpetrate a lie and I myself cannot knowingly lie to the court. I will represent you above and beyond my best ability but I prefer not to know if you're guilty."

"I'm not!" John stood abruptly, his voice rising. "I didn't do it! I did not attack Jacey Breedlove! I am not a rapist!"

"I understand that, just trying to keep our strategy as flexible as possible. Now one thing I do need the truth on, is the nature of your relationship with Ms. Breedlove. Have you ever had a sexual affair with her?"

"Hell no! No way!"

"Never? Not even once? A kiss, oral sex…"

"I never touched her and I didn't let her touch me. Nothing happened physically," John adamantly repeated.

"Alright then, just one more thing."

"What?"

"You spoke to the police today, let them interview you for well over an hour?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to clear my name. I was trying to straighten this whole mess out. I thought if I was honest and talked to them, then all this would just go away."

"Well you thought wrong. That was a real dumb move on your past. In a situation like this, never speak to cops without your Counsel present. They are not your friends. Believe me, everything you say can and will be used against you so from this second forward, no more flapping your gums without my consent. Got it?"

John swallowed hard.

"Yeah. I got you."

"Good."

"Where do we go from here, Christina?" Vince asked.

"You and I will get with Corporate right away for a publicity strategy. For now, we keep quiet. I suggest that Mr. Cena be allowed to perform on tommorow night's house show, then return home to Florida as scheduled. As developments occur, we will handle them accordingly. Right now it's just a bit of a waiting game, playing cat and mouse with the media."

"I can't believe the public is gonna find out about this," John shook his head.

"Oh they will and one suggestion off the record," Christina looked right at him. "Honey, you need to tell your wife."

John swallowed hard. Ava! He had almost forgotten about her in all of this.

"Shit!"

"I'm serious. Bad news won't get better with time, trust me."

"What do you suggest I tell my wife, Ms. Carter?" John sneered. "My wife is at home pregnant and you want me to tell her some psycho obsessed co-worker who's been trying to bone me for months has falsely accused me of rape?"

"I never said it would be easy but that's excactly what I want you to tell her. It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Yeah but…"

"This is not a game, Mr. Cena. This is real life and unfortunately right now, it's your life. You're running out of wife is going to find out no matter what but I imagine it would be a whole lot better coming from you."

John took a seat back in the chair. His head was spinning. How had things gotten so crazy, so messed up so quickly? Yes, it was his life and an unfortunate one at that. It was nothing short of surreal.


	20. Breaking News

Ava Cena awoke to the heavenly feeling of having a pair of strong and familiar pair of arms wrapping around her. She smiled and murmured before turning over to stare into the most amazing set of blue eyes she'd ever seen before.

"My man is home," she sighed with happiness. "You feel any better?"

He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as he just looked at her. God, she was beautiful, the closest creation to perfection he could have imagined.

"Now that I'm here with you."

"How was your trip?"

"Long. Just happy to be here to see my baby…both my babies," he put a gentle hand across her stomach.

"You look so tired, John," she stroked his face.

"It's been a tough few days on the road," he said in the understatement of the year.

"Want to talk about it?"

It was the last thing he wanted to do but he knew he had to…it was inevitable. But how? How did you break the story to your fragile,loving and pregnant wife that you had just been accused of raping a co-worker?

"Actually I do but um…not now. Maybe later, okay? There's something I have to tell you, something I need to tell you and I will but for now can we just lay here?"

She nodded. He looked so stressed, so worn. He climbed into their bed and held her close until eventually they drifted off for a few hours. Ava woke up first and showered and dressed before fixing homemade soup in the crockpot for the beloved husband she thought was still ailing. She hummed a tune to herself as she added the chicken broth and the fresh vegetables she had carefully chopped by hand. Grabbing the remote, she flipped on the television set in the kitchen, the one she normally used to watch her favorite cooking shows. Accidentally hitting the button, she changed the channel to one of the sports news broadcasts on cable. Ava reached for the remote, stopping when she happened to look up and see her husband's face on the TV. He always looked so handsome in pictures and it made her grin but as the reporter spoke, her smile quickly faded.

"…In breaking sports news, World Wrestling Entertainment champion and Superstar John Cena was taken in for questioning by local authorities in Louisville, Kentucky two days ago, on reported charges that he may have sexually assaulted a fellow female WWE colleague. The infamous sports entertainment company has yet to comment and neither has Cena although the police department in Louisville has confirmed that a rape took place in a hotel where WWE athletes were staying while recently performing in the city. A police spokesman has publicly stated that Mr. Cena is quote a person of interest unquote and that indeed he had been questioned. More on this breaking story as it develops. Now in NBA news…"

Ava felt her breath catch in her throat. She grabbed onto the countertop for support. Surely what she had just seen, just heard was a misunderstanding, perhaps even a twisted figment of her imagnation. It couldn't be true.

"Ava."

She stopped and turned around, John standing behind her. One look in his eyes and she knew something was wrong and it had nothing to do with being ill. John stood frozen in his tracks. He had known Ava was going to find out and it was his intention to sit down and tell her the right way. She wasn't supposed to find out like this. The look on her face was one he would not soon forget.

"What…what was that?" she managed to get out.

He closed his eyes, reaching for the remote and shutting off the TV.

"We have to talk. Remember this morning I said I had something to tell you?"

"John…"

"Will you sit down with me?" he guided her to the living room. "Please?"

Ava was in such a state of disbelief that she felt like she was floating all the way to the sofa. John helped her sit down, before taking the seat next to her.

"What is going on?" she asked softly. "John…"

He took a deep breath.

"What they just said on the news is true, well most of it."

"What do you mean?"

"There's this girl, you met her before at one of the events, Jacey Breedlove…"

"Jacey," Ava repeated. "I, I remember her from the Make A Wish Foundation."

"That's the one. Anyway, she went to the police in Louisville a few days ago and says she was raped at the hotel."

"Oh my God."

"The other day, I get a knock at the door and it's these two cops in suits and they say they want to talk to me."

"Why?"

"They basically said I was a suspect."

"No. That's impossible. That doesn't make any sense."

"I know and that's why I talked to them. I knew it was a mistake and I wanted to clear the air right away so I went with them to the station and I gave an interview."

"And everything's okay, right? I mean, what did they say? Did they find the real person?"

John sighed. Telling her what happened was much harder than he had thought.

"Babe, no…um, everything is not alright. They, the cops still think it's me. They think I raped Jacey."

"Why would they think that? Honey, that's ridiculous."

"Ava, they think that because that is what Jacey told them."

Ava looked around perplexed, trying to form words in her throat to somehow make sense of the story her husband was trying to tell her.

"What? Why…why would she say that? John, what would make her tell the police a story like that?"

John stared at the floor, plagued with guilt and regret.

"I haven't been honest with you," he began quietly.

Ava felt her stomach drop.

"What do you mean?" she was afraid to ask.

"Jacey, isn't the person you think she is. She's not a very good person and I've been having problems with her for a while now."

"What kind of problems?"

"Jacey hit on me when we first met. She was very forward but I shut her down immediately. I let her know that I was a happily married man and that I wasn't interested. She seemed to be okay with that at first…"

"But?"

"But I guess she wasn't. I don't know, babe. It was all apart of a sick game or an act but she wouldn't leave me alone. She kept flirting and coming on to me. One night she showed up at my room basically naked and tried to seduce me."

"What?" Ava's voice rose.

"Honey, nothing happened, I promise."

"What do you mean? When was this? John, why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but I didn't want to upset you. I thought I could handle it. I sent her away and trust me, I was more than firm with this girl but something isn't right with her, Ava. I'm telling you, she's not wired right. She just wouldn't stop."

Ava nervously played with her hands as she tried to process the information.

"So she was harassing you? I mean, you told Vince, right?"

"I wanted to. I should have."

"But you didn't."

"No."

"Why not?"

John shrugged.

"I guess I felt bad. I was just hoping she would get the picture and chill out. I figured she was just young and dumb. I didn't want to mess with someone's career."

"Even though she was messing with yours?" Ava looked right at him.

"You're right. Look, I messed up, okay? I thought I could handle it and obviously I couldn't. I should have gone to management right away but I didn't. When I threatened Jacey with that, it really pissed her off. She kind of made threats like I would regret it but I swear I had no idea she would go this far."

"Oh my God," Ava put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry to put you through this. I'm sorry you had to find out this way but you have to know that I did not rape Jacey Breedlove. She's saying I did and Vince hired a lawyer for me and this is probably about to get a little messy. I don't care what anyone else thinks but you. You have to believe me, babe."

"Of course I believe you. John, obviously this woman is very disturbed and she wants revenge on you for rejecting her or whatever. I can't believe she would cry rape like that and try to ruin your life and career but I know the man that I married. I know you're not a rapist or a cheater."

"Thank you," John pulled her close, feeling relief wash over him.

"Your attorney is good, right?"

"Vince says she's one of the best."

"Good. So we should be able to clear your name."

"That's the plan."

"What about DNA? If a woman reports a rape, doesn't the hospital do an exam? Once they see your DNA is nowhere to be found on her body, that's all the evidence we need, right?"

"My lawyer, Christina, is working on it but that's the first thing I told the detectives."

"What did they say?"

John shook his head.

"They said it doesn't mean anything. Jacey told them I used a condom."

"Wow," Ava frowned. "What about an alibi? Did anyone see you? Weren't you sick?"

"The food poisoning story was just a cover to explain why I was absent from media and the house show."

"Wasn't that the night you had dinner with Randy and Teddy?"

"Yeah," John nodded. "But I left them at the sushi bar."

"I guess being alone all night in your hotel room isn't much of an alibi."

"I, um…I wasn't alone."

"Who were you with?"

John's voice shook as he spoke.

"Jacey was with me in my hotel room."

"What? John!"

"It's not what you think. Listen, she was drunk off her ass. I came back to the hotel after dinner and found her outside completely sloshed. I was afraid she would get in trouble with Corporate for being drunk in public or worse that some guy would take advantage of her. So I helped her out or at least I tried to. I was gonna take her in her room but she was so messed up she couldn't even remember where it was. I had no choice but to take her to mine. So that's what I did. I took her shoes off and nothing else. I put her in my bed so she could sleep it off and I crashed on the couch."

The shock, anger, and hurt began to churn inside Ava, already a bundle or raging and changing hormones.

"She was in your hotel room alone with you all night?" she repeated, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes."

"So when we talked, when you and I said good night, she was there with you and you didn't tell me?"

"Ava, I'm sorry."

"No. Stop saying that," tears rolled down her cheek. "Let me guess, you kept quiet to protect me because you didn't want to upset me?"

"That's the only reason. You know I would never intentionally do something to hurt you."

"Well, how do you think I feel now?"

"Babe…"

He reached out for her but she recoiled from his touch.

"John! Oh my God! I just found out on the news that my husband has been accused of rape. Then you tell me the whole story of this crazy woman basically stalking you and then you conveniently left out the part that she was alone in your room, in your bed the night she says you raped her."

"Ava…"

"John, I know you. I know your heart. I also know you're innocent. You are not capable of what she said you did to her but this hurts me so bad. I am upset. I'm upset because you didn't report her to management from the beginning. I'm upset because her filthy lies are about to cause so much trouble for us. I'm upset that you're having to go through this but I'm mostly upset that you didn't feel like you could trust me enough to come to me with all this."

"It wasn't about trust, baby…"

"Where do we go from here?"

"There's going to be a press conference for sure, maybe a preliminary hearing. Christina is doing everything she can to keep it from going to trial but she says there is a strong possibility that I could be arrested."

"John," Ava dissolved in a fit of sobs.

It killed him to see her hurt, espcially knowing he was responsible for her hurt. He went over to her and put his arms around her, holding her even tighter as she fought to escape from his embrace. Finally she gave in, collapsing in his arms as she cried.

"It's gonna be okay," his own voice broke.

"Why is this happening to us?" she sniffled. "Why, John?"

He had no answer but wished he did. All he could do was make one empty promise.

"It's gonna be okay, Ava."


	21. Meet The Press

John nervously paced back and forth. The FCW arena was a medium sized venue located in Tampa where the WWE's developmental talent performed regularly for local fans. John had been there several times before, a few occassions for fan meet and greets and other times to give pep talks to the up and coming wrestlers. John knew what it was like to be young and hungry, eager to break into the biz. He was always eager to help out developmental talent, even going so far as to open his exclusive home gym to them for training. Yes, he had been inside that venue many times before for different reasons but he never would have imagined what would have brought him there on that day. It was Christina Carter's idea. Though she and the WWE had put much thought into planning the event, the media had not been notified until the last minute. The location had been perfect, small and inconspicuous enough. There was a prepared statement and John would not be taking any questions from anyone at that time. They would say what they needed to say then leave.

The days leading up to the press conference had been one big hectic blur. For John life just seemed to continue to spiral out of control. All of a sudden it was like he didn't know who he was anymore or how he'd even gotten there. Once the press got wind of the rape case, the story became a hot commodity for the sports entertainment world. Because Cena was such a huge star, the story had made its way into the mainstream media as well. There was much speculation, innuendo and rumors along with little facts. John was torn. Sometimes he tortured himself by sitting in front of the television for hours at a time watching the footage about himself. He'd end up screaming at the TV or throwing things, wanting to yell at anyone who would listen that most of what was being printed and broadcasted was untrue. He didn't get how or why people would be allowed to just say anything even if it meant damaging another person's reputation and career. How could they do that without a shred of proof?

He sighed as he looked over at Ava. Wearing a dark brown dress, she sat on a simple fold out chair, legs crossed, arms folded. She looked as scared as he felt. She was just a normal girl who liked living a simple life. When she had met and began dating wrestling Superstar John Cena, her whole world had changed radically. Suddenly she was the significant other of a famous celebrity. Average dinner and movie dates were traded in for movie premieres. It had taken a while for her to get used to the bright lights and the noise but she had settled into it with ease and grace. Now the spotlight would be on them as a couple once again but it had nothing to do with Summerslam or Wrestlemania or some big blockbuster movie. The cameras were shoved in their face now for another reason. More than ever the public had renewed interest in them, wanting a piece of their private lives in the darkest of times.

It had been a rough few days to say the least. For John it had been bad enough to deal with the false accusations but it had been made ever so much worse when he had to involve his wife in the drama. It wasn't fair. Ava was a good person, a wonderful wife. She did not deserve to have her life turned upside down. And she was pregnant, carrying his, their child. The stress of their new reality was too much. Both of them were walking around the mansion like zombies. Sometimes the only thing they could discuss was the charges and at other times they avoided that conversation like the plague. She had pledged to support him no matter what and had been a rock for him during the tough time but sometimes at night he heard her sobbing softly to herself.

Ava wasn't the only support system he had. It had been a hard thing to do, to pick up the phone and explain the surreal situation to his parents, grandmother, brothers and longtime friends. They had been shocked and horrified as expected but knew John was not capable of such acts and had vowed to stand behind him until the end. His WWE family had offered their support as well. His co-workers knew him and knew him well. They had his back and had called and texted him to let him know so. Corporate had worked day and night with his lawyer to ensure his best interests were being taken care of and had gone public to support him. And lastly there was the loyalty of the Cenation. His fans were the best in the world and the fan mail, blogs and Twitter posts let him know they were behind him 100 percent. It was a long, horrible road to walk but at least he was not alone.

"John," Christina walked over to him. "It's time."

"Alright," he nodded.

"We've been over this. You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. Um, can you give me just a minute?"

"John…"

"Please. I need to speak to my wife."

Her face softened just a bit, showing a small amount of understanding.

"Make it quick," she waltzed away, leaving him alone.

John stood and approached Ava who had never left her sest. She looked more nervous than ever.

"Hey," he said softly, putting a large hand on her slender shoulder.

She looked at him.

"Hi."

"You sure you're up for this?"

She forced a nod that lacked confidence.

"I am. You?"

He shrugged.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You know, I've never backed down from a fight in my life. Now it looks like this is the fight of my life."

"It's gonna be okay," she tried to reassure him.

"You know, you don't have to go out there with me…"

"But Ms. Carter said…"

"I know what she said and I don't care. Yeah, it looks good that my wife is standing beside me openly supporting me. So what? Ava, all I care about is you. If this is too much for you to handle, I don't want you to. We're here because of my mistakes, you shouldn't have to suffer anymore than you already have."

"John, I'm your wife. For better or worse, right? That's what I said and that's what I meant. I want you to know, I want the world to know and I especially want Jacey Breedlove to know that you are an innocent man and that I believe in you. By your side today is where I belong and there is nowhere else I'd rather be. I love you."

He squeezed her hand. God, she was amazing.

"I love you, too."

"John," Vince McMahon poked his head around the corner. "We can't wait any longer."

John and Ava looked at each other before standing. He let her lead the way, guiding her with his hand on the small of her back as they made their way to the front of the building where a large rectangular table had been set up. A few armed Tampa police officers were in the building along with selected reporters and camera crews. Vince led the way and took his seat at one end of the table followed by Christina Carter and finally Ava and John. The latter two nervously made their way and took their seats as the only sound that could be heard was the constant clicking of cameras. Clearing her throat, the dynamic legal eagle who had been hired to defend him spoke first.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Christina Carter and we called this press conference to address the charges that Jefferson County authorities have filed against my client, John Felix Anthony Cena earlier today. First of all, let me start by saying that Mr. Cena is an innocent man. He has been falsely accused of a vicious and serious crime, so heinous and violent, that it can carry a life sentence in the state of Kentucky. Our legal system mandates that no charges should be filed in a court of law unless the evidence of guilt can be proven beyond a reasonable doubt. I am here to tell you today that the evidence in the case against Mr. Cena falls far short of that. John Cena did not rape his accuser and we intend to enter a not guilty plea in the preliminary hearing.

No sexual encounter consentual or forced, has ever taken place between Mr. Cena and his accuser, including the night in question in Louisville, Kentucky. The physical evidence in this case will support that statement. Mr. Cena has been compliant and cooperative with Louisville authorities. Mr. Cena is a well known public figure but this case will not be tried in the court of public opinion. At present time, we will not be discussing the details of this case or our defense. It is Mr. Cena's constitutional right to be considered innocent until proven guilty and if said charges result in a trial, Mr. Cena also has the right to a fair and impartial jury. Today we ask you the media to respect our position and please refrain from speculation and inapprporiate commentary that may damage Mr. Cena's right to a fair trial. Thank you."

It was then John's turn to speak. For the first time in his life, the outgoing Champion was at a loss for words. So much was at stake and he was in an impossible situation. Trying to work past the lump in his throat, he glanced over at his left to his wife. She nodded and again took his hand in hers.

"I'm an innocent man. I have never had a physical or sexual relationship with my accuser and I certainly did not attack her. I fully intend to defend myself against the false accusations and clear my name completely. I have a lot at stake and it's much more than just my career. I have had the support of so many people during this difficult time…my family, friends, my WWE family, the fans and especially my wife. I thank you for that and ask for your continued prayers and support in the weeks to come. And to my wife, Ava," he turned to her. "I love you. You're my whole world. I am deeply sorry for the aggrevation and stress this has caused you and I thank you for your unconditional love and undying support because I know I can't get through this without you.

I am innocent and that will be proven. I ask that you the public not listen to rumors and speculation and in turn treat me like a criminal, like a rapist because I am not. The truth is the truth anyway you spin it and I am confident the truth will come out eventually. My integrity has remained steadfast, that and my reputation mean everything to me. To my loved ones and co-workers, in the weeks to come I apologize in advance for the burden it may cause you just by knowing and supporting me but I am an innocent man. Thank you."

With that, the four of them stood and made their exit and walked to the back. John's heart was still pounding.

"Are you alright?" Ava asked, looking at him, her eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah. That…that was hard."

"I know."

"It's unreal, all of it."

He pulled his wife close as his attorney approached them.

"That was good. Now no more public statements, neither one of you," she instructed.

"Is John still going to be arrested?" Ava questioned.

"Charges were filed this morning. It's probably inevitable, Mrs. Cena. I'm sorry."

"Oh God," Ava sighed.

"As I stated, we should be able to get bond and hopefully this will go no further than the preliminary hearing. If it does, I am confident a jury of 12 will not find the People's evidence compelling enough to convict on a rape charge."

Vince looked at the ground.

"Now I guess we just wait and see," he said. "John, are you going to be okay?"

John nodded. What other choice did he have? It was time to pay the piper, face the music. It was an impossible situation but the only way to deal with it was to face it head on.


	22. Arrested Development

The sun had just risen and had cast a glowing pink light through the half closed blinds in the Cena's master bedroom. John stared facing the window. He was exhausted mentally and physically but sleep would not come. He had too much on his mind. The weight of the world rested on his broad shoulders.

"Ava?" he said in a soft voice as he felt her move. "You awake?"

"Yeah," she replied immdiately. "You?"

"I never really went to sleep," he rolled over.

"Babe, you need your rest. You have to get some sleep."

"I know. I've just been thinking, thinking about everything…how crazy this all is, what a mess our lives have become."

She took a deep breath.

"It's pretty bad but what can we do? We just have to deal with it, John."

"I know."

"Are you going back on the road tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm on the card. Vince and Christina want me to keep traveling and wrestling."

"I think you should, I mean, if you feel up to it."

"I want you to come with me, Ava."

"John, I can't do that."

"Why not? I don't feel right just leaving you here. Too much is going on. The media is getting more and more relentless. We're in this crap because of me, the least I can do is protect you. How can I do that if we're not together?"

"I know what you mean but I still have to go to work myself. I can't just pick up and go on the road with you every week."

"Are you okay here being alone? Do you feel comfortable?"

"Yes. Sweetie, I'll be fine."

"How is that going, by the way? Work?" John asked.

She had recently returned to her job after taking a few days off when the scandal first broke. He was so busy with his own affairs that he had forgotten to make sure her return had been smooth and worry free.

"It's going," she mumbled.

"You don't sound convincing. Talk to me, babe."

Ava sighed.

"It's nothing. It's not a big deal."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's stupid. A couple of the women I work with…"

"What?"

"It's a small office. People talk. You know how catty and bitchy and petty women can be sometimes."

"Did something happen?" he asked, concerned. "Did somebody say something to you?"

"Not to my face, no, but I hear them whispering behind my back, stopping whenever I walk into the room. They stare, listen to all the rumors and read all the dirt mags. Instead of being open minded or even just asking me, they gossip amongst themselves."

John closed his eyes. His problems were now his wife's problems in every sense of the matter.

"I'm sorry, Ava. The last thing I wanted was for this to cause problems for you at work."

"It's okay. I can handle it."

"It's not okay."

"I'm more worried about you, about what will happen when you go back on the road."

"I'll be fine."

"What about her?" 

"Jacey?"

"Who else? Where is she? Are there going to be more problems?"

"I talked to Randy and he said she has taken some personal time off."

"Does everyone know it's her?"

"For the most part. Nothing has been said officially but people aren't stupid. They put two and two together."

"That's a relief. I'm just glad you don't have to see or talk to her."

"Part of me never wants to see or talk to her again and then another part of me wants to talk to her more than anything."

"Why?"

"To ask why."

"You can't reason with an insane person, John."

"She's not crazy. She's just evil. But maybe if she looked into my eyes, maybe if she saw the destruction and devastation to people's lives that were caused in the five minute decision it took her to lie…well, maybe she'd stop all this. Maybe she'd feel bad."

"I don't care how she feels," Ava muttered. "I just want this to be over with as soon as possible. The sooner your name gets cleared, the sooner this all goes away, the better. I just want our lives to go back to normal."

"What is normal? Ava, I'm afraid normal as we knew it is over."

"What do you mean?"

"How does a reputation, a career recover from an accusation like this? Even when my name is cleared, there will always be people who will have their doubts. I don't want to go through the rest of my life as the guy they said raped some girl."

Ava stroked his cheek.

"I know."

"That's what sucks. Jacey has the power to change this but she can't take it all back."

"We'll be okay."

"I'm worried about you, Ava," he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Honey, don't…"

"I can't help it. I'm more worried about you than I am myself."

"I know you are and I appreciate it but I'm not made of glass, John, and I won't break. We both have to be strong together for each other in order to get through this."

"Ava, I love you. I can't say those words enough. You mean everything to me and I am so sorry to put you through this."

"Stop apologizing. What's done is done but there is one thing I do need to know."

"What?"

"Is there anything else? Is there anything more?"

"Like what?"

"I'm still hurt that all those things that happened with Jacey you never told me about at the time. It was even more upsetting to find out that she was actually in your room that night. I can deal with a lot of things, John, but keeping secrets especially at a time like this isn't one of them. I need for you to be completely honest with me, now more than ever. If there is something else, no matter how bad it may seem, I have to know. Now is the time to tell me."

John was silent for a few minutes. Marriage was built on love and trust. Without that foundation, there was nothing. But he was human and people made mistakes. He was reminded of his own mistakes every time he looked into his wife's eyes. He had tried to put the past aside in order to deal with his guilty conscious but sometimes it was too much to bear. So many times the truth had been on the tip of his tongue but as brave as he was in the ring, he'd never quite had the courage to come clean to her.

"Ava…"

"Yes, John?"

The pain, worry and fear in her eyes was tangible. She'd already been through so much. What was the point to adding to her hurt? It wasn't right.

"There's nothing else," he said quietly.

"Promise?"

He forced a smile.

"I promise."

Feeling relief, she leaned over and took his hand and put it on her stomach before pressing her lips into his. It was her first minute of peace in days and she wanted to savor the moment but the ringing of their doorbell interrupted it.

"Who on earth could that be?" she checked the time.

John stood and went over to view where the security monitors were. One look and he immediatlely knew what was about to go down. Slowly, he started getting dressed.

"Ava, I need you to stay upstairs."

"What? Why? What's going on, John?" the questions tumbled out of her mouth. "Who is at the door?"

He turned to face her.

"I love you. Remember that. No matter what happens, be strong for me and never stop believing in me."

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"You're starting to scare me."

He was scared, too.

"There are cops at the door."

"What? Why…"

"They're going to arrest me, Ava. Christina said it was coming. Can you give her a call? Today is the day."

"No," she began to cry.

"Ava…"

"Don't go down there," she begged. "Hide. I'll tell them you're not here."

He shook his head.

"I can't hide. I have to face this like a man. Babe, we knew this day was coming."

"John!"

"I'll bond out as soon as I can."

Facing it like he had faced every other challenge and obstacle in his life, John turned on his heels and headed straight downstairs to where the vultures were eagerly waiting. Ignoring his pleas for her to remain upstairs, Ava followed close behind. He hated that. John didn't want her to see him like that, being hauled away like a common criminal. The walk downstairs felt like an eternity. John's legs felt heavy like they were being tied down with lead anchors. Nevertheless he trudged on. It was time to face the music, he thought as he opened up the door. Three uniformed Tampa police officers were waiting on the other side along with the two SVU detectives who had questioned him originally in Kentucky. They had an arrest warrant in hand as expected.

"John Felix Anthony Cena?"

John looked them all square in the eye.

"I'm John Cena," he answered with conviction.

"Mr. Cena, please turn and place your hands behind your back. You are under arrest for the rape of Jacey Breedlove. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"I do," John nodded.

With that, he felt the cold unforgiving steel handcuffs being clasped around his wrists. He could hear Ava's soft whimpers in the background and he couldn't bear to look at her. If he had, he would have lost it right there. All he could do was let them take him away and pray. Pray and hope. Pray and hope that Christina Carter was as good as they all said she was or that Jacey Breedlove would have a heart and finally come to her senses. Either way, his fate, his whole future depended on the actions of those two women.


	23. The Winds Of Change

Ava clung onto the pillow for dear life as she lay curled up on the couch. It had been the longest 36 hours of her life and as she heard a knock at the door, she sprang to her feet. As soon as the police had shown up at her house the morning before and arrested her husband, she had been on the phone right away with his attorney, Christina Carter. The high powered, young lawyer had warned the couple that arrest was imminent but that John could be bailed out immediately. That promise was their only glimmer of hope and when it didn't happen right away, both had been devastated. It was Ava and John's first lesson in the legal system's painful game of hurry up and wait. Running to the door, she opened it to see Christina and John…and a slew of reporters at the front gate.

"Oh my God!" she wrapped her arms around him.

It had been a day and a half but it felt like an eternity. John also looked different. He looked like a different man, a broken man.

"Hey," he put an arm around her.

Tears came to her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hugging him again. "Come here."

"I don't know if you want to do that," he warned. "I'm sure I don't smell too great right now and that place was fucking disgusting. I'm probably dirty as hell. I need to take a shower."

"What took so long?" Ava turned to Christina.

"It's a felony rape charge from another state. The jurisdiction in Jefferson County filed paperwork to extradite him back to Kentucky immediately for holding and we had to fight that motion, in addition to asking for the bond. I understand this is a very difficult time for both of you, Mrs. Cena but this is a tricky process."

"What was the bail?" Ava asked.

"Two hundred grand," John sighed.

"That's so high."

"And that asshole of a judge didn't even want to set a bail at all."

"Judge Edwards is tough. There are certain stipulations," Christina spoke up.

Ava frowned.

"Stipulations? Like what?"

John motioned down to his left foot and pulled up the leg of his jeans so his wife could get a good firsthand look at his newest fashion accessory, an ankle monitor.

"They argued that he might try to take flight because of his wealth and assets," Christina explained.

"That's ridiculous," Ava countered.

"I know and that was my counter argument. John Cena is tax paying, law abiding citizen with no priors. He has a high profile job that he is committed to, which is yet another reason for him not to jump bail."

"How are you going to wrestle and travel if you're on house arrest, honey?"

John's face fell as he stared into Ava's eyes.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem, babe," he said quietly.

"What do you mean, John?"

"The WWE suspended me."

Ava's eyes widened.

"What? No! When? Why? They can't do that!"

"Yes, they can. Ava, they can do whatever the hell they want."

"But…"

"I talked to Vince. He called."

"He still supports you, right?"

"Privately, yes but um…this is getting kind of heavy. The negative publicity is getting pretty bad and right now the company can't afford to have its name tainted."

"Tainted?"

"Vince says he believes in my innocence but in the end the Board did what it had to do. He was outvoted and the official website released a statement a few hours ago that I had been suspended with pay, until further notice pending investigation."

"Oh my God…"

"Like I explained to John, this is just politics, Mrs. Cena. It's a mere formality, one we were hoping to avoid but the cards didn't play in our favor this time."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait. We were given a date for the preliminary hearing. It's in 30 days."

"Ms. Carter, please. Please. You have to fix this. John needs you. We need you. What if the WWE asks you to leave the case?"

"They won't and I won't. I give you my word. This is a dog fight and I am in this one to win."

John was quiet, his expression blank as a look of defeat had seemingly washed over him.

"I've never been accused of something I didn't do," he spoke."This sucks. People think something, it can't be proven but everyone just assumes you're guilty, assumes you're a horrible person."

"Sweetie, no one thinks that."

John just stared off into space aimlessly.

"One day you're on top of the world and everybody loves you, everybody is on the bandwagon, the next day people can just turn against you."

"What are you talking about?"

Christina took a deep breath.

"There was an incident outside the court house."

Ava's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of incident?"

"Mrs. Cena, in rape cases, particularly high profile ones, they tend to be tried in the media before they're tried in the courtroom. That is exactly what we don't want but the attention focused on celebrities and athletes ultimately makes it inevitable. This is a very serious charge and emotions have a tendency to run high in cases like this. Public opinion can sway and when it does, it can be very swift and very harsh."

John shook his head.

"There were protesters outside of court, Ava. It was crazy, a real mad house. These people, um, they had signs and they yelled at me and spit at me and…"

"What?"

"It wasn't pleasant and I need for both of you to be prepared for more scenes similar to it."

"But I don't understand. John didn't do anything wrong. He's innocent. She's the one who is lying. Jacey Breedlove made up a whole story about getting raped just to get back at a guy who didn't want to sleep with her. He is the victim here. Why is everybody getting mad at him and why are they changing their minds so quickly?"

"Apparently Ms. Breedlove hired a lawyer. Her indentity still hasn't officially been publicly released but she is making statements under the guise of anonymity. Her story is compelling and she is garnering a lot of sympathy as a victim, a woman harassed at a job where men dominate, a woman who was ultimately brutally attacked and discarded by a man who thinks he is above the law and God and everything else."

"That's total and complete bullshit," Ava said angrily. "She is a real piece of work."

"I agree but we have to be smart about this. As you can see, the press is camped out at your front gate…"

"Can't we do anything about that?"

"Unfortunately, no. They are not on private property. Outside your gate belongs to Hillsbororugh County."

"So we have no choice but to let them sit out there, spread lies and harrass us and try to spy on our every move?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cena. It is very unfair and frustrating but I need you and your husband to both keep your cool. No interviews, no public statements and no getting angry and going off in front of them. That exactly is the image we don't want getting caught on camera."

"Unbelievable," Ava kept repeating. "Ms. Carter, after everything that has happened, do you think we still have a chance to get this thrown out at the hearing?"

"I do. I really don't expect this to go all the way to trial but I must warn you the next month will not be easy at all. You will be forced to see, hear, and deal with things that are not pleasant."

As Ava sighed and took John's hand in hers, the house phone rang. Leaning over, she answered it.

"Hello? Yes…what…what…no…oh my goodness…who is this?"

The person on the other end of the line hung up.

"What happened?" Christina inquired.

Ava shook her head.

"I, I don't know. It was some man and he was saying horrible things about John. How, how did they get our phone number?"

She began to cry softly from sheer exhaustion and frustration.

"Shit. Look, I'm sorry about that. It's gonna be okay, babe," John touched her leg. "You have to ignore it."

"Why is this happening to us?" she asked again.

Before anyone could answer, the phone rang again. John picked it up before either woman could.

"Hello…what…who the fuck is this…man, you better hope I never find out who you are!"

Christina quickly grabbed the phone from him and hung it up.

"That's exactly the kind of reaction we don't want, guys."

"Look people can say and think what they want but they're not gonna call my house at all hours of the day and night and harrass me and upset my wife!"

"John, we talked about this. No reactions of any kind. Screen the calls through voicemail or change the number."

Standing up, John cursed out loud. He was so exasperated that he wanted to hit something and hit it hard.

"Honey, please try to calm down."

Balling up both fists, he spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

Without another word, he disappeared upstairs.

"He…he'll be okay. I'll talk to him, Ms. Carter. This is all just so surreal…the charges, the arrest…the support was the only thing keeping him going, now everyone turning against him all of a sudden, well, it has to be hard."

"He's going to need you."

"I know."

"Can you handle it?"

Ava looked around. She had no other choice. She was his wife. She was supposed to have his back, especially when no one else did. Throughout the entire relationship, John had always been the strong one. Now it was her turn.


	24. True Lies

For a house to be filled with so many people, it was eerily quiet. You could almost hear a pin drop and for John Cena, it was almost too much. The silence seemed to make its own noise and it was deafening. Standing up and walking from one end of the room to the other, he let out a frustrated grunt as he stared out the window. He could see his front gate in his view and sure enough, the press was still there with seemingly more and more arriving by the day. But past the lavish property, the iron gate, and the unwelcome intrusion of the media, John saw something else. He saw freedom.

From the time he was a baby, his family members had relayed the stories that he had always been into something. He loved life and enjoyed it way too much to sit still or be confined. That same mindset had followed him into adulthood. John marched to the beat of his own drum and was used to coming and going as he pleased. Now he was a prisoner in his own home, the victim of a cruel and unjust judicial system that told him he would be arrested immediately if he went more than 50 feet past that front gate.

The past few days had been hell. The reporters had been relentless, like blood thirsty vultures preying about for a story, any story, the more sordid the better and facts be damned. His face was on every channel and in every print publication. He had already been branded as a criminal accused and presumed guilty of an unthinkable crime. What was most remarkable was how harshly and quickly events changed. Fans and public figures who were once his biggest supporters were now his strongest accusers. It seemed everyone had an opinion and had no qualms about going public with it. Even co-workers who at first had expressed unwavering support now spoke more conservatively, the seed of doubt hidden between the lines. John didn't know who to trust anymore. His family still had his back and he knew he could count on Vince McMahon and Randy Orton and his attorney, Christina Carter. And of course, his wife, Ava.

Her strength had amazed him. She had her moments when it became too much to bear and she would immediately dissolve into a sea of tears. Within minutes after the outburst, she'd quickly pull herself together, looking ahead to do whatever needed to be done in order to move forward. She prepared his meals, rubbed his back, listened to whatever was on his mind and always let him know she was there for him. But he couldn't help but worry about her. As he quietly slipped out of the room and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom, he did so with a heavy heart. Opening the door, the room was quiet and dark. She lay on the bed looking so tiny and helpless with her feet tucked underneath her. She was his rock and his heart but he secretly wondered how much more she could take. Deciding it better to just let her rest, he walked back downstairs. The house was huge but being confined there suddenly made it seem very small. John was running out of room and running out of patience.

"Son…"

Leaning against the pool table, John didn't have to turn around. He knew who it was. His father and four brothers had arrived the day before. There wasn't much they could do but just be there. He appreciated and needed the love and support more than ever.

"What's up, Dad?"

"Just checking on you," his New England laced accent was soft and concerned. "You disappeared on us."

"It's not like I can go far," John muttered sarcastically.

The older Cena let the attitude go. He knew his son was in an awful and stressful position, a situation that could make any man go insane.

"How is Ava?" he changed the subject.

"She's sleeping," John calmed down, his tone always taking a softer quality when he spoke about the love of his life. "I didn't want to wake her."

His father nodded.

"That's probably for the best. That Ava, she's a good girl. She's strong. She really loves you."

"I know. And I'm putting her through hell."

"No. This disturbed young woman is putting you both through hell."

John closed his eyes. His insides wrenched every single time he thought about Jacey Breedlove.

"I didn't know, Dad. I swear I didn't know. I can't believe she's doing this, taking it this far. Every damned day I wake up waiting for this nightmare to be over, waiting for Jacey to do the right thing and tell the truth…"

"God knows your mother and I raised you and all the boys to be stand up guys, to be decent men. I get why you handled the situation with Jacey the way you did and I'm sorry your compassion came back and bit you in the ass, son."

"I think about it every day. Would have, should have, could have, right? What good does Monday morning quarterbacking do? I wish I had never even talked to Jacey and maybe none of this would have happened. I wish I had gone to Vince right away when she started freaking out. I wish I had left her there outside the hotel that night."

"What about Ava?"

"What are you gettting at, Dad?"

"Do you wish you had been honest with her about what was going on in the beginning?"

John sighed.

"I feel bad about not being straight up with her. I don't feel bad about trying to protect her."

"There's an old saying that says the truth shall set you free. It may not be the easiest advice to follow but I still think it's the best."

"I guess you're right, man."

"Then why aren't you being truthful with Ava now?"

"Dad…"

"Have you told her?"

John bit his lip. He clung to his secret but the problem was, he wasn't the only keeper of the truth. He loved his father and trusted him more than anything but the older Cena was a painful and constant reminder of the biggest mistake of John's life.

"Come on, man."

"John, have you told Ava yet?" he asked more forcefully.

John whipped his head around and looked right at his dad.

"How can I, Dad? I never could. If I did, I would lose Ava, that's why I never said anything before. Now would only make it even worse. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, it's all irrelevant now, just water under the damned bridge."

"John, son…"

"It was a mistake!"

"It was but you can't build a marriage on a lie. You're taking a hell of a gamble. There is a 50 percent chance she will never find out but the flip side of that coin is that one day she will. And how much worse will it be that it didn't come from you and that you deliberately concealed the truth all this time?"

"Dad, I get what you're saying and I know you're trying to help but give it a rest. Please. You want me to confess to something that's only gonna ruin my life more than it already has been, if that's even possible. Some crazy ass bitch accused me of rape and what's even crazier is that people actually believe her. I am bouncing on shit right now, standing by just watching everything fall apart. If Jacey's story, as ridiculous as it is, can convince a judge, then I go to trial and face being imprisioned for the rest of my life for a crime I did not commit."

"John, this is a very serious situation and that fact is not lost on me. You're my son and I love you and I'm here for you. Always remember that."

"Thanks," John swallowed hard.

Life was an emotional rollercoaster but in the end, family was all he had left.

"Can I just ask you one thing?"

"What?"

"I have to know, just for me, John."

"Spit it out, Dad."

"Did you, that night or any other night, have an affair with that girl?"

"What?" John's eyes narrowed.

"Look in my eyes, son. Did you ever sleep with that girl? Because if you did, you need to admit it now. Bad news doesn't get better with time."

"I can't believe you just asked me that."

"It really hurt me to say that to you."

"Not as much as it hurts me," John looked him square in the eye. "I know you don't believe me but I never slept with Jacey. Ever. Not even once, never thought about it. Are you happy now?"

Father and son stared each other down in an intense face off.

"Everything okay?"

The two Johns haulted in mid conversation as Ava interrupted them. John felt his heart drop, wondering just how long his wife had been standing there.

"Babe…"

"I heard angry voices coming from here. What's going on? Are you two fighting?"

John turned to his father.

"Nothing. Everything is just fine…isn't it, Dad?"

The father looked at his son and knew immediately what he had to do.

"Everything is just fine, Ava."

Ava breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head in the crook of her husband's shoulder.

"I hope so. Look, things are tense enough around here. I know it's frustrating but we can't start attacking each other. We're all we have left. We have to stick together."

"Everything's cool, babe. I promise. Come on, let's get something to eat."

He guided his wife out of the room towards the kitchen without looking back. His father could only watch them leave. He believed in his son's innocence wholeheartedly and would support him no matter what. All he wanted was for everything to be okay. In order for that to happen, the truth would have to come out. And what a bittersweet truth it was. A truth that could save him and a truth that could destroy him.


	25. Running On Empty

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters in this story. The WWE owns itself and all the wrestlers. This work is purely fiction and meant for entertainment purposes only.**_

The sweat rolled off of John's forehead, pouring into his eyes. He ignored the brief but intense stinging pain as he kept focus. Staring into the full length mirror, his grimmaced, eyes bulging as he struggled to lift the weight. Letting out an exhausted howl when he was done, he dropped it to the floor. He had been at it all day, for hours, so long he had lost track of time. He was on house arrest and there was nothing else to do. John had found himself all alone and that was a lonely place to be. Isolated from the rest of the world, he found himself with a mad case of cabin fever, going stir crazy locked behind the confines of his iron gates. The property was quiet except for the annoying and intrusive buzz of reporters who had the audacity to camp right outside their home.

His father and brothers had respectively returned to their home states. Matt, who did not live far away, made his daily visits usually in the evening. The calls from friends and co-workers had gradually diminished and his attorney, Christina Carter had flown to Stamford for another pow wow with the Corporate powrers that be. That had left John all alone with his wife. Together the duo lived on love and hope, locked away in their fortress, just them against the world. Then as expected, she had returned to work. Her days were long and busy leaving John all by himself. There was only so much TV and movies one could watch, so many times he could brush up on his pool skills. Boredom was a bitter pill to swallow so he threw himself into the one hobby that had saved his life since he was a skinny and awkward teenager. He spent his days locked away in his personal home gym.

As John stood, he let out a sigh. The waiting game was tearing him apart. Even though working out and lifting kept him sane, when he closed his eyes, he saw visions, awful visions. They haunted him in sleep and even worse troubled him during his waking hours. He would see a huge open space of outdoors. People, men, were scattered about. And there was John working out, perfecting his already sculpted form. Then as he looked up, he saw the barb wired fence that surrounded the perimeter and the two towers facing opposite each other, with armed guards leaning out of them. It was a prison yard and he was confined there, not allowed to leave and see or taste freedom. All he had were those damned weights.

"Fuck!" he opened his eyes, forcing himself to snap out of it.

He felt like he was literally losing his mind. He felt trapped. The severity of the situation and the feeling of being a kept man hit him more and more as every day passed. Just 24 hours before, Ava had had a doctor's appointment. In a dark and trying time, the very thought of the two being able to hear their child's heart beat so sure and strong was a welcome distraction, something to look forward to. But it was not to be and the monitor on his ankle was a sobering reminder. Just the simple but important act of accompanying his wife to her medical appointment required a motion to be filed in court. Christina had filed and at the eleventh hour, the judge had denied it.

When she had returned home, they had cuddled on the couch mesmerized for hours by the foggy black and white ultrasound pictures of the tiny product of their love that was growing inside her. Ava had put his hand on her stomach as she fell asleep nestled in his huge chest. Soon they would be parents but he kept it to himself that the once overwhelming excitement he felt towards impending fatherhood had been delibertely kept at bay. In the back of his mind, he secretly dreaded that he would not be around to see their child grow up. His biggest fear was that his only interaction with his son or daughter would be through letters and bi monthly two hour visits on the weekends.

Trying to get a grip, he wiped off equipment, grabbed a towel and headed back to the main part of the house. Turning on the television, he headed straight for the shower. Hot steaming water poured over his aching muscles and he stood there for what felt like forever. He closed his eyes, the heat turning his skin raw and prayed that when he stepped out, it would be like a magical time warp, that everything would be okay. The whole Jacey thing, the arrest and the ongoing case would simply be a nightmare. But it was not to be. As soon as he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist and collapsed on the bed, reality, harsh and painful, sunk in once again. Zoned out in his own world and half paying attention to the TV, he didn't even hear the front door unlock and open. A tired Ava trudged up the stairs and entered their shared bedroom.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey", John checked the time, noticing it was only half past two. "Are you home early or taking a late lunch?"

"I'm here for good."

"I'm glad to see you, babe."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

John chuckled in spite of the situation.

"Just my usual routine. Eat. Work out. Shower. Watch As The World Turns."

"How's that going?"

John motioned over towards the giant flat screen wall mounted plasma TV.

"Breakfast was okay, the work out was good, I look like a prune from being in the shower so long and in better news, even though I've only been watching a few days, that totally has to be Dusty's baby."

Ava forced a small smile as she rubbed her neck.

"Any more harassing phone calls?"

John shook his head.

"All quiet for the last couple of days."

"That is until they figure out a way to get our new number."

Frustration drenched her voice. They'd already had to change it twice.

"You look upset," John noticed. "Come here."

Ava slowly walked to him and took a seat on their bed.

"John…" she sighed.

He hated seeing her like that.

"What's wrong, baby? What's going on? Is it work?"

Tears formed in her eyes.

"I held two of the three top paying accounts for the firm. I've been working so hard on the Martin and VanBuren jobs."

John nodded.

"Yeah. You've been busting your ass for months with those two clients."

She stared off into space.

"I lost the accounts, John, both of them within 24 hours."

"What?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ava, that's crazy. You've been working so hard and just a few weeks ago, both families were practically singing your praises to your boss. What happened?"

Ava shrugged.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Van Buren said they had decided to go with another firm, no explanation really and Mrs. Martin point blank said that she thought with all my quote issues, that it be best that she find another designer."

"What a bitch," John muttered.

"Anyway, it cost the company a lot of money."

John hung his head.

"You lost those clients because of me, right? All the negative publicity from the case…"

"It's not your fault, John."

"The hell it isn't. Babe, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I feel terrible. You've put up with so much already, the last thing I wanted was for this to affect your career. I hoped that people would have more common sense and not be in such a rush to judge but on the flip side, I guess you can't really blame them. More and more bullshit is coming out and the media has practically convicted me already."

"It sucks but I can't control what people think, just like I can't control what gets printed and put on TV about you, about us."

He took her hand in his.

"It's alright. This will be over soon and you'll bounce back. Ava, you are an amazing and taleted interior decorator and I'm not just saying that because you're my wife. Your work speaks for itself. It's a rough patch but you'll get through it. You'll get more clients."

She looked right at him.

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will, babe," he tried to remain optimistic.

"No, John, I really won't, at least not with that firm."

"What do you mean…"

"They fired me," she blurted out, looking away as her voice cracked.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. There were no words. She was hurting and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to stop it. Worse, it was all his fault. She had done nothing wrong. Ava Cena was still the kind, intelligent, enthusiastic, warm, loving, personable, talented young woman she had always been. In his time of need, she had been an incredible source of strength and support, just like a wife was supposed to be for her husband all in the name of for better or worse. Now she was being punished. The vicious lies and accusations had ruined both their lives. She had been so proud of her career and had worked extremely hard to make it up the ladder. Now everything she had accomplished was being flushed down the toilet.

"Ava…"

A tear fell from her eye.

"I got pulled in the office and uh, they basically told me that with everything going on, it was casting a negative reflection on me and the company as a whole. They told me that they were losing clients because of me and in turn losing a lot of money. I was asked to resign immediately."

"Babe…"

"If I did so quietly, I would get a severance package and a letter of recommendation."

She wiped at her eyes, mascara staining her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say, John."

Her voice sounded flat, worn, emotionless…defeated.

"No," John stood. "This is crazy. It's bullshit. They can't do this to you. This is your career, babe, your life. You have given blood, sweat, and tears to that place and made them a hell of a lot of money and this is how they repay you? I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" she asked. "What are you going to do, honey? Look, I love you for trying but you can't fix this, not this time."

She was right and he knew it. There was absolutely nothing he could do to help and that made the situation even worse.

"I am so sorry," he mouthed, as he got down on one knee in front of her.

Her tears fell freely.

"I know you are."

"What can I do, Ava? Anything. What can I do for you?"

She shook her head.

"I, I'll be okay."

Her face scrunched up as she put a hand over her mouth in an ill fated attempt to keep him from seeing her break down.

"I hate seeing you like this," he closed his eyes. "It kills me. I took a vow to love and protect you and all I'm doing is fucking up your life."

"It's not your fault," she whispered.

"But it's happening because of me and we both know it. That scares the shit out of me. More than people turning against me, more than losing my job or even going to jail. What scares me the most is losing you, Ava. I'm so afraid of the day that I wake up and you get tired of all this crazy shit and just leave. If you do, who could blame you?"

"I would never do that, John. I…I don't blame you, it's just that this is so hard. So hard. I don't know how to deal with this.I don't even know if I'm strong enough…"

"Come here," he tried to hold her.

She pulled away.

"I just…I love you but I just need a few minutes to myself. Please, sweetie."

"Ava…"

"John, please! Just for a few minutes I don't want to deal with this or think about it. I don't want to be hurt or be afraid. I just really want to safe again, I want to curl up in my daddy's arms and I,I…I really, really wish I could talk to my mom right now. I just wish she was here," she cried.

His heart sank. What else could he do but nothing? He couldn't help her or protect her and now she wouldn't even let him console her. All he could do was grant her request and give her some space. She was emotionally exhausted and so was he. There was still so much further to go but their tanks were running low. Frustration and exhaustion had gotten the better of them when their perfect little world had come crashing down. All they had left to hold onto was each other.


	26. Sympathy For The Devil

Ava Cena slowly emerged down the stairs. Raising her arms, the end of her pajama top lifted up exposing the tiny bump that was just beginning to become visible. Standing a few feet away, her husband stood and watched in awe. She wore no makeup, her hair was pulled up in a loose and messy ponytail and she hadn't showered in over 24 hours but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"John!" she stopped, putting her hand over her heart. "Oh my God. Baby, you scared me to death. I didn't see you standing there."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged.

"Looking at you."

"That's creepy," she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"You're beautiful."

"I look like hell."

He walked over to her and repeated himself.

"Ava, you're beautiful and I love you."

He put his hand over her stomach and she smiled.

"Pretty amazing, huh?"

"I'll say. That's you and me in there, the best of us."

His words were sincere and his expression was soft but he looked so tired and worried.

"Are you okay, John?"

She knew it was a futile question but she couldn't help but be concerned about him.

"Hanging in there. One day at a time. How about you?"

"I'm bummed about losing my job, I am secretly planning to murder Jacey Breedlove and I wish our sprinkler system could reach those nosy ass reporters outside the gate but other than that I'm alright."

He managed a small smile at her sense of humor.

"You know, the situation sucks ass but it reminds me of a certain conversation I had with a gorgeous woman on my honeymoon."

Ava raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what conversation might that be?"

"A very sexy woman who I happen to be very much in love with told me on our honeymoon that she wished we could spend the rest of our lives locked away from the rest of the word in our home."

Ava laughed out loud.

"So I'm the moron that jinxed us, huh? Be careful for what you wish for."

"Getting canned and being on house arrest and of course the false accusations of rape were never in the picture but I think the whole point of your little wish was to create a fantasy where we could be alone and spend time together, talk…make love."

He kissed her lips.

"Babe…"

"Ava, this is an impossible situation but we're stuck. There is nothing we can do now but just deal with it and try to make the best out of it. We're stuck here, stuck together and we don't cherish that time together or put it to good use. All we do is worry and think about the case and the media and all the other bullshit. We spend more time worrying about what the future is gonna bring instead of cherishing this time in the present and remaining strong as a couple."

She sighed.

"You're right. Gosh, sweetie, I've been so wrapped up in all the drama…"

"I know. Me too but I want that to change. Yeah it's rough and it's only gona get rougher but I love you and I want one day together where we can be positive and happy and just enjoy each other."

Ava smiled at him.

"Me too, John. I want that more than anything."

They kissed and he looked deep in her eyes.

"And I want you."

It had been weeks since they had made love and both missed the intimacy of those times. Ava's lips found her husband's as his hands caressed her bottom. She moaned inside his mouth, feeling his growing length rubbing against her.

"Make love to me, John," she begged.

Picking her up, he sat her atop the counter and began attacking her neck with nibbles and love bites. Before they could go any farther, the buzzing of the front gate stopped them.

"Fuck!" John cursed out loud.

"Who could it be? Are you expecting anyone?" she asked breathless.

He shook his head.

"No and it better not be one of those goddamned reporters either."

He grumbled all the way over to the security camera but stopped when he saw who it was. It was his lawyer, Christina. He hadn't been expecting her and that made her impromptu visit even more disturbing. He buzzed her in and turned to Ava.

"John?" 

"It's Christina."

She quickly adjusted her clothing and stood up as both met the young attorney at the front door.

"John, Ava," she nodded.

"Please come in," Ava swallowed hard.

"Thank you. I apologize for showing up unannounced but this is important."

"What's going on?" John asked nervously.

"Can we all sit in the study?" Christina asked.

The three of them headed to the study and took seats.

"You don't look like you have good news," John observed.

Christina pulled a DVD out of her briefcase.

"I have something I think you both ought to see. Word is, this will go public in about 12 hours so I had no choice but to fly down here so you could see it before the rest of the world does."

"What is it?" Ava inquired.

"There are laws that protect the privacy and identity of rape victims. There has been controversy, some people say if the accused's identity is made public, why can't the alleged victim's as well? That is why it has not been publicly released that Jacey is the accuser…until now."

"What happened? Did it leak to the media?"

"Not exactly," Christina shook her head. "Ms. Breedlove is a real piece of work. She has hired a high profile entertainment attorney and come forward with a video statement detailing the events of the night in question. It is nothing more than an attempt to gain public sympathy and in the process smear John's name even more."

"Oh my God…" Ava put her head in her hands.

"I'm not gonna lie, guys. This is damning. Bullshit but damning, especially if someone believes it but we must face this head on so I think it is something you need to see. Can you handle it?"

John felt his jaw tighten.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"And you, Ava?"

Ava took a deep breath.

"I can handle it."

With that, Christina put the DVD in to the player. John sat back and was stunned as he saw Jacey walk into a room followed by her counsel. Gone was all the makeup and sexy clothing. In its place were demure glasses, a blue button down and simple navy slacks. Her hair had been pulled into a neat bun.

"Look at her," John sneered. "She makes me sick. Look at her, she doesn't normally dress like that."

"That's all her attorney, trust me," Christina advised. "You gain more empathy looking like an innocent young girl or a librarian than you do as a diva with tons of make up on and tight pants hanging halfway off your ass."

"_Hello everyone. My name is Bonnie Manson and I am an attorney and a long time advocate for victim's rights. I proudly represent the young woman to my left, a courageous and brave human being I have gotten to know very well over the past few weeks. Recently, we have all heard about the unfortunate incident that occurred in Louisville, Kentucky when a WWE Superstar by the name of John Cena brutally and senselessly attacked an innocent woman, a co-worker he had befriended, someone who admired and trusted him. Day after day we have heard about Mr. Cena…will he go to prison, how is he, what about his career? All frivolous questions as Mr. Cena is not the victim in this case, he is the perpetrator. Sadly, we live in a celebrity obsessed society where attention is focused more on monsters like Mr. Cena simply because he is a millionaire and can toss grown men around in a ring. But what about the night he tossed around a five foot seven inch, one hundred twenty pound woman against her will in a hotel room? Today is not about Mr. Cena, his guilt or his innocence. Today is about taking a stand for victims and their rights everywhere. Today is about Jacey's story."_

John felt like ripping the television off the wall.

"_My name is Jacey Breedlove. I am a former fitness model and employee for World Wrestling Entertainment. I am a daughter, granddaughter, sister, aunt, and friend. I am also a sexual assault survivor. Today I come forward and reveal that I am the woman who was raped by John Cena. This is my story._

_Getting a job with the WWE was a dream come true. I had always been a fan and what an honor it was to work alongside the men and women I admire so much. Particularly, like so many of you, I was a huge fan of John Cena. He is the WWE champion, a movie star, a fan favorite, a man dedicated to countless charities…I couldn't wait to meet him. When I did, he was very nice to me even though I could tell he could be arrogant at times. He has a lot of clout within that company, certainly more than most regular employees. I was charmed and intrigued by his power but at times intimidated. Still I was so happy just to be a part of that whole world. When he started paying attention to me, I was thrilled. I wanted to be his friend._

_John had a reputation with the ladies. He was known for his escapades with female fans and strippers and such. With me he totally downplayed that, said it was part of his past and that marriage changed him. I absolutely believed him. I trusted him. We began spending a lot of time together. He invited me to work out with him in local gyms when we traveled, he asked me to come along to a Make A Wish event, he would want me to hang out in his hotel rooms after shows. I obliged and was flattered. I knew he was a married man and though I am ashamed to admit it now, we began to flirt…a lot._

_He told me I was beautiful. He told me I was smart and funny and that I had the potential to become a great female wrestler. He made me feel special because he believed in me. As much as I liked him, I made a vow to myself to keep our relationship strictly platonic, no matter what. John was fine with that at first but then he became more…persistent. Several times he tried to take it to another level and when I refused, he became angry but always apologized later. I believed him which is why I agreed to hang out with him in Kentucky._

_We met that evening and I admit that I had been drinking. We arrived in his room and talked, watched TV for a bit. He was being very sweet and charming and I lost all inhibitions for a second. He kissed me and I did not pull away. The only thing that stopped the kiss was when he briefly stopped to speak with his wife, his pregnant wife. I felt awful, guilty. I am no homewrecker and quickly came to my senses. When he got off the phone, I told him I had to leave. He didn't want me to but I did. And that's when it happened._

_As I made it to the door, John followed me and asked for a hug. I hugged him and that's when he tried to kiss me again. I pulled away but he bolted the door and took his pants off. He started to grope me but I resisted. When I did, he got rough. He forced me onto his bed and…um, I'm sorry, this, this is so difficult, so humilating but he put one hand on my throat and used the other to take off my underwear. I…I was truly frightened and I started to scream but he told me that if I didn't stop, he would kill me. I believed him at this point. He's a big man and he, he was just so scary at that moment. I truly feared for my life so I stopped screaming. I whispered no over and over again and I cried but he just put on a condom and forced himself inside me. He raped me, he just kept raping me. When it was over, he rolled off of me and tried to hold me. I was terrified so I let him. He was a little drunk as well and he passed out. When he did, I put on my clothes and left. I was in enormous physical and emotional pain but I made the choice to report the incident to the local police._

_I know my life will never be the same again. John Cena took something from me that I can never get back. I am filled with hurt, embarrassment , anger, and regret. I do not hate him but he must be punished for his actions. I only hope that he can get the help he so desperately needs."_

Christina turned off the DVD player.

"There it is," she said quietly. "Thoughts?"

John stood, sat down and stood again all in a matter of seconds. He paced the room, fists clenched, breath rapid, curse words flowing freely.

"That evil, lying, psychotic, ruthless bitch," he grumbled.

"We know what we're up against, what they are capable of. After this goes public, I will issue a public statement admonishing Ms. Mason for her inflammatory and prejudicial remarks. That cannot be used in a court of law but the damage has already been done. I won't lie, John. It looks bad."

"What do we do? Just let her fucking get away with it? I'm supposed to sit back and take it, let her lie?"

"We have to be smart. Her attorney gave her some rope, let's hope she had enough to hang herself. I am going to pick apart that whole statement with a fine tooth comb. If there is an inconsitency, I will find it and use it to our advanatge but in the meantime, and I know you don't want to hear this, but continue to lay low and keep the undercover profile. It's the best thing you can do right now."

John shook his head.

"You have no idea, no clue what it's like. She is ruining my life and there isn't a damned thing I can do about it."

"Be patient, John. Our day in court is coming. We are going to beat this," she assured him.

Both looked over at Ava who had been eerily quiet. Tears fell down her face as she had listened to Jacey Breedlove cry and describe not only her attack but the nature of her relationship with John up until that point.

"Babe, are you okay?" John rushed over to her.

She looked green in the face and she was shaking slightly.

"Ava?" Christina asked.

"I, I don't feel well," Ava stood. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Let me help you," her husband offered.

"It's alright. Please. Finish your meeting with Christina. I, I need to lie down."

Without another word, she exited the study. When she made her way to the bedroom she fell onto the bed and sobbed. The video had deeply disturbed her and she couldn't quite even pinpoint why. All she knew was that she was living in the middle of a very public and very scary nightmare…and she'd give anything, anything to wake up from it.


	27. Intuition

The days seemed to run together in eternal stretches of pure misery. Locked away from the rest of the world, the mansion that had once served as a romantic fortress now resembled more of a house of horrors. The air was stale and stuffy, the mood was sad and dramatic and uncertain. And John Cena felt like he was literally losing his mind. As predicted, Bonnie Manson released Jacey's statement to the media. It made the news and every tabloid and reputable publication in between making a nightmare even worse. Christina had been a frequent visitor in and out of the home. In addition to her, the only other visitors had been family. Matt came over nearly every night and John's other brothers visited when possible. His mother and grandmother had come down from Massachusetts once and his father had come several times. Ava's father had started showing up more frequently but judging from the look on his face, it was in less support of his son in law and more out of concern for his daughter. There was distance and disdain in Larry Warner's eyes and John couldn't help but feel that the seed of doubt had been planted in his mind as well. If so, he wasn't the only one. The many friends and well wishers had all but evaporated. Besides Rob, John only had his biological family as the support from his WWE family had all but disappeared.

The toll taken on Ava was visible. Physically she looked different. Her eyes, red, puffy and baggy from constant crying and lack of sleep were seemingly drained of all emotion. She barely ate and rarely got out of her pajamas. Seeing Jacey's video statement had done something to her and she hadn't been the same since. Most of her time was spent alone upstairs in the master bedroom. She felt distant from John and in turn that made her feel guilty. He needed her more than ever but she felt a strong but invisible force slowly coming between them.

"Hey," he knocked softly on their door.

"Hey," she didn't bother raising her head to look at him.

John walked over to the bed.

"You haven't eaten today," he noted.

"Yeah, I, um…I guess I'm not very hungry. I'll probably whip up something later."

"That's not good for the baby. Ava, you have to eat."

She sighed. She knew he was right but her appetite had been completely shut down. Wincing, she raised herself to a sitting position.

"I guess I'll have some yogurt and granola…"

"Don't get up. I'll make it for you, bring it up here."

"Thanks."

He looked over her shoulder and noticed the telephone off the hook. He reached over and put it back on.

"Christina might call," he explained when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"She can use your cell phone."

"But…"

Ava closed her eyes.

"John, I can't take it anymore. Between the reporters and the awful people who call and harass us, I just can't deal with it."

"Then don't, babe. Let me get it. I'll…"

"What? Yell and curse at them and stoop to their level? It's not worth it, John."

"Ava…"

"Leave it off the hook!" she raised her voice.

He had never heard her yell like that and he was taken aback. Simply nodding and complying with her wishes, he quietly left the room headed to the kitchen. Ava felt awful. She hated snapping at him but she couldn't help it. Her outburst had less to do with the phone and more to do with the nagging feeling in her heart. She loved her husband with everything she had. She had never been that jealous or insecure girl and that was what had attracted him to her. She had always handled his insanely busy WWE travel schedule with grace, patience, and understanding. Their relationship was built on trust and she'd never had a reason not to trust him. John Cena was not a rapist. Outside the ring, he didn't have one violent or volatile bone in his body. Never once had Ava even thought that he could be capable of sexual assault. She knew he was not guilty of rape but in her gut she didn't know if he was innocent.

There were too many inconsistencies. Not that Jacey Breedlove could be trusted but she did raise interesting points. According her side of the story, she and John had been chummy the whole time and hung out several times alone. John himself had admitted to at least two occassions where it had been just the two of them in his hotel room. In real time he had conveniently neglected to mention this to his wife, all in the name of protecting her he had protested. How could he have been so normal and nonchalant on the phone even as another woman was trying to seduce him or lay passed out in his bed? In Ava's mind, it was the same thing as lying and he had been good at it…too good. The isolation of the house was killing her. She had no other outlet, no one really besides her father to talk to. And late at night when insomnia kicked in and her mind raced with paranoid thoughts, the unthinkable consumed her. What else was John lying about? What if he and Jacey had had an affair?

Looking around, she saw her laptop nearby. The battery had been exhasuted and the AC power cord was nowhere to be found. Rolling her eyes, she saw John's charging near the walk in closet. Picking it up, Ava went online. Once on the Internet, she had no idea what she was searching for. With one eye on the door, she glanced back to the screen and began plugging her husband's name in various search engines. The information was uneventful, mostly wrestling news and recaps and fan websites dedicated to him. She finally came across a few random interviews and one in particular interested her.

In 2006, John had starred in his first feature film, The Marine. He had pounded the pavement to promote it, doing dozens of media in the process. While promoting the movie, he had gone on the Howard Stern show and excerpts of the interview had turned up everywhere. She knew he had a past before her and they had put that behind them but now she was more interested than ever in his past. Maybe the man that John Cena used to be would shed light on the current situation.

Ava chewed her lip as she read about John bragging more about his bedroom antics than his ones on the set. He discussed having an orgy with six women at once having "everything imaginable" done to him by two strippers in Louisville of all places. It was before they met but such worldly behavior and the fact that he had the nerve to brag about in front of a national audience made Ava sick. But something else peaked Ava's interest. The dates. There was something about the dates that just didn't add up. Was he with Liz when all that was going on? He had told Ava that Liz had been unfaithful to him, that they had broken up many, many times and the entire relationship had been rokcy and tumultous at best. Had John been out sleeping with random groupies while his girlfriend had sat home waiting? Had John called Liz casually just to say good night as six whores waited for him in bed?

Her thoughts, now manic and frantic were interrupted by a beeping sound and a popup that alerted John that he had mail. His e-mail was automatically logged in and Ava took a deep breath. She respected the privacy of others. She wasn't a snoop but she was on the verge of losing it. Looking at the message, she saw that it was Christina talking about the upcoming hearing. Breathing a sigh of relief, she knew she should have just shut the computer down. But something wouldn't let her. That same something had her rifling through thousands of John's saved e-mails over the years.

It was innocent…communication with family, jokes between friends, mostly messages to and from WWE regarding work and appearances. Ava felt like a fool, espcially as she read the sweet exchanges between herself and John some all the way back to when they were just dating. Deciding to hang it up, she was just about to close up shop when one message, or rather who it was from, caught her eye. The sender was Elizabeth Huberdeau and there was no subject but the date was of importance. It was dated just one day after John and Ava had married. With quivering hands and bated breath, she opened up the message.

_John, you did it…you really did it. Part of me was hoping, praying that it wouldn't happen, that you wouldn't go through with it but it's all the talk in the West Newbury paper and all over the Internet that yesterday you got married. I can't describe how that felt when I read it. I guess I have a weak stomach because I immediately threw up but that's not surprising, right? That always was a typical reaction from me…every time we broke up, every time I cheated on you…every time you cheated on me. What's done is done. You made a committment to be with another woman forever and I have to live with that but I just don't understand how you can do that…look in her eyes, kiss her, make love to her, marry her after what happened between us just a few months ago at your dad's house. Part of me feels betrayed because I feel like you with your actions lied to me and certainly your actions that night lied to the woman you now call your wife but most of all, I think you lied to yourself. I guess I love the way you lie and you know that I love you…I always will. I wrote this more for me than for you. I needed closure, I needed to say good bye and now I have. I won't bother you anymore. You have obviously moved on and now knowing years of what we had is truly over, I must do the same._

Ava felt all the air leave the room. As cryptic as the message had been, it was clear something had happened between the two of them just months before John had married Ava.

"Babe, I brought you some fruit with the yogurt and granola. You want something to drink?"

He stood in their doorway carrying a full breakfast tray consumed with fresh fruit and granola but Ava's world was crumbling in a new way.

"John…"

He immediately saw the look on her face. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he set down the food and rushed over to her.

She opened her mouth but it took a minute before the sounds formed into words. Tears clouded in her eyes. She had one question, wanting and needing to know one thing.

"John, what happened with Liz at your dad's house right before we got married?"


	28. The Hero Dies In This One

It was time to pay the piper, to face the music. John's beloved grandmother, Catherine, had always warned him that the truth had a way of coming out, of catching up with people. Now that defining moment was happening in his life.

"John, what happened with Liz at your dad's house right before we got married?"

Her voice was oddly and eerily calm but all the color had drained from her cheeks, her breaths were inhaling and exhaling in rapid spurts and tears filled her eyes. He felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world but there was nowhere to run. All he could do now was look into the eyes of the woman he loved more than anything and come clean, knowing just how much he was about to hurt her.

"Ava, there's something I have to tell you," he swallowed hard.

She looked away, closing her eyes, and gripping onto the surface of the bed for support as if she knew nothing good was about to come out of his mouth.

"John…" the sound filled with despair and disappointment escaped from her throat.

"You know how much I love you, right?" his normally strong and confident voice now trembled.

"John…"

"I'm serious. Please, Ava. You have to know that. You have to know that I love you and that I'd never do anything to hurt you."

She bit her lip.

"Whatever it is, whatever happened, you have to tell me."

She was begging for a truth she knew she might not be able to handle.

"When I proposed to you, it was the happiest day of my life next to the day that I actually married you," he began. "I was happy, babe. Happy but nervous and excited. I had thought about it for weeks. When it was time to take that big step, the first thing I did was call my pops. We, we've always been close. I go to him when I need advice. I wanted to tell him what I was thinking about before I asked your dad so I talked to him. I told him how I felt about you and that I wanted to make it official and permanent. You know how Dad feels about you. He, my whole family loves you to death. He gave his blessing so I asked your dad, then I proposed to you. Ava, you are an amazing human being and we've always had a beautiful relationship. I knew I wanted forever with you but something was bothering me deep down inside."

Ava was trying to stay with him even though her mind and heart were racing.

"Something you felt like you couldn't talk to me about?"

John shook his head.

"No," he replied honestly. "It's hard for me to say that to you but it's the truth. It was messing with my head so on one of the breaks from the road, I went back to Mass to see the Old Man."

"And?"

"We had a few beers. We had a heart to heart. We had some more beers during and after the talk."

"What did you talk about?" she tried to find a voice.

"Liz."

"Liz?"

"She was my first love. We dated the first time when we were just kids in high school. She knew me when I was just a scrawny dude with a bad hair cut and an obsession for gangsta rap music. She knew me, she was there before all of the money and the fame. There were years, I mean years of love and heartbreak, good times and bad times. That bond you create with someone over time, it's hard to break. Even when that person disappoints you or you yourself fall short. Liz was such a huge part of my life. She hurt me, we hurt each other way too many times. The relationship was intense, we were best friends. Sometimes the harder we fell for each other, it seemed like the more toxic we became for each other. There was a lot of jealousy and envy and eventually betrayal. It sucked, Ava. It hurt. But through it all, the love was still there even if we were no longer in love with each other."

Ava fought back tears.

"Is that what you told your dad? Were you regretting proposing to me? Were you wishing that it was her?"

"No. No, baby, it wasn't that."

"Then what was it?"

He shrugged.

"I was confused. It was weird. The plan was always to marry Liz. Now here I was ready to spend the rest of my life with someone else."

"What did your father say?"

"He told me to follow my heart. I knew where that led me, I knew it would lead me right to you. You are the woman I was, that I am in love with. That was never a question, there was never a doubt. But we started talking about regret and Dad made an interesting point about how sometimes regret is not so much about the things you did, but about the things you didn't do. Then it hit me. I never really had closure with Liz. There was a lot of anger and mean words and tears and low blows but never any closure. That's what I needed so…so I called her up."

Ava felt her heart sink.

"You, you saw her that night?"

He hung his head in shame.

"I know it was stupid. It was late and I was drunk. It was not the time or the right place but I called and she came over."

"And?"

"And we talked…about everything. I told her just how much she hurt me. I had to look in her eyes and get everything out in the open. Ava, I couldn't move on any other way."

Ava's voice quivered.

"What did she say?"

"We talked. We talked like real adults, no cursing or screaming at each other, taking jabs trying to get at the other person. We had a real conversation and put everything on the table, cleared the air. It…it got emotional for both of us. And I told her about you. I told her how great you were and how much I loved you. I told her that we were going to get married, that I was happy. She didn't take that very well. She got upset. She cried a lot. She told me that she loved me and that she missed me and that she wanted another chance."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that our chance had passed."

A tear slid down Ava's cheek. She knew that wasn't the end of it.

"What else, John? I know there's more. There has to be more."

He sighed. The moment of truth was nearing.

"There is more," he said simply.

"Did you kiss her?" she blurted out.

"No…" he began. "But um…she, Liz did kiss me."

"John!" Ava began to cry.

He had to finish. He had come this far but it cut him deep to see her so upset.

"God, Ava, I don't have an excuse. It was emotional and there is so much history between us…I was drunk. I know none of that matters but she kissed me and yeah I did end up kissing her back. We kissed and uh…she started taking her clothes off and mine too and she…man, look, I can't do this. I don't want to give you all the details."

"Why stop now?" tears poured from her eyes. "What you're about to say can't possibly be worse than anything I am imagining right now."

John looked down, playing with the white gold wedding band on his left ring finger.

"Liz…we, she, she went down on me. She did it and I don't know what I was thinking, I guess I wasn't thinking but I let her. When she was finished, she crawled in bed with me and she wanted to have sex and I was about to but something…I can't explain it. Something inside me just snapped and brought me back to my senses, back to reality. I realized how wrong I was. I realized Liz and I were over. And I realized that from that moment on, you were, are the only woman I ever want to be with in that way. So that's exactly what I told Liz. Then I told her to get dressed and go. Right when she was doing that, my dad walked in the room. He never even knew she was there but he saw both of us half naked. Nothing else happened. Afterwards she left and I haven't seen her since."

Ava buried her head in her hands. There it was…the truth. The blunt and ugly truth.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" she kept repeating over and over again.

"Baby," John reached out for her.

"No!" she recoiled looking up at him. "How could you, John?"

He had no answer.

"I don't know."

"You cheated on me!"

"I did not have sex with her, I swear."

"And that's supposed to make it better? That's supposed to excuse the drunken blow job?"

"Ava…"

"You are something else," she shook her head. "You made a huge production with me and my father and proposed and just days later, you were naked in bed with your ex, the ex that broke your heart and cheated on you repeatedly. Then after, after you did that with her…you got on an airplane to Tampa and you came home to me. You looked in my eyes and made love to me and told me you loved me."

"I did. I do, Ava. You have to believe that."

"Believe that?" she screeched. "Shut up! You are a liar and you're a cheater. If you loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did."

"Ava…"

"I don't know what's worse…what you did or the fact that you have lied about it so perfectly ever since," she said quietly.

John felt his own tears coming, tears of sadness, hopelessness, regret and shame.

"I'm sorry. Babe, you have no idea how much I regret that, how sorry I am…"

"I don't want to hear it," she sobbed.

"I hate that it happened and I've had to live with that shame, that regret, that guilt for so long now. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how…and I didn't want you to leave."

"I loved you and I trusted you and in the last few weeks, I have given up everything to support you. I have given you unconditional love and you have given me betrayal."

"Ava, please."

She stood and began getting dressed hastily.

"I can't do this," she cried softly. "I can't be here right now."

He watched helplessly as she grabbed the keys to her car and barrelled downstairs with him hot on her heels.

"What are you doing? Ava, where are you going?"

She stormed outside, hot tears drenching and smearing across her face.

"I can't," she whispered.

She stumbled into the vehicle, cranking it and pulling off. It hit John like a ton of bricks. His biggest fear, his worst nightmare was coming true. He was losing his wife.

"Ava, don't leave!" he pleaded.

She ignored him and kept driving. Following the car he began beating on the window and hood, frantically calling out her name. She drove down to the gate and opened it. Immediately the press was onto the breaking dramatic story. She drove through the gate and he ran after her.

"Cena, wait!" a news reporter called out. "You go past the gate, man, and they will arrest you."

He stopped. That damned ankle monitor. He had forgotten. And there was nothing he could do as the tail lights disappeared into the darkness and flash bulbs went off in his face as dozens of questions were screamed at him from all directions. But it didn't matter. None of it mattered. All that mattered was that he had just lost the love of his life.


	29. Breakdown

Christina Carter had managed to make it through the iron gates but not much farther. She had been standing at the door for a little over an hour. The house was quiet and as she called the land line, no one answered even though she could hear the faint ringing sound from outside. No one had answered the house or both cell phones for going on five days, a fact that greatly concerned the young attorney. As soon as she had landed in Tampa, she had called John's younger brother, Matt who also lived in the city. Minutes later he pulled up. He hopped out of his SUV, worry lines creasing his handsome face.

"Still no answer, Ms. Carter?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I have not heard from him or Ava in over five days. This is very odd."

"Damn," Matt began fumbling in his pockets.

"I thought you came over every day."

"Normally I do but I was out in L.A. for a bodybuilding competition. I left a week ago. I felt bad for going at a time like this but both John and Ava pushed me to go. Said it was pointless to just sit around and look at them so I went. I was so busy that I only got the chance to call a few times. The first few days I spoke to John and everything was alright. Then I couldn't get through and I left some messages but I wasn't too worried until I heard from you. I just landed a few hours ago," he said as he finally found the keys he had been looking for.

"You haven't heard?" a reporter shoved a cigarette in his mouth and walked up to the gate, garnering their attention.

"Heard what?" Christina took the bait.

"What happened here the other night, it was a quite a scene."

She folded her arms.

"Care to share the breaking news?"

The reported smirked.

"It'll cost you."

"Financial extorsion much?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Relax. Don't get your panties in a bunch, doll. Who said anything about money? We could call it even for let's say an exclusive interview. What do you think?"

Christina thought for a minute before shrugging her shoulders.

"Done, now what happened?"

The man seemed quite satisfied with himself.

"You should have seen it. We're all sitting out here waiting for our pizzas to be delivered. I mean, we camp out here all day and night starving and parched and do you think anybody from that house has the common courtesy to ask if we want anything to eat or drink or even if we have to use the bathroom?"

"How inconsiderate of them," Christina rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Sir, can you please finish the story?"

"Oh yeah. Well, anyway, we're waiting and it's a pretty quiet night then all of a sudden all hell breaks loose. We hear all this commotion, angry voices and slamming doors. We look up and see the wife running out the house and she just jumps in the car and peels off like a bat out of hell. I thought she was gonna run right through the gate. The whole time Cena is barefoot running after her, screaming her name, beating his fists against the car. He even tried to chase after it until one of us was kind enough to remind him about the ankle monitor and the whole house arrest deal."

Christina and Matt exchanged uneasy glances.

"Then what?"

"Nothing. He went in the house, she didn't come back and nobody has heard from either one of them since."

"Thanks."

More worried than ever, Matt immediately unlocked and opened the front door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something? What about my exclusive interview?"

"What interview?" Christina feigned innocence.

"The one we just made a deal about it. I tell you about the drama between your wacko rapist client and his wife and you give me an exclusive."

"Here's your exclusive…no comment."

"You little lying bitch," he sneered.

"What can I say?" she looked back at him as she followed Matt inside. "Never trust a lawyer."

The pair walked in and set off the alarm. Matt disabled the security system but the sight inside caught them both off guard.

"What the fuck?" Matt mumbled.

The house, the beautifully decorated spic and span mansion was in a state of exaggerated disarray. Broken glass littered the floor, paintings and pictures that once hung proudly on the walls were scattered about. Furniture was overturned and empty food containers were everywhere.

"This doesn't look good," Christina thought out loud.

Matt walked ahead, putting a protective arm around her.

"Stay back."

"What do you mean? There's no way anyone could have gotten in here. The security system is state of the art, besides nothing is going to go down without those vultures outside witnessing it. At least they're good for something."

"Still," Matt looked around. "This is a sketchy situation."

He reached over and grabbed one of Ava's favorite Oriental lamps for protection. He and Christina took careful steps through the house until they felt a presence behind them that made Christina nearly jump right out of her heels.

"John," she shrieked, hand over her heart. "Oh my goodness. You scared me to death."

He had a towering presence but he looked different. His face hadn't been shaved for days, his eyes were dark and void of all emotion and he looked like he hadn't showered in a week.

"Why? You're the one that broke into my house," he flatly reminded them.

"We didn't break in, bro, I have the key," Matt dangled it in front of his face.

"Whatever," John said as he looked at the lamp in his brother's hands. "What are you going to do with that thing, blind me to death?"

Matt looked around again, setting down his makeshift weapon.

"Dude, this place is fucking the hell happened?"

John followed his younger brother's gaze before shrugging.

"I trashed it," he replied simply.

"John, what is going on with you?" Christina asked. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for days. The reporters told us something happened between you and Ava and that she left."

"She's gone."

"Where did she go, man?" Matt inquired.

"My guess is her dad's house but who knows? Every time I call, he just hangs up on me and Ava's phone goes straight to voicemail. I, uh, I tried to go after her but thanks to this bullshit," he motioned towards his ankle, "it would have been a one way ticket back to jail."

"At least you're thinking logicially," Christina looked at him.

John gave her an icy glare.

"Think logically, be patient, remain calm…any more words of wisdom from you?"

"Come on, John. It's not her fault," Matt spoke. "She's trying to help you. Don't get an attitude with her."

John turned to his attorney.

"I don't need your help," he informed her. "In fact, you're fired."

"Bro, are you smoking crack?"

"It's okay," Christina stopped Matt. "Your brother has a choice. This is his case, his life. I am here to help him, help all of you but I obviously can't if he won't let me. Give him the chance to speak, to be honest about his feelings."

"We're back on the whole honesty thing again? That's nice. Honesty is what got me in this shit in the first place."

"You mean Jacey?"

"No, I mean telling my wife that my ex gave me head at my dad's house right after I prposed to her and that we almost slept together. That honesty, oh yeah after she read about it in my e-mail."

"Dude," Matt closed his eyes. "You and Liz? Really? How could you do that? How could you be so…"

"Stupid? Inconsiderate?" John finished for him.

"Well, yeah."

"I don't know. Look, it doesn't matter. I was wrong, it didn't mean anything and it was a mistake but I did it and I just wanted to forget about it but Ava found out and now she hates me. She left me and nobody can blame her."

"Your wife has been through a lot as your whole family has. I'm sure with everything else on her, she's just hurting right now. You have to give her time and space. She'll come back and eventually you can work things out. Listen, John, I am very sorry that this all happened to you but I am not a family law attorney. My specialty is criminal defense and right now we are in the middle of a huge case. We need to touch base on strategy."

"Did you not hear me?" John turned to her. "Your stupid, worthless advice is not needed here anymore. You're fired. I'm done."

Christina cleared her throat.

"So what are you going to do? Hire another lawyer? Represent yourself?"

"Nope. I'm gonna sit here and do nothing."

"I know how you must be feeling but giving up at this point will only complicate matters."

"Don't you tell me how I feel! I'm sick and fucking tired of people telling me how I feel. You don't know. Nobody does. And I'm over it, all of it. Tired of you and your stupid strategies, tired of those assholes outside the gate, the media, Jacey, all of it. I'm not dealing with this shit anymore. It's pointless. Nobody believes in me anyway and we all know you're just here for the big, fat paycheck. I'm a fuck up and this last time I really messed up big. So it doesn't matter what happens now."

"Dude, you can't talk like that," Matt shook his head. "You don't mean it."

"Oh I don't?" John questioned before walking over to a window, opening it and sticking his head out. "I am tired of this shit! I'm tired of all you! You fucking hear me?"

With that he slammed the window so hard that it broke.

"John…"

"Get out. Get out, the both of you. And don't bother coming back."

He turned and stormed off upstairs leaving his brother and lawyer alone and stunned.

"Ms. Carter, I'm real sorry. John…he's just fucked up right now. This is a crazy situation. He didn't mean any of that so please don't take it personal and please don't leave. He needs you, even if he doesn't realize it. And our family needs you."

Christina sighed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, Matt. Besides, your brother can't fire me, only the one who hired me can and Vince McMahon won't be doing that anytime soon. He has too much invested in this and even if he can't state it publicly, he really believes in John."

"Thanks," Matt nodded. "Look, I'm gonna try to clean this mess up. Just give him some time to cool off. Ava and me are pretty close. I'm gonna try to get in touch with her, go over her dad's and see what's up. I don't know all the details but it looks like he really screwed that one up. It's like the whole world has gone crazy, I mean can our lives even get any more messed up?"

Christina exhaled as she removed her expensively tailored business jacket and reached for a broom and dust pan.

"I understand your brother's frustrations and I do feel for him but he is only making this worse and making my job that much harder. He has to remain in control of his emotions and his temper. Screaming obscenities out the window is just feeding into their hands and burying him even deeper. Is that what he wants?"

Matt took a deep breath and sadly shook his head. He felt horrible for the big brother he loved and had always looked up to. His world had been turned upside down by lies and false accusations. Now one isolated, dumb mistake was about to cost him the one dear thing he had left…his marriage.

"No, ma'am, that's not what he wants."

"Then what does he want?"

Matt looked up at the wedding photo of a happy and smiling Mr. and Mrs. Cena .

"Ava."


	30. A Painful Reminder

Ava Cena sat quietly on the couch staring out aimlessly into space. The TV blared in the background and a plate of uneaten dinner sat in front of her atop a coffee table. Resting her head on her arm, she let out a sigh wandering how her life, once so storybook perfect just a short time ago, had come to this. The mantle of the fireplace was lined with happy smiling photographs that told the story of her life. Even as a baby, Ava had always been a happy child. Her smile could light up a room and most of the time it did. Pictures of her from birth through adulthood showcased a beautiful, content and peaceful creature. She stared at two photos in particular. One was the day of her high school graduation and she was standing next to her proud, beaming mother. The other was taken shortly after exchanging vows with her husband. Ava remembered it like it was yesterday. They had been staring at each other dreaming of a future that included happily ever after before turning to her father who had snapped the photo. Two happy occassions with very wonderful emotions. The people in the respective pictures were two of the people that Ava had loved the most. Now she had lost both of them, one to death, one to deceit. Memories, reminders of better days surrounded her everywhere.

"Sweetheart, can I get you anything?"

Larry Warner looked down at his daughter. She'd always be his baby girl and now she was all grown up and married carrying a child of her own. She was his little princess and they'd grown even closer ever since losing Ava's mother. As a father it was his job to protect his angel and he had done a damned fine job of it, up until the moment he had given her hand in marriage to a young man he had once been weary of but had grown to accept and love as a son. John Cena was a standup guy or at least he was supposed to be. He had promised to love, honor, respect, be faithful to and protect Ava, he had taken vows, words that now seemed like nothing more than empty promises.

His celebrity had overshadowed their privacy, vicious lies bringing scandal to their lives. In his heart, Larry had known that his son in law was no rapist but something had nagged at his heart ever since he had heard about the story. He knew something wasn't quite right although it had been hard to pinpoint it. During one of John's first days on house arrest, the worried father had asked him point blank if he had been having an affair with Jacey Breedlove, an accusation John had adamantly denied. With unconditional love and unwavering devotion, Ava had supported him one hundred percent sacrificing her own privacy, happiness, and normalcy in the process. She had supported a man who had looked into her eyes every day of their marriage and lived a lie. John may have been innocent of sexual assault but he was very much guilty of betraying his wife and in Larry's eyes, duplicity was a far worse crime than what John had actually been accused of.

"No, Daddy, I'm fine," she replied quietly.

Her eyes did not meet his. She looked frail and emotionally exhausted. The person crumpled on his sofa was not his once vibrant, confident, bright eyed daughter. The image and knowing what she was going through killed him softy each time he looked at her. Turning to leave, he heard the rap at the door. They weren't expecting anyone and he'd be damned if it was another pesky reporter. Walking with a purpose he opened and saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing here, son?" he asked tersely, folding his arms.

"Hello, Mr. Warner. Sorry to bother you, sir but you wouldn't take my phone calls."

"There is nothing to say," Larry started to close the door.

Matt Cena stopped it with his foot.

"Please, listen, I know what you must think…"

"Don't tell me how I think. And don't come here to defend the despicable actions of your brother."

"I won't but I need to see Ava. Please. I know she's here and I really have to speak with her, just for a few minutes."

"No."

"Please…"

"It's okay, Daddy," a meek voice joined them.

Larry looked over at his daughter.

"You should be resting…"

"I'm alright."

The older gentleman gave his daughter's shoulder a gentle pat before he glared over at the brother of the man who had broken her heart. Reluctantly he left them alone.

"Ava…"

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"I had to see you. I had to come check on you."

"Did he send you?" she looked away.

Matt shook his head.

"No. He doesn't even know I'm here. In fact, he won't even talk to me. He kicked me out, Ms. Carter and me both."

"What?"

"He's in a bad way, Ava. My brother is seriously messed up. The house is trashed and it's like he's given up. He tried to fire his lawyer."

"Don't tell me that," she closed her eyes. "It's not my problem, not anymore."

"You honestly mean that?"

"Matt…"

"Look, I'm not defending him. John was wrong, dead wrong. I don't know what the hell he was thinking. He wasn't thinking, that's the problem. He and Liz are like oil and water and have been for the whole time they were together. They just couldn't work it out. She's rude and selfish and moody and all about drinking and partying and herself. You know that's not John. She wasn't right for him. He left her for a reason. He eventually found someone who was right for him and that person was, is, you. John loves you. He married you. Yeah, he made a stupid, stupid mistake hooking up with her and maybe he didn't handle the Jacey stituation right but deep down he's still a good guy. And he loves you. I won't deny that he fucked up but you can't just end it like this. Ava, you can't just walk away."

"Why not?"

Matt shoved his hands in his pockets, pleading with her with his eyes.

"Because he's your husband."

"I can't," she broke his gaze. "I'm sorry. It's too much. It's too painful…"

"That's understandable but can you at least tell him that? Can you at least talk to him?"

"I don't want to see him."

"Is it over?"

"I don't know," she bit her lip. "Matt, John is in a lot of legal trouble. His reputation, his career, his very freedom is on the line. I stood by him because I promised for better or worse. I took those vows and I meant them. Marriage is about give and take and putting up with a lot of things but I'm sorry, infidelity is not one of them. I know I can't avoid my husband forever but I just need time…time to think, time away for him, time out from that suffocating fish bowl."

Matt nodded in understandment.

"Despite every wrong and dumb thing he has done, we both know he's a good person and that he loves you. Man, he's falling apart right now. He needs you more than ever."

"I don't know what to say to you. I know what you want from me but I can't promise that, not right now."

"I get it. He hurt you. If you don't love him anymore, then you don't love him. I guess he only has himself to blame."

Stray tears fell from Ava's eyes.

"That's not it, Matt," she sniffled. "I do love John. I love John very much. That's why all this is so devastating for me. But the problem is that now I can't trust him. If we don't have trust, especially now with everything he is going through, then what do we have? I can't trust him and I don't respect him. He's not the person I thought he was. How do I stay married to a man I don't respect?"

Matt had no answers. His sister in law was exactly right and it only made him want to pummel his brother for being an idiot. But at the same time, blood was blood. Matt had looked up to John all his life and in spite of all his flaws and mistakes, he still did.

"People make mistakes," he said quietly. "John has to own everything he has done but you can't give up on him."

"Matt…"

"That's my little niece or nephew inside you. That baby is gonna need both its parents, not parents that are divorced or a dad that's in jail. That kid needs you and John together. You've got to remember that. Just think about it."

"Think about it?" she tearfully repeated. "That's all I do is think about it, Matt. I think about it every second of every day. This is my reminder."

With that, she took her brother in law's hand and placed it across the bump of her stomach. He flicnhed as he felt the light butterfly like flutter underneath his touch.

"Is that…"

"That's your niece or nephew."

"Oh my God…"

"So when I lie awake crying at night wondering if I should stay or go, wondering if my mariage is over, imagining him being with his ex, worrying about this stupid rape case, loving John, hating John…this is my reminder, Matt. And it's a very real one."


	31. Why?

The elder John Cena, affectionately known as Fabo, walked through the Land O' Lakes mansion that belonged to the son that was his namesake. He had received a disturbing call from one of his other sons, Matt, a conversation that had been so distressing that he had flown staright to Tampa to investigate. Matt's graphic description had been an unfortunate understatement. The house was a mess and lying crumpled on the couch was a former WWE champion and icon of the people. Now he was simply an unkempt, unshaven broken mess. The father was devastated.

"Oh John," he shook his head.

John turned and winced, grumbling as his blue eyes struggled to adjust to light. He hadn't seen light artificial or natural in hours or maybe it was days. He had lost all sense of time.

"What are you doing here, man?" he asked, his voice rough.

Fabo stared at empty beer and liquor bottles that littered the rooms, shaking his head.

"You can't do this, son. This is ridiculous. Look around. You're giving up, pissing your life away like we've already lost the battle. You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" John muttered.

"Doing what? This. Going down this path of self destruction."

John chuckled sarcastically.

"Whatever. Look, I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid pep talks, Old Man. Why don't you just tell Matt to mind his own goddamned business and why don't you go back to Mass and just leave me alone? I didn't ask for you to come. I don't need you here and I don't want you here."

"Do you even know what you're saying? This is parthetic. You're drunk," Fabo looked on in disgust. "I can smell it on you."

"I'm not drunk. You're actually smelling last night's date with Jack Daniels. Technically now I'm just hungover but if you give me an hour…I'll be drunk again," he said matter of factly.

"And you're proud of that? That's funny?"

John shrugged.

"It is what it is. Take it how you want."

"So that's it, huh? Just like that you're giving up? Nothing else matters?"

"Dad, are you insane? Look around, man. It is over. I'm on fucking house arrest…the judges, the cops, the public…everybody treats me like a criminal, like I'm already convicted. I've lost my friends, my freedom, my career…"

"Your wife?" Fabo added gently.

John's jaw clenched just with the mere insinuation.

"Matt and his big mouth. I swear to God I am gonna beat his ass!"

"Don't be mad at your little brother. He loves you. You've got him worried sick. He's only trying to help and you know that."

"Fine. You already know but if you want to hear me say it, here it is. Ava left, if that's what you want to know. You happy now?"

"Of course I'm not happy. John, I didn't want any of this for you."

"Whatever."

"You told her about that night with Liz?"

The younger man nodded.

"I didn't have much of a choice. She um, she found an e-mail from Liz on my laptop and she confronted me and uh…it just went downhill from there."

"She'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves you," he stated simply.

John wanted, needed desperately to believe in that, to hold onto something but he was too afraid.

"If she doesn't?" John looked right at his father.

"Then you still have a life to live. You still have to prove your innocence, you'll still have a child to raise…"

John closed his eyes. Ava's absence had left a huge hole in his heart. He missed his wife and the thought of her leaving him for good ripped at his insides. Thinking about their unborn child was almost too much to bear.

"Just leave, Dad."

"I can't. I can't and I won't, John. Someone has to help you. You can't keep living like this."

"He's right," a small voice emerged from the shadows.

John felt his heart skip a beat.

"Ava…"

Even Fabo was shocked. Where had she come from? She looked tired and small, the stress of the case and her husband's confession had obviously taken its toll.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" his New England accent thick as he turned to his daughter in law.

"Yeah. I, I'm okay. I, um…I need to speak to John. Alone."

For her it was hard to get the words out. Fabo nodded and backed away. He was concerned about the situation, worried about both of them but they were adults and needed to work out their own problems. Fabo could only pray that they did, for both their sakes, for the sake of his unborn grandchild.

"Ava," John repeated again as he took another look at her.

It was really her. His prayers had been answered. Had she come back to him?

"What are you doing, John?" she asked, emotion lacing her voice.

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he sank back on the couch.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know."

She played with her hands, biting her lip.

"This place is a mess and you've been drinking."

"I know," he stated.

They had bigger fish to fry than messy houses.

"John…"

"What made you come back?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"I…I don't know. Matt came by but um, even before he did, I knew I had to come back…face you, somehow face our problems even though I don't want to. I wasn't ready."

"I am so sorry. God, you have to believe me. Ava, I messed up. Liz…that whole night was a mistake, the worst mistake of my life. I didn't mean it, I swear I never meant for any of it to happen…"

"Why?"

"I…"

"You can't say you don't know," her voice cracked. "Dammitt, John, that's not good enough. It just doesn't cut it. You owe me an explanation!"

"It didn't mean anything. She didn't mean anything. I want you to know that much."

"Is that supposed to make it better? Because it doesn't. It doesn't make it better. Maybe if you said you still loved her, that you still had feelings for her that might explain why you were willing to cheat on me after you asked me to marry you. But I don't know, John. You say she was nothing to you…it was just another notch on your bedpost, I guess. Another meaningless hookup like all those random girls you slept with on the road."

"I'm not perfect. I have a past, Ava. I've made a lot of mistakes. I have a lot of happened with Liz was wrong. I freaked out. I love you and I knew that I loved you back then but it scared me and instead of talking to you, instead of dealing with it, I ran to what was familiar. Liz has been hurting me for a lot of years. Hell, we hurt each other. I always knew deep down it would never work with her even though every single time we tried again, I always had that hope. Being vulnerable like that, falling in love again…it was scary, the scariest thing I've ever done. I was afraid to trust you and I thought being with Liz would make that okay. It hit me in the middle of it how wrong I was. In that one moment I realized how much I loved you, how much I trusted you…how much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I am so mad at you," Ava started to cry. "Why? Why did you do that? Why did you have to go and ruin everything? It doesn't matter why you did what you did, it just matters that you did it. You did it and you hurt me!"

"Baby…"

"No! Every time I close my eyes, I imagine you two, I see it. I see you and her and her mouth all over you and…"

"Don't. Please, babe. Stop tortuing yourself. Don't even think about it," he begged.

"And you lied! You kept that secret from me for months. You made me think I could trust you and the whole time you were lying to me! You left that bed with her and came straight to Tampa and you made love to me and made wedding plans with me and lived your life with me like nothing had ever happened. Do you know just how sick that is, John? How wrong?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry, too, John! That's really scary. Even if I could get over the cheating, how can I get over your dishonesty?"

He shook his head.

"I broke our trust and it will take a lifetime of me proving myself to you, making that up to you but how can I babe, if you don't let me, if you don't give me another chance?"

"Did you sleep with Jacey?" Ava asked point blank.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. God, baby, a thousand times no."

She wiped away her tears.

"I want to believe you so bad but how can I? I don't know how to trust anything that comes out of your mouth now. How do I know you're not lying now? How do I know you're not trying to protect me? How do I know it wasn't one drunken or isolated incident between you two? How do I know…"

"Ava, look in my eyes. Please. I love you. I am so sorry I hurt you. I am so sorry about what I did with Liz, I'm sorry I lied about it and I'm sorry you got dragged in this mess with Jacey but you have to believe me. On my life, on our baby's life, I never had sex or had any physical relationship with her."

The tears flowed freely as did Ava's sobs.

"Don't!" she screamed. "Don't you dare! Don't you put our baby in this or try to be the hero! You did this, John, to me, to us! You cheated on me and you lied and you brought this on yourself with Jacey! You're the reason I can't trust you and you're the reason our lives are so fucked up now! You did all of this and it's not fair! It's not fair, none of it's fair!"

She was losing it and it killed him to see her hurt. Instinctively he went to her and tried to offer comfort. He wrapped his strong arms around her but it only fueled her anger. She wriggled out of his embrace, still crying and yelling, angrily beating her small fists against his massive chest. All John could do was stand there and take it, let her try to relieve her frustrations and hurt. He couldn't argue either. Everything she was saying was true. Tears spilled from his eyes as she hit him harder amd screamed louder.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over.

"How could you do this?" she sobbed. "How could you do this?"

She backed away, the tears and the emotional exhaustion overcoming her. She felt so awful that it was hard to breathe. Struggling to catch her breath, she winced as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. It passed only for another to take its place. They came repeatedly, fast and strong, enough to take her down to her knees moaning. John's eyes widened as she saw her sink to the floor,moaning. Immediately he rushed over to her.

"Ava! Ava, what's wrong?"

"Oh God!" she hollered out threw clenched teeth as she clutched at her stomach.

"Ava, is it the baby?" he frantically asked.

She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to pass out. The pain was unbearable, only outweighed by her growing fear.

"John…" she called out. "Help!"

"Dad!" he began to scream. "Dad!"

Fabo heard the commotion and came running. His son was panicked, tear stains streaking his cheeks but what really got his attention was Ava crumpled and groaning on the floor. Something wasn't right and they all knew it.

"Oh my God…"

"Call 911!" John instructed as he raced over to his wife.

He bit his lips as his tears flowed uncontrollably. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Ava was right…it was all his fault but not this, please not this, he silently prayed. Ava had already been an innocent victim, a consequence to his foolish actions. He had to live with that but not this, not their baby. Not his child.


	32. Rock Bottom

John Cena was a man's man, one usually in complete control of his emotions. He wasn't the type to cry tears and the rare times that he did, it was for good reason. He had his pride but there were times when even he gave in to his feelings. People would be surprised to know that love, matters of the heart, were what most touched him. He didn't love easily but when he did, he loved deeply. Though over the years there had been different women in his bed, only two had successfully claimed his heart.

He had loved Elizabeth Huberdeau ever since both were teenagers. Though the relationship was often described as turbulent and rocky, the unstable union had actually been a stablizing force in his life. If it was a mess, it was their mess to claim. Though many laid judgment on everything from her looks to her wild ways to her rude and sometimes volatile behavior, he had always been her protecter and defender. He loved her and nothing else, nobody else and their opinions mattered. Eventually there had come a time when her hard partying, heavy drinking, big spending, and constant infidelity had become too much. He had tried to walk out of her life several times before but every road eventually led him right back to her heart and her bed.

In life moments happened that defined one's journey. For John, it had been in a local Tampa bar one night late with Liz and a few members of their inner circle. A female fan had respectfully approached him and Liz, drunk and insecure had made it a point to go out of her way to be mean to the woman. Embarrassed, it had hit John like a ton of bricks. He could never be with her. They could never be truly happy. It was always going to be something and she would never change pure and simple. It was the beginning of the end, a pivotal moment when he realized he'd had enough.

With Ava it had been just the opposite. From day one she had been warm, sweet, and friendly. His hectic, busy and often chaotic WWE travel schedule coupled with his giant celebrity had never intimidated her. Ava was understanding of his passion and secure in herself and their relationship. It had been such a turn on for him. More importantly he knew that she wanted him and only him. It wasn't about what he could buy her or what he could do for her. At the end of the day, she didn't see a revered icon with the larger than life manufactured All American image…she simply saw a man, flawed and human, different but was eveything in any kind of had never ever given him a reason not to trust her but several of his actions had destroyed that sacred bond, a reality that made him sick and angry with himself.

Her leaving had nearly destroyed him. It had certainly killed his hope, his very will to beat the lies and case that had been planted against him. Her coming back had spelled relief, had been an answered prayer but it was all so short lived the second he saw her break down. Her heartbreak was tangible. The pain, mistrust, sorrow, and anger in that room had cut him like a knife. Once again there was that defining moment, one that reminded him just how badly he had messed up. The road to redemption was a long and uncertain one, one even John wasn't sure he deserved. Not knowing whether or not he still had a marriage had been the worst thing that had happened until something else even more unimaginable had occurred.

John had always loved children. He was good with them and dreamed of starting his own family one day. In his wife he had found the perfect mate, a loving and nuturing soul who he would be proud to have as the loving, patient mother of his offspring. Her pregnancy had come as a surprise to both of them but it was one they had quickly come to accept and even anticipate. More and more this little person who didn't even exist yet had become the love and focal point of both their lives. Watching Ava fall to the floor in agony had devastated him. His father had respnded quickly and called for assistance. As local EMTs rushed to the residence, a fact that the story hungry reporters jumped on, he had been helpless as they pushed him out of the way and worked on her. She had been rushed by ambulance to the nearest hospital terrified and in pain. And all he could do was watch.

The stipulations of his house arrest physically prevented him for the second time for going after her. Just one misstep outside those iron gates would revoke his bail and send him back to the slammer, further damaging his criminal case. And besides that, he had seen that look in her eyes. Ava blamed him for everything, for all their problems and rightfully so. She didn't want him there and after everything he had put her through, who could blame her?

In the darkest of hours, often people had only hope to hold onto. But John had even lost that. He was spent, exhasuted and his spirit had been broken. Every catastrophic thing that could have happened to him had and he felt like there was not more one ounce of strength or fighting power left in that muscular body of his. While it was no secret that Liz went overboard with her drinking the majority of the time, he had been no lightweight when it came to the bottle either. As time had passed, he had found himself drinking more and more to cope instead of to have fun. As tears poured from his eyes and the Jack Daniels bitterly stung his throat, his body crumpled back onto the couch, mentally and emotionally defeated.

"Bro, what are you doing?"

John looked up into his little brother Matt's eyes, the same wide eyes that had admired and worshiped him for years. That high regard was now replaced with worry, pity, fear, and disgust.

"Matt, I'm gonna tell you one time and one time only because apparently you didn't hear me the last time. Get out of here."

Matt shook his head.

"And leave you here like this? Apparently you didn't hear me. I can't, man. As pissed as I am at you right now, you don't deserve that. We're brothers and I won't do that to you."

John looked away from the haunting gaze and focused his attention on the bottle in his hands.

"Listen, to your brother, son. For the love of God. Please."

Fabo walked slowly, approaching them, his tone pleading and emotional.

"What am I gonna do?" John asked after a little while.

"John…"

"You two don't get it. You just don't get it, do you? I have lost everything. I devoted every part of myself, all my energy into going into the WWE and making something of myself. Vince, the fans, that feeling…I lived for that, I sacrificed for that and now look at me. All those people that loved me, that used to shout my name…where the hell are they when I need them the most? My reputation, my integrity means so much to me…Dad, you taught us the importance of those things since we were little kids. Now I'm not the hero anymore, I'm not invincible. I'm just the scum bag who cheated on his beautiful, wonderful fiancee. I'm the athlete that may or may not have raped and harassed his co-worker. I'm just the guy with nothing."

"You're not nothing," Fabo squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't you say that, don't you ever say that. You're my son. And you're a good man who has done great things with his life. You just lost your way for a while but people make mistakes. You can and you will get it all back, John but not like this. These monumental problems you're facing just won't magically go away on their own. But they won't go away if you just give up or drink yourself into oblivion either."

"What do I have left to fight for?" he asked blankly.

"First of all, you're innocent of those bullshit charges you were accused of," Matt spoke. "Somehow, someway you've got to pull it together and fight, prove your innocence. Look, I can't pretend to understand what you're going through or what you might be feeling right now. I'm sorry your friends and the fans are gone but you've still got some people who believe in you like Dad and Mom and Grandma and Rob. And you've got four brothers that believe in you, man. More importantly, you've got yourself. When the chips are down, you have to get up. You told me that once, John. Now it's time to listen to some of your own advice."

"Don't do this, John," Fabo begged. "You're killing yourself just as surely as if you were putting a loaded Revolver to your head."

John sighed, burying his head in his hands as there was loud and frantic knocking at the door. Fabo hurried to answer it as there were only a handful of people who even had the code to make it through the front gate. Opening the door, he saw Christina Carter standing on the other side.

"Mr. Cena…"

"I am so glad to see you, Ms. Carter. Please," he ushered her in. "Hurry."

She quickened her pace, following him and letting out a long breath as she saw her client in even worse shape than he had been in before.

"Oh my God," she shook her head. "John…"

"You shouldn't have come back," he told her.

"Get up and pull yourself together," she commanded. "I mean it. From this moment on you are going to put that bottle down and stop being your own worst enemy."

"It's over."

"The hell it is. Not on my watch. Unlike you, I don't give up that easily. I'm not a quitter and from what I hear, John Cena isn't either."

"Didn't I fire you last week? What are you still doing here?"

Christina raised an eyebrow.

"It's about time you asked. Thanks to that little media circus outside, I got word at my hotel that Ava was taken to the hospital earlier this evening. I've just spent the last two hours downtown in night court."

"What? Why?"

"I petitioned Judge Edwards to lift the house arrest."

"And?" Fabo questioned hopefully.

"He's a tough old bastard. He wouldn't even come to court."

"See?" John closed his eyes.

"But luckily Judge Newton did."

"What?"

She reached in her briefcase and handed him some papers.

"You have been authorized a temporary release due to the extenuating circumstances involving the health of your pregnant wife."

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"It means no more house arrest for now. Look at you. I know this has been rough but you can't quit now because I won't. Think of this night, this moment as rock bottom. You can't sink any lower, you can only go up. So that's what we're going to do from this minute forward. And we start by you getting your ass to that hospital. Despite everything that has happened, Ava is still your wife and that is your child. You need to be by her side."

John looked up, jaw clenched as he happened to glance across the room at the pathetic heap of a reflection that belonged to him. He barely recognized that broken man staring back at him in the mirror.

"See?" Matt nodded with conviction. "That's what you have left to fight for…your wife and baby."

John swallowed hard. Maybe he had lost his wife but if the good Lord was willing, maybe just maybe their innocent little child would make it. If that happened, John made a silent promise that he would somehow turn it all around. That was his chance for redemption. Now he had somebody to be good for.


	33. Matters Of The Heart

"Here is some water, sweetheart."

Larry Warner stood to pour a glass for his daughter. The last 24 hours he had been right by her side in the hospital room. From the moment he had received the dreaded phone call, he had rushed to his little girl's aide. Though the phone call had left him filled with fear for the safety of her and his grandchild, a part of him had not been surprised. John Cena's selfishness, lies, and enormous celebrity had created so many problems for Ava and their marriage. She had been so upset when she had shown up on his doorstep hysterically crying in the middle of the night. It was best for Ava to just remove herself from the stressful and chaotic situation. A frantic John had called nonstop looking for his wife and the overprotective father had at first refused to confirm or deny Ava's presence, eventually yelling at him and hanging up. At least the house arrest would keep him away but Larry hadn't counted on Matt, the younger Cena showing up. Whatever he had said to Ava had touched a nerve because hours later she had left. The notification from the hospital soon followed.

"Thank you, Daddy."

She had and probably always would be a Daddy's girl. From the moment she had been born, she had been the apple of his eye. Growing up, he had been a fine example of everything a man was supposed to be…strong, intelligent, a good provider and protector, someone who always put his family first and lived life with integrity. She never thought she would find a man as great as her dad but meeting John had changed that opinion. He had been her everything and more. Their bond solidified by unconditional love and unwavering trust was an unbreakable force. She had vowed to stand by him to the end and she had even in the face of an ungly untruth that had threatened everything he had ever worked for. But the stress had proved to be too much and a late night confession had been the tragic breaking point for them.

Now she found herself scared and lonely in a hospital with only her daddy for doctors and nurses had been checking on her consantly. She was in the second trimester of pregnancy, a time when there was more that could be done medically to ensure the survivial of an unborn child in lieu of the first three months. A battery of tests had been run, now all they could do was pray and wait for the results. Ava's hand rested on the tiny bulge of her middle. How many times had she and John stroked it with pride, talking to their unborn son or daughter? A little life had been created by their love, now her hand rested on her stomach not knowing if her, their child was dead or alive.

"Mrs. Cena?" a nurse poked her head in the room.

"Is the doctor here yet?" Ava nervously asked.

"Not yet but he will be here soon. Are you alright? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Ava shook her head. "Thank you."

"You do have a visitor."

"A visitor?" she and her father exchanged glances.

The nurse didn't even have to move out of the way. The towering presence of John Cena was sort of hard to miss.

"What are you doing here?" Larry asked roughly.

"Look, I know how you must feel, sir, and I'm sorry for that but Ava is my wife and this is our baby."

"Get him out of here," Larry commanded. "This whole mess is all his fault."

"Please…" Ava shifted in the bed, starting to get upset.

"Enough," the young nurse spoke up. "I don't know what is going on but whatever it is, it cannot happen here. Mrs. Cena can't afford any more stress. If there is a problem, I am going to have to ask both of you to leave."

"It's okay," Ava spoke. "Daddy…"

"Princess, I really don't think this is a good idea."

"It's okay."

Sighing in defeat, Larry reluctantly stepped out, glaring at his son in law the entire time. The door closed behind him leaving husband and wife alone.

"Ava," he walked over to her.

She looked so small and fragile in that hospital bed.

"What are you doing here, John? What about the ankle monitor? They will arrest you again…"

"It's okay, babe," he spoke in a calm voice. "Christina took care of it.A judge said I could come see you."

She closed her eyes, filled with relief that the police weren't going to be kicking in the door anytime soon.

"You shouldn't have come…"

"I had to. I was worried sick about you."

He looked a lot better than the last time she had seen him. His face was clean shaven and his clothes were fresh and neat. He still looked tired but gone were the bags underneath his eyes and at least he didn't reek of booze.

"John…"

He looked down at her, fearful.

"Is…"

He couldn't even get the question out but she knew what he was trying to ask. She fought back tears.

"I…they don't know yet. They're still running tests to see what happened."

"Are you in pain? Did they give you something to help make you comfortable?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what, baby?"

Ava looked away.

"I'm really scared…"

A pang of anxiety coupled with fear and guilt washed over his body.

"I know. I, I'm scared, too."

"John, I can't lose this baby. I just can't."

"I know."

"I haven't even felt it move since I've been here."

His eyes lit up.

"You…it's been moving?"

"Yeah…"

He closed his eyes. He had missed so much.

"Ava, it wasn't supposed to be like this," he began. "I made so many mistakes. I am so sorry. I love you so much. All I wanted was for us to have this baby and be happy and live our lives together. I never meant for you to end up in the hospital, I never meant for Jacey to do what she did. Your dad is right, this is all my fault. I own that. And I am so ashamed for handling it wrong and for being unfaithful to you that night with Liz. I should have just been man enough to come clean but I knew how much it would hurt you. The thought of you leaving me, the thought of losing you…it killed me. I did everything wrong. I was so stupid and there's no fixing it now but you have to know how sorry I am and how all I want to do is spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Ava took a deep breath. It was a lot to take in.

"I know you're sorry, John, I don't doubt that but so much has happened. The issue with Jacey…I don't know. What happened with Liz definitely has raied trust issues for me that I didn't have before. If you say you never had sex with Jacey, either I have to choose to believe you or not."

"I didn't. Do you believe me?"

"I want to," she stared into his eyes. "Part of me does, the biggest part of me but I know that if we do stay together, I'm going to have to get over these issues. I can't say I forgive you then keep throwing them back in your face. That's not right."

"Do you want to stay together?" he asked.

"I love you but I don't know. All, I know is that right now I am scared for my, our child's life. I can't think of anything else until I know this baby is going to be alright."

He understood and when there was a soft knock at the door followed by the entrance of a man wearing a lab coat and stethiscope, both of their hearts pounded. It was a moment of truth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena?"

"Yes," Ava answered in a shaky voice.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Mancini. I looked over your test results and I wanted to discuss them with you," he pulled up a chair bedside.

"How bad is it, Doc?" John's voice quivered.

"Well, the first thing we found was the absence of sufficient amniotic fluid in the womb. We refer to this condition as oligohhydramnios. This happens to nearly eight percent of pregnant women but typically we see these cases in the third you were rushed to the hospital, you were leaking fluid tinged with blood. Tell me, have you felt the baby move lately?"

Ava sadly shook her head.

"I had just started feeling it a few days ago, now, nothing…" her voice trailed off.

"What we're going to today is an ultrasound to measure your fluid levels."

"Dr. Mancini, how do we, how do you know that I didn't lose the baby already?" Ava spoke.

"I don't. The ultrasound will tell us everything we need to know."

Ava's heart began to race as did John's. When he took her hand in his, she did not move or protest. Dr. Mancini began getting his equipment in order and then it was time.

"Whatever happens, we go on. We'll be okay," John whispered in his wife's ear as he squeezed her fingers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, we are going to try to listen for the baby's heartbeat now."

The couple had heard the sweet sound of Baby Cena's heartbeat plenty of times before at the OB visit. Holding onto each other tight, they waited and waited again, studying the physician's face, their own hearts sinking as his face did.

"Oh my God…" Ava whimpered.

"Why can't we hear the heartbeat?" John asked.

Dr. Mancini looked at the couple in the eye. Moments like this were the hardest part of his job.

"I won't lie to you. At this stage in the pregnancy, that is not a good sign. We should be able to hear it clearly and immediately. Our next step is to complete the ultrasound and take it from there."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. John felt like he had been punched in the gut but he knew he had to keep it together for his wife's sake. He couldn't fall apart and looking over at her, it was hard not to. She wasn't crying but the look on her face of fear, heartbreak, and shock summed it all up. The couple remained mum as the doctor began prepping the visual ultrasound. Neither could bear to look as Ava flinched from the cold jelly like material moving across her belly. The tool moved across her finally stopping as Dr. Mancini's gasp was audible.

"What?" John and Ava asked at the same time, preparing for the worst.

His face broke into a broad and relieved grin.

"There. Look right there," he pointed. "There's your baby."

John and Ava stared speechless at the monitor. Their baby, clearly visible on the screen, moved about, a tiny image in the middle moving wildly.

"Is that…"

"That's the heartbeat."

The relief was tangible. It was at that moment Ava broke down, sobbing tears of joy, burying her face in John's chest as he held her tight and released his own tears.

"Thank You, God," he whispered out loud.

"Everything looks good, better than we initially thought," Dr. Mancini commented. "Baby's heart rate appears normal with no distress at this time. It looks like you have a reuptured membrane which allowed some of the fluid to leak. The tear is miniscule and should heal on its own. Right now I am not too concerned about the amount of fluid lost but as of now, Mrs. Cena, for the next two weeks you are on the strictest orders of bed rest. Thereafter, we will reevaluate you but it is highly advisable for your sake and the safety of your baby to take it easy the rest of this pregnancy. Your blood pressue was very high upon admission. Our main goal is to keep you happy and stress free. In the meantime we will keep you one more night for observation and after that, you are free to go home."

They thanked him and shook his hand as he left the couple alone.

"Our baby is okay," John hugged her. "The baby is gonna be okay."

"John," she wept.

"We have to listen to the doctor. We can't let anything else happen to you. As much as I want you to come home with all the stress of the case and the reporters camping outide, if that's not a good situation for you, I understand. I…"

"That's my home, John," she said softly. "It's where I, me and the baby belong."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Look, I can't make any promises, I still don't know what's going to happen but…"

It was okay. She didn't have to say another word. John leaned down and kissed her forehead, holding her close. His future was still uncertain as was the state of their marriage but there was one bright spot in the whole deal and it outshined any other obstacle that existed. Their baby was going to be okay and at that point, nothing else really mattered.


	34. Fighting Venom With Venom

John sat quietly by the bed, watching her as she slept. She had always been so beautiful, so peaceful in sleep. Her breathing was soft and even and her hair cascaded across the pillow. She lay on her back, hands folded carefully and protectively atop her swollen abdomen. He couldn't help but smile every time he saw that bulge that was growing every day. That was his seed, the product of their love growing inside her. The baby wasn't even in the world yet but already his love was strong and tangible. Now that he knew his child was going to be okay, he felt on top of the world. Nothing was more important to John than the safety and health of his family, espcially Ava and the baby. Everything else, including his own fate, paled in comparison but at the same time, it renewed his strength. More than ever, he had to fight to clear his name, prove his innocence, and save himself. He had to do it for himself and for them. They needed him.

"How long are you going to sit there and just watch me sleep?" Ava opened one eye.

John gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry. Creepy, huh?"

"Just a little."

She opened the other eye and stretched her arms, letting out a soft yawn before scooting her body towards the headboard. In an instant, John was on his feet helping her adjust, fluffing her pillow and making sure she was comfortable.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ever since she had come home from the hospital, he had spent every waking moment by her side, doting and fussing over her. He had hired a private OB nurse to check on her daily and the bedrest seemed to be serving its purpose. It was imperative to keep Ava's stress level at a bare minimum and he had done everything possible to do that, including giving up his spot in their marital bed. It was clear she hadn't given up on their marriage but she was still hurting, still reeling from his lies and infidelity along with the trauma of the impending criminal case. She loved him and she was back home but it was as if they were starting all over. Ava needed her space and John was fine to give it to her, even if it meant taking up temporary residence in the spare room down the hall.

"I'm fine, thanks. Listen, John, I appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you."

He looked into her beautiful eyes and dared to rub her hands, praying she wouldn't flinch or move them away and filled with hope and relief when she did not.

"I just want you to be okay," he said softly.

Their eyes briefly met and after a fleeting moment, Ava's lit up.

"Oh my God…"

"What's wrong?" John immediately went into panic mode. "Is it the baby?"

"Yeah but it, it's okay. It's a good thing," she reached over and guided his large hand, placing it firmly in the center of her belly. "Feel."

After a few seconds he did. It was a light, fluttering type of movement that waved againt his wife's soft flesh.

"Is that…"

"The baby's moving," she grinned.

John was beyond words. Something so simple was so sweet and filled him, both of them with immense joy, reminding the pair what was truly important. It was a moment he wanted to last forever but was quickly interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Checking it, John saw the incoming text message.

"Ava, I, um…I have to take this…"

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I was just going to read, maybe work on a cross stitch until the nurse gets here."

"You sure you don't need anything?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"No. Thank you though."

He nodded.

"I'll be back to check on you later," he promised.

Walking downstairs, he looked at the phone again and its cryptic incoming text message.

_Meet me at the Skyway fishing pier in one hour. Come alone, make sure no one follows you. Important._

Christina Carter had managed to have John's house arrest lifted temporarily. After several more motions, a judge had finally dimissed the injunction, leaving the disgraced former Superstar to remain free on the recognizance of himself and his attorney. Of course there were stipulations, one being he was not allowed to leave within 50 miles of the city of Tampa but for John the small step had been a huge victory. Taking a set of keys to one of his many vehicles, he quietly stepped outside and climbed in the car, cranking it to slowly maneuver it down the driveway and outside the gate. As always, the throng of reporters and media personnel swarmed around as he left. Ignoring them but remaining respectful, he made the short drive to his destination, his mind racing the entire time. Receiving that message had been nothing short of weird. Why now, after all that time and what could it mean? John was more than determined to find out. He drove to the designated location and parked the car, checking his surroundings before he stepped outside. Nothing looked out of the ordinary and it didn't appear as if anyone had tailed him. The pier was quiet with just a few random fishermen and vistors scattered about and John's eyes quickly scanned the crowd looking for his mystery date.

"You look soft."

John stopped and turned around.

"Hello to you, too."

"I'm just saying, don't use the excuse of having your whole world ripped out from under you as an excuse to not hit the gym.

John smirked at the sick sense of humor.

"Nothing like a little false rape charge to distract you from the normal routine."

Randy Orton removed his sunglasses.

"How are you doing, man?"

"Been better," John shrugged. "But I'm making it."

Randy nodded, uneasy.

"Good to know that you're hanging in there."

"What do you want, man?" John asked, putting the cards on the table. "What are you doing? What was the text about?"

It had certainly been a while. John hadn't seen any of his former WWE co-workers since his last travel with them. In the beginning, their public support had been plentiful and unwavering. Then, just like that, it had abruptly ceased, seemingly without warning or foundation.

"I had to see you. I needed to talk to you."

"Why after all this time?"

"Look, man, I know you've been going through a rough time…"

"Rough time?" John chuckled. "Dude, are you kidding me? Athlete's foot and jock itch is a rough time. Missing your flight home after a four day road trip or getting to Enterprise and finding they only have compact cars left is a rough time. I got charged with rape. Rape, Randy. Jacey Breedlove went to the cops and lied and said I sexually assaulted her. I got arrested, fired, put on house arrest, tried and convicted publicly. In the meantime while I'm fighting to prove my innocence and save my reputation, my wife finds out that I hooked up with my ex one time while we were still engaged. She leaves me, then nearly loses our baby. So yeah, rough time…you could say that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Not your fault."

"I know but I'm sorry that I haven't been there. We're friends, John, good friends. We've been through a lot together over the years and now your whole world has been turned upside down. I should have been there."

"But you weren't. That's okay. When things are going good and you're on top of the world, everybody is on the bandwagon. There's the money and the fame and the friends and everyone is screaming your name. The minute the chips are down, you kind of find out who really has your back, who your real friends are."

The dig was not lost on Randy.

"You're right but I just want you to know something. I know you didn't rape Jacey Breedlove. I've always known that. The entire locker room knows that. They've still got your back."

"Really? They have a funny way of showing it."

"You don't get it, John. The media took this whole rape story and ran with it. It was totally sensationalized without all the facts. That's a serious charge and the company freaked out. That doesn't exactly go hand in hand with a PG rated image, if you know what I mean. Anyway, they panicked and went into damage control mode and some idiot at the top thought it was best that the WWE separate itself from you until this whole mess gets sorted out. They made that decision for every employee even though none us agreed with it. So it's not like we intentionally turned our backs on you. As much as it sucks, we're just following orders."

"You serious?" John asked.

Though it hadn't occurred to him, Randy's explanation seemed more than feasible.

"I am. Trust me, no one believes Jacey's ridiculous bullshit."

John let out a sigh of pure relief.

"That's good to know," he said quietly.

"I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you that. So many times I wanted to call you. Even now it's pretty risky us meeting like this. I could get in a lot of trouble but I don't care. Wrong is wrong and right is right. After I heard about what happened with Ava, I had to reach out."

"Thanks, man."

"How is she?"

"Better."

"And the baby?"

John grinned.

"The baby is great, still healthy and strong."

"That's good to know," Randy nodded. "And you two are good?"

"Getting there, hopefully. I fucked up one time with Liz. It was stupid and regrettable and I should have just come clean. Ava found out at the worst possible time and the shit just really hit the fan but I'm doing my best to make amends and get my family back, hopefully get my whole life back."

"Ava's a wonderful girl and I know how much you love her, how much you love each other. I hope it all works out."

"Me too."

"But in the meantime, Jacey…"

"The gift that keeps on giving," John muttered sarcastically.

"I told you that girl was trouble. The first time we ever met her, I just got this weird, negative vibe."

"I know. I should have listened to you."

"You can't go back now. You have to just move forward. What's the status of your case?"

"The preliminary hearing is coming up soon but I think my lawyer, Christina, may want to try to continue it. She just wants to make sure she knows everything the cops and the prosecution have so we can counter it and hopefully avoid this whole thing even going to trial."

"It's disgusting," Randy shook his head. "Jacey is a disgrace to real victims everywhere."

"Tell me about it."

"Have you had any contact with her?" Randy asked.

"No. You?"

"No but that's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard your lawyer is good but I don't think it's smart to take any chances. First of all, you never know how this hearing is going to go. On the other hand, even if it doesn't make it to trial, your reputation is still trashed. There will always be doubt and questions in the eyes of the public…did or didn't John Cena rape that girl? You don't want to live with that forever and you shouldn't have to."

"I know and it's frustrating as hell because I feel like I have no control over this but what am I supposed to do besides let the courts handle it?"

"You've got to go straight to the source."

"Jacey?"

"Yeah."

"Hell no."

"It's the only way. Look, John, she lied. We just have to find out why and then prove it."

"How?"

Randy sighed.

"I'm still tryng to figure that part out."

John stared over at the water, silent for a while.

"What's with all this we shit all of a sudden?"

"Because I owe you one," Randy said matter of factly. "That's what friends are for and uh…you would do the same thing for me."

"This has been a nightmare," John admitted. "I can't even describe it. Jacey has ruined my life, Ava's too. I don't even know what to do anymore."

He sounded defeated but as his eyes met Randy's, he saw that familiar smirk on the face of the Viper, the man who they said had veins filled with ice water instead of blood.

"Easy," Randy answered. "We take her down."

It was easier said than done but what else did John have to lose? Jacey was the key and it all rested with her. It was time to put a plan in motion and fight fire with fire.


	35. Organize, Plan, Execute

Three more weeks had passed and the date scheduled for John Cena's preliminary hearing in the state of Kentucky had come and gone. On the insistence of his attorney, Christina Carter had strategized that it was best to ask for a continuance. She had a feeling the prosecution had something up their sleeve and she wanted to be prepared for whatever would be thrown their way.

"What exactly is a preliminary hearing anyway?" Ava asked as she sat around the kitchen table with John, Christina, and Matt.

Christina took a sip of tea from her steaming mug.

"A preliminary hearing is the evidntiary proceeding that happens after a prosecutor files a criminal complaint. This determines if there is sufficient evidence to require a trial. A judge will hear the case and make the final ruling. Before he or she can order a trial, they must find probable cause that an actual crime was committed. But there are some differences from an actual trial."

"Like what?"

"Well, for instance, hearsay is admissable."

"Couldn't that be bad for our side?" Matt questioned.

"It's possible but if they go that route, I am working on a counter attack so we can use that same advantage."

"I just wish it would be over already," Ava sighed.

Christina gave her a sympathetic look.

"I understand how you feel, how you all must feel but our strongest weapon will be being totally prepared for whatever they throw at us. I have set the arraignment for three weeks from Monday. At that time, he will enter a 'not guilty' plea. Then we will begin the hearing."

"How does it look so far?" Ava asked nervously.

"I'm confident. Right now it will come down to a matter of character. I have private investigators looking into Jacey Breedlove's background. We want to find anything that will basically assassinate her character and make her story unbelievable when it comes to her word against John's. There obviously is no DNA evidence but we don't know yet what they have as far as physical evidence."

"I don't understand…" Ava frowned.

"There could be physical evidence collected from a rape kit that indicates a sexual act took place. I honestly do not believe that Ms. Breedlove was raped by any individual that night. I feel like she may be mentally and emotionally disturbed to some degree, but this is clearly a case of a woman scorned. Whether it had to do with money or prestige and power or even sexual attraction…for whatever reason this woman set her sights on John. When she didn't get him, she got angry and then she decided to get even. My theory is that night while you were sleeping, John, Jacey woke up and left the room. She was angry, perhaps because she overheard your half of the conversation with Ava. She went out and had sex with a man, then went to the hopspital and police crying rape. If we can get trace evidence of her partner's DNA, that would be a smoking gun. But…"

"But?"

"But if there is no evidence of the other man but the exam indicates that the sex was rough…well, let's just say it's one more dagger thrown at us but I still feel like we will be able to overcome it."

John had been eerily quiet the whole time.

"Are you okay?" Ava rubbed his arm.

"There seem to be a lot of 'buts' and 'ifs' when it comes to this whole thing," he finally spoke. "I don't know. I feel like every time we're one up or we catch Jacey in a lie, she can pull another rabbit out of her hat and all of a sudden, the truth doesn't even matter anymore," he finally spoke.

"It won't be easy, John," Christina explained. "We are facing an uphill battle but I do think we have a more than fair chance of winning, of stopping this whole fiasco before it even makes it to trial."

"But there's still a chance that the judge can rule against us, right?" John inquired.

"That's always a possibility," Christina gave it to him straight.

He took a deep breath.

"Then what?"

"We get a trial date, select a jury and take it from there."

"Will I be arrested? Put on house arrest again?"

"Again that's all possible but highly unlikely."

"The trial would be in Kentucky?"

"Yes. By law, the trial must take place in the same jurisdiction where the alleged crime happened."

John looked over at Ava, who was now almost six months pregnant.

"That means I'll miss the birth of my child, be separated from my wife…"

He knew in her fragile condition that it was not wise for her to leave her doctors and surroundings to face a chaotic, sensationalized and stressful criminal they were still working on their marriage, they hadn't even gotten back together yet. Who was to say she was even willing to make those sacrifices for him?

"Let's cross those bridges when and if we even come to them," Christina suggested.

"It's gonna be okay," Matt tried to assure his older brother even though his face and voice told a story of wavering confidence.

John nodded as the four continued brainstorming. Around a half hour later, Christina's cell phone buzzed. She took the call, pacing around the kitchen speaking in hushed tones, a permanent frown plastered on her attractive face. The three watching her had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the case and that the news was not good. Finally she hung up and returned to the small group.

"Who was that?" John asked.

Christina took a deep breath.

"Those were our investigators."

"And?" John questioned.

"They have been working on the Jacey background and uh…after a few weeks, nothing came up."

"Are you kidding?" Ava closed her eyes. "There has to be something. This woman is demented. You can't tell me that this is the first time she has ever pulled some psychotic bullshit like that."

"I am inclined to agree with you, Ava but our guys have done a thorough job and we have zilch…no record, no prior accusations, no police reports, no cases of stalking…nothing. I'm sorry."

"Now what?"

"We go on," Christina continued, undefeated. "We can still beat this."

John wasn't so sure.

"Excuse me," he said quietly after a few moments.

He retreated to the game room, a place designed specifically for relaxation. Leaning against the pool table, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah?" came the answer on the other end.

"Randy, it's me."

"What's up, man?"

"My lawyer is here. We're going over strategies and stuff."

"And? How's it going?"

"We hired private investigators to check into her background. My attorney wanted to find anything on Jacey she could. Says it will ultimately come down to a character issue, my word against hers. It would be better for us if we could find some dirt on Jacey, if she's done something crazy like this in the past."

"That's a good idea. How did it go?"

John sighed.

"Not good. Uh, they just called and in breaking news that crazy bitch is clean as a whistle."

"No shit?"

"I know. I can't believe it. Anyway, it's back to the drawing board. Christina says we can still beat it. She thinks she can even get the judge to rule in our favor at the preliminary hearing and keep this whole thing from going to trial but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm not so sure."

Randy paused for a minute.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"You given any more thought to what we talked about?"

It was all John had thought about. Ever since their meeting weeks before at the pier, he and Randy had been in constant but secret contact. The two friends had put their heads together and had come up with a plan that would take Jacey down and keep him out of jail, clearing his name once and for all. It was ill prepared and risky but few options remained.

"Yeah."

"And?"

John bit his lip, holding the phone tight.

"Let's do it," he finally said in a low voice.

"Alright. Plan sets in motion tonight."

"You sure about this?"

"No," Randy chuckled. "But it's the best we got."

"Okay. It all starts tonight, we wait for the fallout, uh, and I'll touch base with you in a few days."

"Sounds good."

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"If this thing works, you sure will," Randy joked.

John was thoughtful for a moment.

"Even if it doesn't…I appreciate you going to bat for me, dude. I mean that."

The two hung up leaving an uneasy John alone. Walking into the study, he took a seat behind the desk and rubbed his aching temples with his fingers. His handsome face had grown permanent worry lines it seemed. The stress and the emotional exhaustion had already taken a huge mental toll on the man who once felt invincible. He was at the end of his rope, desperately grasping at straws.

"John…"

He looked up and opened his eyes. Standing in the doorway was his wife.

"Ava," his voice softened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.I was just worried about you."

"Don't. You know what the doctors say…no stress."

She forced a sad smile.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up. You seemed pretty out of it after the investigators called."

"It sucks," he admitted. "Christina puts on a brave face and says she has it under control and that we can still win but I saw it in her eyes. She was counting on those investigators to dig up some dirt on Jacey so we could use it in court. It's just scary to me…the thought of losing…"

"I know," she said softly. "We just have to stay positive and believe, you know? It's rough but we have the truth on our side and Christina has an impeccable reputation. She's working on this case around the clock and she knows what she's doing. She asked for the continuance for a reason. I trust her. I know she wouldn't take on all of this if she wasn't ready, if she wasn't confident that she could clear you of the charges."

John stared off into the darkness.

"Christina's great. I mean that. She has been fantastic through all of this, just like a rock. I appreciate all her hard work. She lives and breathes this case just like I do, like we do. She believes in me and I really appreciate that because I feel like a lot of people don't. I believe in her too but that might not be enough. Ava, the outcome could go either way and that's a scary thing because my freedom, my life is at stake. A judge, maybe a jury might not buy what we have to say."

"We'll have to take our chances."

John chuckled.

"Chances…fate. You have to make your own fate, Ava. Sometimes when you gamble and leave stuff up to chance, you get burned."

"What are you going to do?"

He didn't want to tell her. It was better if she didn't know but keeping secrets had already derailed their once solid marriage.

"There's something I have to tell you," he began.

Immediately her heart raced.

"What is it?"

"In the past, I wasn't always honest or maybe I didn't tell you eveything. That hurt you and it created a lot of problems, a lot of trust issues for us. I did it all to protect you even if you don't believe it or like it. I am your husband and I love you and it is my job to protect you and now protect our child. That will always be my top priority."

"What are you saying?"

"I have a plan. I'm sorry but I just can't sit around and wait for justice to prevail on our side. That's even riskier than what I'm planning so I have to do what I have to do. Honestly, I don't want to tell you but I know from now on, we should have no secrets. I need to tell you everything."

"John…"

"Some things are about to go down, starting tonight. Only one other person in the world besides me is in on this and I am trusting you enough to share it with you but you have to promise me you won't get involved. It's too dangerous."

"John…"

"And you can't tell anyone else, not another soul. And you can't try to talk me out of it."

"But John…"

"I'm trusting you, babe, now you just have to trust me. Please. You have to promise."

She looked in his eyes and saw all his hopes, all his fears, all his desperation. He was reaching out to her, he was trusting her which was all she had ever wanted in the first place. It was a start, a fresh start for them and for him as well. It wasn't her life and her freedom on the line. She wasn't the one facing a life sentece in prison and a lifetime of scrutiny. Sitting down next to him, she took his hand in hers and gently squeezed it. She looked deeply in his eyes and stroked the side of his face.

"I promise," she nodded, with much trepidation that was only triumphed by her love for him. "Tell me. You can tell me anything."

Staring at that beautiful face, he knew he could.


	36. Bombs Away

The Cena home was filled with John's relatives. His brothers Dan and Matt, along with his good friend, Rob McIntyre had joined John and Ava along with Fabo and his wife. For once the group was celebrating a happy occasion. Ava had recently returned from a doctor's visit and the baby had been given a clean bill of health. It was healthy and strong, developing at a proper rate. Best of all, they had the four D ultrasound pics to prove it. Everyone stood around as the proud parents to be passed around the images of their unborn child.

"Look at that nose," Fabo proudly proclaimed. "That's definitely a Cena nose. God bless that kid."

"So what are you having?" Dan asked. "Boy or girl? Come on, it's only fair. Grandma Catherine is dying to know. She's knit so many damned yellow blankets that the kid is gonna come out having a headache."

"Relax man," John grinned.

"I just want to know if I'm having a little niece or nephew. Spill. Pink or blue?"

John and Ava exchanged glances.

"We can't answer that…"

"Aaaawww…" came a collective response.

"…Because we don't know ourselves," she finished.

"Are you joking?" Rob asked.

John shook his head.

"Ava and I talked about it and after everything we've been through with this pregnancy, we're just blessed and happy to be having a healthy baby. We don't want to get caught up in what sex it will be. It doesn't matter. So in the delivery room, it will be a big surprise."

He looked down at his wife's burgeoning middle and instantly his heart swelled with pride. His son or daughter was in there and he couldn't wait to meet him or her. Moments like that, the happy, normal moments were what made his life complete. They were the welcome distraction away from the reality of the mess his life had become. But as soon as he enjoyed those moments, he was quickly transported back to what was instead of what could be. It was quite possible that he would miss the birth of his first child, and even seeing that child grow like that literally shattered his whole world and the loud ring of the land line, brought them all back to their uncertain present.

"Hello?" Ava answered.

After a few seconds she hung up, an uneasy look on her pretty face.

"What's wrong, babe?" John asked.

"That was Christina. She's coming through the gate right now."

John's stepmother sighed.

"Can't we just have one nice day as a family? John, please. Send that woman away. Tell her we'll deal with whatever it is concerning the case tomorrow."

"I wish I could," John took a deep breath. "Whatever it is, I have to know what's going on."

A hushed silence fell upon everyone as a minute or two later, the bell rang. Matt answered it and ushered the young attorney inside.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I apologize for interrupting but I have something very important to discuss. John, can I see you alone in the study, please?"

John looked around at a room of people who loved and supported him and who were walking that scary, lonely road right with him.

"It's okay, Christina. Anything you have to say to me, you can say it in front of them."

"Very well," Christina began. "I have come to discover the most compelling, if you will, piece of evidence the prosecution has so far."

"What is it?"

Christina handed her client a DVD and everybody followed him into the den where he popped it in. It was clearly the hotel surveillance footage showing John taking a drunken Jacey to his room that night. John swallowed hard looking at the recording as it brought back many painful memories. Everyone else visibly stiffened as well and the very image made Ava cringe.

"As you can see, John, you have your arm around this much smaller individual who appears to be intoxicated. You're guiding her,you take her to the room, show her in first, take one last look in the hallway presumably to see if you're being watched, then the door shuts. Your story is that this woman is drunk. You feel bad for her but you're genuinely annoyed by the situation and are uneasy about helping her. She can barely stand up which is why you have to help her and it wouldn't look good for anyone to see her going into your room in that position."

"That's exactly how it went down," John nodded.

"Okay. Let me tell you how the prosecution is going to paint this picture. You're taking advantage, being forceful, and looking around to make sure you don't get caught with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar."

"That's bullshit," John rolled his eyes.

"I agree but at least we know what we're working with. We just have to convince the judge to see this through our eyes, how it really happened."

Another uneasy silence swept across the room. Good news seemed to always be overshadowed by some awful breaking new development.

"It's gonna be okay, son," Fabo patted John's shoulder just as Matt's cell phone rang.

The younger Cena took the call which lasted less than a minute but upon hanging up, he was visibly shaken.

"Everything alrigt, bro?" Dan looked on in concern.

"No," Matt shook his head. "That was a buddy of mine. He says some crazy shit just went down and we need to get online."

John motioned towards the CPU that could be adjusted to use the 50 inch flat screen TV as a monitor. Matt clicked away at the keys on the keyboard and after accessing the Internet came to one of the more popular web sites known as wrestling dirt sheets.

"What is it?" Ava asked curiously. "What's going on?"

Matt read for a few minutes before hanging his head and cursing out loud.

"Holy shit…it's true. I can't believe it."

Everyone's eyes became glued to the wide screen reading words that shocked them all…

…

_In breaking news, released directly from WWE Superstar Randy Orton's official website and transcripted from an interview conducted earlier today, Orton released the following statement, __**"Due to the impending criminal investigation of John Cena, the past month or so I have done my best to keep quiet and let the courts handle the case but after giving it a lot of thought, I feel like now I have no choice but to speak. Cena and I have known each other for many years and he is someone I once considered to be one of my best friends. We spent a lot of time together and I know this guy in a way a lot of people don't. There are things I don't want to get into now for obvious reasons but a lot of you have asked my opinion about the guilt or innocence of John Cena. Here is what I have to say. Sometimes the way people appear in public is not an accurate reflection of how they are in private. Let's just say John and I had conversations during the time all this was going on with the woman that was victimized. I know for a fact he was not forthcoming with me about some stuff which leads me to think he might be lying about other things. Only he and the woman in question know what really happened that night. There are two sides to every story and then the truth. I think John needs to be man enough to face his mistakes and accept the consequences. I am a husband and a father and it sickens me to think about any woman being violated like that."**__ So there you have it, folks…a cryptic but angry message from the Viper with accusatory undertones aimed at a man who was once his best friend. Orton certainly has an inside into the case and of course Cena's head. We'll have to stay tuned for more comments to see how this bizarre story continues to unfold._

The house was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop.

"Oh my God," Fabo's wife grabbed onto his arm for support.

The older man gave a sad sigh and just shook his head.

"I can't believe this," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "What is Randy thinking?"

"This is bullshit, complete bullshit," Rob reiterated. "Some fucking friend."

Ava turned to Christina.

"What do we do now? This, this is bad. I don't know what the hell is going on with Randy but he basically just sold his best friend up the river. How could he do this to us?"

John rubbed at his neck, in seeming disbelief.

"This is a nightmare…and it continues to be a nightmare. I have no idea what Randy is talking about and why he would do this to me."

Christina tried to maintain her composure.

"This is not good," she began slowly. "It only adds fuel to the already blazing very public fire."

"The public will think what they want," Dan spoke up. "That's hearsay, Randy's word against John's. It's not like it would mean anything in court."

"Hearsay is admissible in a preliminary hearing," Christina explained. "Depending on what Orton has to say, the prosecution could call him as a witness if they feel the information he has to give is damning enough."

Murmurs of shock, anger and disappointment echoed around the room.

"John, are you okay?" Ava asked.

He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"I need some air," he said simply before disappearing off to the area by the private outdoor pool.

"This is so bad," Ava wrapped her arms around herself. "I mean, who do we trust? Every time we turn around, this just gets worse and worse."

"We will figure it out," Christina tried to remain optimistic. "You should go check on him."

Ava nodded and walked out to where her husband was. When they were alone and out of earshot of everyone, she leaned her head into his rock hard chest.

"Dear God…" she muttered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that…wow, that was crazy."

"I know, babe."

"I'm scared, John. Maybe we shouldn't…"

"It'll be okay. Besides, the ball is already rolling. It's too late to back out now."

"Do you think anyone knew?"

He shook his head.

"They bought it."

"I feel bad. It's like we're lying, especially to Christina."

"It's the only way, Ava. We can't tell a soul."

"I know. Poor Randy. I just hope he knows what he is getting himself into."

John took a deep breath as he pulled his wife in closer, placing a reassuring kiss atop her head. He hoped Randy understood what they were getting into as now that their plan was in motion, John himself was unsure. A bomb had just dropped, atomic in proportion. It's results would either be catastrophic or triumphant. And there was no middle ground in between.


	37. Doubt

The car pulled up to the front of the court house and the media frenzy ensued with a slew of reporters rushing the vehicle like hungry vultures.

"You ready for all this?" Christina grabbed her briefcase and laptop.

John sighed as he straightened his tie.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he said as the doors opened.

The young attorney and the defendant made their way into the courtroom without comment. Due to the circus aspect, the judge had limited who could attend the preliminary hearing proceedings. A few seats were reserved for selected members of the media and a few of John's loved ones had flown to Kentucky for support. The older John Cena, his wife and ex wife all sat front row, accompanied by Rob McIntyre and four of John's brothers along with Grandma Catherine. All that was missing was his wife but with a complicated pregnancy, it had been out of the question that she make the trip.

John looked around the room with curiosity. There were a number of law enforcement agents as well as a few spectators and some potential witnesses. Conspicuously absent was Randy Orton, a witness either side would have been dying to get on the stand. But the young Superstar had lawyered up right away and somehow managed to dodge a subpeona. For John, it was a huge relief. It had been over a month and a half since the two men had launched their campaign. Randy had gone online and made negative remarks that painted the People's Champ in a new and unfavorable light. Since then he had publicly expressed his disdain and disappointment from the man he once considered his best friend. Privately the two worked together, leaving everyone out of the loop except Ava. The last thing either wanted was for Randy to take the stand. If he told the truth, their plan would be exposed. If he lied, he would be perjuring himself. It was all around an undesirable situation.

"All rise. The Honorable Susan Elliott presiding."

An older woman in a black robe with shoulder length blonde hair took her seat behind the bench.

"You may be seated, thank you. Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We are here for the State of Kentucky versus John Cena for one count of felony rape. May I remind the court this is not a trial but instead a preliminary hearing to determine whether there is probable cause to believe the accused is guilty of the crime charged, and if so, to bind him over for indictment by the grand jury. Are the People present at this time?"

"The People are here, Your Honor. Assistant District Attorney Victor Howell."

"Is the Defense present?"

Christina stood.

"The defense is present, Your Honor. Christina Carter representing the defendant, John Felix Anthony Cena."

Judge Elliott nodded.

"Are both sides prepared to proceed?"

"We are, Your Honor," both sides agreed.

"Mr. Howell, you may begin."

"Thank you, Your Honor", the thin man with wire rimmed glasses stood. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, Judge Elliott. My name is Victor Howell and I am the prosecuting attorney for Jefferson County. Today is a mere formality to determine whether or not there is sufficient evidence to bring forth the defendant to trial for the sexual assault he has been charged with. It is my job to establish probable cause. Today I will present the State's evidence. I will call witnesses to testify. I will prove to you without a shadow of a doubt that the defendant who sits before you today is a vicious rapist. The indictment reads as follows…John Cena was officially arraigned two days ago on one count of felony rape. We charge that Mr. Cena intentionally and with force and malice raped the victim in his hotel room on the night in question. Now, I ask that you all turn your attention directly behind me to my left. There you will see two pictures. One photo is of Jacey Breedlove, the victim in this case. You see her physical stature, small in height and weight. The other picture is of the defendant. is six foot one, over 240 pounds, more than enough to physically overpower a five foot six inch, 125 pound woman. The People intend to prove that Mr. Cena brought Ms. Breedlove, obviously intoxicated back to his hotel room. After pursing sexual intercourse, even though the victim refused, Mr. Cena brutally forced himself onto Ms. Breedlove. The People will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that a sexual act occurred perputrated by the defendant against the will of the victim. Thank you."

"The People may now enter into the record their evidence at this time."

"Yes ma'am. We have State exhibit A,the statement of the victim, Jacey Breedlove, who is also prepared to testify at this time. State exhibit B is the hotel surveillance video showing the defendant and victim entering his hotel room together as well as the victim, distraught and tearful leaving. State exhibit C is the phycial examination taken from the victim's rape kit on the night in question. State exhibit D is the victim's clothing from that night, evidence of a brutal and heinous assault perpetrate by the criminal who sits behind the defense table."

"Objection," Christina rasied her hand. "Assertion of personal belief or opinion. The prosecutor is clearly using prejudicial comments that seek to poison the court's mind against my client."

"Objection sustained. Mr. Howell, is there any more evidence to enter into record? If so, please proceed without the extra commentary."

The prosecutor's face reddened.

"That is all the evidence the People has to introduce at the present time."

"Let the record reflect exhibits A through D. Before the prosecution begins calling witnesses, the defense may rebut. Ms. Carter, the floor is yours if you so choose to exercise that option."

"I do, Your Honor, thank you," Christina stood. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Christina Carter and I represent John Cena. You all may know this defendant or at the very least have heard of him. He is a famous actor, bodybuilder, rapper and wrestler. John Cena is also an innocent man. You've just heard the prosecutor make a bunch of assertions about my client as if though those claims were gospel truth. What Mr. Howell just said is nothing more than a claim of what he expects the evidence to prove. I ask the court to refrain from judgement until all the evidence has been presented and refuted. The law of this great land states that the State must have the burden of proof beyond a reasonable doubt. I intend to raise those doubts and prove that the defendant could not and did not commit this alleged crime."

"Very well. If that is all, the first witness may take the stand."

The first witness was Detective Stan Curry, the lead investigator from the Special Victim's unit. The prosecution went first.

"Good morning, Detective."

"Good morning," he settled comfortably into the witness box.

"You are the lead detective on this case and you were one of the first individuals to speak to Ms. Breedlove, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Let me start by acknowleding that you are a 17 year veteran on the force specializing in SVU cases, right?"

"That is true."

"Now what was the mental state of the victim when you saw her?"

"Objection," Christina interrupted. "The detective cannot testify to the alleged victim's mental state as he is not qualified or licesnded to do so."

"Objection sustained," the judge agreed. "Counsel, please rephrase."

Victor Howell cleared his throat.

"How did Ms. Breedlove appear to act, Detective?"

"She was very upset, tearful, even hysterical at times. She seemed scared and told us as much."

"Did she tell you that she had been raped?"

"She did. She told me what happened and identified her attacker."

"Did you have reason to believe her story?"

"Based on the facts, the statement she gave, and my experience, the victim's story was very believable to both me and my partner. Everything appeared to check out."

"At any time, to your knowledge, was a physical exam conducted to corroborate Ms. Breedlove's story?"

"It was. It's called a Sexual Offense Evidence Collection kit and it is a standard procedure performed by medical personnel for any individual who says they have been sexually assaulted. Ms. Breedlove consented to the exam without hesitation."

"And the results?"

"You have them. Torn clothing, bruising on the arms, bodily fluids found in her underwear, evidence of vaginal tearing…the proof is in the pudding."

A few more questions were asked as John shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"This sounds bad," he leaned over and whispered to his attorney.

"Relax," Christina assured him. "We still haven't had our turn."

A few more minutes passed and the court recessed allowing Judge Elliott to read the hospital's report. When she returned, Detective Curry returned to the stand to allow Christina to begin her cross examination.

"Good morning, Detective Curry."

"Morning," he chewed a piece of gum.

"As you know, I represent the defendant, John Cena and I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Now you said that the alleged victim was upset and tearful and I believe you even used the word hysterical."

"That is true."

"Is it possible Ms. Breedlove was acting?"

"Excuse me."

Christina confidently strolled around the courtroom.

"I am asking is it a possibility that Ms. Breedlove's emotional reaction was forced or insincere?"

"It wasn't."

"How do you know?"

"No offense, but I've been doing this a long time."

"So in your experience you have seen times when emotional reactions and victim's statements were not true,for instance…let's say a jilted female making up a rape story to get back at a former lover."

"It happens sometimes," he shrugged. "But not this time. I had every reason to believe her."

"You are a decorated officer of the law, sir."

"I am," he grinned.

"And I'd like to thank you for your service. Tell me, and 17 years is a long time. Have you ever been wrong? Have you ever interrogated a suspect you thought to be guilty who later turned out to be innocent?"

"That's part of the job."

"I imagine. And what do you do when that happens? How do you treat the suspect?"

"I am on the side of the law, Ms. Carter. I investigate sex crimes and help put those responsible away. I don't want to see an innocent person go to prison."

Christina nodded.

"How admirable. Tell me, did you feel that way about James Young?"

The detective's face instantly hardened.

"I…"

"You remember the young man, you arrested, harassed but was later exonerated when DNA evidence cleared him of rape. Let me refresh your memory, sir, this is the case that caused you to be investigated by internal affairs on the possibility of police misconduct."

"I was cleared of that."

"Of what? Lying about evidence or illegally questioning the suspect?"

"Objection!" the prosector pursed his lips. "This information is irrelevant."

"Oh it's very relevant," Christina continued coolly. "It introduces the lead invesitagator's character."

"Objection sustained," Judge Elliott agreed with the State. "Detective Curry is not on trial here. Watch it, Ms. Carter."

Christina smirked as the damage had obviously been done.

"I see that you're upset so I will try to make the rest of the questioning brief. Now this surveillance video that was talked about, there is no sign that Mr. Cena was forcing Ms. Breedlove anywhere."

"It's up to interpretaton. He seemed…persisent to me, practically dragging her by the arm."

"Or perhaps guiding an intoxicated woman barely able to stand?"

"Like I said…it's up to interpretation. Obviously you and I see things differently, Ms. Carter."

"We do. I see a man helping a co-worker. Now you and the prosecutor pointed out the obvious differences in size. There was a small amount of bruising on one arm, the left arm, the arm that Mr. Cena was holding in the elevator. That bruising is consistent with what is seen on the tape."

"Or when your client was raping that girl."

"Maybe but it seems highly unlikely that during this so called vicious attack and struggle, there only seems to be one set of bruises, small and minmal only on one arm. Doesn't make a lot of sense to me."

"Sex crimes never do, Ms. Carter."

Christina moved on.

"And the rape kit revealed vaginal tearing?"

"It did. That type of injury generally occurs during a rape."

"It does but wasn't Ms. Breedlove's injury, if you will, classified as a first degree tear, which means it was minor and only involved the skin around the vagina?"

"Yes but…"

"Typically aren't rape tears more severe and don't they even extend to the perinneal area?"

"Sometimes."

"Is it possible that the injury is more consitent with consentual rough sex?"

"Possible but unlikely," he paused.

"And the stains in the underwear…isn't it true that Mr. Cena's DNA was not found on the victim or her clothing? No semen, saliva, blood or any other bodily fluid."

"That's true."

"And in addition to the victim's own fluid, was there not another stain of unknown origin, suggesting a third party?"

"That is inconclusive."

"Objection, leading" the prosecutor raised. "Pure conjecture."

"Overruled. Continue, Ms. Carter."

Christina walked over and put on gloves before pulling out the bag of clothing that belonged to Jacey the night of the supposed attack. There was a skirt and blouse along with the underwear.

"Now, claims that once she spurned Mr. Cena's advances, he became more forceful and during the encounter ended up ripping her clothing. As we all see in all three articles, there are perfect symetrical tears almost as if someone purposely,carefully ripped up the clothing and tried to make it look like someone else did it," Christina said as she grabbed another bag with identical clothing that was not torn. "Your Honor, can I please have the defenant stand?"

"You may."

John, confused, reluctantly stood as Christina motioned him over.

"Mr. Cena, we are going to put on a little demonstration. As hard as you can, try to rip these items away from me," she instructed as John did what he was told. "Now if you're being attacked, especially by someone of John Cena's size and you're struggling as Ms. Breedlove stated, wouldn't the clothing look more like this?"

After their demonstration, all three items were torn, ripped and jagged instead of perfect tears.

"Objection…"

"No need," Christina peeled off the gloves. "Nothing further."

She and John returned to their seats where he took a deep breath.

"That was unexpected," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me we were going to do that?"

"Because you would have been prepared and it would have looked rehearsed. That was perfect, John."

He nodded in agreement. He'd always had confidence in Christina and now she was proving herself even more. The first few hours had gone well in his eyes, now he could only hope that the judge had seen it that way too. Christina had so far successfully rebutted every piece of evidence the prosecution had entered. A seed had been planted and the defense could only hope that it was one of doubt.


	38. Undercover Brother

Randy Orton grinned as he ran around the house chasing after his baby daughter, Alanna. She was the apple of his eye, his true pride and joy. When he had met Samantha Speno and fallen in love, he thought it would be impossible to love another human being more than he loved his wife. But all that had changed the minute his little girl was born. The love he felt for her was immeasurable. Fatherhood had changed his life forever and for the better. Children were a beautiful blessing and he was grateful for every moment with his child. He wanted his friend to feel that same blessing. John Cena had been through so much and though some of it was his own doing, he deserved to live his life in peace and happiness with his wife and their own baby.

"You've been running around all day being silly and now someone needs a nap," Sam emerged, smiling, hands on her hips. "You too, Alanna."

Randy winked at his wife's joke. Their little girl squealed with delight as her mother scooped her up. There was no greater feeling than watching his two beautiful girls. Sam disappeared upstairs to put the little one down for her nap just as his cell phone rang. He eyed the Caller ID and did not recognize the number. Making sure Sam was out of earshot, he stepped outside carefully and quietly closing the patio door behind him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Randy?"

He closed his eyes as his heart began to pound. It was the call he had been waiting on for over a month. Finally it had come, the other piece to the puzzle, what they needed for their plan to work.

"Yeah, this is Randy," he pretended to not know who it was. "Who is this?"

She cleared her throat, sounding nervous.

"Hi. Um, this…this is Jacey. Jacey Breedlove. Do you remember me?"

"Jacey," he tried to sound surprised. "Of course I remember you. What's going on?"

"Do you have a minute? I hope you don't mind that I got your number and I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time…"

"No, it's cool, I'm just surprised to hear from you, that's all. What's up?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I had to talk to you. I've been meaning to reach out to you for a while now, I guess I just didn't quite know what to say but I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For publicly supporting me. That took guts, Randy. I, I've been through a lot these past months. I know it seems like a lot of people are against John but that's not the case. I am going through a lot. The media is relentless and some of his fans…oh God, it has just been awful. There has been a lot of backlash towards me and it's really unfair."

"Yeah, it is. You're the victim here," he tried not to pour it on too thick.

She paused for a brief moment and he cursed to himself, hoping he hadn't oversold it but he was relieved as she took the bait. She seemed to be enjoying his attention and sympathy.

"Yeah…I am."

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Hanging in there. I have to go to go back to Kentucky soon. The preliminary hearing started and I have to testify."

"That sucks. You gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I'm just scared. It'll be hard seeing him again, facing him."

Randy struggled to keep his lunch down. Jacey sickened him. She had some nerve. What a piece of work.

"I bet. Just be strong, you know. You didn't do anything wrong, he did. The truth will all come out. Just don't let him intimidate you."

"You mean, you believe me?" she asked.

He knew he had to play his cards right. She was probably testing him. She was slick. In fact, he knew for a fact that she was testing him.

"Did he do it? I mean, you said he did…"

"Yes," her voice shook as if she were trying to convicne the both of them of her story. "John Cena raped me in his hotel room that night. It is awful but that's the truth."

"Then if you say that's what happened, I believe you," he stated. "After all, this is serious. It's not like you would make something like this up."

"No, um, of, of course not."

"John is a bastard for doing what he did."

"But he's your friend. How can you say that about him?"

"My ex friend," Randy corrected. "The guy is a jerk, Jacey, plain and simple. I'm tired of his shit. He walks around so goddamned self righteous that it's sickening and pathetic. He tries to make himself look like a god or something but he's not. He's not perfect and never has been, far from it."

"Amen to that one," Jacey mumbled in agreement.

"Anyway, I know him, the real him and there's more to that good guy exterior. If he did what you said he did, then that's disgusting and he deserves to be called out for it, punished. Rape is a horrible, horrible crime. He can't just get away with it."

"Yeah…"

"And it looks like he won't. They say if he gets convicted that he could go to prison for the rest of his life."

Now it was his turn to test the waters. He wanted to see if she had a heart, if she felt any bit of remorse for the life she was ruining. A man was facing a life behind bars because of her lies. Did she even care?

"Yeah but, uh…that probably won't happen."

"I don't know. Sounds like the prosectuor and cops are out for blood."

He sensed her hesitation, guilt even but she quickly pulled herself together.

"Well he deserves it," she claimed defiantly. "He did a horrible thing. Just like you said, he has to be punished. He can't just get away with what he did to me. It was a nightmare and I'm still dealing with it."

"John's an asshole and deserves whatever he gets. I don't care about him anymore. I just feel sorry for Ava."

"Who?"

"You know, his wife."

"Oh…yeah. Um, I met her once. She's nice."

"She's great. She's practically a saint, hell, you'd have to be to put up with that guy."

"She's pregnant," Jacey continued.

"I know. I heard she's having a hard time, that she almost lost the baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But…but everything is okay now, right?"

"I think so. Ava just needs to divorce his ass. Anyway it looks like the kid won't grow up with its father. They are both better off if you ask me. Ava can do way better."

"Gosh, I had no idea you felt that way about John. You seem really mad. You two always seemed so close backstage."

"We were at one point. I've known the guy a lotof years. You develop close relationships on the road. You saw how it was. You see co-workers more than you see your own family so they become like family. We've been friends a long time, John and me but a lot of stuff went down that I just couldn't deal with. He's just not the guy he used to be and I don't want to be associated with that. Sometimes you just have to cut a man loose, you know?."

"I know. Listen, you're a good guy, Randy. I just want to thank you for going public with the truth and for just talking to me now. I know we didn't get off on the right foot and I'm really sorry for that. In fact, sometimes I felt like you hated me," she giggled.

"I never hated you, Jacey."

"That's a relief to know. Who knows, maybe you and I could have been friends."

Randy shuddered involuntarily at the thought. If that was the case, he was well aware that it could have been him in that defendant's chair and Sam in Ava's spot. Any man that dared reject Jacey Breedlove was a living, breathing target for her scorn, rage and vengance.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Anyway, I just wanted to call and tell you all that before I leave for Louisville tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked.

She seemed happy that he even cared enough to ask.

"I think so. I hope so."

"Me too. Good luck."

"Thank you. Look, Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel weird asking this of you but there aren't too many people that I can trust."

"What is it?"

"All this is really hard on me and sometimes it gets pretty lonely. Do you mind, I mean, would it be okay if I called you sometime, you know, just to talk?" she questioned hopefully.

Randy could barely contain his smirk and he was glad she could not see him through the phone. It was what he, they, had been waiting patiently for.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want. I don't mind."

"Thanks. I appreciate it a lot. You're a nice guy. I, I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Later, Jacey."

"Bye."

He hung up and checked over his shoulder making sure Sam was still inside the house. When he was certain the coast was clear, he dialed John's number. He answered on the second ring.

"It's me, man. You alone?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," John answered. "What's up?"

"How is the hearing going?"

"Good so far. I think the judge is on our side. Christina is doing a hell of a job but Jacey takes the stand in two days. It's gonna be weird seeing her and just how it's all gonna go down" his deep and tired voice filled with dread at the thought.

"Speaking of the devil…"

"What?"

"She called, man."

"She did?" John swallowed hard. "What? When?"

"Just now. I just hung up with her."

"And?"

"And she took the bait, hook, line, and sinker. I tried not to overdo it but I think she totally bought that I'm against you."

"Damn," John let out a breath.

"That girl is pathetic. Crazy, pathetic, and evil. She just seemed so happy that I was even talking to her. It was weird. She just likes attention and she'll take it from any guy who'll give it to her. It's sad. For whatever reason she just had you in her sights and she targeted you but it's scary because it could have been any one of us in that locker room."

"This is unreal, man. It gets crazier every day."

"I know but hang in there. It'll be over soon."

"I know. I just hope it's a happy ending."

"Me too."

"Look, Christina is coming. I have to go…"

"Okay. Is Ava okay?"

"Yeah. She's back at home but she's good and everything is good with the baby. Thanks for asking."

"Good. I'll talk to you later, John, keep you in the loop and all. She'll probably be calling back."

"Thanks, Randy."

"No sweat. I'll talk to you later." he hung up.

John held the phone in his fingers for a few seconds just staring at it. He couldn't believe that Jacey had called Randy but he was glad. And now he was going to see her again. He wasn't looking forward to that but he was looking forward to seeing Christina tear her apart on that witness stand.

"Everything okay, John?" the young attorney entered the room.

"Huh? Yeah, um, everything is fine. Just talking to Rob."

He felt bad for lying but no one could know what they were doing.

"You know Jacey is testifying soon. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay, that you can handle it."

"I can. Can you?"

Christina grinned.

"Trust me, just sit back, stay calm and watch the show. I've been waiting for this little Missy."

John was glad. And now Jacey was going right along with their plan. They had given her enough rope and slowly but surely she was starting to hang herself with Randy and hopefully that performance would repeat itself on the stand. Once that happened, redemption would be his.


	39. So Help Her God

John nervously sat outside the courtroom as he waited for his attorney to show up. The vibration of his cell phone against his thigh made him jump a lttle bit but he couldn't wait to answer it.

"Ava…"

"Hi."

He closed his eyes. It felt so good to hear her sweet voice.

"How are you?" he asked. "How's the baby?"

"We are both great. I went to the doctor yesterday and everything is going fine. My blood pressure is stable and the baby is at a really healthy weight. The doctors are pretty pleased and um, I, I'm relieved, just tired and eating everythng in sight," she giggled.

He smiled his first real smile.

"That's so good to hear, babe."

"The baby's kicking up a storm, too."

He wished he could be home beside her feeling every kick and flutter, going out at all hours in the night to pick up food to satisfy her weird late night cravings. He desperately wanted to be there for everything.

"I miss you," he admitted, taking a careful pause. "Do you miss me, too?"

Ava hesistated for a second. She still loved her husband and of course she missed him but her heart was still hurting from his untruths and infidelity. She could learn to forgive him but forgetting was not so easy.

"I'm worried about you. I just want you to come back home soon. I want all this to just be over."

He took what he could get.

"Me too. Today is the moment of truth. Jacey is gonna take the stand as soon as we go in and that's any minute now."

"How do you feel about seeing her again?"

"I don't know. Angry, nervous…disgusted."

"That's all understandable. Anyone in your shoes would feel the same way. Just be strong, John. You said yourself that Christina is doing a wonderful job. Just have faith. Jacey isn't as smart as she thought, I guarantee that. She may think she thought this little plan out but the truth will catch up to her eventually and hopefully that will start today."

"I hope."

"Have you talked to Randy lately?"

"Yeah," he glanced around. "Things are in motion and I'll just leave it at that."

She understood. The less details she knew, the better. She was just happy that John had shared that truth with her in the first place.

"Okay. Listen, I won't hold you. I just wanted to talk and make sure you're okay."

"I am now. Court is about to start though."

"Will you call me back on the first break? Let me know how things are going?"

"I promise. I love you, Ava."

She closed her eyes.

"You too."

He hung up just as Christina was rounding the corner.

"Good morning, good morning," she briskly walked by him.

"Someone's in an unusally cheery mood," he chuckled.

Christina flashed him a rare grin.

"Oh I have been waiting for this day for a long time, trust me."

The pair entered the courtroom that was just beginning to fill up. Everyone wanted a front row seat when Jacey Breedlove was testifying. John tapped his fingers against the desk. He couldn't recall a time being so scared. So much was riding on the next few hours.

"All rise."

The judge emerged from her chambers and it was time to begin.

"Are the People prepared to call their next witness?" she asked.

Victor Howell stood.

"Ma'am, the People call to the stand, Jacey Breedlove."

A loud mumur echoed throughout the room as John's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't seen her in person since that night, the night he had helped her. Now she was in front of him again, flesh and blood, the woman who had single handedly turned his life upside down. As Christina had predicted, she was once again demurely dressed, resembling more of a small town librarian than the sexy seductress that had accosted him many times during their brief time knowing each other. Jacey took the stand and looked John right in the eye. Her first glance was steely, angry, even mocking but he refused to back down. He never looked away, staring her down silently reminding her that they both knew what the truth was. She eventually became uncomfortable and quickly glanced away.

"Miss Breedlove, please place your hand on the Bible. Do you swear that the testimony you shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked her.

"I do."

"Miss Breedlove, good morning," Victor Howell began in a soft voice. "I know this must be very difficult for you but I have to ask you a few questions today. Your statement regarding your sexual assault has already been entered into record for the court to review but there are a few more things to go over so please just bear with me. At any time if you get too upset or feel like you can't go on, just let me know and we'll take a break, okay?"

She nodded and took a dramatic breath.

"Thank you, Mr. Howell," she answered in a little girl's voice. "I…I think I'll be okay but…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but it's just so hard with him, him looking at me like that," she shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Does he have to be here?"

The prosecutor looked up at the judge.

"Judge Elliott, it is clear that the presence of the defendant is causing obvious distress to the witness who happens to be the victim in this case. Considering the violent nature of the crime, the People respectfully request that Mr. Cena be removed from the courtroom for the duration of Miss Breedlove's testimony."

Christina threw the pen down that she had been holding between her fingers.

"Objection!" she rose to her feet. "Removing Mr. Cena from the courtroom today violates his constitutional right to face his accuser."

"I agree," Judge Elliott nodded. "Objection sustained. Mr. Cena has a right to be here for today's proceedings."

The prosecutor, disturbed about the setback, straightened his tie.

"I will try to make this as brief as possible," he cleared his throat. "Now can you please tell the court what happened to you on the night of September 7th, in Louisville, Kentucky at the Hyatt Regency hotel?"

Jacey fidgeted nervously, playing with her hands.

"I…met a co-worker outside the hotel we were staying at and he asked me to come to his room. We were friends but recently he had been trying to take that to another level and I didn't like it so I was kind of reluctant but he insisted so I…I went. Upstairs he tried to kiss me, I resisted and he became very angry. He…he, he pinned me down on the bed, ripped my clothes off and forced himself inside me."

"You were raped?"

"Yes sir," she hung her head, presumably in shame.

"Is the man that raped you, the co-worker you spoke of, Miss Breedlove is that person here in this courtroom today?"

"He is."

"Can you point him out?"

Jacey dabbed at her eyes before raising a shaky index finger and pointing straight at John.

"That's him," she whispered.

The prosecutor smiled smugly.

"Let the record reflect that the witness has identified the defendant, John Felix Anthony Cena as her attacker."

Murmurs once again echoed throughout the courtroom so much so that the judge had to hit her gavel and call for order. John looked over his shoulder at the frightened faces of his loved ones that had shown up once again to support him.

"Miss Breedlove, I know this is difficult but stay with me. Please describe in as much detail as possible, as much detail as you remember what occurred in that room that night as he was attacking you."

Jacey blew out a breath.

"He poured me drinks…um, we were both drinking and I had gotten a little tipsy and that's when he tried to kiss me. He tried several times. At first I laughed it off but he wouldn't stop. So I, I tried pushing his face away and he said something like, 'oh you know you want it' and I told him that I didn't. I tried to get off the bed but he grabbed me really hard and I remember falling back down. My head was kind of spinning but before I knew it, he was pushing me on my back. I couldn't believe it. He, he, he, he kissed me really rough then grabbed me by the throat with one hand. He used the other to take my clothes off and it seemed like he was getting frustrated. I was slapping his hands away and he got more forceful and just started ripping my clothes. That…that's when I knew. I got so scared, you know. He started hitting me and I kept crying and screaming and saying no and he spread my legs apart with his knee and then…he, oh my God, he was inside me. And it was hurting so bad and it was burning and I was begging him to stop and he wouldn't. He just kept pounding himself into me over and over again. His eyes…they were just so scary. He, he was drunk so it took him a long time to finish and when he did, he just sort of smirked and rolled off of me and passed out on the bed. I laid there for a few minutes just stunned and scared and not knowing what he was going to do next. Finally I just grabbed my clothes, put them on and ran. I went to the hospital and they called the police."

It was a compelling tale that left a courtroom riveted. John closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was angry not only because she was lying but also because she sounded so damned believable.

"Thank you, Miss Breedlove. Nothing further."

Victor Howell took his seat as a confident Christina Carter stood from hers.

"Good morning, Miss Breedlove. My name is Christina Carter and I represent the accused, Mr. John Cena. Today I am going to ask you a few questions."

"Okay," she said meekly.

"Let's start with your background, you were hired as a WWE Diva shortly after April, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And prior to that, you were a fitness model?"

"Yes."

Jacey continued dabbing at her eyes.

"Ever try acting?"

"What?" the question seemed to throw Jacey off.

"I asked if you ever dabbled in acting?"

"No, I…"

"You never took college courses in drama?"

"Years ago but just a few to look good on my resume."

"I see," Christina approached with a box of tissues setting them down on the witness stand. "I've never had an acting class but I hear they teach you how to cry on cue. I've noticed you've been crying since you took the stand so I thought I might be compassionate and offer you these Kleenex but um, on closer look, I really don't see any actual tears…"

"Objection! Ms. Carter is clearly badgering the witness…"

"Objection sustained. Ms. Carter, enough!"

"I'll move on then", she stepped away from the stand. "Let's talk about your relationship with John Cena prior to this alleged attack. How would you explain it? Were you friends?"

"Yes. He was nice to me. We got along. We talked a lot."

"Interesting. Do you harass all your friends?"

"Excuse me?"

Christina walked over to the table and grabbed a pile of papers.

"The defense would like to enter into evidence phone records traced from a cell phone in Jacey Breedlove's name that made a total of 712 calls to the Land O' Lakes residence of John and Ava Cena from July 12th through August 1st of 2010. No call lasts over ten seconds, suggesting they were hang ups. As many as ten phone calls occurred back to back in a single two minute period in a given day until the house number was changed. That sounds like harrassment to me. Would you care to explain your actions?"

Jacey looked at the prosecutor for help but found none.

"I, I, I didn't make those calls," she stammered.

"Do you know who did?"

"No."

"Objection, your Honor, inadmissable evidence! The prosecution has not had a chance to review those phone records."

"Objection overruled. The defense is ordered to turn over all records to the prosectuor for review upon the first recess today but the records can be admitted into evidence at this time."

"Very well, Your Honor. Now, Miss Breedlove, do you also deny sexually harassing Mr. Cena on numerous occassions, including showing up half naked in his hotel room to seduce him, grabbing his crotch in the ring, following him to gyms and charity events on the road, and making sexually explicit and inappropriate comments?"

"That never happened."

"Okay, let's go back to the night of September 7th. I would like to question you about your drinking that night. Could you please describe for the court your level of sobriety that night before you ran into Mr. Cena outside?"

"I was sober."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes."

Christina found another piece of paper.

"I have in my hand your credit card receipt from the Texas Roadhouse. Is this not your receipt from that meal with your signature on it?"

"It is," Jacey shifted uncomfortably.

"Can you read the contents from that receipt?"

"Grilled shrimp, grilled Caesar salad, three Long Island Iced Teas, three Malibu Bay Breezes, a Buttery Nipple shot and an Oatmeal Cookie shot."

"Wow, that is a whole lot of alcohol and just a little bit of food. Was that all for you?"

"No…I mean yes, but…"

"That had to be enough alcohol to impair you. That would be enough to intoxicate anyone, especially someone of your small size."

"I may have been a little impaired," she cleared her throat.

"A little?"

"I was in no condition to drive."

Christina picked up a remote control and pressed play, directing everyone to the large monitor in the courtroom.

"And apparently in no condition to walk either. Let the record reflect that this is the surveillance footage from the hotel that night. Miss Breedlove is clearly seen stumbling and barely able to stand. Mr. Cena is seen with her. There is no obvious force or threat that can be observed and he does not appear to be impaired in any way."

"So noted," Judge Elliott said.

"Okay, Miss Breedlove, onto what happened behind closed doors in that room. You said that Mr. Cena forced himself on you."

"That's correct."

"You testified here that he hit you repeatedly."

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Huh?"

"I said where did he hit you?"

She chewed her lip.

"In the face."

"I see. If that is the case, how come we are just hearing about that now? Why is that not in any of the original police reports and interviews or included in your sworn statement?"

"I…I guess I forgot. I mean, it was such a traumatic night…"

"John Cena is no lightweight. Did he hit you hard?"

"Yes."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Did it leave a lot of bruising or marks?"

"No."

"None? No scratches, redness, shiners…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"In fact, there was not a lot of physical injury, just some minor bruising on the left arm, consistent with him trying to hold you up in the elevator."

"If you say so, Ms. Carter."

"When he was allegedly raping you, at what time did he put on the condom?"

"What?"

"You failed to mention in your testimony today about him putting on a condom but in your original statement, you said he wore one which explained the lack of physical DNA evidence. When did he stop and put on this condom?"

"Uh…after he hit me, when he was holding me down. That was the last thing he did."

Christina nodded.

"Multi talented, that John Cena. He managed to hold you down, rip your clothes off and get a condom on all at the same time."

"Watch is, Ms. Carter," Judge Elliott warned before Victor Howell could object.

"The results of your rape kit discovered bodily fluid from an unidentified third party. Miss Breedlove, who did you have sexual contact with on that day?"

"No one."

"No one?"

"Just John."

"But it isn't Mr. Cena's fluid. Can you explain that?"

"No. I…I don't know how it got there. It must be some sort of mistake. Maybe your lab accidentally put it there from someone else."

"Maybe. Now you stated that Mr. Cena tore your clothing in the struggle in the room before and during the rape, is that right?"

"Yes."

Christina fast forwarded the tape until it showed Jacey leaving. She slowed the images and zoomed in on them.

"Can you explain why your clothing is not torn in this footage shown directly after you left Mr. Cena's room?"

"No, I…"

"Where did you go after this alleged attack?"

"The hospital."

"The stamped time on this footage has you leaving at 3:17 a.m. yet hospital records don't have you arriving until 6:09 a.m. That's nearly three missing hours in the timeline. Can you account for your whereabouts?"

"No. I went straight there, I promise. I'm telling the truth. It gets fuzzy sometimes and I think I may have blacked out that night but John Cena did rape me. You, you have to believe me…"

Christina looked right at her and smiled. She was desperately pleading her case to anyone who would listen but the young defense attorney had done a fine job of discrediting the witness and everyone knew it. Christina looked over at the Cena family and finally at John, giving them all a reassuring nod.

"Nothing further."


	40. Hurry Up And Wait

John Cena sat inside a hotel in Louisville, Kentucky, pondering the irony of that very fact. He had made a silent promise to himself that if he ever got out of there, he wouldn't return. If the situation called for it again, he'd stay somewhere on the outskirts. Too much had happened and there were just too many bad memories. Now he was sitting quietly in a suite waiting to learn his fate. It would be up to Judge Elliott to weigh the evidence and make a decision…was there enough evidence against the defendant to proceed with a criminal trial? The very thought made John weak in the knees. He had always been a man of strength and conviction, someone who never backed down from a challenge but even he had his limits. Just thinking about the time and stress of beginning an actual trial, picking an impartial jury of 12, and going through weeks, possibly months of testimony all in the glaring eye of the public was enough to drive anyone mad. John didn't know if he could take it. He definitely knew that being away from Ava and missing the birth of their child was something he could not take.

"You okay, son?" Fabo asked, walking over.

John nodded. Though there had been times they'd had their differences over the years, he loved and respected the Old Man more than anyone could know. He was a loving and supportive father, always therefor his boys when they needed him. He had been a permanent fixture in Kentucky for every day of the hearing.

"Yeah, Dad."

Fabo looked away, a bundle of raging nerves himself.

"What are you thinking about?"

John rubbed his tired eyes.

"Just thinking about the closing argments," he admitted. "That's the last thing the judge hears. I keep going over what the prosecutor said…"

…

"_Good morning, Your Honor, ladies and gentlemen. Today the People rest their case and leave it up to the court to decide the fate of the defendant, John Felix Anthony Cena. Over the past week and a half, both sides have presented and refuted evidence. Though it may seem complex, it really is not. When you look at it, this case is really simple, it's about good old fashioned common sense. On September 7, 2010 at the Hyatt Rengency Hotel in room 924, a vicious, senseless and brutal act took place. John Cena lured an innocent young girl upstairs to his room, took advantage of their friendship and when she resisted his physical attention, he beat and raped her. That is the truth. The defense would like for you to believe that Mr. Cena is the victim here but that is not the case. The victim is Jacey Breedlove. _

_She was attacked and her life will never be the same. Now this case has received a lot of media attention due to the fact that Cena is a celebrity. Because he is a celebrity does that mean that the laws of the land do not apply to him? Does he deserve special treatment? Does he deserve to have his way with women and force himself on them without consequences? Unfortunately we live in a society that is enamored with fame and celebrity and beauty. Celebrities are often allowed to get away with crimes and misdeeds simply because of who they are. Is that fair? No it is not. Not only is it not fair, it is not the example of what true justice is. Laws are laws and rules are rules, no matter who you are. It is illegal to force another human being to have sex against their will and that is exactly what the accused did. He raped, attacked, brutalized, forced himself on Jacey Breedlove. And you can word that and spin that anyway you want to, but the truth is still the truth._

_The law states that if the court believes there is sufficient evidence to suggest that the crime occurred, John Cena must be ordered to stand trial for his crimes. The defendant is a celebrity who is used to getting who he wants and what he wants. By his own admission in several public interviews, he admits to sleeping with dozens of women while on the road with the WWE. In his twisted mind, he set his sights on Miss Breedlove and decided she would be another conquest, another notch on his bedpost. When she did the unthinkable in his eyes and refused, he decided to take action. He decided to take what he wanted, what he thought he was entitled to. He decided to teach this woman a lesson. Now it is time for the state of Kentucky to teach John Cena a lesson. Make him accountable, show him that his celebrity cannot protect him now, teach him that he is not above the law. Do it for Jacey Breedlove. Do it for all victims everywhere. Do it for the next innocent woman he decides to prey upon."_

…

Fabo took a seat beside him.

"Howell was rough. I can't believe it. He gets to float theories and assumptions and say whatever he damn well pleases just like it is fact."

"Tell me about it," John agreed.

"But I thought Christina did well. Her close was good."

"It was. She did a terrific job this whole hearing. No matter what happens, I am grateful for her hard work and for her believing in me."

…

"_Good morning. Today begins the deliberation process to determine whether or not there is sufficient evidence that a rape occurred. If the court finds that to be true, my client, the defendant John Cena will stand trial for the crime that he has been wrongfully accused of, a crime he did not commit. The man that sits at that table with me is presumed innocent by way of the United States Constitution until he is proven guilty. As always, it is up to the State to bear the burden of proof and establish the defendant's guilt beyond a reasonable doubt. I can stand here today with confidence and assurance and say that did not happen in this case._

_The People presented physical evidence that was supposed to substantiate the alleged victim's claim of rape. All that physical evidence or lack thereof did was create more doubt. When you look at what really happened and what the prosection says happened, it simply does not add up. The lack of bruising and marks, the absence of Mr. Cena's DNA, the inconsistent testimony of Miss Breedlove herself, the additional fluid found on the victim's underwear, the holes in the timeline. The People paint a picture of a terrified, sober woman being dragged to a room only to emerge later in torn clothing bruised and hysterical after a vicious attack. We all saw that footage, surveillance tapes that show a visibly drunk woman being escorted to a room by a co-worker and she emerges hours later, calm and unharmed. _

_And what about this victim? The victim is never on trial in a rape case but when Jacey Breedlove took the stand in this courtroom and blatantly perjured herself, she introduced her own character into evidence. I ask that you think back to when she sat in that very chair and cried and stated that John Cena punched her in the face over and over again while raping her. There is no evidence to support that and she did not even mention it to the police in her original interview and in her sworn statement. Why not? Because it did not happen. That story she sat up here and told was a lie. And why would she lie about any of this? Who's to say but when your story is falling apart, sometimes you tend to add just a little more for dramatic purposes because it simply wasn't compelling enough the first time around. That is exactly what happened here._

_If the court chooses to have sympathy or show mercy in this case, I beg that you have sympathy for and show mercy to the real victim and that is John Cena. He is a man falsely accused and publicly scrutinized. He has lost his job and his reputation, a piece of his life. And for what? Because a scorned and disturbed young woman chose to seek revenge when her affections were rebuffed? The damage has been done and John Cena and his family will never be the same because of it. How can anyone ever make up for that but we can start today by carefully examining the evidence and using the common sense the prosecutor suggested and set this man free. Give him his life back. Do it for him and his family and his unborn child. Do it for all those who sit in prison falsely accused and wrongly convicted. Most of all, do it for the real victims of sexual send John Cena to trial for this would be a slap in their faces as well as the face of justice everywhere. Thank you."_

…

John's mother and Fabo's ex wife, Carol, joined them. She forced a tired and sad smile as she patted her son's massively broad shoulder.

"You holding up, honey?"

"Trying," he took a deep breath. "This wait is killing me. We've been sitting here for hours and I don't know how much longer I can go without knowing."

"Soon enough," she sighed. "We hope for the best but prepare for the worst. If all goes well like I prayed it did, that judge will see the truth and this nightmare can finally start coming to an end."

"And if it doesn't go well, Ma?"

Both shuddered at the thought.

"We remain proactive and stay positive."

He nodded and swallowed hard as it felt like all the air had just left the room.

"It'll be okay," Catherine Cena grabbed her favorite grandson's hand. "You're a good boy. There is no way you could do what that girl said you did and everyone knows that. Even if they didn't, all they had to do was sit in that courtroom for five minutes. That's all the proof anyone needs."

John rubbed his grandmother's hand. His love for her was unconditional and vice versa. She was a tough old lady who'd always had his back and who always would. That fact provided a certain level of comfort in his time of fear and uncertainty.

"Hello everybody," Christina said as she knocked and let herself in. "John, could I please see you in private?"

He nodded and followed her to the other room.

"What's up?'

She looked him over.

"How are you?"

"I've been better," he answered truthfully.

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah," he was man enough to admit. "You?"

Christina shrugged.

"A little bit. I did my job to my best capability and for that I'm very proud. I feel confident that things went well but you never know. It's just hard being an attorney sometimes. It really gets to me."

She looked sad and he had never seen her like that before.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Vince came to me in a time of dire need. You basically put your freedom, your fate, your life in my hands. I believe in you, John and I worked hard and went in that courtroom every morning and argued like hell on your behalf. But what if it wasn't enough? I have to live with that. I failed you and the consequences are deep. That's a tough pill to swallow."

"Look, Christina, I know I haven't been the easiest client to get along with…"

"You can say that again," she chuckled, making him laugh for the first time that day.

"But you were a great lawyer. You are a great lawyer.I mean that."

"Don't thank me yet."

"I will. I have to. Win or lose, you did a hell of a job and no matter what, I wouldn't trade you as my attorney for anything in the world. If we beat this damned thing today, I can't thank you enough. And if we don't…then it's on to the next step and I still want you by my side."

He looked like he was going to cry at any given moment and the tough, young litigator had to take a moment to gather her own composure. He reached in and hugged her and she embraced him had been a long journey, one they were both looking forward to seeing end. Minutes later, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

John waited patiently while she talked. The call lasted less than a minute but the look on her face said it was more than important.

"What?" he asked.

She stood and took a deep breath, grabbing her purse and briefcase.

"Go get your parents, brothers and grandmother. It's time."

"It's time?" John repeated nervously.

Christina nodded.

"The verdict is in."


	41. Judgment Day

John's heart pounded the entire ride to the courthouse. Seated in a black SUV, he was surrounded by his attorney and immediate family. In just moments, he would stand before a judge and face his fate. After reviewing weeks of evidence, one woman, one officer of the court would ponder the facts and render a decision that would forever change his life. Many thoughts raced through his mind. In just minutes he relived every single second of testimony that had occurred. Had the oppositon been strong enough? As wonderful of a job that Christina had done, had her rebuttals been convincing enough? It was truly a moment of truth and he could only hope that truth, and in turn justice, would prevail. Patting his pockets down, John finally found what he was looking for and dug out his cell phone. He appreciated every bit of support from his loved ones but in that moment of fear, of uncertainty, of anticipation, there was only one voice he needed to hear.

"John, is everything okay?" she asked, answering immediately.

He sighed as he heard the sweet sound of her voice.

"Ava," he said softly.

"Where are you? Are you alright? Did the verdict come back yet? What is going on?"

The questions seemed to tumble out of her concerned mouth.

"I'm on my way to court. Everyone is with me," he looked around. "The verdict…it's back. We'll be at the courthouse soon and then we'll know what's going on."

He heard her exhale.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I'm just anxuous to know, anxious to get it all over with. I think not knowing is the worst part. If it's bad news, I want to hurry up and hear it, get it over with…that way we'll know exactly what we're facing and what we need to do."

"And if it's good news?" 

"Man, I…I can't tell you what that would be like, how happy and relieved I would be but it would feel damned good."

"I know," she agreed, lingering hope evident in her voice. "John, you just have to hang on. You're the strongest person I know."

She believed in him. And that was something that touched him deeply. After all his screw ups and mistakes and misguided decisions, this woman, this wonderful, amazing woman who he loved more than life itself still believed in him even after all the stress, heartache, and pain he had caused her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "How's the baby?"

"Everything's great. We're fine. I'm just worried about you."

"Ava, I just want to say thank you. Thanks for being there for me and for always being an incredible wife and an incredible best friend. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

"John…"

"Ava, just promise me, promise if this thing doesn't work out the way we want it to…"

"Please don't say that. Stop talking like that."

"I have to. Just promise me that whatever happens, we'll deal with it. You'll be fine and you'll be strong and you'll have the baby and take care of it and just make sure everything is okay."

With every ounce of her strength, she held it together, fighting back a complete emotional breakdown.

"Of course I will," she promised. "It's gonna be okay. You're going to be okay."

The SUV pulled up to the curb.

"We're here," he let out an anxious breath. "I have to go. I'll call you as soon as we get dismissed."

"You better."

"I love you."

"You, too, John."

He hung up and tried to collect himself.

"Alright," Chrstina gathered her briefcase and laptop. "This is it. You ready, Cena?"

"What's the saying? You can never be ready for birth, death, and taxes. I think I can safely add court verdicts to that one."

"Come on, son," Fabo slapped his back.

The door opened and one by one everyone filed out with John being last. As expected, they were met with a sea of reporters and onlookers. Looking straight ahead, game face on, he walked with his head held high into the courtroom. On the inside, he was a quivering mess but he would never let that show on the outside. He stood patiently but nervously in line behind Christina and his family waiting to clear security. When he did, they all filed into the courtroom and he quickly got an answer to the question that had been burning in his mind. He had wondered the whole time if Jacey would be there for the reading of the verdict, if she had the nerve to show up to witness the final chapter in what was the horror novel she had conjured up in that vengeful, twisted mind of hers. Sure enough, she was there, front and center seated directly behind the prosecution.

John took his place at the defense table. As Christina leafed through papers, John's icy blue eyed stared across the room at his accuser. From the first day of proceedings, his counsel had warned him not to directly engage Jacey Breedlove but John couldn't help himself. He wanted to look her in the eye. He did so before the verdict and win or lose, he planned to do so after. He had long since given up trying to figure her out or what made her tick. He couldn't see into her soul, if she even had one, but he wanted her to see into his. He wanted her to see what she had done but just like before, in just mere seconds, she blinked and looked away.

He was distracted as the judge entered from her chambers and everyone stood to their feet. He tried to read her face but it was impossible. She was blank but serious, giving neither side any clear indication of what decision she had made. Instead, she rifled through a stack of papers in the large room so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. John turned back and gave his family one last look before Judge Elliott turned her microphone towards her mouth. John's heart skipped several beats. Ready or not, it was time.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," she began. "I presided over this hearing with a heavy heart. The crime in question is rape, a brutal, despicable, inexcusable act of violence and savegry. On one side, I had the People arguing on behalf of a young woman claiming that a co-worker, a celebrity, a man that she thought was her friend, viciously attacked her. On the other side, I had the defense refuting those claims as lies saying that the accused was a victim of his own celebrity and the unrequited affections of an obviously disturbed woman scorned. I listened to, looked at, and carefully examined each piece of evidence presented. This is a very important verdict here today. A man's life could be at stake.

The law states that the subject of this hearing is to determine if there is enough evidence that a crime did in fact occur. If I am to believe it did, then I must rule in favor of the prosecution and order that the defendant, John Felix Anthony Cena, stand trial for felony rape. I have reached my decision and before the verdict is rendered to the court today, is there any reason either side would wish to delay the reading of such verdict?"

"No, Your Honor," both attorneys spoke.

"Very well. Mr. Cena, will you and Ms. Carter please stand? As always when it comes to rape cases, the court recognizes that emotions, tempers and opinions run high. I caution members of the audience that outbursts and disruptions of any kind will not be tolerated and if such acts occur, the bailiff will remove those responsible for the outbursts and disruptions from the courtroom immediately. With that said, we shall continue…

Superior Court of Kentucky, Jefferson County in the matter of the People of the State of Kentucky versus John Felix Anthony Cena in the case of felony rape. The court finds that the People did not effectively prove their case against the defendant and that there is lack of sufficient evidence to have the defendant stand trial for the crime which he has been accused. At this time the court will dismiss all charges against the defendant with prejudice. Mr. Cena, you are free to go."

There was a loud mumur of blended voices and though Judge Elliott smacked her gavel several times against the desk, she stood without incident or having the bailiff remove anyone. She returned to chambers and John leaned against the table, feeling the weight of his massive body about to give way at any second. Letting out an uncharacteristic squeal of delight, Christina threw her arms around him. Before John knew it, his parents, grandmother and brothers were reaching over and hugging and congratulating him. All that waiting had led up to less than two minutes. That was how long it had taken her to read her decision and give him his life back.

"Did you hear what she said, John?" Christina asked.

"Does it mean…"

"It means it's over. It's all over. The charges were dropped and with prejudice means that the state cannot attmept to indicte or try you again for this crime. We won, John. You get to try to get your life back. You get to go back home to your wife and baby."

He closed his eyes, immersed in sheer relief. His happiness was tangible, so much so that it almost felt like he had stepped outside of himself. The nightmare that had haunted and plagued him for so long was really, finally over. After so much humiliation and loss, and many false accusations, one judge had had the common sense to see through to the truth. She had ruled in his favor. Not only did he not have to go to trial, the state of Kentucky could not pursue further legal criminal action against him. It was too good to be true. He had hoped for a positive outcome but had secretly been bracing himself for something far worse. Now the relief, deserved and welcomed, was overwhelming. John let out a huge sigh of relief before briefly celebrating with his family. He hugged and kissed his mother and grandmother who were both crying before turning to Christina. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, swinging her around.

"You did it," he whispered in her ear.

"We did it."

"No," he grinned. "That was all you. You were amazing. I mean that. You worked so hard. You never gave up, you never stopped believing in me. You fought for me…how can I ever repay that? Because of you, I got my life back."

She smiled at him.

"That's the payment. That's why I got into this business. Sure it's the politics and the money and the thrill of the win but this victory here, moments like this is why I went to law school. Beating an unfair system, giving an innocent man his freedom…that's what it's all about."

"Thank you," he looked into her eyes.

"You're not out of the woods yet, Cena. You still have a public image to rebuild and Little Miss Thang over there might still have the nerve to try to pursue this in civil court for monetary damages but I don't want you to worry about any of that now. All I want you to do is enjoy this day with your family and tonight I want you to get your butt on a plane back to Tampa and make things right with your wife so that you two will be stronger than ever when you welcome that little baby in this world in a few months."

John couldn't contain his grin. Looking over as a scowling Jacey stormed out of the courtroom only one thought came to his mind and that was bursting through his front door seeing his beautiful, pregnant wife and taking her in his arms. He had won the battle and the war as well but now was time to get his life together and get his family back. The troubles of a tarnished public image and uncertainty with the WWE now seemed so unimportant. He had nearly lost everything and now in some miracle, he had it all back. And nothing else mattered.


	42. Celebration Station

The plane touched down in Tampa, Florida and as it slowed its way to a stop at the end of the tarmac, a pair of weary but excited blue eyes stared out the window. He practically ripped off his seatbelt and it took everything he had inside not to burst through the door and run all the way to Land O' Lakes. He probably could have done it on pure adrenaline alone but there were certain things that had to be done before he was able to make it back home. They would have to retrieve their luggage and wait for another motorcade to take them the few miles to the Tampa wearing his suit from court earlier in the day, John Cena was exhausted. It was getting late which allowed him to stand at the baggage claim without being bothered. He watched as his family collected their things as well as the rest of the other passengers who had been aboard the American Airlines flight. Finally, as Christina grabbed her bag, John let out a loud sigh.

"Looks like you made it back to Florida but your stuff is probably in Philly right about now," Christina said, after speaking to the airlines claims officials.

John gave a small smile.

"I forgot what that was like. It used to happen all the time when I was travelng with the WWE, hell, it was practically guaranteed anytime we flew U.S. Airways but um, I'm not complaining, at least not tonight. Today was sobering. These past few months show how life can get turned upside down in the blink of an eye. I'm a lucky man. The last thing I'm gonna do is bitch about some lost luggage when I'm just happy my ass was able to board that flight in the first place as a free man."

"Well, it looks like your bags will be arriving tonight. They want you to sign some papers though. It shouldn't be long," Christina explained. "The cars are already here. Why don't you let your family go on ahead? I'll stay behind and wait with you."

"Sure. Sounds good."

He turned and rubbed his tired eyes, missing Christina's knowing wink to his family who quietly scooted out of the airport and made their way to John's suburban mansion. John filled out some paperwork and waited patiently with his attorney, the two occassionally making small talk to fill the long silence. Nearly an hour and a half later, his bags were brought to him and he and Christina hopped into a waiting SUV.

"So what are you thinking about?" she asked as the bright lights of the big city passed by,then faded in the reflection of truck window.

"Thinking about how great this is. I'm free, Christina. I haven't had freedom in a long time. I didn't realize that I took so much for granted before. I promise I'll never ever make that mistake again. I'm happy to just live my life, you know? I can go where I want, when I want and not have to worry about ankle monitors or getting arrested or stupid court hearings. I tell you, there's nothing like peace of mind."

He had a thoughtful look on his handsome face as the Chevy Tahoe finally pulled up to his front gate. There was a brief pause and the mass of reporters were still camped out. They all spoke at once and some even banged on the windows trying to get the attention of the exonerated Superstar inside.

"What do you want to do?" Christina looked right at him. "You can make a statement if you want, or we can call a press conference later in the week. It's up to you."

John looked around. For so long he had been forced to bite his tongue. Now he had the chance to speak, say what he wanted to say. It was hard to pass up that opportunity. Slowly, he rolled the window down.

"John!"

"Over here, John!"

"Any comments on the verdict?"

He took a deep breath.

"Hey guys. Um, my lawyer and I will be making an official statement later on in the week but I just wanted to say something to you all right now. The past few months have been trying, probably the worst time in my life. It was difficult but today truth and justice prevailed. Tonight, as I have from the beginning, I maintain my innocence in this case and today a judge substanitated that. All I want to do is put my life back together. My wife and I are expecting a baby and uh…just a lot of good things, positive things are happening and I just want to put this nightmare behind me."

"John, what about your career plans? Do you hope to return to the WWE?"

John shrugged.

"Anything is possible. I have no concrete plans and who's to say what the future holds but in the meantime, I thank you for your comcern and support and ask that in this time, you please respect my privacy and of course the privacy of my family, friends and especially my wife. Thank you."

"John…"

He rolled the window up as Christina nodded at him.

"Nice work."

They pulled up to the front door and got out as John helped her with her belongings.

"You said you're going back to Stamford in the morning?" he asked.

"That's the plan."

"Well, please be my guest tonight."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Believe me, it is no imposition whatsoever. I owe you my life and you're welcomed here anytime. Putting you up for the night is the least I could do," he opened the door.

"Surprise!"

John jumped a little. All four of his brothers, his sister in law, parents, grandmother, step mother, father in law, and of course Rob and his fiancee were standing under a large banner. Holding a cake and wearing a huge smile was a very pregnant Ava.

"What is all this?" John grinned.

"We wanted to do something nice for you, sweetheart," Grandma Catherine offered. "God knows you deserve it."

"We haven't had a whole lot to celebrate about, man," Matt raised his beer. "Today you got your life back. I say that's worth a party."

"When in the hell did all of you have time to put this together?" John looked around at the food and decorations.

"Remember that little lost luggage fiasco at the airport?" Christina laughed.

"Yeah."

"It was just a stall technique. Your bags were there the whole time, everyone just needed you out of the way for a while to set up."

The atmosphere was good and John wasn't complaining. They had all been through so much and winning verdict along with a celebatory party was just what the family needed to forget the sadness. He walked around and personally hugged and thanked everyone. The last person he came to was his wife.

"Hi," she smiled shyly up at him.

He bit his lip. God, she was beautiful, a real sight for sore eyes. He hadn't seen her in weeks but it felt more like years.

"Hi."

"You look great. Tired but great," she observed.

"You got big," he stated.

She laughed an embarrassed laugh.

"Thanks."

He frowned and shook his head, cursing himself for being a babbling idiot.

"I, I didn't mean it that way. I…"

"I know. It's okay."

He stared at her belly.

"Wow…"

She rubbed it affectionately.

"Just six more weeks. Can you believe it?"

"Six weeks," he repeated. "You excited?"

"Of course. You?"

"Yeah."

"I'm nervous too but I guess that's normal."

He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm glad you're okay and I'm glad I'm home. I was so scared I was gonna miss the baby being born. I…look, I know a lot has happened with us and I don't know where we stand but please know that I love you and I love our child. Whatever happens, I just want to be there…for everything. I want to be there for these last few weeks of the preganancy and the birth and the baby's first few months…"

"I know you do, John. It's no secret we have a lot to work on with this marriage but our top priority is getting ready for this baby and being good parents. The other stuff…we'll see. Let's work on it or try to work on it and we'll take it from there. But this child is just as much yours as it is mine. I know how important that it is that you stay involved and I know how much you want to. I would never deny you that."

He swallowed hard.

"Do you want me there?" he inquired nervously.

She looked right in his eyes.

"Yes," she said softly. "I want you there. Here."

He placed a kiss on her forehead as the pair rejoined their partying guests. An hour later, the celebration was still in full swing. Enjoying a delicious plate of barbecue ribs, John sat in the middle of it all, just enjoying the scene. Everybody was relaxed and laughing and having a great time, a welcome contrast to the melancholy that had plagued them for months. It was almost the perfect end to the perfect day until the house phone rang. Ava answered it and quickly summoned her husband to the study away from everyone.

"Who is it?" he whispered.

"It's Vince."

John took the phone from her and leaned against the desk.

"Yeah?"

"John, it's Vince, how are you?"

"Good, man. Really good. Today was a great day. I guess you heard."

"I did and I wanted to call you up personally and congratulate you. "

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

"It was a long, difficult road and I know you and your family have been through a lot. The nightmare is over. I know you're looking forward to getting your life back, moving on."

"I am. I have a lot to look forward to."

"That you do. Our Christina did a fine job."

"She's the best," John agreed.

"I hope that you're able to take this time and relax. I'm sure you and Ava need time as a couple and your family will be expanding soon."

"You're right. That is a very important part of my future but so is the WWE. I know it may be a little premature but I am anxious to get back to work, after the baby is born, of course. Now that the case is all over, I was just wondering where we, I stand."

John prayed for good news but the pause on the other end of the line indicated otherwise.

"John, you are an iconic figure in our business. Professional wrestling isn't the same without you. The locker room misses your presence, the WWE Universe misses you but…"

"But?"

"I can't offer you your job back, at least not right now. It isn't a good look for the company."

"It's over, Vince. A judge says there wasn't even enough evidence to bring me to trial. And you should have heard Jacey on the stand. Once Christina cross examined her, her whole story turned to shit. She couldn't even keep up with her own lies. I don't know what else you want me to do…"

"There is nothing else you can do, at least not right now," Vince sighed. "I'm sorry but my hands are tied. If it was solely up to me, I'd rehire you on the spot. But all decisions go through the board. We have sponsors to think about, the family values groups that have been giving us hell for years. The verdict cleared you legally but this is all still very fresh. In the eyes of the public, there will always be doubt. There will always be that thought that maybe you're just another athlete that got away with a crime just because of who you are."

"There's always gonna be talk. We can't change the way people think."

"You're right but until this blows over…I'm not saying a return is completely out of question in the future but…"

"Not right now," John finished.

"Not right now. Again, I'm sorry."

"I understand."

John said that but he really didn't.

"Please don't let that get you down. Today was a good day for you and your family. I just wanted to let you know that I'm behind you."

"Thanks for the call, Vince."

"Take care, John."

And then there was silence.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, John. I know how much your job means to you. I know you were looking forward to getting back."

"I was. It sucks. I thought this verdict today would fix everything but I guess not. I made a lot of sacrifices for that organization and I wouldn't change any of that, I just wish some of that loyalty would be returned. But I get it. It's a business and they have to do what's best for the brand. It is what it is."

"What are you going to do now?"

He grinned.

"Spend time with you and just enjoy my life."

"Is that gonna be enough?"

He nodded without hesitation.

"This whole mess put my entire life into perspective. Today I could have lost everything but I didn't. I won a lot. I have my freedom back. I have my respect back. I get to be with you and our baby and our family. That's what really matters, Ava. The loss of my job…yeah, that's a big void. A few years ago something like this would have killed me. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to go on without being able to wrestle in the WWE but now…

"Now?"

"Now I realize there are more important things in life. Things might change in the future, then again they might not. Regardless, I'm gonna have to deal with it and I will."

"We will," she said softly.

Those two words warmed him all over.

"Sounds like the party is still going on out there. I left a plate full of ribs and I want dibs on seconds before Rob eats them all up. What do you say we get back out there?"

He extended his arm and she accepted it. Together they walked back to the front of the house. John was able to finally breathe a little easier. He couldn't win them all but he was truly satisfied with the one victory he had been blessed with. The WWE had and would always hold a special place in his heart but now maybe it was time to do something else. Moving on would be difficult but he, they could handle it. He had what truly mattered. The rest would just have to fall into place.


	43. The New Normal

John made his way up the stairs with a sigh. It seemed that he spent most of his time wandering aimlessly around his lavish home. Of course with the pressure relieved from the investigation and house arrest, he was now free to leave the grounds that had constricted him for so long. As it always did, more exciting and provacative news about another celebrity's personal life hit the airwaves and soon enough, the John Cena rape case became just another footnote in Sports Entertsinment history and gossip. Much to the Cena family's relief, the reporters packed up their tents and cameras and finally left the premises for the last time. There was peace once again in the valley, the peace that John had hoped and prayed for but now that it had come, he only felt uncertainty and confusion. There were plenty of things to do and though the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders, he desperately missed the one thing that had defined him for the past decade. Without wrestling, there was a definitely a huge void in his life. The WWE had been his norm for so long and now life was much different. It wasn't any better or any worse, it was just different. He was happy but it would take getting used to the new normal.

His days weren't completely wasted. He spent a lot of time brushing up on his golf skills at the nearby scenic course in Land O' Lakes. He had also decided to expand his already spacious and exquisite home gym and after hiring a contractor, the detailed renovations had begun. In addition, he had turned one practically empty room in the house into a small recording stuido. Many late and restless nights had been spent writing rhymes and laying down beats, a hobby which always seemed to relax him. And he also had plenty of time to hang out with his brother, Matt and his best friend, Rob. Together the three men visited local bodybuilding competitions, traveled the state of Florida going to different muscle car shows, and just kept low profiles shooting pool and having the occassional beer. But even with all that, the majority of his time and attention was happily focused on his very pregnant wife.

John could be around Ava every second of every minute of the rest of his life and he would still never get tired of her. The whole Jacey Breedlove investigation had disrupted their lives and had been the driving force behind everything that had torn them apart but in the end, it had been what had started to bring them back together. Slowly they had begun repairing their strained relationship. During the hearing, she had been a rock for him. Her support and concern had been nothing short of unwavering. Though physical distance had separated them, their emotional connection remained strong. Despite the scare in the pregnancy concerning the baby's health and all the heartbreak he had put her through with the revelations about both Jacey and Liz, he felt she might be coming back to him. She had pulled away at first so far that he was terrified that an eventual divorce might be imminent but when the chips were down, it was once again his wife who'd had his back.

They were talking more…not about the real issues but at least they were talking and he was happy for what he could get. He still slept in one of the guest beds every night which tore him up on the inside. Many nights tears of regret, fear and shame had soaked his pillow. He missed his wife terribly. He longed to be in bed beside her, holding her, making love to her, watching her sleep. They agreed to work on things and while both knew it would take time, there were moments when John still wondered if they ever bet back to that glorious, blissful place that used to define them.

He had walked upstairs to retrieve something from the bedroom that he slept in but he stopped once he passed the room nearest the master bedroom, the one that had so lovingly and carefully been converted into a nursery. The walls had been painted a deep ivory while toys and pictures filled the room. If it had been a boy, they had thought about going with a nautical theme but after deciding to wait to find out the sex of the baby, neutral colors like green and yellow covered the room. Peeking inside, he saw her sitting on the floor unpacking and folding baby clothes she had ordered online. Standing in the doorway, he watched her with bated breath. She was always so beautiful, her most attractive when she was like that with her hair pulled back into a messy bun, no make up on and bare feet. Sitting with her legs as crossed as her huge belly would let them, wearing white maternity jeans and an overflowing blue button up, she hummed a tune to herself as she carefully placed the folded clothing aside.

"Why are you watching me, John?" she asked. "That is so completely creepy."

He made a face.

"Ava, your back is turned towards me. How did you know I was standing here?"

She craned her neck and gave him a small smile that he quickly returned.

"I don't have to see you with my eyes to know that you're there," she said softly. "Come here. I wanted to show you what I bought."

He walked in and took a seat in front of her, the pile of items between them. There were blankets and onesies, little booties and socks everywhere. John couldn't help but grinned as he picked some of them up.

"This is crazy," he shook his head.

"What?"

"This stuff is so little. It's hard to imagine that pretty soon we're gonna have someone in this house small enough to wear these things."

"I know," she rubbed her stomach. "It's just under a month now. I can't wait. I can't believe it."

John let out a breath.

"You think we're ready for all this?"

"If not then we better get ready," she joked. "No, seriously, I think we're…prepared is the right word. Who can ever be really ready for something like this? But I'm really excited and really happy."

"Me too."

Ava took a moment as she kept folding but never really let her eyes meet his.

"Are you really?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She shrugged, finally finding the courage to make eye contact.

"I don't know but ever since the verdict, you just don't seem like yourself. You seem…distant. I don't know. I just feel like you're not happy here anymore."

John nodded.

"When all that was going on with Jacey and the investigation and the house arrest and the trial, all I wanted, all I hoped and prayed for was it to be over. That's all I wanted, Ava. Now it's over and I thought I would be thrilled and that things would be okay again and be normal but…it's not. And it makes me think, you know, what is normal? I had a job that had me on the road 285 days a year where I couldn't even go out in public without being recognized or hounded. That was my normal for so long. Now my normal is everybody else's normal and I don't know what to do with that."

"You miss the road?"

"I miss it all," he replied honestly. "The road, the boys, the comradery, the fans, the bright lights, the ring, the competition, the adrenaline, the bad hotels, the even worse food, the missed flights…all of it."

"That was your life for so long."

"I know. Now it's gone and I don't know what to do with myself. Ava, sometimes I literally don't know what to do with myself. It's weird. And not knowing if I'll ever have it back…it just does something to me that I can't explain. And the whole investigation and Jacey deal…I was so angry and stressed and worried and scared that now that it is over, I feel emotionally numb. Don't get me wrong. I'm relieved and I am happy but sometimes it's just hard to feel at all. Do you understand?"

"You went through something very traumatic. You lost your whole life for a while because of this one event. There was the legitimate threat that you were going to go away to prison for a very long time. And all that for something you didn't do. Just because the event is over, doesn't mean that the stress and the pain and the trauma are. I get that, John. I understand it even. In time I'm sure it will get better and it would probably help if you talked to someone about it, you know, like a professional counselor or something."

"You're probably right," he hung his head.

"I know everything you're feeling or not feeling is normal, I just want to make sure that this," she looked around. "This house, me, the baby…that's it's all enough. Because there is a possibility that this might be it and the WWE won't be a part of your future. If that's the case, I need to know that we are enough for you, that you will be happy because if not, then what are we even trying to work to save?"

Her voice trailed off and ever so gently, John reached out and touched her chin, tilting it towards him.

"Ava," he whispered. "I love you. I love you more than any job, any ring, anything in this world. Being without the WWE is gonna be hard, I won't lie. It's gonna suck. It's gonna take getting used to but I will. I can. Being without you…God, it kills me just saying it, just thinking about it. Losing you is the one thing I couldn't handle. You're my everything, babe. You're my whole world. You're my wife…the mother of my child. We are connected, bonded forever. Nothing means more to me than that, nothing…nothing."

He pulled her close and she sighed as she buried her face his chest.

"We're gonna be okay," she said.

"We are. I've thought about it. I mean, financially we're okay. I was smart with my money and we have more than enough to live comfortably for the rest of our lives but even with that, it would be impossible for me to just sit home and do nothing all day every day."

"What would you do?" Ava asked.

John shrugged.

"I don't know," he answered. "I got my start in bodybuilding so maybe I could start something with that, you know, start training some of the younger guys, sponsor some competitions or something like that."

"Yeah, that sounds good. John, you are a very intelligent and passionate and dedicated man. You give your all to whatever you do. Whatever you put your mind to, I have no doubt that you'll be successful."

That kind of hope, that kind of optimism, the way she looked at him like she truly did believe he could do anything, was one of the things that had made him fall for her in the first place.

"Thank you," he stared at her. "I mean that, Ava."

She nodded, clearing her throat.

"So, now that everything is over, where does this leave Randy and that whole plan?"

"That's something…let's put it this way, it's something that Ran and I are still working on."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling this whole thing with Jacey isn't over. She's vindictive, Ava. Vindictive and dangerous. We've already learned what she is capable of but I don't think it's gonna stop there. She's not going to let this one go. I don't know, I just get the feeling this isn't over. And we'll never be able to stop her if we don't have the truth."

"I know…it's just that I'm scared. This is so risky and scary. I get why you're doing it but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with. I just worry because I care about you and Randy both so much…"

"Hey," he reached out and took her hand. "I don't want you to worry about anything. I gave you my word that I would be honest with you from now on and that is a promise I intend to keep. Whatever you want to know, I will tell you but for now I don't want you getting caught up in all the stress of the details. The baby will be here soon and I want you to focus on that, the good stuff."

She smiled as she felt their baby kick.

"The good stuff…"

"May I?" he asked.

Ava answered by placing his hand against the side of her stomach where the baby was pounding away.

"You feel it?"

John chuckled.

"It feels like a linebacker kick. Does it hurt you?"

"Sometimes it can get a little uncomfortable but it's okay. I just can't wait until he or she gets here. I want to hold the baby in my arms and watch him or her sleep…"

He closed his eyes. In a few weeks, they would be parents.

"It's gonna be something," he said softly.

Rubbing her stomach, feeling the flutter kicks of their baby and looking into each other's eyes, John just couldn't help himself. He leaned in and let his lips brush ever so lightly against hers. She wasn't expecting it but instinct took over and she kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"John…" she whispered breathlessly.

"You are so beautiful. Ava, I love you so much…so much."

He stroked the side of her face and she closed her eyes, melting into him as tears fell.

"John…"

"I know I hurt you. I know I messed up so many things but I swear to God if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I just want to be there for you and for our child. That's all I want is a chance to be a better husband, a better man…a good father. That's all I want, babe."

She tried to find her words.

"You really hurt me. That is something that is taking me a while to get over. I, I'm still not over it…but I'm really trying because I know…I know you're trying. I'm not ready to completely trust you again and I'm not ready to share our bed with you again but I am ready to try. Try to move forward, try to somehow get back to where we used to be. I want to do that for me, for you…for us," she motioned down to her belly. "I can't make any promises, John…"

"It's okay," he stopped her. "It's okay."

He pulled her close and held her with all his might, kissing the top of her head. In that moment, he was overcome with calm, a sense of happiness and peace he hadn't felt in a long time. He had lost a lot of things near,dear and important to him but in the process he was managing to slowly but surely reclaim what truly mattered. She couldn't make any promises and he didn't expect her to. All John wanted was a chance. Randy had understood that and now so did Ava. It was all about the chance. A chance to start over, a chance to make amends, a chance to tell the truth. It was all about redemption.


	44. John's Worst Nightmare

It had been an unusually good day for John Cena. He had woken up early that morning and cooked breakfast for his wife. It was a beautiful morning out so the two had enjoyed their meal on the back patio that overlooked the pool. They had made small talk, mostly about the impending birth of their baby, a birth that was going to happen any day. Lately Ava had been opening up, being more affectionate towards him. It dared remind of a simple and happy time in their lives before the hurricane known as Jacey Breedlove had breezed in and uprooted their near perfect lives. His lone dream was to reclaim his marriage so that by the time the baby was born, they could and would be a true family. He knew that Ava still loved him. He loved her too but more importantly, he was in love with her. That passion, that attention, that affection was what he craved from her. John needed to know that Ava was still in love with him.

John had spent the morning chipping away at golf balls on the course at the country club not far from his home. Always athletic, golf just wasn't his strongest sport but for John it was both fun and relaxing. And he had gotten a lot better at it. It was just something calming about tooling around in the golf cart or sinking balls along the gorgeous greens. The club was exclusive and no one bothered him out there. The odd stares and whispers from some of the neighborhood's older and elite were the same ones he got before he had been charged with rape. Old money seemed to frown upon the young professional wrestler with the buzz cut and baggy jean John just ignored it all and enjoyed a place where he could just relax with his thoughts.

He had promised Ava that he would be home after playing around on the golf course. She was just shy of her due date and both had agreed that it was not a good idea for him to be away from her for too long just in case she went into labor. But he had made a small detour on the way home. His brother, Matt, had a bodybuilding competition coming up in Massachusetts. Because of the timing, it would be impossible for John to attend but he wanted to drop by and show his moral support. He and Matt had always been close and Matt had spent much of his life emulating the older brother he brothers had chatted and ended up sharing a light and late lunch together. Matt had been particularly excited about the competition, mostly due to the fact that he had placed second overall the year before. For most competitors that accomplishment would have been more than enough but that was for someone whose last name was not Cena. Second place just wasn't good enough. Redemption and victory weighed heavy on his mind and he was super excited to take it all.

Several times John's eyes glanced at the time. He knew he should have gotten back but every time he got ready to go, another topic of conversation came up with he and his younger brother. Before he knew it, a couple of hours had passed. Finally the two wrapped it up and John got in his car and headed back to Land O'Lakes. He hadn't heard from Ava since he had left the house so he decided to give her a call. She did not answer and he assumed she was in the shower or something. Making another pit stop, he pulled over into the parking lot of a local florist and picked up a gorgeous bouquet of assorted roses for his wife. The florist put them in a beautiful glass vase and added baby's breath as a satisfied John headed home. The windows were down and the music was cranked. John couldn't remember when he had been in that great of a mood. The rest of the day was theirs for the taking and he was perfectly content to curl up on the couch and watch movies all evening long. Still as the days grew closer, he couldn't help but think each day if that would be the day. Would it be the glorious day when his, their, son or daughter would finally be born?

John pulled into the garage and parked the car. He whistled a tune embedded in his brain from one of those cheesy commercials that seemed to play over and over. He pulled out his key to unlock the front door but noticed that it was ajar. Frowning, John pushed it over and called out Ava's name. She did not answer, which wasn't uncommon. The house was huge and she probably hadn't heard him, especially if she was upstairs. Walking inside, he saw that the high tech security system had already been disarmed. He called out for her again and walked upstairs to dead silence. John looked in every room for her. Again it was eerily quiet but he could hear the water running from the shower in the master bathroom. Peeking his head inside, he hid the flowers behind his back in an effort to surprise her. He tiptoed to the shower and opened the door but it was empty except for a large towel that hung over the head and gave the resemblance of a human form. Walking out again, John cursed when he almost slipped. He looked down and saw something wet and sticky on the floor. It stained his brand new white sneaker an awful red. He bent down and took another look and it took a moment to figure it out. It was blood.

With a heavy and pounding heart, he raced out of the bedroom frantically searching for her. His journey led right into the nursery, the room the two had happily and lovingly prepared for their new bundle of joy. John saw her on the floor and gasped. A trail led to her body. First a few random drops that eventually became huge puddles leading to the one that was underneath her. Blood had pooled around her body and John's heart almost stopped when he looked at her. There was so much blood and she was covered in it. He couldn't even tell where it was coming from. He fell to his knees dropping the glass vase not even flinching when it shattered into pieces everywhere. He croaked out her name and her eyes fluttered open. That's when he noticed…there was no blood between her legs. The blood was coming from her chest, through her shirt that had several holes and tears in it. She was wounded all over and the most devastating one was the large gash that cut across her throat. She had been sliced from ear to ear and was still bleeding profusely. She tried to use her strength to reach up to him. Her eyes were filled with fear and tears and John could slowly see the life seeping out of her. It was surreal. He kept asking over and over again what happened to her. She tried to speak, tried to tell him but she could not. John was frantic. If only he had come home on time or never gone out at all. He would have been there to protect her, protect her and the baby. She opened her mouth one last time and he leaned in to hear as she could only whisper. He squeezed her hand as she managed to mouth one word. "Jacey". John felt like he was going to be sick and then it happened. Her eyes froze in position and then her entire body went limp in his arms…

"Nooooooooooo!"

John's scream resounded throughout the house in the darkness. Then he heard small footsteps followed by the light switch being flipped on. The figure approached him and he took an angry and confused swing that was so powerful that it knocked his own massive frame to the floor. He missed what he had taken a punch at.

"John!"

John stirred as he heard the voice. No! It couldn't be.

"Ava?"

He opened his eyes and focused. She was in pajama bottoms and a white sleep tank that barely covered her huge belly. Kneeling before him she looked terrified.

"Oh my God! What…what's wrong?"

John jumped to his bare feet.

"Jacey!" he began looking around frantically. "Jacey!"

"John!" Ava went after him. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed his wife. There was no blood. He looked at her throat. No slash. She was fine. He touched her stomach and their child kicked at him. The baby was fine.

"You…you're alive," he said breathless.

"Barely after you nearly knocked me out over there."

He realized then that he had mistakenly taken the swing at her.

"I, I'm so sorry. I…I thought you were someone else. Are you alright? Are you okay? Ava, did I hit you? Did I hurt you? The baby…"

"I'm fine. We're fine."

"Where is she? She was here. She stabbed you and…"

"Who?"

"Jacey!" John shouted.

"Shhh," she grabbed his shoulders. "Calm down. I'm okay, sweetie. Look at me. I'm not stabbed. I'm not hurt. Jacey wasn't in our house. It was that nightmare again. You were having another bad dream.

He looked at her and it took a few minutes to get his bearings and realize that she was right. He hadn't been out and about on the golf course or with Matt. He had been sleeping. He looked at the messy bed he had just toppled out of. It was dark, in the middle of the night. He'd had yet another nightmare, the ones about Jacey that had been haunting him. They came almost every night. Each one slightly varied from the one before it but the basic premise was the same. They were horrifyingly vivid and in the end, Jacey always did something to hurt one of his loved ones.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, sinking back onto the bed. "I'm sorry."

Ava took a seat beside him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, John. Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"It just…damn, it just seemed so real…"

"I know," she rubbed his arms.

"It's so real."

"What was it this time?"

"She broke into the house.I was out. I promised you I'd be back but I was out bullshitting when I should have been here. I wasn't here to protect you and the baby and she stabbed you. She cut your throat and…"

His voice became more panicked with each word and his fists instinctively balled up, grabbing at the sheets.

"Calm down, sweetie. It's not real. None of it is real. It just feels that way. It's just a nightmare. It's okay. I'm okay. Jacey is not here. She can't hurt us again, not anymore," she spoke slowly and softly, gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah…"

John wasn't so convinced.

"Can I get you something? You want a glass of water?"

"No," he shook his head.

She grabbed a nearby towel and dabbed away at the cold sweat he had broken into.

"It's okay," she kept repeating.

John put his head in his hands.

"I have to be there to protect you…"

"Stop beating yourself up. Nothing happened. I'm fine, John. I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"She's still out there."

"I know she is but we can't live in fear. We can't let her win."

"What if…"

Ava stroked the side of his face and turned him towards her.

"It doesn't matter, John. We won. Jacey Breedlove can't hurt us anymore. She only wins if we allow her to dictate our lives, if we sit back and wait with bated breath for her to make her next move. She is crazy and she did her best to ruin our lives once before but it didn't work. You hear me? It didn't work. She's gone now. She's out of our lives. It's okay."

John let her soft and reassuring voice sooth him as reality set in and the disturbing images from his bad dream slowly began to fade. He wanted to believe his wife but it was hard. Jacey's impact on their lives had been powerful and deep…just as powerful and deep as those vivid stab wounds he had seen on his wife's body in the nightmare. But that's exactly what it had been…a bad dream and nothing more. It was over. Jacey was gone or at least he prayed for as much. Hurting him had been awful but thinking about her or anyone hurting Ava and his unborn child was truly unthinkable. That was the one thing that shook the big man to the core. A future threat on him he could deal with but harm towards his wife? That was John Cena's worst nightmare.


	45. The Three Most Important Words

Ava lay flat on her back with her eyes closed, ear phones pressed onto either side of her stomach as a classical tune from Beethoven's Symphony played. From the beginning of her pregnancy, the obstetrician had told her that it was possble for the fetus to hear sounds outside the womb. Ava had always found classical music to be relaxing and she thought it would be nice for the baby to hear it often during the pregnancy. She was so relaxed that she didn't see her husband standing at the doorway or hear him call her name repeatedly. Finally he entered the room and when he shook her arm gently, she let out a yelp.

"Sorry," he backed up. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She sat up and put her hand on her heart.

"It's okay."

"You sure?"

Ava nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little jumpy lately."

"That's been going around a lot," he made a lame attempt at a joke.

"Me and Baby Cena were just relaxing with a little music," she affectionately rubbed her stomach.

"Let me guess…classical."

"You guessed right. I love it. The baby loves it too. He or she really calms down whenever I play it. I was even thinking maybe we should have it playing in the delivery room."

"My vote was for some old school hip hop, I'm just saying…"

"In your dreams," she giggled. "But seriously. I had an idea, John…"

"What's up?"

"I've been thinking about the delivery and with the due date so soon, we haven't really talked about a birthing plan, you know, how we want things to go when the time comes."

"Ava, you know we're in this together. I really want to be there right beside you when the baby is born. Aside from that, I really don't know how else to go about all this. I mean, I'm excited and I want to be involved in everything but when it comes down to it, ultimately you're the one having the baby so I want those decisions to be yours. You know I suppport you in whatever you decide and I'm going to be there no matter what."

"I appreciate it. You know, this pregnancy has been quite the ride for me. It has been a real emotional roller coaster. I went from extreme highs to extreme lows. There were happy times and sad times and times of fear and anger and confusion…so many times I felt all alone. That's a pretty rotten feeling, a pretty isolated place to be."

He closed his eyes.

"I know a lot of that, most of it was my fault. I'm sorry that I put you in that position."

"When I felt the most distant from you, it was during those times that it made me miss my mom the most…"

Her voice sadly trailed off. Ava had lost her beloved mother to cancer years before.

"I know how much you love her, how much you miss her. All this would have been easier, better if she were here with you."

Ava nodded, fighting back tears.

"I know. I think about all the events she missed in my life and it just seems so unfair, you know? But everything she wasn't there for…I think this was the worst. I really needed her, John. When the morning sickness was kicking my butt, it was her I wanted to call and ask when it would stop. I wanted her to be there to feel the baby's fist kick so she could rub my belly and say, 'Hey little one, your Nana loves you'. All those times I was so scared…"

She lost the battle and started to cry softly to herself. Immediately John was there. He instinctively and protectively put a large arm around her.

"It's okay. Listen, babe, I know you'll feel that loss for the rest of your life. I wish there was something I could do, some way I could take your pain away but I can't. I don't know what to say to make that easier or if I even can. I know how much she meant to you. That love you felt for her and that she felt for you lives on. Some bonds can't be broken, no matter what. You just have to take that love and channel it into our son or daughter and be the same amazing mom that you were so lucky to have."

She smiled up at him as she wiped her tears.

"Thank you."

John placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Whatever you decide about this birthing plan, I'm there for you. There for you and there with you."

"I, I couldn't call my mom so I did the next best thing. I called yours."

John nodded. He loved his mother, Carol, deeply. They hadn't always had the best relationship but there was nothing that he would not do for her.

"What did she say?"

"We just talked. I asked her a lot of questions about labor and delivery."

"She is the expert," he joked. "Five big knuckle head boys."

"She told me what it was like having you and your brothers. Call me crazy but I have decided on natural birth."

"You mean like no drugs at all?"

"Well yeah."

"You sure?" he asked again.

"John…"

"Sorry. Not trying to discourage you, I'm just afraid it's gonna be really painful. You know how I hate to see you in pain."

"Childbirth is supposed to be painful. I know it sounds weird but I want to feel that pain, I want to experience it all. More importantly, I want to bring our child into the world the way that it was meant to happen, the way our grandmothers and their mothers did it."

John made a face.

"If that's what you want, then go for it. I'll be by your side, just promise me that you won't smack me around and curse me out too much. I'm sensitive, you know."

She couldn't help but giggle.

"I can't make any promises but I'll try to go easy on you."

"It's gonna be amazing," he said quietly.

"I know. Looking around we have this house and plenty of money and yeah, you want to give your own children the life you never had but at the same time, thinking about it, you and I both grew up pretty happy. We had love and family and everything else we needed. We were normal, John. That's the one thing I hope we can pass onto our baby from our own childhoods. Does that make any sense?"

He nodded in agreement.

"It makes all the sense in the world," he gently placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Come here. I want to show you something."

He extended his hand and she reluctantly took it.

"What's going on? What are you up to?"

John smiled.

"This is why I came in here to get you in the first place. I've been working on something that I think you're going to like."

"What is it?"

"I'm not spoiling the surprise, you're just going to have to wait and see. Let's just say it's a little piece of your childhood that you get to pass on."

Ava shot him a puzzled look but it didn't last for long. As soon as they entered the nursery, she saw exactly what he was talking about. Sitting in the middle of the floor in front of the ivory changing table was the rocking horse that had been her favorite toy as a little girl. Back when she used to play with it, it had been wooden. Now it had been completely refurbished and had been painted the pale ivory color along with green and yellow designs."

"Oh my God…"

She started to cry again.

"So…what do you think, babe?" he asked hopefully.

"Is that my…I haven't seen that thing in years. Where did you get it?" she asked, walking over to it.

"Your dad had it. It was somewhere in storage. Do, do you like it?"

"John…"

She was crying but not saying much. He couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears.

"Baby, I was just trying to surprise you. If you don't like it, I can try to fix it back…"

"No," she stopped him mid sentence. "It…it's perfect. It is so perfect. It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it. My,my mom bought that for me. Oh John…do you think she'd be proud of us right now? Happy for us."

"She is proud," he walked over to her. "Proud of the woman you've become, that beautiful daughter she raised."

"What an amazing present," she commented. "I can't believe you did this."

"I did it myself," he announced proudly. "I had help of course. I saw this show on TV about this group of people who put parade floats together for a living. They do such an incredible job. It's like a whole team of designers and carpenters and stuff. Before they do the big floats, they put together these little models. It looked cool and I remember your dad telling a story about when you were a kid loving that horse. He was able to find it so I called those guys up and told them what I wanted and they made it happen. They told me what to do, helped me out, showed me things…I'm just glad I got it all finished before the baby got here."

"I can't believe you did this for me, for us…"

"I'd do anything for you," John whispered, leaning closer to her. "I have a lot to make up to you and I'll spend the rest of my life taking care of that but I just wanted to make you happy, Ava. I just wanted to see a smile on your face. That's all I wanted."

She stared deep into his soulful blue eyes cherishing their moment. Just seconds and inches before their lips met to seal the deal, they heard the intrusive ring of the front doorbell interrupting them.

"Who could that be?" she asked quickly, regaining her composure and standing.

"I don't know. You expecting anybody?"

She shook her head and he began walking down the stairs, his wife close on his heels. The whole Jacey ordeal had left him shaken. Every noise, every unexpected move constantly had him on guard. Ava had encouraged him to seek professional help to deal with his feelings but John didn't need help. He only needed to know that Jacey Breedlove was long gone and far enough away to never hurt them again.

"Maybe it's Matt," Ava offered.

John wasn't taking any chances. He peered out the peephole expecting the worse but breathed a sigh of relief just seconds later.

"Thank God," he murmured out loud.

"Who is it?"

John opened the door and Ava's facial expression of apprehension quickly turned into one of disappointment.

"John…Ava…hi."

John nodded a polite greeting.

"Hello, ladies."

His wife was not so polite.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked in a terse voice, arms folded over her belly.

It wasn't often that Ava Cena wasn't a nice person. It took a lot to make her angry but the three visitors on the other side of the door were doing a fine job of getting her blood to boil. Standing before her were Marcy Bennett, Autumn Porter, and Felicia Anthony. The four women used to be closer than close. Marcy and Ava had grown up together, she and Autumn had been friends since college and Felicia and Ava had worked for the same design firm. All three had been in her wedding to John as bridesmaids. The only child considered them more like sisters but that sentiment had not been returned when Ava's husband had been charged with rape. Initially supportive, the three friends had soon developed a change of heart. Marcy had become standoffish and unsupportive while Autumn had stopped returning her phone calls and e-mails altogether. Felicia had had the audacity to come right out and question John's she needed them the most, they had abandoned her.

"You got so big," Autumn commented with a grin.

"Yeah? That's usually what happens in the ninth month of pregnancy," Ava retorted.

"You look great, you're glowing," Felicia noted.

"I haven't seen you or heard from any of guys in four or five months. I highly doubt you drove all the way to Land O' Lakes just for some frindly chit chat."

"Actually, Ava, we…we came to see you," Marcy tried to smile.

Ava was not impressed.

"You do know that when you come to see me, you also come to see the savage rapist?" Ava shot back.

The three women, ashamed and consumed with guilt, exchanged glances.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come…" Marcy said as they started to walk away.

"No, you definitely shouldn't have come," Ava tried to slam the door.

John stopped it with his foot.

"Ladies, hold on just a second. Let me speak with my wife for a minute and I'll be right back. Please don't go anywhere."

He gently shut the door and turned to Ava.

"Don't start…" she warned.

"They are your friends."

"_Were _my friends. That is until they stopped talking to me and basically just left me alone to deal with one of the most difficult times in my life."

"But…"

"But nothing. Why are you defending them? These are the same women you were always nice to, welcomed into our home, then they basically spit in your face and jumped on the John Cena Is Guilty bandwagon without knowing all the facts and with knowing the kind of guy you are. You don't have to be polite to them. John, you don't owe them anything."

"I know and you don't either but holding anger and ill will in your heart is no good, babe. You know that."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. You care because you're a great person. You're the better person. You are kind and compassionate and understanding."

"John…"

"Marcy, Autumn, and Felicia made a mistake. But we all do, Ava. You have every right to be mad at them but eventually you have to move on. So they did a really shitty thing but that's on them. These same women that hurt you because they weren't there for you this time have been there for you during plenty of other important times. You said yourself that Marcy practically moved in with you when you were grieving your mother's death. Listen, you might not like what they did and your relationship with them will probably never be the same and that's okay but show once again why you are the bigger person, why you are the better friend."

"So you just want me to forget all the awful things they did and said?"

"No. I never want you to forget. I'm just hoping somewhere in that big and wonderful heart of yours, that you find someway to forgive three more people who love you for hurting you just like you found a way to forgive me."

Ava sighed. She knew deep down that her husband was right. Everybody had made mistakes, even her. She still loved her friends very much but it was hard to get over something when the ones closest to you were the cause of the it was time to move on but Ava wasn't so sure that she was ready. It was evident that John was. He opened the door and ushered the three women in, inviting them to once again sit in his living room. Despite their misdeeds against him, all the bad things they had said and done and how their lack of friendship had hurt his wife, he found it in his heart to forgive. He had to start somewhere. Those three weren't the only ones who had done him wrong or abandoned him and Ava. They were just the beginning of a long list of friends, employers, and even the WWE Universe.

Ava watched her husband put the women at ease as they tearfully and profusely apologized to him. He was an amazing and understanding man. Watching him take the high road not only encouraged her but reminded her why she had fallen for him in the first place. That was the reason she knew they would be able to repair their marriage, that was the reason she knew he was going to be an awesome father to their child. That was the reason she knew that one day he would stand in the Gorilla again and hear My Time Is Now and run down that ramp and reclaim supremacy inside that squared circle. Conceding, she reluctantly joined John, Marcy, Autumn and Felicia in the living room. It was going to be a long road. She used to think that I Love You Were the three most powerful words in the English language but after seeing her friends and learning of her husband's rape accusations and infidelity with a past girlfriend, Ava soon realized that those words indeed were not the most powerful three words. That honor belonged to I Forgive You.


	46. Deliverance

John stirred and murmured in his sleep. It had been a restless night and he'd had a hard time finding peace. He had been in his studio until late laying various beats that matched some of his freestyles. It was a hobby to pass the time away and after he had grown bored with it, he had retreated to the guest bedroom that had become his own. Tossing and turning throughout the night, he had several weird dreams that he could not recall so he decided to get up and grab a glass of water. Dressed in his underwear and workout shorts only, he trudged barefoot down the hall towards the steps. Rubbing his weary eyes, he almost didn't notice the light on in the master bathroom. Frowning, he had to do a double take as he peeked in and noticed that the bed was empty.

"Ava?" he called out her name.

Silence met him at first, then he heard a reply.

"In here."

Her voice was barely audible but he followed the murmur to the bathroom. He didn't see her at first but upon further investigation, he found her kneeling by the toilet on all fours.

"What are you doing?" he asked, finding himself chuckling at the pure weirdness of the situation.

"Trying to get in a comfortable position. I think I'm in labor."

Oh okay," he shrugged, responding before her words kicked in. "What? Labor? What the…"

"I'm having contractions."

John knealt down beside her, his heart racing.

"Since when?"

"About ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock?" John repeated. "Dammitt, Ava,that was four and a half hours ago. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I'm okay."

"Yeah but you're in labor."

"Pretty sure of it but I've heard so many horror stories of women, especially first time moms going to the hospital and being sent back. I just wanted to make sure I'm in labor labor, you know, for real."

"Babe…"

"I am so ready to have this baby. I just want to make sure it's the real thing."

"Well, is it?"

She slowly nodded.

"I've been timing the labor pains. Contractions are coming about every four minutes lasting around 30 seconds. They've slowly gotten more intense. It hurts like hell but I can tolerate it."

He stood and offered his hands, carefully guiding her to her feet.

"We should go to the hospital, Ava. I don't want to take any chances of you giving birth on our bathroom floor."

"I'm okay, John. I really think I can wait…"

He tilted her chin upwards to meet his gaze.

"Wait for what? Baby, we don't need to wait. Come on. You know you should get to the hospital."

"But John…"

She winced as another contraction hit her.

"Look at you. What are we waiting for?"

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"I…I, I guess I'm just scared, John."

"What?"

"If, if we go to that hospital it's real. The baby is coming no matter what. I feel like I'm ready to have it but I'm scared…scared of actually giving birth, of what happens after I have the baby…I'm ready but I'm not."

The fear in her eyes was tangible. John only pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm scared, too. We've never done this before but it's a little too late to turn back now, don't you think?" he gave her a lopsided grin. "Look, babe, it's time to go and have this baby. Whatever happens, I will be right by your side, okay? I promise I won't leave you. We are going to do this together from beginning to finish. I'm with you now, I'm gonna drive you to the hospital, I'm gonna hold your hand the whole time, I'm gonna be with you the first time we hold our baby and I'm going to be with you every day thereafter as we raise this child. It's going to be okay."

"You promise?" she asked in a meek voice.

He gave her a confident grin.

"I promise."

"Okay," Ava conceded. "Take me to the hospital."

John gave her a hug and helped her put on her clothes. He grabbed the suitcase she had packed weeks before and led her by the hand. He was nervous but calm and still in control.

"You ready?" he asked one last time.

She answered with an, "Oh my God."

They both looked down to see a wet spot in the crotch and legs of her pants. Fluid was still trickling and pooling onto the floor. John felt his heart pound. His wife's water had obviously just broken in front of him and with that all sense of calm went out the window. Panic set in. He was tripping all over himself in an effort to do ten things at once. He was trying to help her change clothes, clean up the mess, and get out the door all at the same time. Finally when he had the bag in his hand, he raced to the car, put the newborn carseat in the back, and pulled off before stopping just before exiting the gate. Apparently he had remembered everything…everything except his very pregnant wife!

Finally they made it to Tampa General Hospital. He helped her out of the car and fought the urge to curse out loud when her stubborness refused to let her be put in a wheelchair. They were quickly admitted and she was given a private room in the birthing center. It was complete with all the neccesary medical equipment but resembled more of a bedroom than the coldness of a regular hospital room. She settled into bed while he pulled up a chair. Monitors began screening her vital signs as well as the baby's heart rate. Nursing staff was in and out of the room as the labor progressed. The contractions were now less than two minutes apart and lasting almost a minute in duration. They were a lot stronger and it struck a nerve in John seeing his beloved in so much pain. The screen would show when a new contraction was coming. When it did, her face would scrunch in agony, tears welling up in her eyes. It was a pain so intense that she would writhe around in the bed, whimpering and gasping. John would rub her back, help her breathe and whisper words of encouragement in her ear until it was over. At five centimeters dilated, the time was drawing nearer.

"You sure you don't want the epidural babe?" a worried John asked as he fed her an ice chip and wiped the sweat from her brow.

It still wasn't time to push and the pain was only getting worse.

"No," she gasped between moans. "It's okay…I, I…I'm okay. I can do this."

His heart swelled with both love and pride for her. She was a real trooper. Though it killed him to see her suffering, he had to admire and respect her for it. She had devised a plan and was sticking to it, not giving up despite the difficulty of the situation. Two more hours passed and she was still hanging in there but a visit from the obstetrician brought disheartening news.

"John, Ava…there is a problem," he began.

Their hearts sank. Not another problem. Hadn't they faced enough problems already?

"What is it?" she asked in a panicked tone. "Is there something wrong with our baby?"

"You have been in labor going on almost nine hours now. When you first arrived, things were progressing at a normal rate but now the process has appeared to slow down. Your cervix has stopped dilating and the baby is not moving down the birth canal like it should. Now normally in this situation we would attempt to stimulate contractions perhaps with the assisstance of a Pitocin drip but the baby's heart rate has begun to decline and quite frankly that concerns me enough to believe that the fetus can't withstand continued labor or induction."

"What do we do, Doc?" John looked on with concern, squeezing Ava's hand in an effort to comfort her and calm her down.

"Well we need to prep you and get you to the Operating Room right away."

"Operating Room?"

"Yes. We need you to sign a consent permitting us to peform an unplanned Ceseran delivery."

"No," Ava started to cry. "Please. I don't want to have a C section."

"John, Ava, I know this wasn't part of the plan and believe me, such an option is a last resort but it is in your best interest and defintetly the best interest of the baby."

That was all it took. The option was not what John and Ava wanted but they were willing to do anything for the health, safety, and well being of their child. Within moments, the quiet room turned into a whirling dervish of nurses and doctors. The couple quickly read and signed the appropriate consent forms. John was ushered into a changing room so that he could suit up in a pair of sterile surgical scrubs. They wheeled Ava up to the OR and the anesthesiologist came in to administer the spinal block. That in itself was painful but within seconds, she found herself completely numb from the waist down. A sheet was used to obstruct the Cena's view of the actual insicison but both were alert and ready to become parents.

"You're doing great, babe," John assured her. "I mean that. I'm proud of you and I love you so much."

"This isn't the way we planned it…"

"That's okay. Things happen. You just have to adapt, we just have to roll with it and do whatever it takes to make sure you are okay and the baby is okay."

Her dark eyes darted nervously around the room.

"Okay, John, Ava, we're ready," the doctor said.

"I'm scared," she whispered to her husband.

John squeezed her hand.

"I'm right here, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

"John?"

"Yeah?"

She looked right in his eyes.

"I love you."

She said the words he had so longed to hear and it melted his heart to the very core. He felt his own tears coming but the moment was interrupted by the sole incident that was more important.

"Incision."

A small horizonatal incision was made right above Ava Cena's pubic bone. The doctor carefully cut through the underlying tissue, separating the abdominal muscles. Then the transverse incision was made to the lower part of the uterus.

"You alright?" John asked his wife, the neves showing in his quivering voice.

"I feel pressure and pulling," she grimmaced.

"That's normal," the doctor advised her. "Just hang on. You're doing great and we're almost there."

Ava closed her eyes. She wasn't in real pain anymore but she could feel tugging like the doctors were trying to pull her insides out. Bearing down on John's hand, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them and exhaled, she heard the sweetest sound ever. The cries of a newborn baby echoed throughout the room.

"Oh my God," John felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught the first glimpse of the tiny, wet, wrinkled, screaming figure.

"Congratulations," the doctor grinned. "You two are the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy."

"I want to see him," Ava cried. "Please let me see him."

A nurse briefly placed the baby on his mother's chest. John and Ava looked at each other before tears fell from both their eyes. Ava stared down at her son. He was beautiful, perfect. After everything they had been through, he was here, wide eyed and healthy, the physical combination of both parents. She had fallen in love with him the minute she had found out that he was growing inside of her but nothing compared to the overwhelming emotions she felt now that he was in their life, in their arms.

"He's so gorgeous," John said with a trembling lower lip.

He wiped at his eyes. Every accomplishment he had ever achieved, every title he had ever won, vindication from the Jacey case…every sense of happiness and relief he had ever felt paled in comparison to what was going on inside his heart. He looked down. A sweet, innocent little face stared back up at him. That was the face of his flesh and blood, his son. Looking at his wife and grinning, the realization finally hit him. They were parents now. Every single hope, every dream, every professional and personal achievment had all led up to this special moment. He had never loved another human being more, and his love for Ava only grew as she was the one who had given him the chance to be a father.

"I can't believe he's ours," she sobbed tears of joy as the nurse took him away.

They cleaned him up, took his little hand and footprints before swaddling him in a warm blanket and matching blue hat.

"Eight pounds, one ounce, 20 inches long."

"He's a huge baby," Ava laughed through her tears suddenly thankful that she hadn't gone through a vaginal delivery.

"He's definetly a Cena," the proud new papa exclaimed.

Minutes later the baby was returned to his parents and they held him close, admiring him, touching his soft skin, placing kisses on his sweet smelling cheeks. It was a wonderfully surreal moment.

"You're a daddy," Ava beamed up at him.

John kissed the top of her head before touching his son's small fingers.

"Thank you," he turned to Ava before casting his eyes upward. "Thank You."

It was truly the happiest morning of his, their, lives and he was just thankful he had been there to witness it.


	47. The Little Prince

John Cena flinched and stirred in his sleep before his eyes finally fluttered opened. It had something to do with that nagging pain caused by the crook in the side of his neck. Wincing, he moved his head around from side to side and exhaled when he felt some small measure of relief. He leaned back in the rocking chair and stretched his long arms just enjoying the peaceful and relaxing mood he was in. All that quickly disappeared when his blue eyes cast downwards to the vacant spot in his lap.

"Oh shit!"

John stood and began frantically looking around. He searched over by the crib, the changing table and the baby swing. Nothing. Dropping to his knees, he feared the worst as he looked on the floor underneath all the furniture. Still nothing. Jumping up, he ran out of the nursery and down the stairs. Out of breath and more panicked by the second, he bounded into the living room full of people.

"Son, is everything okay?" Carol asked, concerned.

"Ma, I, I can't find Tristan. He's gone. He's just gone! I got up with him this morning when he woke up at five. I changed his diaper and rocked him back to sleep and I guess I dozed off, too. I woke up and he was just gone. I was afraid I might have dropped him or accidentally sat on him but I can't find him anywhere!"

His mother's alarm quickly turned into a smile as she stepped out of the way to reveal her newest grandchild cooing peacefully in the arms of his great grandmother, Catherine.

"Johnny, you're a nervous nelly. Relax," the sweet but no nonsense elderly lady he adored admonished him in her thick New England accent. "I walked by the nursery and saw you two and you just looked so cute that I had to get your father to take a picture. You didn't budge but my sweet little prince here started to cry and Grandma Catherine couldn't resist taking him with me, now could I?"

She tickled the baby's chest and placed a kiss on his forehead. John breathed a huge sigh of relief. Knowing that his child was okay was all that mattered. He walked over and grinned when he got closer to the grey eyed little boy. With olive skin, light eyes and facial features from both the Cena's and the Warner's, he was the perfect combination of both of his parents. It had been two weeks since the bundle of joy had come home and life as John and Ava knew it had drastically changed. Their lives were completely different now but they loved every moment of the late night feedings, multiple diaper changes and most of all, hearing the glorious sound of their little one crying. After all they had been through, it was like music to their ears and it was hard to imagine what life had been like before their son had come into their lives.

He had been born healthy and without incident. The medical staff had sent him up to the heavily secured hospital nursery while the new mother rested nearby in the recovery room. From then on, the three of them had spent the next three days in Ava's private hospital room until it was time to go back to Land O' Lakes. They had spent that time bonding as a family and becoming accustomed to the rigors of taking care of a newborn. They learned how to hold him, diaper him, bathe him and Ava immediately began breast feeding. He was a good baby, happy and content and his thrilled mother and father had named him Tristan Patrick Anthony Cena. It was a name the two had finally decided on during the last few weeks of the pregnancy, opting for Camille Elizabeth Grace if the child had been a girl.

The majority of the Cena family along with Ava's father had been visiting for the last week. Everyone wanted to hold and see the new baby. Love, laughter, and family filled the mansion just like it should have been. Content and thankful that his heart had not beaten right out of his bare chest during the scare, he retreated upstairs to prepare for a quick shower. On the way to his room, he met his wife leaving the master bathroom, donned in a robe, her dark hair still wet.

"What's going on?" she asked as she threw a towel in the hamper. "I thought I heard commotion downstairs."

John shook his head and chuckled.

"Tristan woke up around five and I knew you'd already fed him at four so I figured he needed a diaper. I didn't want you to have to get up so I took care of it but the little guy had a hard time going back to sleep. I was tired as hell so I sat in the rocker with him and sang to him…"

"Aaaaww," Ava put her hand over her heart. "That is so sweet, John. What did you sing?"

He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Different wrestler's theme songs but that's not important. Anyway, I guess I fell asleep too. The next thing I know, it's light outside and I look down and can't find the baby anywhere. I was scared out of my mind, Ava, I nearly lost it. I thought he rolled out of my lap or fell in that little space on the side of the chair and I squished him to death."

"John!" she laughed out loud.

"It's not funny. I'm serious. I ran downstairs and Grandma Catherine had him. She and Dad came into the nursery and took him from me this morning."

"You were really scared, weren't you?"

"Hell yeah," he nodded. "Like I told Randy once, I was afraid of being a dad. I was always afraid of losing him or dropping or forgetting to feed him."

Ava laughed again.

"You are so silly…"

"Babe, I'm being for real. Why do you think it's so funny?"

"I think it's absolutely hilarious because you're being ridiculous! John, you are and have been since the moment Tristan came out, nothing but a patient, loving, doting, attentive, and careful father. If anything, you're almost too protective of him and believe me, I get it because I feel the same way. This is so new and different for us and because we love him so much, the first time parent jitters are going to be there but so far, you have been a phenomenal father to our little boy. I know you'd never let anything happen to him."

He smiled and relaxed a little.

"You've been an amazing mom."

"Thanks. I guess we both have a lot to learn still but so much is instinct. It just comes natural."

"He's a great baby," John beamed.

"Yeah, he is. Let me guess, they still have him downstairs?"

"Yeah. I was just on my way to my bathroom to shower."

John was still living outside the master bedroom and bathroom, sleeping apart from his wife. He hated that he had gotten used to calling the other rooms "his" bedroom and bathroom.

"I'm gonna get changed then I'm gonna go get him."

"Good luck with that," John smirked. "Grandma Catherine has him now and I'm sure after that, it's Ma's turn. Then there's both our dads and now Matt has this thing about watching football with Tristan sleeping on his chest."

"That is too cute."

"The point is, you better get in line or take a number or something. Our son is in high demand."

Ava sighed.

"Our families were there through all the bad stuff that just happened so I am so thankful that they are still here for the good stuff but do you ever get the feeling of…"

"Just wanting them to go home already?" John quickly finished for her.

She burst out laughing.

"Well, not to sound mean but yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love them and I want them to all spend time with Tristan but he's only two weeks old and forgive me for being selfish, sometimes I just want him all to ourselves right now. Does that sound bad?"

John shook his head.

"No, it doesn't sound bad. I get it, I feel the same way even. Should I say something to them?"

"No. They'll all be gone soon enough, besides, it's nice that we finally have something to celebrate. After what we went through, this family should have no more bad days ever just to make up for all the craziness from a few months ago. I do enjoy having everyone around, I just have to keep reminding myself that Tristan is ours and he's here to stay. It's not like it's a dream or he belongs to someone else who is going to take him away. He is our son and he's going to be ours forever."

"That's a beautiful thing," John agreed with a happy heart.

"It is," she smiled. "Look, I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll see you downstairs later."

At that moment fresh from her shower, hair wet, with no make up on and still carrying just a few pounds of the leftover baby weight, she looked so beautiful in front of him. Motherhood suited her. She was great at it and looked great doing it. The pregnancy glow had lingered on well into the post partum stage.

"Ava, wait…"

He grabbed her by the hand and gently pulled her to face him. They stared at each other for a few quiet seconds. The earth seemed to stand still. Every day they were growing closer and closer, John's vindication and the birth of their child bringing them back together and steps toward reclaiming the closeness they had once shared. John had never stopped loving her or being in love with her. Now his heart only ached for her more. They had created their only little family and life was perfect…almost. Leaning in, he was a half inch away from her lips when the sound of their wailing son all the way downstairs jolted them back into reality. They jumped and Ava quickly pulled away.

"John! Ava!" Matt bellowed from the bottom of the staircase. "Ma says it's time for Tristan to eat!"

"I've got to get dressed," she said softly. "The baby is hungry."

Ava was stll breast feeding and had not resorted to pumping and making bottles yet.

"Score one for Tristan on the interception," John joked. "He's already cock blocking. I've got to have a talk with Little Man."

"John," she gave him an embarrassed giggle and swatted at him.

"Seriously Ava, I just want to say that I think you are an incredible mother and as a man, no matter what happens with us, I know that I am truly lucky because I chose the right woman to bear my children. I love our son so much and I love you that much more for having him. We've had our problems and every day we're still working to iron them out. I can respect that and be patient but I just want you to know how I feel about you. You are the most beautiful woman on the planet and you mean everything to me. Every single day I love you a little more, I miss you a little more, I want you a little more. Wanting to kiss you right now, I still have those same butterflies I did when I thought about kissing you on our first date. I waited then and I'll wait now because a kiss from you is always worth it. I just hope that one day very soon, we can finish what we almost just started today."

He turned to walk away but then it was her turn to stop him.

"I hope so, too," she winked at him.

John stood with a huge grin on his face and an even bigger smile in his heart. Despite all the pain and torment that had gotten them there, now they were in a magical place. Life was perfect or pretty damned close to it.


	48. Unlocking The Key

Randy Orton kissed his young wife and daughter good bye with the promise that he would return after running errands. It wasn't a complete lie. He did have things to do but what he had going on was better left unsaid. Standing a little over six foot four and a half inches tall and weighing in at nearly 250 pounds, most of the time it was a little hard to go anywhere unrecognized but covering his double sleeved tattoos and donning a hat, he had driven to a café on the outskirts of St. Louis for a secret meeting. He arrived without fanfare and headed to the back where she was waiting for him. To his relief, she wore oversized sunglasses and no make up, making her blend in with every other young brunette girl in sight. But Randy's lunch date was no ordinary woman.

"Randy," she stood when she saw him approaching.

"Hey," he gave her an awkward hug.

The two took a seat and a waitress took their drink orders.

"Thanks for coming," she said.

"Thanks for calling. Sorry about it being so out of the way but I didn't want Sam to find out. You know how it is…"

"I get it," Jacey stared out the window. "I've caused enough trouble."

Something about her looked and sounded different. An air of sadness had filled her voice when she had surprised him with an out of the blue phone call. They hadn't spoken in months but she informed him that she was going to be in Missouri for a few days and wanted to see him. Randy had agreed hoping, like every other chance encounter, that this would be the one to provide him with the information he needed to take her down.

"Long time no talk. How have you been?"

She shrugged.

"Hanging in there. Trying to lay low ever since that fiasco of a trial."

"You okay?"

"Not really. John gets to go on with his happy life like nothing ever happened, meanwhile I'm stuck with a scarlet letter on my forehead like I'm the one who did something wrong. Excuse a girl for being bitter."

"So he lucked out in court but at least he didn't get his job back. I don't think I could stomach seeing his ass every day knowing what he did to you," Randy laid it on.

"I'm glad the WWE didn't rehire him. John Cena doesn't deserve to be a Superstar. Besides, I'm having trouble getting work after all this. Why should he have it so easy?"

"Sorry to hear that. How are you supporting yourself?"

"I had some money left over in savings but that won't last forever. I want that lying asshole to have to pay one way or another for what he did to me. I want to take him to court, you know, civil court and sue him but my stupid lawyer doesn't seem to think we have a strong enough case."

Smart lawyer, Randy thought to himself.

"Too bad," he said out loud.

"Tell me about it. Anyway, I sold my story to a couple of tabloids and made a few dollars here and there. A couple of skin mags are asking me to pose nude. I don't really want to but the bills have to get paid one way or another, right?"

"I guess you do what you've got to do."

"I heard his wife had the baby."

"Yeah," Randy brushed it off. "I read about it."

"It sickens me whenever I think about what he did to me and how he just got away with it. Life is so unfair, you know? Why do good things happen to bad people, Randy?"

"That's a good question. I wonder the same thing."

"The WWE could have been such a wonderful experience for me and it all got messed up because of him."

"He'll get his. Just think of it that way. He's sitting around with a kid he won't be able to support feeling sorry for himself. And Ava isn't a dumb woman. She knows something is up with him. It's only a matter of time before she kicks his sorry ass to the curb."

"Good. Couldn't happen to a nicer person."

"But you can't sit around and dwell on him either. What John did to you was unspeakable. It makes me furious. Violence against women disgusts me but somehow that rat bum was able to beat the justice system. Karma is a motherfucker, though, so eventually his dirt will catch up to him but if you sit around and let your life pass you by, he wins. That's not fair. I know it can't be easy, Jacey but you've got to pick up the pieces."

"You're right," she said sadly. "It's just so hard."

"Maybe you need a change in scenery. What brings you to St. Louis?"

He treaded carefully just like he always did with her. He had to.

"Nothing much," she avoided looking at him and shifted around uncomfortably in her seat.

It was a subject he had tried to bring up earlier on their phone call and she had managed to evade it then as well. Something was up.

"Think you'll be staying long?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

She removed her shades to reveal suspicious eyes.

"Just asking," he tried to play it off. "I go back on the road the day after you're gonna be around at the end of the week, we could hang out again. I could show you around."

"Oh," she relaxed a little.

"If you need a change of scenery, St. Louis isn't a bad route to go."

Jacey smiled at him.

"And what is St. Louis famous for?"

"Let's see…the arch, the ribs, Nelly,McGwire, and most recently for being the most dangerous city in America to live in."

"Is that because the Viper lives there?" she asked coyly.

"I don't mean to brag…" he teased.

Her fingers reached across the table and inadvertently brushed against his. Randy felt his blood run cold. The plan was taking way longer than he had hoped or anticipated. The last thing he wanted was for Psycho Jacey to get fixated and turn her attentions on him. He knew part of the plan would require him putting himself out there a bit but he and John both assumed that they would take her down before she became too infatuated.

"You're an alright guy, Randal Keith Orton, you know that?"

"Is that right?"

"Oh yeah. You pretend to be a hard ass and I suppose there is a tough guy there but underneath that exterior is someone really warm and caring. Samantha, is that her name?"

"Yeah," he swallowed hard.

"Well, she's a very lucky lady."

Randy had to think fast. The last thing he wanted was to involve his wife or daughter in this plan. They were innocent and it was just too dangerous.

"Speaking of, you know I can't be gone too long. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I understand."

"Can I drop you off somewhere when we're done?" he offered.

Jacey shook her head.

"I drove my friend's car. We took a little road trip. She's here visiting family, my friend Dalton."

"Oh," Randy cleared his throat as the waitress returned. "Well enough with the bad stuff. How about two old friends catch up over a nice lunch? Order whatever you want, it's on me."

Jacey smiled and the two ordered food. The meal time converation was surprisingly lighthearted and somewhat normal. Randy was trying his best to figure her out, gain intel but by the time they finished eating, he still had nothing. Frustrated and utterly disappointed, he settled the tab and left a generous tip before walking Jacey outside to her car.

"Thank you again, Randy," she smiled up at him. "It was nice seeing you."

"Same here," he replied. "Just take care of yourself and hang in there and don't be a stranger. I worry about you so check in from time to time and let me know how you're doing."

"I will. Bye Randy."

She stood on her tip toes and gave him a big hug, one that lasted way too long for his comfort. She buried her face in his chest and as he awkwardly patted her on the back, that's when he saw it.

"Drive safe, Jacey," he told her as he watched her get into her car and pull off.

When she was gone, he went to his own car and slid behind the wheel. His heart pounded and his hands were sweaty as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number in his contacts.

"Hello?" came the answer seconds later.

"John, it's me, man. What are you doing?"

John's happiness was evident even on a phone nearly half a country away.

"Being a dad, taking care of my boy. Tristan is kind of pissed off at me right now. Don't tell Ava but I forgot to burp him. He's giving me that 'you fucked up, Dad' look."

It was nice imagining his good friend enjoy the simple pleasures of new fatherhood as Randy once had but that would have to wait until later.

"You got a sec? It's important."

"What's going on?"

"I just saw Jacey."

Now Randy had his attention.

"Why didn't you say so? What happened?"

"She called me, wanted to meet. She is in St. Louis of all places so I met her for lunch."

"Find out anything?"

Randy sighed.

"Not at first but um…I think I might be on to something."

"Shoot."

"At your hearing, did they show or talk about how Jacey got to the hospital that night?"

"Briefly. Christina attacked the timeline from her leaving the hotel until she went to the hospital."

"Did it ever come out about who brought her?"

"In her deposition before the hearing she just said a friend. They didn't really get into it. There is a surveillace video, that's how they were able to pinpoint the exact time she walked into the ER. It was pretty grainy, black and white but you can see plain as day that it's her."

"Do you remember what the car looked like? A small coupe maybe?"

"Yeah. Definietly a Honda. Light blue."

"Could it have been silver?"

"I guess. I don't know. Randy, what are you getting at?"

"Do you have access to the Internet right now?"

"Yeah," John answered. "Hold on, let me put Tristan down.

A minute later he was back.

"Look on Twitter or Facebook or MySpace for Jacey's page."

"Randy…"

"Just do it."

John followed instructions and after ten aggrevating minutes, he finally found what appeared to be Jacey Breedlove's Facebook page.

"Got it. Now what?"

"Is it public?"

"Nope," John shook his head. "Can't see her Wall or Info but I can see her Friends list."

"Perfect. Look for someone, a female named Dalton."

Again John did what he was told even though none of it was making any sense.

"I see her," he said finally. "It says Dalton Banks."

"Location?"

John frowned.

"Louisville, Kentucky," he said quietly. "Randy, I don't get it. What the hell is going on? What is this?"

It was their first real lead, the first glimmer of hope.

"This Dalton chick is here in St. Louis and Jacey is with her. Says they took a road trip. I noticed the car had Kentucky plates and that car matches the description of the car that dropped her off at the hospital the night she was supposedly raped. I don't know why but I just got this weird feeling, man. This is it. We've got to find this Dalton girl and get her to talk. She's the key, John to whatever it is that really happened that night."

John leaned back in the chair. The news was a shock and as many loose ends as there were, there was the real possibility that it all tied together and could be the concrete proof that Jacey Breedlove had fabricated the whole rape story in the first place.

"Maybe so but if they're friends, we're never gonna get her to talk. Then she'll probably blab to Jacey and blow your cover. Hell, for all we know, she might have been in on it. What do we do?"

Randy tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. He had no idea but he knew they had to do something and fast. They finally had Jacey where they wanted her.

"I don't know but we need to figure it out."

Figuring it all out was an understatement. Neither one of them trusted Jacey. She had already caused so much havoc in John's life and no one knew if she was through. Now Randy was setting himself up to be her next target. The two men were so close yet so far. The truth was at their fingertips, they just had to keep digging a little further.


	49. Semi Circle

Ava Cena sighed with content as she finished wiping up the marble kitchen counter. When she had married her husband, it meant marrying into money but none of that had ever mattered to her. She could have had the luxury of a housekeeper and now a nanny at her beck and call whenever she wanted but it was her home and she had been bound and determined to take care of it. Now that she was a new mother, she felt the exact same way. She couldn't imagine pawning little Tristan off to be taken care of by anyone else. In his short six weeks on earth, he had quickly become the center of his parents' universe. Finishing up her cleaning, she walked upstairs to the nursery. The baby was on a feeding schedule and she knew he would be hungry soon. Entering the room, she came upon the most precious of sights. Pacing around slowly in the center of the room was her husband holding their son against his bare shoulder. Smiling, she could have stood there staring for hours. John was such a wonderful, involved and attentive father. She had always known he was good with kids but his priceless interactions with their child had been nothing short of amazing.

"Hi," she said after a minute or two of just watching them.

John looked over and grinned.

"Hi."

"What are you two up to?"

"Just hanging out. There was a special on the Washington Auto Show and Tristan wanted to watch it."

"Tristan, huh?" she raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah. I tried to tell him that there was more educational stuff on TV and also that Yo Gabba Gabba was on but he wouldn't listen. I don't know what's wrong with him, he just wasn't interested."

"I see," she smiled.

"And he seems to have an eye for muscle cars. He saw a 1973 Comet and uh, it was a wrap. I definietly think he wants it. Sure he can't talk yet but I'll take the grunt as a yes."

"Or gas," she joked.

"That too," he winked at her. "So is it that time?"

Ava took a seat in the rocking chair.

"It's that time."

John stepped over and gingerly handed over the baby to his wife. Ava cradled him in her arms. She unbuttoned her shirt and brought the baby to her breast. John watched in silence. There was nothing more beautiful or natural than to see her sit there and nurse their little one.

"He's hungry,huh?"

"He's always hungry," Ava glanced down and stroked the side of his cheek.

"I was reading that the breast milk is the healthiest milk for him."

"It is."

"How long are you gonna do it for, a year?"

"Until he gets teeth," she quipped. "No, I don't know yet. I ordered a breast pump so I'm going to start making bottles soon and get him used to that. I definetly want him to have breast milk for the first year, I just don't know how much longer I'll keep giving him the breast. I enjoy this time though. It's special. I just feel so close to him. I know as he gets older our relationship will go through a lot of different changes but this time…it's like I never want it to end, you know? He's so little and sweet, I could just spend all day holding him in my arms."

"I know what you mean," John looked down at him. "But I'm excited when he's old enough for us to do things together like play ball. I've got such great memories back home growing up in the summer time playing whiffle ball with all the neighborhood kids. I can't wait to spend time with him like that."

"Who knows? Maybe one day he'll sit front row and watch you wrestle."

John closed his eyes. He had thought about that a lot. He always loved performing in front of Ava and his family. Just the thought of doing what he did best in front of his son warmed him to the very core.

"That would be something…" his voice trailed off. "It's no secret I miss the ring but truth be told, I'm glad I'm here for all this. The last month and a half have been incredible. I can't imagine if I had missed his birth or only could have been here three days before having to go back on the road."

"I know what you mean. Look, John, I've been thinking…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. When I got let go from my job, I had started putting my resume out there, you know, hoping to find something after the baby was born but now that he's here…I'm not so sure. I got a couple of phone calls, job offers but I think now more than ever, I just want to be a stay at home mom. Maybe when he's older but for now…"

John nodded.

"Whatever you want, babe. I mean that. I already told you we're okay for money so I don't want you to have to worry about that. If staying at home is what you want to do, I support that whether it's a few months, a few years or forever."

"Thank you, John."

"Besides," he treaded carefully. "Who knows? Maybe in a year or two Tristan will have a little brother or a little sister."

It was still fragile territory. He and Ava had long ago agreed to work things out and give their marriage another try. It had been a slow process but he had never given up hope. The birth of their child had only seemed to bring them closer together.

"John…"

He chuckled nervously.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, right? Listen, I know we aren't back where we need to be. We're a long way from it but you know how I feel about you. I'll never give up on us. I love you, Ava. And I'll never stop hoping and trying that one day you let me back into our bed…and back into your heart."

She looked away and was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Don't you think I want that too?" she asked him. "Do you ever stop to think that, John? You were my best friend and my lover. We had this sacred unbreakable bond. I love you, I always have, always will. This…this separation, this being back together but not really deal, don't you think it kills me?"

"Would it be wrong for me to hope that it does?" he asked quietly. "Because it kills me inside every moment of every day, Ava. Maybe if it bothers you half as much as it bothers me or even just a little, maybe that'll be what it takes to bring us one step closer to really being back together."

Ava closed her eyes.

"You are a phenomenal father to our little boy and I love you so much more for that. More than anything, I want to give my heart back to you."

"Babe, what's stopping you?"

"I'm afraid. You hurt me so bad last time, John. I lost my trust in you, my faith in us. That takes time to rebuild. I want us to be a family, a real family. I want our son to know that he has two parents who love him and who are in love with each other. I want to sleep next to you every night and wake up in your arms every morning. And I want to make love with you…I close my eyes all the time and remember how good you felt when you were inside me, how I've never felt closer to another human being in my life. I want that again, I want to make more beautiful babies with you but I am scared out of my mind, so scared…"

"I know you are," he whispered, tilting her face to meet his eyes. "But you don't have to be, not anymore. Look into my eyes. Please. I messed up, Ava. I know I messed up big time but ever since, I have been busting my ass to make that up to you. I know it will take more than a few months and I will spend the rest of my life, our lives, trying if I have to. But baby, you have to believe me when I say all that is over. I am so sorry for not being honest and upfront with you when I should have been. You know I've been working on that, being more open with you."

"I know."

He blew out a breath.

"And I am really sorry about the whole Liz thing. Man, every time I think about it…God, I can't explain how stupid that was, how ashamed I was then and even more ashamed now. I was wrong. The drinking is no excuse. I wasn't using my head or my heart. I betrayed you. I stepped out on you and I have regretted that foolish mistake every day, every moment since. I know the very thought of it sickens you and I know you said you would work on forgiving me but please. Ava, just please…"

John was on the verge of tears, pouring out his heart to the woman he loved.

"John, I forgave you a long time ago about not being honest with the Jacey situation. I guess I forgave you about lying about Liz as well. Honestly, I feel like I'm over it but every time I think about wanting you to touch me again, I…I think about you touching her. I can't let it go, I'm sorry. I hope one day I will. I pray for the day that I wake up and my mind is clear and my heart is free and the mistakes from the past, all of them, no longer matter."

He looked right at her.

"I pray for that day, too. I hurt you deeply and I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she said as she looked down at their baby who was just finishing up his meal.

She gently pulled him away from her breast and straightened her clothes before standing up and putting him against her shoulder. She patted his little back and John smiled as baby Tristan finally let out a burp. Reaching over, he took his son and held him close as the child's eyes closed and he began to drift off into slumber.

"I see how it is. I was ready to play but all you want to do is sleep. You get that drink in you and you pass out, Little Man. A true lush," John joked.

He knew he should put the baby into his crib but he loved being around his son so much that sometimes it was hard to put him down. He wanted to hold him always. His own mother warned him that they were spoiling him too much but John didn't care. It was his firstborn and he was determined to just enjoy fatherhood.

"I've got laundry to do…"

"Take your time," John explained. "I've got him. Relax, take a load off."

She nodded in thanks, just staring as he held Tristan in his arms. It was a beautiful sight and she couldn't resist. She leaned in and kissed her son's head before standing on the tips of her toes and let her lips briefly brush against those of his father's. John knew he should be thankful, grateful for what he could get. He knew he should continue to be patient and give her all the time she needed but then it was his turn to not be able to resist. He grabbed her hand and initiated another kiss, one that she did not pull away from. When they were done, he looked right into her eyes and smiled, a smile that she returned. Walking away, Ava felt consumed with love. She had truly been through a rocky patch but now thinngs had almost come full circle. She was filled with love for her child…and for her husband.


	50. Risky Business

"_Be careful, John."_

Those three words from his wife resonated in his head over and over again. In fact, it was the last thing she had said to him as tears of worry had pooled in her chocolate eyes as he got dressed. John was going on another trip but this one was like no other. Ava Cena was used to saying her good byes, used to watching her man pack a suitcase and then disappear into a cab headed to the airport bound for whatever city the WWE was having in perform in. But those days felt like a lifetime ago. He hadn't been on a road trip in a while, not since he had gone to Louisville to find out his fate in a Kentucky court room the weeks of his preliminary hearing. In fact, he hadn't left Ava and little Tristan's side since the birth of the child but that was all about to change.

Ever since Randy Orton had come to him at the pier that day several months ago, the two friends had been on a long, desperate, and sometimes seemingly unattainable mission. Jacey Breedlove was the enemy pure and simple and the task was clear…expose her dirty lies and take her down by any means necessary. The plan had involved Randy putting his own neck on the line. It was a plot known only to three people, Randy, John, and Ava. Randy's wife, Samantha, even had no idea. To the world John and Randy were engaged in a bitter real life feud filled with accusations and innuendo but secretly they were the best of friends, working together to achieve a common goal.

Just when they both had almost given up hope, Jacey had unexpectedly reared her lying little head again and contacted Randy for an impromptu meeting in St. Louis. What had first seemed meaningless and uneventful had eventually brought to light an important piece to the sordid puzzle. The clue had led them to a woman named Dalton Banks. Neither knew a thing about her but they did know that she held the key to the truth about what happened that night of the alleged rape. They had tried to find out as much information about her as possible but very little data had been available. There did not seem to be a strong link between the two women but there was some kind of obvious connection or Dalton wouldn't have driven her to the hospital that night or later been hanging out with her in Missouri. Something was there and the two men were determined to find out what it was.

The alternative was simple…confront the witness. Randy had objected feverishly. It was too risky. What if Dalton refused to talk to them? What if she told Jacey, which carried a high probability? This one move had the potential to blow everything out of the water, including exposing Randy's involvement. But John had had enough. At this rate, they were never going to get anywhere. It was time to make a move. So he had told his friend and his wife of his own plan to fly back to Louisville. There he would track down Dalton and try to find out the truth. He would do it without Randy's presence, in a feeble attempt to not blow his cover. Jacey was still a very dangerous indvidual and the last thing anyone wanted was for her to turn her attention to Samantha and Alanna Orton.

It had taken a lot for John to finally convince the two and while both Ava and Randy had reluctantly conceded, they still were not happy with what was about to go down. While Randy had agreed to remain out of sight during the confrontation, he had also made plans to meet John at the hotel in Louisville. John had planned to make the trip as quick as possible. The city held too many painful memories and it was the last place he wanted to be. He hadn't even bothered to pack a bag and a change of clothes. Instead he had purchased a last minute ticket and spent the hour or so leading up to the flight trying to reassure his wife, who was consumed with concern. He had kissed his wife and baby son good bye and promised to return as soon as possible. That trip was the only way. They were all still living in fear, still living underneath a cloud of suspicion. Finding the truth and making that truth public was the only way to truly be free of Jacey Breedlove once and for all.

The airplane landed at the airport and John headed straight to the hotel. It was way less swanky digs than he was used to but there was no need in drawing further attention to himself staying in five star establishments when he was trying to be incognito. He was still John Cena which meant people still recognized him wherever he went. He was polite to the woman at the front desk and took his place in his room at the back corner of the hotel on the second floor. He sent Randy a text as soon as The Viper's flight landed and gave him directions to the hotel, making sure to tell him to enter through the back staircase and stay unnoticed. Randy met him within the hour and after a few minutes of conversation, John was ready to go. He took a taxi to the restaurant and waited. It was a Tuesday night and business was slow. Finally summoning his courage, he entered through the front door and took a seat at the end of the bar.

"We're almost closed," she said with a tired sigh as she walked over and put a cocktail napkin in front of him. "What can I get you?"

John looked her right in the eye.

"The truth."

The petite brunette with the green eyes looked right at him and instantly he knew that she knew who he was.

"What are you doing here?" she looked around nervously. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, Dalton."

"How do you know my name?"

John took a deep breath.

"I know your name is Dalton Banks and I know you are a friend of Jacey Breedlove. I also know you know who I am. I'm John Cena and I'm the guy that your friend accused of rape. I didn't do it, Dalton. I did not rape Jacey but something tells me that you know that already. Look, I didn't come here to bother you or scare you. I just need to know the truth. Please. Can you help me? Tell me what really happened that night."

His gentle pleading eyes met her frantic ones.

"You already got off," she finally spoke after a few minutes. "I heard about the court case and everything…who hasn't? They found you not guilty so that means they can't try you again for it."

"Something like that."

"So what does it matter now anyway?"

Just her question alone let him know that she knew more to the situation.

"Jacey is your friend…I get that. People look out for their friends even when they are wrong but what Jacey did…God, it's hard to put into words. She came onto me and I turned her down repeatedly. I don't know what that rejection did to her but if she wanted to get back at me…she succeeded. Her lies nearly destroyed my life. I lost my job, I nearly lost my marriage. I got arrested and yeah even though it didn't end up going to trial, that accusation will forever be on my record. Every day, Dalton, I wake up and have to live with the fact that the questions still burn on everybody's mind…what happened with John Cena and that woman? Did he really rape her? Were they just having an affair? It's not right and it's not fair. I shouldn't have to deal with that. My wife shouldn't have to read about lies in tabloids or hear the whispers and feel the stares of the other new moms when she's walking our son in the park. I don't want my little boy to grow up and have doubts about his Old Man, resent me and everything right that I've tried to teach him. I should be able to have my job back, the job I love and provide for my family again but I can't because the WWE is worried about boycotts and negative press if they hire the guy back that may have raped that girl. I used to be a hero to some people. That's a tall feat. The higher you are, the harder you fall, just like they say but Jacey took a part of my life away that I can't get back. Now something tells me you know something. So I'm asking you, begging you, appealing to your conscience to help me get that part of my life back."

Dalton looked away, stared anywhere but those blue eyes that were beseeching her.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry," she whispered.

He nodded. Randy and Ava had tried to warn him of such.

"Okay. I'm staying at the Days Inn by the airport, room 206, if you change your mind. I'll be there until check out tomorrow."

With his heart in the pit of his stomach, John returned back to the desolate hotel room. He felt utterly defeated as he turned the key to the double room. Randy was sitting on one of the beds eating a cheeseburger.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Judging by the short amount of time that had passed and the look on his friend's face, the question needed no answer as John looked around the room and gave a tired half smile.

"Me and you sharing a small ass room in some run down motel…man, that brings back memories, huh?"

Randy chuckled, remembering their OVW days. It was where the two future Superstars had begun with the WWE on the road to their destiny that had led to sudden fame and stardom.

"We used to run this town."

John took a seat on his bed.

"I remember when I first arrived here. I was young and dumb and green as hell but I wanted it bad, Ran. I had a lot of hope. It's funny…this is the place where my dreams were born and this is the place where they died."

"John…"

"I'm sorry, dude," John looked Randy square in the eye. "I had no right bringing you into all this. This was my mess, my fight. I appreciate you being a stand up guy and a good friend but now…Jacey is dangerous. I've always had the feeling that she's not done with me and now I just hope she doesn't start in on you."

Randy took a deep breath.

"I knew the risks before I started this whole thing. It's okay. I just…I thought we would have had gotten her by now, you know? I honestly thought this would work. I thought I could get in good with her and get her to confess, clear your name, and everything would be okay."

"It was worth a shot."

"What now?" Randy asked.

"Nothing," John shrugged. "I go back home to my life, you go back home to yours. I suggest you tell Sam everything that's been going on. She needs to know. Don't follow my stupidity with the secrets and all. You guys should talk about it and you definietly need to beef up your security and all…Ava and I will do the same."

Randy nodded. It was getting late and they were both tired. Months of planning had just backfired and blown up in both their faces. It was crushing but there was nothing else they could do. The only thing left was to try to get some sleep and when morning came, it would send them back to their respective wives and children and their normal lives, lives that would really never be normal again. Leaving the hum of the television set on with some late night talk show playing in the background, each crawled underneath the covers of their beds. Sleep would be hard to come by and though both men were very much awake, neither spoke a word. John's eyelids had just grown heavy when he heard what sounded like faint knocking at the door. When he heard it the second time, he lifted his head and turned to Randy who was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Who the hell could it be?" the dark haired man grumbled.

John hopped to his feet and looked out the peep hole. His heart stopped. It was Dalton Banks.

"Hey," John said as he opened the door wide.

"Hey," she said sheepishly looking around. "Wow, you went from top notch digs at The Hyatt to sharing a room at the Days Inn. Times really are tough."

John folded his arms and smirked.

"I take it you didn't drive all the way out here just to rub that in."

Dalton closed her eyes, taking a huge breath.

"No. No, I didn't."

"Then what did you come here for?" Randy stared at her.

Tears filled her eyes as her bottom lip trembled.

"You really got to me tonight when you came by my job," she began. "I didn't want to hear it, I don't want to be involved but I guess I already am. You were right…I know you didn't attack Jacey that night. You, you were right about a lot of things. She made the whole thing up. I know how she did it and why."

Randy gave her a suspicious look.

"How do we know this isn't a trap? How do we know you haven't called your little friend in the last few hours and set this all up?"

Dalton shook her head as she shuddered.

"I didn't call her. She doesn't know either one of you are here. Jacey Breedlove is no friend of mine. I guess I've always known that. Well tonight it all stops. I will tell you what you want to know. I'll tell you the truth. She is a horrible person and it's time the whole world knew that."

John and Randy exhcanged glances. It was they had wanted all along, what they had been waiting for. In due time the whole world would hear the truth but for now, it would begin with them.


	51. Game Over

John Cena nervously eyed the clock. Straightening his tie with a sweaty hand, he blew out a worried breath. His wife, seated beside him, reached over and stroked the back of his neck.

"You okay?" Ava whispered.

He managed to nod.

"Yeah. Um, it's just that it is after nine. She, she's late. I thought they would be here by now."

"They will," Ava promised with a quiet confidence.

John wasn't so sure.

"What if…"

"It's okay," she gently patted his knee. "Honey, it's all going to be okay. Today, it's over. It's finally over."

He looked over into her smiling brown eyes. After everything they had been through together, if Ava could believe it, he could too. But so much had happened. The Jacey Breedlove ordeal had been a nightmare that had consumed and changed all their lives for the worse. Even when his name had been cleared during the preliminary hearing, it had left little closure for the tainted Superstar. He didn't just want to be released because a preponderance of evidnce was on his side. John wanted the world to know he was truly innocent. Vindication would only come with the truth. Now they were just minutes, seconds from letting that truth out. And that truth still rested with Dalton Banks.

John Cena and Randy Orton had quietly devised the plan to take down Jacey Breedlove by somehow gaining inside information into what really happened that fateful night in Kentucky when she had later alleged that John had raped her. It was a plan full of questions, uncertainties and loose ends, one that had finally led them back to Louisville to dangerously put it all on the line to confront Jacey's good friend. Neither had known what to expect but what they got was nothing short of jaw dropping. It had taken a while but Dalton had put all her cards on the table. Her story was shocking and compelling and most of all credible. Jacey wasn't her friend…Jacey was no one's friend and the insight into the woman's sick world of lives revealed a truth that at first seemed unbelivable but it was one that was about to set John Cena free.

The first thing the two men had done was ask if Dalton would be prepared to go public with her statements. She was apprehensive which was understandable, but very cooperative and seemingly relieved that a huge weight was off her shoulders. Immediately John had placed a phone call to his old friend, Christina Carter in the middle of the night. From there, everything had fallen into place. John had called home to Ava to let her know that he and Randy were safe and also what they had found out. Then Randy had to call a flabbergasted Samantha to explain everything from his actions to he and John's plan to the subsequent results. Then they had gone to the police who had taken extra time to check out the facts behind Dalton's story. The John Cena rape story had been one of the nation's most high profile cases. The investigating detectives as well as the State had been out for blood, ready to make a public example out of the famous athlete. Now they stood with egg on their faces. None of the allegations had been true. They had ruined the reputation of an innocent man and with the public backlash that was surely about to follow, it would not be good.

John anxiously eyed the door. He knew how nervous Dalton had been. What if she had backed out last minute? As each second ticked away on the Tampa precinct's clock, his heart raced a little faster. They were so close to freedom, yet so far and he visibly jumped when the door finally did open. It wasn't the star witness but instead his attorney, Christina, who had flown down from Connecticut for the proceeding. A serious look had washed over her attractive face as she chirped away on the cell phone. After a few agonizing seconds, she hung up and cleared her throat.

"Christina…" John stood.

His blue eyes said everything else.

"She's on her way," the young lawyer assured him. "She and her counsel just arrived."

Feeling overcome with relief, John settled back into his seat next to his wife. Hushed chatter filled the room until the doors did open and in stepped the nervous young woman who was singlehandledly about to give John Cena his life back. The order of business was simple. Dalton's sign and sworn statement would be read out loud and entered into record. She would then give a press conference and then the police would make their official statement.

"Are all relevant parties present?" the lead officer asked.

Both Christina and Dalton's lawyer said yes. The room grew eerily quiet as Dalton's statement was read.

"_On the night of September 7, 2010, I received a call from Jacey Breedlove. It was late and I was leaving work. I was surprised to hear from her because we hadn't talked in a long time. Actually, the last time we had spoken, things had ended pretty badly. We had a heated argument and she stormed out. Anyway, she called me and she was pretty upset. She was in town for work, she was working for World Wrestling Entertainment. Anyway, she asked me to come pick her up and she gave me some random street address and I remember thinking it was pretty weird that she was on the street in the middle of the night and not at the hotel but she sounded upset so I figured it was important. I picked her up and she was mad. She was cursing. I asked her what was wrong and she told me it was John Cena, one of the wrestlers. I don't really follow the WWE but that guy is pretty famous outside of it so right away I knew who she was talking about. I asked her what happened and she said that she was in love with him, that for months she had been coming onto him and he had repeatedly turned her down. At that moment, I just wished that I had never gotten involved, even came to pick her up because I know how Jacey gets when she's like that._

_I told her she wasn't in love with him, that it was just lust or infatuation. She started to cry, said I didn't understand. She said that nobody loved her. She was really out of it, totally acting crazy. One minute she was laughing hysterically, the next she was sobbing, and the next she was angrily ranting and raving about what a prick John was. She got so out of control that at one point she began ripping her clothes. She had a bruise on one of her arms and I asked her where it came from. She said she had gotten hammered and had been stumbling around drunk outside the hotel and that John had helped her. I don't know, I guess he held her too tight or whatever but she pretended not to know what room she was in hoping he would take her back to his which is exactly what he did. And I'm like, 'he's a nice guy for helping you like that'. But she just got madder and madder. She said that she could have any guy in the world that she wanted, that the night before she had hooked up with these random hot guys in the club and had kinky four way group sex with them, bragging that they had run a train on her, but that she couldn't have the one guy she wanted. She went on and on about it. She was a real mess and I kind of felt bad for her so I took her back to my apartment. She passed out on my couch but I woke up about an hour later to her standing over my bed._

_She was still crying and she said she wanted something safe and familiar. She started kissing me and at first I pushed her away but eventually I gave in. We had sex in my bed. It was kind of an in the moment thing and I immediately regretted it. Jacey is not a good person and she is very mentally and emotionally unstable. That is why we broke up in the first place a few years back. But there have been times we've slept together since then. She kept talking about wanting to get John Cena back and I was telling her to drop it, to move on. After we finished having sex, she asked me to take her to the hospital. I kept asking why but she wouldn't say. It was late and I just wanted to get away from her and the situation so I just did what she said. I dropped her off at the ER and I left. A few days later it was all over the news that John Cena had raped a co-worker. Before Jacey's name even became public, I knew it was her and I knew she had made the whole thing up. I felt bad for Cena. He didn't do anything wrong. I considered coming forward but I guess I was scared. I didn't know if anyone would believe me, besides if nothing came out of it, I knew I would have to deal with her later and that wouldn't be good. But when I saw that John Cena wasn't gonna have to go to trial, I felt a little better. So I kept my mouth shut until one night he just showed up at my work and asked me to tell whatever I knew. I lied to him at first but after he left, I couldn't stop thinking about it. He was a victim in all this and here I was the only one who knew the truth and the guy was begging me to help him out. It wasn't easy but I came forward. At one time I did love Jacey Breedlove very much. She was my girlfriend and it was a serious relationship but she is just way too high strung and out there for me. She screwed me over a lot just like she has done a lot of people. This time she just took it too far."_

And that was it. The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Ms. Banks, is that your sworn statement?" an officer asked.

"Yes…yeah, it is," she answered out loudl

"What now?" John whispered as he turned to his own lawyer.

Christina took off her glasses.

"That is the official statement. That is what the cops are going to use to go after Jacey. She made them look like fools and this is going to be a big mess once it hits the media. Believe me, they aren't going to let her get away with it. They went over Dalton's statement with a fine tooth comb and everything checks out completely. The orgy Jacey had the night before accounts for the vaginal tearing found during her exam and the unknown body fluids found in her underwear were tested again for DNA and were found to belong to Dalton. There will be the press conference as planned. The police will then begrudingly issue a public apology to you, then they plan on charging Jacey with one misdemeanor count of filing a false police report, one misdemanor count of obstruction of justice and one felony count of perjury."

John closed his eyes. All he had ever wanted was for everyone to know that he was an innocent man. Not just not guilty but completely one hundred percent unequivocally innocent of all the charges and accusations that had been brought forth against him. Now he was going to have that chance.

"Dalton," he called out, standing just as the young woman was being ushered out of the room.

She stopped and waited for him.

"I, I'm sorry," she began. "Look, I know how hard this has been for you and I could have helped you out a lot sooner and I didn't. That was really wrong and I know a part of you must hate me but…"

"Thank you," he whispered, stopping her mid sentence as he enveloped her in a huge hug. "Thank you, Dalton."

He pulled away and she nodded one last time before leaving. Now he felt like the rest of the weight had been lifted off of his massive shoulders. He was so full of relief that he felt light enough to float away. He felt tears cloud his eyes. He was free now, truly free to move on with his life.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Ava walked up and rubbed his back.

He looked over at her and nodded with conviction.

"It's over," he said, pulling his wife close and holding her with all his might. "We won. Now the world will finally know the whole truth. Baby, it's finally over."


	52. Poetic Justice

It had been a long night and John and Ava Cena were beyond exhausted. Still flying high with relief after Dalton Banks' public confession and the subsequent charges that had been leveled against Jacey Breedlove, the couple had had little time to rejoice. The new twist in the story had renewed public interest and once again the relentless media had been hounding anyone with the last name Cena in order to get a comment about the latest developments. Expecting the onslaught this time, the couple at the center of the drama had been prepared. John had immediately released a statement through his attorney and he and his wife had agreed to give an exclusive tell all interview regarding their experiences and thoughts on the situation. They were betting on the fact that if they were forthcoming, the press would eventually back off and give them their privacy until the next big juicy story came along.

Just days after Dalton's statement, little Tristan had fallen ill. He had been unusually cranky and fussy and after he had suddenly developed a high grade fever, the worried new parents had rushed him to the pediatrician. The culprit turned out to be an inner ear infection. The medical staff had thoroughly checked out the baby for any other issues and he had been fine. They had managed to break his fever before sending him home with antibiotic drops. The treatment had slowly started to work but John and Ava hated to see their son in so much pain. The two had taken to caring for him in shifts, administering the medicine and trying to provide comfort. It had been a tedious and tiresome 48 hours.

"How is he?" John asked when Ava returned to him in the kitchen.

She sighed.

"Better. Poor little guy. He finally stopped crying long enough to fall asleep."

"I feel bad for him. Ear aches suck. I just hope it hurries up and gets better."

Ava agreed as she put on a kettle of hot water to make some tea.

"Have you heard from the people from Vanity Fair magazine yet?"

John nodded.

"Yeah. They are basically setting up everything to come out in a few weeks. They want to hurry up and get everything done so that it will hit the next issue."

"You were more comfortable with them over Rolling Stone?"

It was a chance to tell his, their, side of the story to the world without rebuttal. It was very important to choose the right people and the appropriate forum.

"Both are very respected publications but I really liked talking to Ann, the lady that will actually be doing the interviewing."

"Good. Whatever you want, John."

He looked up at her.

"It's about what you want too, Ava. We're in on this one together. These people will be coming into our home, asking a lot of personal questions about a lot of painful and private things, taking pictures of us and of Tristan. Are you sure you're okay with that? I want you to be comfortable."

"I think it's necessary to do this. People are curious. I know how important it is for you to rebuild your image. You know I support you on this one."

"Ann and I agreed to make this interview no holds barred, meaning no question is off limits. Christina wasn't exactly thrilled about that but it's what I want. I have to be completely honest…with the public and myself. Is that alright with you?"

"This won't be easy and that's why I respect you that much more for doing this. It's going to be okay, John."

She finished making the tea and poured the steaming fluid into a mug. John watched her with tired but adoring eyes.

"You're an amazing woman, you know that? I think that is what I am most proud of when it comes to doing this inteview. I just want the world to know what a beautiful, loyal, kind, incredible wife I have."

"John…"

"I mean it. You have been with me through thick and thin. I took you to hell and back with this one and you never left my side…even when there were times you probably should have. I will never forget that, Ava. And I love you very much for it. I am so thankful this nightmare is finally over and that we can breathe again. We have so much to look forward to with the future with Tristan…and hopefully each other."

Ava finished her tea. She knew what he was getting at. It always came back to the same conversation. He was still very much in love with her and missed that intimate connection that had been lost between husband and wife. He had messed up big time and had been man enough to cop to that. He had spent months trying to right wrongs and make amends. His wife had forgiven him but she was still hurt and her heart was fragile. They both knew it would take time and more patience than either thought they had to get back to that sacred place they used to be.

"I'm gonna go to bed," she stood, carefully placing the mug in the kitchen sink.

"Okay," John nodded.

She walked a few steps out of the kitchen before nervously exhaling and stopping to turn to him.

"You coming?" she asked quietly.

It took a few delayed seconds to actually process her question and realize just what she was asking. John couldn't believe it. He had hoped for that moment, waited, prayed for it for so long and now it was finally happening. Ava had finally decided to allow him back into her bed and back into her heart.

"Ava…" he stood and whispered, slowly making his way over to her.

"I love you, John," her eyes met his.

His breathing was slow and deep, his eyes filled with tears as he grabbed her hand in his.

"Are you sure?"

She answered by placing a kiss on his lips. John moaned out loud. It felt so good to touch her again, taste her again. And when she responded by gently snaking her tongue inside his mouth, he picked her up and carried her upstairs to the master bedroom where he laid her down on the bed. He kneeled over her, just studying her for a minute. They knew each other like a book and at that very second, he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was nervous as evident by the way she bit her top lip. She was probably feeling insecure about her post baby body and the fact that she was dressed casually in workout leggings and a tee shirt. But lying there with her gorgeous brown curls fanned across the pillow and no makeup on, to John Cena she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. Thanks to breastfeeding and working out in their home gym, she had lost almost all of the pregnancy weight. The few extra pounds that remained were sexy in his eyes. He loved her new body. In fact, he loved everything about her. He loved her.

Leaning over, he kissed her lips and she kissed back, awkwardly, nervously at first. It didn't take long for them to find their rhythm again. Before they knew it, they were kissing passionately, their tongues engaged in a tangled and sexy slow dance. Ava shuddered as she felt the familiar large hands fondle her breasts through the cotton material of her shirt. John knew it was important to savor the moment and take his time but a part of him wanted her right then, right there. He couldn't stop kissing her. His appettite for her was insatiable and he couldn't get enough. And when he began rubbing her through the thin material between her legs, Ava thought she might lose it right there.

He removed her shirt and bra, smiling appreciatively to let her know she still turned him on. John lowered his mouth over her nipples, letting his tongue slowly encircle the sensitive flesh. She melted at his touch, grabbing his neck and moaning in his ear. John took his time with each breast before making his way down kissing her stomach, and nipping at the exposed skin of her hips. He continued teasing her, relishing in the fact that she was squirming with pleasure and anticipation. He used his teeth to pull her pants off, finally just leaving her in a simple pair of black panties.

Her breath was coming in radical spurts. It had been a long time and she was nervous…and not just about the sex. But looking into her husband's eyes, she saw the old John, the John she had fallen in love with. Those blue eyes were loving and trusting. They were safe and familiar. She knew he was the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. He was the father of her child. He was her best friend. He was her protector and provider. And she knew he would never hurt her or let her down again.

He stroked her again and smiled. The seat of her underwear was soaked and when he removed them it revealed that she was more than ready for him. John massaged and kissed her inner thighs before finally returning home, letting his mouth explore her most sensitive areas. The smell and taste of her was intoxicating and he hadn't realized how much he missed it. He buried his tongue deep inside her, licking, fencing and rubbing her to orgasm after orgasm. It had been too long for both of them. After lapping up her sweet juices, he removed his own shirt and began to pull down his basketball shorts. His wife, spent from sexual ecstasy, began to help him tug them off as well. His cock, beautiful, stiff and swollen sprang from the confining material. It took everything John had not to let loose right then and there under the feel of her gentle stroking and sucking. When he couldn't take it anymore, he gently pushed her down and climbed on top. Their eyes met again and they smiled as they shared another passionate kiss. And then he was inside her.

Ava's nails raked against the tanned skin of his back. How she had missed that feeling of complete fullness that only he could bring to her. Her body accepted him readily, clenching around him like a warm blanket. Both gasped at the immensity of the pleasure. John slowly began to move in and out of her, taking his time, kissing her lips, face, and neck while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He wrapped her left leg around his chiseled waist, pumping in and out of her as she whimpered and writhed underneath him. They made love for a long time and when the time was finally right and he knew she had been satisfied multiple times, he released his hot seed deep inside her walls. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. When he had been milked dry and had nothing left, he remained inside her, holding her close as he buried his head in the pillow.

"John," she finally spoke.

He looked at her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, as he nuzzled her soft cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

She smiled.

"Never been better."

"No regrets?"

Ava stared at him with an intensity that was almost scary.

"No regrets."

He held her even closer and they enjoyed the afterglow, cuddling in the mass of tangled sheets. Just as they had almost drifted off to sleep, the ringing of John's cell phone startled them both awake.

"Whoever it is can wait," he gave a throaty chuckle.

Apparently they couldn't. The phone rang all the way to voicemail and when no one picked up, they kept calling back.

"I think it might be important, babe," she frowned.

John reached for the phone. It was Randy.

"Hey man, now is really not a good time, if you know what I mean," he tried to joke when he answered.

"Have you heard?" Randy ignored him.

John noted the serious tone in his friend's voice.

"Heard what?"

Randy paused before breaking the news that would leave John speechless and reeling.

"Jacey Breedlove just committed suicide."


	53. Back To The Future

John Cena collapsed back on the bed with a low growl. He stared up at the ceiling fan as it turned and turned. A goofy grin spread across his handsome face.

"What?" Ava turned over onto her side and looked at him.

His vision blurred slightly as his eyes focused too intently on the spin of the blades. Finally John blinked and looked away before turning to look at his wife.

"That was incredible."

She blushed.

"John…"

He turned and pulled her giggling into his massive embrace.

"What? I can't praise my wife on a job well done?"

"Job well done?" she wrinkled her nose. "Did I just wash your car or have sex with you?"

He carefully smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I just had the most amazing sex with the most beautiful woman in the world and right now I am incredibly, blissfully happy," John got serious for a moment.

She stared into his blue eyes.

"Me too," she whispered. "But we should probably get out of bed."

"Why?"

Ava laughed out loud.

"Because we've been in here going at it like a pair of rabbits all day, that's why. I swear for the last few days, every time the baby goes down for a nap we're in bed like a couple of horny teenagers."

John glanced over at the clock.

"It's almost nine and Tristan has been asleep for about an hour which gives us another twenty, thirty minutes tops…what do you say?"

"I say you are out of your mind and very oversexed, Mr. Cena."

"Cut me a break," he smiled. "We're making up for lost time."

And making up for lost time they were. So much had changed in a week. In just seven short days, John and Ava Cena were officially back together, living as man and wife in every single way. Their first night back in bed after months of no physical intimacy had been met with unexpected news. Randy Orton had called and dropped a bombshell. Jacey Breedlove was dead by her own hand. And just like that, it was over. The closure they had all so desperately sought had been delivered in a method none of any of them ever would have thought of. As horrible as it sounded, just the thought of knowing that she was gone permanently and could never bother any of them again was actually a huge relief. But on the flip side it was yet another injustice. She had already gotten away with ruining so many lives and now her lies were about to catch up with her. Instead of owning up to her crimes and facing what she had done, she had been a coward and taken the easy way out. The news had affected John deeply and confused him greatly. Again, Ava had been his rock. She had held him as he stared blankly at the wall for hours trying to process it all. And she had helped him finally exhale and just let it all go. Jacey had taken enough away from them. It was time to simply move on.

"God, I missed you," she purred.

Their lips met but the passion brewing between them was quickly KO'd by the unmistakable cries of an infant trying to let his parents know that he was awake and wanting attention.

"Dammitt," John muttered. "Payback is a bitch and I swear when Tristan is 16 and trying to get laid, I am gonna get him back for all the times he interrupted us."

"Iiieeeww!" Ava smacked his arm. "First of all, our son will not be having sex with any fast ass little floosies at the age of 16…you won't even have to worry about cock blocking on that one cause Mama Cena here will take care of that."

John chuckled.

"Man, I love you."

"You too, now put some pants on. I'm gonna bring the baby in here," she gave him a quick kiss before bouncing out of bed and pulling on sleep shorts and a tee shirt.

John grinned. Life had never been so happy or so normal. He had his family back and the misfortune that had plagued them for nearly a year was finally over. John changed into workout pants before reclining back onto the bed. Minutes later his wife entered the room holding a cooing four and a half month old Tristan.

"What's up, Little Dude?" John took the smiling baby into his huge arms.

There was no greater joy than looking into the beautiful grey eyes of his little boy.

"Say hi Daddy," Ava rubbed their son's back.

The trio cuddled together in the middle of the bed when John's cell phone started to ring. He picked it up and frowned, staring at the caller ID. It was a number he did not recognize but the area code began with 203 which meant it was coming from Connecticut.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John?"

"Linda?"

"It is," came a pause from the other end of the line. "How are you?"

John looked over and shrugged at Ava. Answering his phone and hearing Linda McMahon's voice on the other end was certainly the last thing he had expected. It was a shock but he had known Linda for years and they had always shared a pleasant and respectful relationship. She was a wonderful woman.

"I'm good, Linda," he cleared his throat. "Everything is good. You?"

"Very well, thank you for asking."

Another awkward pause.

"Linda, forgive me…this is a bit of a surprise."

"I imagine it is and I thank you for speaking with me. I know it's late and you probably want to spend time with your family."

"Yeah…"

"And speaking of, how is everyone?"

"Great. Everyone is great, no complaints."

"That is wonderful to hear. And Ava and the little one?"

John looked over at his wife and son and couldn't help but smile.

"Couldn't be better. Ava and I are good and uh…Tristan, he is amazing. Being a father has been an incredible experience. We're very blessed."

"I'm sure he's absolutely beautiful and I would love to meet him and hopefully soon."

"What do you mean?"

Linda took a deep breath.

"John, the purpose of this phone call is not for meaningless chit chatter or two old friends catching up. No, it is much deeper than that, much more important…and it is long overdue."

"I'm listening."

"What you went through with Jacey Breedlove was a nightmare to say the least. You were falsely accused of a heinous crime and in the process you lost some of your life. Through legal vindication in the preliminary hearing and with Ms. Banks coming forward, you have been able to reclaim a lot of what was lost. And now with the unfortunate news of Jacey's suicide…well, let's just say as sad and difficult as this has all been, we can now breathe a sigh of relief that it's over and we can move on."

"That's what I've been trying to do, Linda."

"As you should. You and Ava have so much to heal from as you were the ones hurt the most. I can't take that away but perhaps I can begin to right a few wrongs, the biggest one of all being the loss of your career. Now John, you were one of our most popular Superstars ever and certainly one of the most loyal, dedicated, and successful employees we have ever had the pleasure of working with. You brought a lot to our company and we repaid your service with disloyalty."

"You guys did what you had to do. That whole mess with Jacey was bigger than all of us, bigger than the WWE itself. Me being associated with the brand could have really hurt you. Business is business and I get that."

"I am grateful for your understanding but I feel like we made a mistake. I felt that way all along. Through thick and thin you always stood up for the WWE but I am afraid we fell short when it was our turn. For that I feel you are owed an apology so I'm offering one on behalf of Vince, our family, the Board of Directors and the entire World Wrestlng Entertainment entity. It is our sincere hope that you accept it."

John swallowed hard.

"That, that means a lot and I appreciate it. Apology accepted. No hard feelings."

"Thank you very much. That leads to the other reason why I called. Monday Night RAW is not the same without you. Neither is the locker room or the pay per views or the house shows…none of it. You are just as much a part of us as we are of you. Your absence has left a lingering hole within the WWE family. With apologies on the table and the scandal in the past, I would like to offer you your job back, John."

"Linda…"

"I know this is probably another huge shock and therefore a lot to take in. This is not a decision I expect you to make lightly. I'm sure you have a lot to consider and even more to discuss with your wife. I do not expect an answer right away. I would just like you to know that we are interested and that the offer for negotiations are on the table when you are ready."

He took a deep breath. He was at a literal loss for words.

"Um, thank you very much for the call. I will be in touch."

He exchanged a farewell greeting before hanging up. He sat silence for a few moments just bouncing the baby on his knee before Ava finally spoke up.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and dare to ask what the hell all that was about."

John shook his head.

"That was Linda McMahon. She um…she called to apologize about everything that happened with all the Jacey crap. She sounded sincere and you and I have talked about this before, babe. I didn't like the way things went down but I understood it. As much as it sucked, as much as it hurt, the WWE did what it had to do to protect itself. I came to terms with that a long time ago but uh…now that everything is over…"

"Now that everything is over, they basically came crawling back. Let me guess, they asked you to come back to work."

"Well…yeah."

"I can't say I'm surprised. Are you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, kind of, I guess. I mean, I thought about it, I wanted it, I just didn't believe it would actually happen, you know? So much went down, so much has changed and it has been so long."

"What are you going to do?"

John looked down at his little one cradled so safely in his arms with his little fist in his mouth.

"I don't know. I'm not gonna lie, Ava. I miss it. I miss it a lot. It was such a big part of my life, probably for so long the biggest but now…there's something bigger, something more important. When this whole mess happened, I felt so alone. When something like this goes down you find out real quick who has your back, who is gonna be there no matter what. The WWE turned their back on me and my family didn't. Things are different now. You and I just got back on track and now we have Tristan and…"

"Your heart is conflicted," she said softly.

"Ava…"

"What they did to you, what Jacey did, Tristan's birth, our relationship…none of that negates how much you love wrestling, how much it is a part of you."

"But…"

"And that's okay, honey. You need to own that and admitting that doesn't mean you're letting anyone off the hook for wronging you and it certainly doesn't mean that you love Tristan and me any less. It's okay."

"Do you think I can just go back? Do you think it will be like it used to be?"

"Nothing will ever be the same, John. We're all changed by what happened. But if you're asking me if I think you can be a family man and have the career that you love at the same time, then my answer is yes. And I think you can come to the terms with your past and your present and what the future holds."

He looked away, a small smile creeping to his lips.

"I do miss it," he said quietly.

"I know you do."

"I'm not saying yes. I can't just say yes right away. I have a lot to think about."

"I don't blame you. Take your time, figure out what you want, put it all into perspective, you and I will talk about it, then you call Vince and Linda back and tell them how it's going to be. Whatever you want, whatever you say, I'll stand behind you. Whatever happens, happens but we'll work it out, get through it together."

She gave him a smile like everything was going to be okay and for the first time he felt that way too. It was a dream come true. Looking at his beautiful wife, looking at their beautiful son, suddenly everything had come full circle. There was little time to focus on the past filled with regret, mistakes, and wrongdoings. The future looked way too bright.


	54. Lucky

Two best friends catching a flight from New York City to Los Angeles moved about the airport store searching for something interesting to read to pass away the long cross country trip.

"Ooohhh, look, John Cena is on the cover of Vanity Fair. Doesn't he look hot?" one said to the other.

The cover was a black and white classic closeup pose of the disgraced athlete. It was a side view of his handsome and flawless face as he wore a button up shirt that was open all the way down to the chest. He wore a fedora, paying hommage to the late great Humphrey Bogart.

"He is hot but I heard he raped a girl. That's kind of messed up."

"No he didn't. It was all a lie. She had the hots for him and he turned her down so she was stalking him and she ended up accusing him of rape. The bitch totally lied and there wasn't even enough evidence to take him to trial."

"Yeah, that is messed up. And the girl, didn't she end up offing herself?"

"That's what they said on the news."

"Are you gonna buy it?"

"I think so. I'm interested to see what he has to say plus I hear there are going to be a lot of personal pictures in here, including some of his wife and baby."

The girls paid for the magazine and settled into their seats to wait at the gate. They flipped open to see the pictures. One was of Cena in his classic purple tee shirt and hat and jean shorts flashing the trademark "u can't see me" sign. Another was a black and white profile of him grinning holding his son close to his face, his wedding band in plain view. Another was a body shot of him in a suit, another was of little Tristan lying cooing and smiling on the couple's bed with John lovingly leaning over him looking into the baby's eyes while an angelic looking Ava, propped up on one elbow stared affectionately at John. The article had been written by Ann Scott and the photographs had been taken by Anthony Navarette. The opening page's headlines read **John Cena Is The Luckiest Man Alive (and here's why)… **_**After college he left the comforts of his Boston suburb and moved out to L.A. to pursue his dream of bodybuilding…After minimal success and living in his car, he was offered a contract to train with the WWE…By the time he was 29, he was the company's highest paid and most popular Superstar…He has starred in feature films and is recognized all over the world…He was rich and handsome and on top of his game…He met, fell in love with, and married a gorgeous woman who gave birth to their son just five months ago…Oh and last year he nearly lost it all when a co-worker falsely accused him or rape…This is the positively true story of a golden boy's fall from grace and his remarkable attempt at the comeback of the century**_

_His face is as handsome as his body is strong. He is surprisingly soft spoken and mannerable with easy going blue eyes and a soft chuckle that breaks out from the infamous dimpled grin. He is known as an all around good guy, an iconic super hero who is larger than life, preaching the importance of hustle, loyalty and respect. He sends his beloved grandmother flowers on her birthday and holidays and he holds the record as the single largest wish granter for the children's charity, Make A Wish Foundation. A little over a year ago, John Cena had it all and was on top of the world. Now on the search for redemption, his eyes tell another story._

_He wears jeans and a simple dark tee shirt that clings to every tanned muscle. He is unusually quiet and thoughtful. It is hard to believe that the larger than life character that bounces around the wrestling ring and commands the attention of millions of sports entertainment fans is the same man sitting before me now so humbled and nervous. It is hard to believe that the man who adoringly rubs his wife's arms and opens every door for her, the man who excused himself from the first part of our interview to change his infant son's diaper, is the same man who was accused of a brutal rape._

_He is quiet and intense but when you get him to talk about wrestling, another side of John Cena emerges. His eyes light up, his voice becomes animated and he soon transforms himself into that enigma that has captured hearts all around the world. He is big and strong. I ask him to show me one of his signature finishing moves. He scoops me up into the Attitude Adjustment, a fireman's carry that is supposed to transition into a Powerslam but the softspoken gentleman spares me the crushing finale. He is a wrestler by trade but it is so much more than that. Tragedy has seemed to befall other legends in the business. Eddie Guerrero, Mr. Perfect Curt Henning, Chris Benoit, Jake The Snake Roberts…the list goes on and on and one can't help but wonder if his story will mimick those of the fallen Superstars before him. This remains to be seen but everyone and their mother seems to have an opinion. Scandal and controversey of such magnitude and the implications of legal proceedings have been known to permanently sideline careers. And Cena, though financially comfortable, is stil unemployed. Many say this is the end of the road, that a full comeback is impossible. Maybe it's a good thing that John Cena isn't listening._

_Cena says pro wrestling is in his blood. The second oldest of five boys, he was born and raised in West Newbury, Massachusetts, a suburb of Boston. His parents are John and Carol Cena and some of the Champ's earliest memories include watching Hulk Hogan with his father and brothers. They weren't rich by any means but they got by. By all accounts, John lived a normal and happy life. He finished high school at the private Cushing Academy. He went on to college and graduated from Springfield College with a degree in exercise physiology. He excelled at sports and anything physical. After finding some success with bodybuilding out West, he renewed his interest in sports entertainment. Working out with Ultimate Pro Wrestling, the WWE scouts took notice and in the blink of an eye, he was living in Louisville, Kentucky preparing to make his debut on the grand stage. In 2002 he did against Kurt Angle and as they say, the rest is history. It was in the city of Louisville that John Cena's life forever change in 2001. Nine years later that same city would once again change everything._

_I ask John Cena if wrestling is the true love of his life. He says it used to be. "My wife and my little boy…they are the real loves of my life." Meet Ava Cena. She is five foot four, weighs in at just over 100 pounds soaking wet, has silky bronzed skin, wavy chestnut hair and large expressive brown eyes that remind you of a wild doe. She is polite and friendly, instantly the kind of woman you want to pull up a chair and have a cup of coffee with. She is beautiful in a soft and wholesome kind of way, pretty but not exactly the kind of girl you picture a professional athlete to end up with. "How did you meet?" I asked. Cena smiles fondly. He bought a new house, the sprawling mansion we are sitting in now, to be exact. Eager to move on from a painful breakup, he hired an upscale design firm out of Tampa to decorate his new bachelor pad. He missed the meeting with the top designer and when he went in a few weeks later, he met her stand in, a new employee, unproven and inexperienced. She was the woman who would decorate his home and instantly make him fall in love again._

_It is the kind of love story you read about. John and Ava Cena are perfect for each other. It's the way their eyes light up when the other one comes in the room. It's the way their voices sound when they speak of each other. It's the way their hands subtly graze across each others and their fingers interlock. It's the way they stare at their son, like he is the most precious and important entity in the world, at least their world. It is a love written in the stars with a happily ever after ending. It's a love that barely survived the controversy of the last year._

"_How did you feel when you found out your husband was accused of raping Jacey Breedlove?" Ava Cena grows even quieter and shifts her small weight uncomfortably around in her seat. She had met Breedlove only once prior to the allegation. It was a quick and pleasant meeting as Ava was oblivious to the fact that the woman had been throwing herself at her husband for months. John had protected his wife from the truth that Jacey Breedlove had taken to following him, making sexually inappropriate comments, and had even gone as far as to try to seduce him in his hotel room. John Cena says he was trying to diffuse a potentially explosive situation and protect his emotional and pregnant wife from unneccasary harm. Ava Cena admits to feeling betrayed and shocked that the husband she thought had no secrets from her, was in fact harboring a very big secret. "I was stunned. I…I literally could not breathe. It was surreal, pure insanity. It was the beginning of a nightmare, our worst nightmare." I point blank ask her if she ever thought for one moment that her husband could be guilty of the unthinkable. Her reaction is quick and assured. "Never. John is not a rapist. I know him and anyone that really knows him knows that he is incapable of hurting someone like that. I knew from the beginning that woman was lying. I never doubted my husband's story." _

_If Ava never doubted that her husband was innocent of rape, she did begin to have her doubts about other things. Tensions flared and John Cena was forced to make an admission. Speculation ran rampant that Cena had been having an affair with Breedlove. Indeed the Champ had been unfaithful once to his wife but the indiscretion did not involve Jacey Breedlove and had occurred while the couple was still engaged."It's not something I'm proud of," he shakes his head sadly. "There was a woman before Ava, an ex girlfriend I was with for a very long time. It didn't end well and there wasn't a lot of closure. After Ava and I got together, after I proposed, I saw this woman and I was unfaithful with her. I was ashamed and filled with regret and I wanted to protect Ava from my mistakes." It was a revelation that nearly destroyed their storybook marriage. It was a disclosure that cast doubt upon the character of a man whose personal character once seemed so flawless._

_Rewind to September of last year. While the weather is turning cold and the leaves are changing colors in other parts of the nation, the weather is still warm and at times balmy in the Tampa suburb of Land O' Lakes. And John Cena's world is slowly spiraling out of control. For months he has been fighting off the advances and persistance of a modern day stalker. Now she has publicly accused him of rape. He goes from "person of interest" to the investigation's number one suspect. People are starting to talk. His rabid legion of fans seem to no longer have loyalty or respect for him. The world is questioning if their hero is really capable of such brutality. The WWE quietly suspends Cena and begins to disassociate themselves with the man who for the last five years, has been their franchise. Rumors spread, friends began to stop calling. John is now immersed in the battle of his life and it has nothing to do with a wrestling ring. This fight will be fought in a court of law. And on top of it all he is now painfully estranged from the love of his life._

_Cena is visibly affected as he recounts the stories. He seems to relive it. But this is his chance to tell his no holds barred side of the story so I ask the trillion dollar question. "What happened that night in the hotel in Louisville?" Everyone wants to know. John Cena takes a deep breath and for the first time during our interaction, oddly he seems at ease. He tells the tale of heading back to his hotel after having dinner with friends. Jacey Breedlove is there and she is drunk. They have been arguing and having problems for the past few months. She has been sexually harassing him but he made little mention of it to anyone. In a moment of kindness or weakness or stupidity or all three, he decides to help her. She needs to sleep it off but she can't remember where her room is so in a split second decision, he lets her into his room. He puts her into bed fully clothed, says good night to his wife over the phone and crashes on the nearby couch. The next morning, Breedlove is gone but the Louisville police department is plentiful. And so the nightmare begins._

_Publicly, Ava stands behind her man but the Cena union is already broken. There are complications within the pregnancy. The media attention is relentless and John Cena, fresh off house arrest and facing the rest of his life behind bars, is now forced to put his fate in the hands of a high powered attorney ironically hired by Vince McMahon and Titan sports, who continue to quietly support him behind the scenes. Cena's life has been changed by the false allegations but months later, his life will change yet again when his first child, a son named Tristan Patrick Anthony is born. "When I looked into my son's eyes for the first time…it was like being reborn myself. I knew I had somebody to be good for, somebody to fight for." And fight he did. With a one woman dream team known as Christina Carter, Cena traveled back to Kentucky, challenging the State to prove its case. They did not. Carter annihalated the testimony of Jacey Breedlove on the witness stand. A judge found insufficient evidence to bring John Cena to trial and the case was dismissed, never to be tried again. Cena began to get his life back._

_Legal vindication wasn't enough, at least not for John Cena. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed everyone to know he was innocent. The law had failed to protect him so he decided to do a little detective work on his own. He found the missing link, the one person who knew the whole story behind that fateful night in Louisville, behind the disturbed madness that was Jacey Breedlove. Her name was Dalton Banks and she had all the answers. Just like a primtime drama, when the young woman came forward with a confession of a lifetime, she left a national audience riveted. Love, lies, betrayal, and sex were a recipe for the disaster that had nearly ruined a man's life. It all came out. John Cena had been telling the truth all along. He is not a rapist. His accuser was a deeply disturbed young woman and as her lies are coming to light, shed in graphic detail by her estranged lesbian lover, Breedlove takes her own life._

"_Do you forgive Jacey Breedlove?" Ava Cena speaks first. "I can't. I know I have to someday for my own sanity but right now it's too hard." John Cena shrugs. "I forgive her. I don't know how or why, I just know that I do." Her suicide has affected him deeply. He thinks about it often and still has nightmares. He regrets that she didn't take responsibility for her actions but he has little time for regret. John Cena is looking forward to the future._

_His marriage is whole again. "It takes a long time to rebuild trust," Ava Cena rubs the back of her husband's neck. "But we're working on it. It was hard letting him back in my bed and in my heart but in the end we really do love each other." Love is what has seen them through, their love for each other and their love for their son. "Bringing Tristan into the world changed both John and me for the better. Our love for him is like nothing else we have ever experienced. One day he is going to look back and read about all this, hear about this." What do his parents want him to know? "That his father was a real person with real flaws who made real mistakes but he accepted responsibility for his actions and took the consequences like a man. If Tristan can learn to be responsible for his actions and live a good life, then there is nothing he can't withstand."_

_What is next for this family? They continue to reside in Land O' Lakes where both parents spend their days doting on their baby and putting their marriage back together. Will John Cena ever grace a WWE ring again? The Superstar seems optimistic about his future. "Never say never. Stranger things have happened, right?" Stranger things have happened. John Cena has fought to come to terms with his past. He'd be happy if the name Jacey Breedlove was never mentioned again. He wants to move on with his life. He wants to forget what has happened. He wants to be a better husband and father, a better man. And what about those who turned their back on him along the way? The fans? The media? The WWE? Cena says he understands and just like with she who shall no longer be named, he forgives them too._

_The interview is now over. The photographers are packing up. Everybody involved can now breathe a collective sigh of relief. Now the world will get a closer look into John Cena's head. I brought the hard questions and he and his lovely wife answered with sincerity and amazing candor. I shake hands with the couple and leave, though this interview will remain on my mind long after my flight leaves the airport in Tampa. John Cena has lived and learned. He was crucified but he survived and came out smelling like a rose. He is alive and he is better for it and he is happy about that. His journey has just begun again and that's why after everything that has happened, he still considers himelf the luckiest man on the planet._


	55. Dreams Come True

Los Angeles, California was also known as the city of angels. It was a place where dreams could come true. Over a decade before, a young John Cena had traveled across the country from Massachusetts to L.A., hoping the allure and bright lights of Hollywood would forever change his life. They had. Many hard lessons had been learned on his own, including being forced to sleep in his car for a while but in the end, the experience had made a man out of him. It had given him the chance to make a name for himself in bodybuilding competitions and more importantly, it had been the stepping stone for opportunity that had eventually led him to the WWE. Now so many years and so many memories later, he was back.

The whole escapade had gone down like a top secret military mission. He, Ava, and baby Tristan had been flown first class from Tampa to LAX in the middle of the night. An unmarked car had whisked them from the airport to a classic luxury suite at the Sunset Tower Hotel in West Hollywood. Monday morning and afternoon had been filled with secret meetings. John Cena had attended alone, engrossed in conversations with Vince McMahon as well as various other WWE execs. The whole point was to discuss his return. It was a choice John had not fully decided on but the end result seemed clear and imminent. He had spent long hours talking about it with his wife for weeks and by the time they arrived in L.A., John had been more than prepared to put all his cards on the table. His two demands or rather stipulations were simple…an on air public apology geared towards the recognition of his innocence and cleared name was the first thing. The second was a reduced travel schedule. He would agree to work weekend house shows on Saturdays and Sundays and any pay per views scheduled to occur in addition to the weekly live Monday Night RAW. Immediately after the show, he would be back on a plane to Tampa putting him home Tuesday through Fridays. Promotional appearances would be severely limited. Ava and Tristan would be allowed to travel with him at any time at least once a month and on all overseas tours. He would accept nothing less.

He had gone in the meetings preparing for a dog fight. Before his layoff, the most popular WWE Superstar in history had also been the owner of the most grueling schedule. At the time it had been fine, the nature of the beast but so much had changed since then. More importantly he was a new father and that was his biggest role to date. He was determined not to be an absentee father or husband…Ava and Tristan deserved better than that. Vince and everyone else would just have to understand. And to John's surprise, understand they did. The negotiations lasted all of ten minutes. John's requests were met with quick approvals and in the blink of an eye, it was all over and set in stone. The prodigal Superstar would return.

No one was to know that John Cena was in town. His debut would be one week away, giving the writers and creative team just enough time to piece together the perfect story for the comeback of the century. The city would be Phoenix and the return would be a total surprise. In order to pull that off, it absolutely could not be leaked to the press that Cena had been in touch with his former bosses. Everyone thought it odd that they were required to sign cryptic confidentiality clauses as soon as they showed up to work that afternoon at the Staples Center. A car pulled up in the same secret underground tunnel that had been used to transport Michael Jackson's coffin during his public memorial service. Pretty soon, it became crystal clear to everybody what the huge fuss was all about.

"Are you sure you're ready for all this, babe?" Ava looked up at him.

John sighed as he looked around. PAs running around like chickens with their heads cut off, bad food in catering, tired wrestlers showing up to put together their matches for the broadcast…it was a busy and chaotic scene but it warmed his heart. He was home and he had missed that chaos.

"This is where I'm supposed to be."

She smiled.

"No regrets?"

"No regrets," he answered with conviction. "You?"

"I believe in you, John. I believe in you and I am proud of you. I love you so much. I know this is what you want and standing here in this building in this moment, I know you made the right choice," she winked. "It's going to be okay."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before they began the walk backstage. The former champ was noticed immediately and that was something that made John's stomach churn. How would they receive him? Did they really want him back or were they still immersed in doubt? Did they still respect him? Was he still one of them?

"Cena?" said the voice of a six foot six inch hulking Irishman, Stephen Farelly, known to the WWE Universe as Sheamus.

John swallowed hard and nodded, walking up to his former peer.

"How's it going, man?"

"So the rumors are true?"

"That depends on what you're hearing."

They were soon joined by the Viper, Randy Orton who just smirked at his friend.

"The word around town we're hearing is that you're back."

"Sounds like you're hearing right, then. It's still a secret but today we made the deal official."

A grin broke across Stephen's face as he extended his large hand.

"About time."

John shook it as Randy slapped him on the back.

"Damn right. Welcome back, man."

John breathed a sigh of relief. And then out of the woodwork, one by one, every WWE employee from production to the Superstars and Divas, walked up and welcomed him back with genuine smiles on their faces. It was a wonderful and comforting moment as he was surrounded by the people who had been like a second family to him. Aftera few seconds it was like he had never left. The minutes ticked on and on and the warm and heartfelt reunion continued for well over an hour. John was just as glad to see them as they were to see him. It was a great feeling again but he felt bad as he looked over in the corner at his wife who had politely stepped out of the way. He mouthed an apology but she just smiled at him. Ava understood. She was happy to be in the background. This was his night, his moment and more than anything she wanted him to enjoy it. Though he hadn't spoken much of it, she knew he had been worried about it. Now everything was okay. He was getting his career, his dream back and everything was going to be just fine.

"Hey Buddy, we missed you," Nattie "Natalya" Neidhart threw her arms around her friend.

Nattie was a third generation Superstar and one of the most formidable female wrestling talents the WWE had to offer. Originally from Canada, she had been living in Florida for years and had trained down at FCW. John Cena had opened up his home gym to the up and coming pros and Nattie had spent many a workout there receiving encouragement and support from John. He was like a big brother to her and she had been devastated when the charges had come about and John had been suspended and the WWE employees had not been allowed to contact or publicly support him.

"How's it going, Nat?" he hugged her back.

Tears filled her eyes.

"I am so sorry," she began. "What happened to you was awful. So many times I wanted to call you but I couldn't…I, we all felt terrible about that but please know, we never ever stopped believing in you, John…"

"It's okay, Nattie. I know."

He ruffled her blonde hair and she smiled, feeling a little better before turning over to John's better half.

"Ava, it is so good to see you."

"You too, Nattie. You look beautiful."

And she did just as she was about to go on for her match.

"I saw the pictures of the baby in Vanity Fair. He is so gorgeous, he is the perfect combination of the both of you. Is he here?"

Ava nodded.

"He's back at the hotel with the nanny. We're flying back to Tampa right away but we'll be with John next week for the RAW debut. Everything will be a lot less hush hush by then so everyone will get to meet our little guy."

"I can't wait," Nattie gushed just as a PA was ushering her to the Gorilla. "Listen guys, that's my cue but I'll talk to you soon. It was great seeing you both and John, welcome back. We really did miss you."

She was kicking off the show with a match against Eve Torres. Safely tucked away backstage John and Ava watched the show. There was an undeniable gleam in John's eye. He had missed that part of his life so much. Now he was back in his element, hanging backstage watching the action from a monitor. The crowd was pumped and ready to go. It took all John had not to run down that ramp right then and there. But he stayed in control the entire two hours or so. He said his good byes to everyone and promised to see them the next week before being whisked away again. In the back of the limosuine, he held his wife close.

"You okay?" she murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm good. In fact, I haven't been this good in a long time. Everything…it's just falling into place."

"How was it tonight, being back?"

"Amazing. That's like the only word I can think to describe it. It's like coming home. I heard the fans tonight and their energy was crazy and it's hard to explain but it's like this light switch comes on inside of me. In one week I get to have that back. I really missed it, Ava…I didn't know how much until tonight. Wrestling is such a huge part of life. You and Tristan are my life and now…I'm just really lucky because I get to have the best of both worlds. It's pretty exciting."

"Yeah, it is. I'm happy for you, John."

They sat in content silence all the way back to the hotel. The limo pulled up to the front entrance of the hotel. John got out first and helped his wife out. It was a quiet night and he was looking forward to a nice evening and a hot shower. Afterwards, he would hang out with his wife and son and just count his many blessings. The serenity however was disturbed by four police cars and flashing lights.

"What the hell?" John mumbled.

"Think everything is okay."

"At a place like this? Yeah. Someone's credit card probably got nabbed or something like that."

He guided his wife into the elevator and up to their top floor penthouse suite. Hand in hand they exited when the doors opened only to be stopped by a uniformed officer.

"No one allowed on or off this floor," he informed them.

"But we have a room here. Our son is inside with the nanny," Ava protested.

Before they could speak any further, John's cell phone rang loudly. He looked at it and instantly noticed that the call was coming from inside the penthouse. He nervously looked at Ava before pushing his way past the guard. Ava followed suit, both shocked and open mouthed as their suite was crawling with law enforcement agents.

"What the hell is going on?" John demanded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena," an officer approached them.

"Where is Melanie?" Ava inquired in a panicked and high pitched tone, referring to the hotel nanny who had been hired to care for their son for the few hours they were gone. "Where is our baby?"

As if on cue, Melanie ran towards them. She did not have Tristan and she was white as a ghost, with wide tear streaked eyes.

"Melanie!" John ran towards her. "Where is Tristan?"

Her lips quivered as she spoke.

"I…I was only gone for a minute. I, I just went to the bathroom and when I came back, the baby…he, he was gone. He was just gone."

The words sent pangs of fear, despair, anxiety and sheer panic through the already worried parents. Those words were a mom and dad's worst nightmare. Then it hit John. For months he'd had those crazy dreams, the ones that haunted him because something awful always ended up happening to Ava and Tristan. It was a product of his overactive imagination and the stress had caused his mind to conjure up such atrocities so he knew he had to overcome it. He had although such negative thoughts always lingered in the back of his head. And now on what was supposed to be one of the greatest nights of his life, now he had received the most unbelievable and devastating news. His beloved son was missing. Gone. Dreams, even the bad ones, really did come true.


	56. Gone Baby Gone

Ava Cena sat in the middle of the hotel suite in a complete shell shocked daze. She was a woman who had dealt with her fair shair of tragedy and heartache , especially in the past year or so. One would think she would have been a pro at learning how to handle it but heartbreak never got easier. And the fact that her baby was involved made it all the worse. None of it made any sense. It was a rotuine trip so carefully planned. The WWE had beefed up security for its star and his bride, why hadn't anyone thought to do the same for the baby? Because it seemed so unnecessary. They were staying in one of the swankiest hotels in Los Angeles. The hotel itself had provided the nanny, who John and Ava had met with upon arrival. In addition to the meeting, the nervous new parents had asked for and received a list of credentials and references. Everything about Melanie the babysitter had checked out. She had come highly recommended. She had watched dozens, hundreds of children before many for celebrity and high profile parents. Not one incident had ever happened…until now.

Hours had passed and the presence of police, hotel employees and even WWE staff filled the suite. The media had been tipped off and outside the reporters and cameras had already gathered like waiting vultures. John walked around speaking to anyone he could find. He wanted information. He wanted to know what he could do. He wanted someone, anyone to find his child. The story was starting to leak and John's cell phone was blowing up. He didn't have the time nor the frame of mind to deal with the worried voicemails left from family members and friends. Instead he sent a mass text message to his parents and siblings and closest friends briefly confirming what had happened, asking them to pray for he, Ava, and Tristan and also promising to send updates as they came. The one person he had reached out to was the woman who'd had his back and saved his ass in thick and thin. He had been in constant contact with Christina Carter. He trusted her and she always knew what to do.

Taking an accidental moment to himself, hands shoved in his pockets, John stopped. He exhaled the breath he had been holding for hours. He hadn't meant to stop because he knew if he did, he would lose it. As long as he was moving, as long as he was talking, it would be okay. The problem was, he was talking to everyone except the one person he should have been communicating with the most. During all this, he had barely talked to Ava. They'd had polar opposite reactions. He had thrown himself into the chaotic mix with a solution oriented attitude. Ava had completely shut down and emotionally cut herself off. Now staring at his beloved wife looking so lost and alone, John knew it was time to have a conversation.

"Hey," he sat down next to her, placing a large hand on her knee. "You okay?"

Stupid question.

"No," she continued to stare blankly into space.

John rubbed his tired eyes.

"The cops…the cops are doing everything they can. There is an Amber Alert out for Tristan and the good thing is, Melanie noticed him missing right away. She called the police and they shut everything down so he couldn't have gotten far."

"Yeah…"

"It's gonna be okay."

She looked at him for the first time.

"How do you know?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I just do," John whispered with conviction. "Everything is going to be alright. We have to stay strong for Tristan, Ava. We have to believe that. He's coming home. He has to."

The distraught mother was unconvinced. She stood and walked into the master bedroom portion of the suite, the only place where they could truly be alone.

"What if they don't find him?"

"They will," John following her, forced a smile. "They will. He will be back before you know it, babe. He's fine."

"Shut up," Ava said in a low voice, pushing him away.

"Ava…"

"No!" she screamed a little louder. "Are you even listening to yourself? John, do you hear what you're saying? Look around! Our son is gone. And you have the nerve to tell me he's alright, that everythinng is going to be okay like he's some goddamned teenager who broke curfew and he's off on a joy ride somewhere? He's a baby, John! He is six months old! He didn't climb out of his crib and go grab a beer, someone took him! Don't you get that? Somebody stole our baby! Tristan is gone! He's gone! He's…"

She dissolved into a fit of sobs and John just closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears. He felt her pain, he was right there with her. He tried to comfort his wife, hold her but she physically resisted, pushing him away as she cried. Finally she sank to the floor, allowing him to hold her broken body.

"I'm here, Ava," he held her with all his might. "I'm right here with you."

There were no words of comfort as the reality set in. As each minute passed with no sign of Tristan, panic and fear began to set in. All John could do was sit on the floor and rock his wife back and forth.

"John," she finally whimpered after a few minutes.

"I'm right here, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

She looked up at him.

"I…I'm sorry…"

He placed a kiss on her temple.

"Shhhh. You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I don't mean to blame you. I, I'm just scared."

"I know."

"I want him back, John. I, I, I thought he'd be back by now. I just want our baby back."

"I know," he sighed.

"Oh John…"

They cried until they were emotionally exhausted and there were no more tears left. All they could do was hang onto each other which they did for dear life. Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" John cleared his throat and tried to get himself together.

A woman with dark hair entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena? Hello. My name is Kate Bryant and I am one of the detectives working on your case. First of all, I would like to say how sorry I am for what has happened here tonight but rest assured we have every available cop on the scene and we're working diligently to find your little boy."

"Thank you," John nodded in appreciation.

"I know you both have been asked a ton of questions tonight and I'm sure you're very tired and I'm very sorry to ask but I need you to do one more thing."

"Whatever it will take to find Tristan, Detective, you have the full cooperation of both myself and my wife."

"Thank you. As you know, the press has caught wind of Tristan's kidnapping. They are camped outside which is not uncommon in cases involving celebrities. Most of the time it is a nuisance and an invasion of privacy but in some cases it can be used to the advantage of solving the case. Obviously this is a kidnapping and because we don't have any suspects at this time, we have to assume and consider any possibility."

"What do you mean?"

"This very well could be a kidnapping for ransom. The kidnapper or kidnappers could be watching coverage of the case. I strongly recommend that you both go downstairs in a few minutes when the police spokesman makes the official statement."

"What do we do?" Ava asked in a quivering voice.

"Show a united front with the LAPD and then look right into that camera and appeal directly to whoever took your son and ask them to bring him back."

John and Ava looked at each other. Neither was feeling up to facing the media but if it was something that would help the case, they didn't have to be asked twice. They nodded in agreement and Detective Bryant left the couple alone to wash their faces and get themselves together. They emerged minutes later silently trailing the police downstairs to the impromptu press conference. The spokesman took center stage as John and Ava stood behind him.

"Good evening, everyone. Our purpose tonight is to discuss the ongoing investigation of a kidnapping that occurred earlier tonight at this hotel. Tristan Patrick Anthony Cena is six months old, weighs 15 pounds, has light brown hair and grey eyes. He was last seen wearing a light blue sleeper with boats on it. He was taken from the top floor penthouse of the Sunset Tower Hotel approxmately between 10:10 and 10:15 p.m. The Forensics unit is currently at the scene of the crime collecting evidence that will assist us in solving the case. We are working on releasing video surveillance footage of the suspect that will be available for public viewing within the hour. If you have any knowledge or information that will help solve this crime, please call 323 555 1000. Thank you."

"Officer, do you have any persons of interest at this time?"

"Has there been a claim for ransom?"

"Do you have reason to suspect the child is in danger?"

The questions poured out from every direction. John glanced over at Ava before squeezing her hand and guiding her to where the microphone had been set up. John spoke first.

"My name is John Cena and many of you may know me from the WWE, from movies and even from the high profile criminal court case I was recently involved in a few months ago. But tonight…tonight I come to you as a father. My son is missing. Earlier tonight someone took my son from his crib. Whatever your motives are, it's not too late. A bad thing was done but it can still be corrected. I ask that whoever took Tristan, please, please, bring him back. He's innocent. Just drop him off safe and unharmed at a hospital or fire or police station. Someone somewhere has our son and we are appealing to your humanity, your conscience. Please. And we are also speaking to the person or people who have knowledge of this, who may know the wherabouts of our baby or who might have taken him. We ask, no we beg that you do the right thing and come forward. My wife and I are prepared to offer a one million dollar cash reward for the safe return of our son."

An audible gasp fcame rom the crowd. The reward was quite the hefty sum.

"Uh…right now my husband and I are living every parent's worst nightmare," a nervous Ava began. "Whoever has my child, please bring him back. He's just a baby and we miss him and I know…I know he misses us. John and I are filled with worry that he is not being taken care of, that he's cold or hungry. He, he belongs with his mom and dad. You don't know how he likes to be held or the song he likes to be sang to him before bed and you didn't even take the little blue stuffed monkey that's his favorite toy. Please bring our baby back. We love and we miss him so much. We want him back. We just want him back," she broke down as John wrapped a protective arm around her.

On all television sets broadcasting the news, a recent set of pictures of Tristan along with the police tip line flashed across the screen. The reporters had questions for John and Ava but spent, the couple turned and headed back into the hotel. The top floor was still officially a crime scene so the couple had been given a room on the floor below it. As they headed to the elevators, they were met by Randy Orton.

"We just heard," he rushed up to them. "You alright?"

"Hanging in there," John answered solemnly.

A tearful Ava was at a loss for words but she hugged their concerned friend nevertheless.

"I'm a parent too and if something like this ever happened to Alanna…man, I can't imagine. Whatever you guys need…"

"Thanks, Ran. Look, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Take Ava up to our new room. I'm gonna head back to the top floor and just check things out one more time…"

"Of course," Randy nodded, gently guiding Ava by the arm.

John waited for them to go ahead before taking the elevator. He made it to the penthouse where the police were still working.

"Mr. Cena, good work out there," Detective Bryant acknowledged. "I know that must have been difficult for you."

"The spokesman said out there that you guys have surveillance…"

"Yes. We are piecing together all the footage now."

"Can I see it?"

"Mr. Cena, we don't have everything all together now…"

"I don't care about that."

"But…"

"Detective Bryant, can I ask you something. Do you have kids?"

She swallowd hard before looking away.

"I, I have a four year old daughter."

John looked her right in the eye.

"What if this was your kid instead of mine?"

He struck a nerve. Going against her better judgement, she led him over to the video monitors. Turning one on, she showed him the grainy footage. A small figure dressed in all black, wearing sunglasses was seen slipping into the hotel with a key.

"One of the maids reported having her master key card stolen. She did not realize it was gone until we questioned her," Detective Bryant explained.

"It's a woman."

"More than likely, yes."

John peered in farther, rewinding it again and again.

"Holy shit…"

"What?"

"I recognize her. That's Jacey Breedlove."

Detective Bryant raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Cena, Jacey Breedlove is dead. She committed suicide months ago."

"That's her," he repeated unphased. "I know it."

"Mr. Cena, sir, you have been through a traumatic event tonight. You are angry, tired, sad…these emotions are quite normal but overpowering in these situations which is understandable and sometimes they cause us to reach for options that are just not feasible, they cause us to see what we want to see and sometimes those things just aren't there."

"Detective Bryant, I am not crazy, okay? I know what I'm looking at. You have to trust me on this one, please. That woman in the video is Jacey. You have to do something. If everyone thinks she is dead there is no reason to investigate her, right? So she gets away with it. The more time we waste, the more of a head start she has. She could take Tristan to Mexico. Please. You have to help me. You have to believe me. Just don't, don't rule it out. This woman is diabloical. She is a con artist and a manipulator and an accomplished liar. And she has my son. She stopped at nothing to ruin my life once before…please."

He didn't know if he had gotten through. For all he knew she probably thought he was a hysterical father grasping at straws placing the blame on ghosts. But he could only pray that even a small piece of her believed even a bit of what he was saying. Turning to leave, he headed out the door and got back on the elevator. The police might have thought he was crazy and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Ava any further but he had an idea of one person who might not think he was crazy. He pulled out his phone and searched through the numbers and mumbled a prayer of thanks that he hadn't deleted it. He dialed the digits and an answer came on just the second ring.

"John?"

He was surprised.

"Dalton?"

"Thank God. I've been waiting on your call."

"You have?"

"Yes, I've been leaving you messages for months."

"What messages? Dalton, I didn't get any messages."

"That's not important now. Listen, John, I heard about what happened to your baby. We need to talk."


	57. Truth Or Consequences

Randy Orton's head had begun to nod as the fatigue and utter excitement of the day was finally catching up with him. The vibration from his iPhone jarred him completely awake and when he answered, the voice on the other end belonged to his wife, Samantha.

"Randy?" she asked with worry.

"Hey Sam," he sighed into the phone. "I was gonna call you but it got so late…"

"I heard about the baby. It's all over the news. Is it true?"

"Yeah," his voice trailed off with sadness. "It's all true."

"Oh my God. That's terrible. I can't even imagine. Poor Ava. They have been through so much already and John…he must be beside himself."

"It's pretty bad, babe."

"Do they have any idea what happened, who might have taken Tristan?"

"I don't know. I don't think so but they're working on it."

"How in the world could something like this have happened? I…"

Randy looked over at the bed near him and saw Ava stirring fitfully in her sleep. They had been back in the hotel room for nearly three hours and rest hadn't come easy but finally she had calmed down enough to drift off. Now it looked like she was having a nightmare of some sort, of course not one nearly as terrifying as the real life one they were all experiencing.

"Sam, look, can I call you back? I'm here alone with Ava and she's waking up and she's pretty upset and…"

"Say no more. Take care of her, of both of them. And if there is anything I can do, if you need me to fly out…"

"Thanks. I'll give you a call back in a few hours, okay? I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too," she hung up.

Randy stood and walked over to the bed. Ava Cena was lying on her side, her body awkwardly crumpled into the fetal position, arms tucked underneath her. Her eyes were closed but she jerked several times, moaning out loud before she finally screamed out for her baby.

"Ava," Randy gently shook her completely awake.

Both eyes popped open and it took her a few seconds to adjust, before reality set in and she realized where she was and what had just happened. Abruptly she sat up and looked around.

"Randy…"

"You okay?" he asked, staring at her. "It looked like you were having a bad dream."

She swallowed hard and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I dreamt that I was in this room, sort of like an attic and I was trying to get out but I couldn't. I, I kept trying to open the door but it was deadbolted from the other side. Then I heard Tristan crying on the other side and I was trying to get to him but I couldn't. He needed me and I was trying to push open the door but…"

She was becoming more and more frantic by the moment.

"It's okay," Randy put an awkward hand on her knee.

Ava looked around.

"Where's John?"

"I don't know. He, um, he never came back in…"

Ava stood to her feet and put her shoes back on.

"He must still be upstairs with the cops. Something must have happened. Maybe they have some new leads."

"Ava, maybe we should just wait…"

"Randy, we can't just sit around. Come on. Please."

"Okay."

He stood and reluctantly followed her. They walked into the hallway and got on the elevator headed back up to the top floor penthouse that was now a crime scene. The doors opened and there was just as much activity as it had been a few hours before. The police were still everywhere. As the pair wandered around, they finally saw John sitting in the bedroom of the suite. He was with Detective Kate Bryant and a few other uniformed officers. They appeared to be in deep discussion.

"John…" she waltzed right into the room.

He looked up, his eyes red and ehausted.

"Ava…"

"Sorry, man," Randy mumbled. "We couldn't sleep and I just couldn't keep her away."

"It's alright," he ushered her over to him.

"What's going on?" she asked before turning to Detective Bryant. "Did you find my son?"

"Not yet, Mrs. Cena but we actually have come across something very promising."

"What?"

Detective Bryant looked at John so he could gently break the news to his wife.

"They, we think we might know who has Tristan."

"Who?"

John exhaled deeply.

"Jacey Breedlove."

"What?" Randy bellowed out in disbelief.

"No," Ava shook her head. "That…that can't be. Jacey's dead."

"We, um…we just found out that might not be true."

"What are you talking about?"

John sat her down as the detective began to speak in a soft voice.

"We received a tip and upon further investigation found out a lot of interesting evidence that we didn't know before. For starters, there was never a body. We were unable to locate any funeral home or crematory service that had Ms. Breedlove's body. Further more, there is no coroner's report, no autopsy, no nothing."

"But I don't understand…"

John held his wife's hand.

"This is basically what we know. There were several local reports that Jacey had committed suicide. There was a note she supposedly left and a picture she had taken of a lethal dose of heroin mixed with cocaine in a syringe that is seen going into one of her veins. Now Jacey is completely estranged from her family but on her Facebook page, all these associates and friends of hers and strangers who still believed she had been attacked were paying their respects and leaving RIP notes and everything. After that, Jacey just disappeared. Nobody saw her or heard from her and there was no activity on her bank accounts, credit cards, or social security number. Everybody just kind of assumed she was dead. Anyway, they let me view the surveillance video and even though she tried to disguise herself…I could tell. I knew it was her, Ava. Thank God, Detective Bryant here actually listened to me."

Detective Bryant nodded.

"It was an unbelivable story but our CSI team was able to lift a lone fingerprint from Tristan's crib here and it was a match for Ms. Breedlove."

"Fucking crazy," Randy muttered in disbelief.

"Oh my God," Ava whimpered. "This can't be happening. How…how did she do this? How did she just fake her own death and nobody knew about it?"

"Dalton Banks had helped us out so much before and she knows more about Jacey than anybody. So I called her up and we talked and I let her speak to the police and…"

"And?"

"Jacey has done this sort of thing before. She has faked her own death, so to speak. Nothing too elaborate but just enough to let her disappear for a while and fuck with the people left behind. She did it to a few ex boyfriends and stuff. Dalton confirmed it."

"Oh my God."

The moment and especially the new revelation was too much. This couldn't be happening. None of it could be happening.

"Mrs. Cena, we have an APB out on Jacey Breedlove. There is a local and extended manhunt out looking for her and your son. We have managed to seal the border as well. Of course there is the Amber Alert and we are using the press to our advantage keeping the story fresh and on the air so if anyone sees them, the can notify the authorities."

Tears fell from Ava's eyes.

"You, you don't think she would hurt him, do you?"

It was a question John himself had been pondering for hours. He didn't think Jacey would hurt his child or any child for that matter but the more of a look he got into her disturbed mind, he saw the picture of a deeply demented and sick woman, grasping at straws and on the edge. It was hard to say what she was and wasn't capable of. He could only pray that his son was safe.

"Jacey wants to hurt me more than anything, Ava. She wants revenge. Her anger is for me, not for Tristan. She's just using him to get back at me because she knows this is the one thing that would hurt me the most."

"I can't believe this," Ava buried her head in her hands.

"We're going to find your boy," Detective Bryant said confidently.

"This is crazy," Randy shook his head. "Unbelievable. I mean, how in the world?"

"You know what the craziest thing is? After all that stuff happened and the media reported Jacey's suicide, Dalton started to get suspicious. She said she knew it was a lie because Jacey had done it before. She knew she was just trying to escape the charges they were gonna bring against her but she also said she had a feeling Jacey might try to do something to hurt me or my family."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Randy asked. "Sounds like she could have prevented this whole thing."

"Apparently she tried. She said she left dozens of messages for me. She tried to get through but no one would let her talk to me."

"That's bullshit."

"She was trying to warn me, help us."

"Who would do something like that?"

John shrugged.

"I hate to say it but the only person I can think of is Christina. I'm sure she thought she was trying to help but she didn't."

"Tell me about it," Randy grumbled. "This is all her fault. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Not since we found out about Jacey being alive and involved in the kidnapping and everything," John shook his head. "I left messages for her to call me back. For all we know, she could be on her way here."

"Well when she does show up or call back, you better have her ass, man. I mean it."

Sitting back listening to the conversation, Ava began to shake. As unclear as her mental and emotional state was, she could recall the weeks and even months leading up to the family's ill fated voyage to Los Angeles. There had been several messages that had been forwarded to John and they were all marked urgent and all identified as coming from Dalton Banks. The young woman had even managed to call the house once and Ava herself had answered although she had never let on that she was John's wife. Dalton had begged to speak to John and Ava had listened intently for a few minutes and finally in a monotone voice had promised to deliver the message as soon as she saw John. But that had never happened. In fact, at the time of the call John had been in the next room playing with little Tristan. When Ava had walked back into the room, John had grinned at her and asked who had been on the phone. Ava had forced an indifferent shrug and stated that it had been a wrong number. And they had gone back to their day, happy and content as a family.

"It, it wasn't Christina," Ava spoke up.

"What?"

Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at her husband. She stood in front of him before kneeling and placing her hands on his knee.

"John, you, we had been through so much," she began to cry. "Finally everything was okay, finally everything had started to calm down. I just wanted to forget, all I wanted to do was put the bad stuff behind us. I never meant to lie to you or keep secrets. When I came across those messages and when I talked to Dalton myself, I kept it from you because things were so much better and I didn't want to go back to the drama and…oh my God, John. I did this. This is my fault. It wasn't Christina who kept Dalton's messages from you. It, it was me."

John looked at his wife in shock and disbelief. All he could think about was what she had done and because of that, now Tristan was gone. He had done his fair share of keeping secrets especially in the name of protecting his family but the consequences had never been this dire. A pain churned deep in the pit of his stomach and suddenly he felt sick. He couldn't even look at his wife. Pushing her away, he stood and exited the room.

"John!" Randy called out after him.

But it was no use. He was gone. And all Ava could do was sob.


	58. Anxious Hearts And Tired Minds

John Cena sat in front of the flat screen televsion, staring at the set blankly like he had for done for hours. Time seemed to stand still although an entire day had passed. It seemed like an eternity. 24 hours beforehand, he and his wife had checked in with the hotel nanny via phone and all had been calm and well in the suite and with little Tristan. Now everything had changed. Everything was different. His son was missing and though searching diligently, the police were no closer to finding him. Sleep had come in sporadic doses and trying to keep what was left of his sanity, John had spent the time locked away from the rest of the world in the complimentary suite below the penthouse that the hotel had provided. John had checked in and been updated hourly with progress on the case through his cell phone from Detective Bryant. Other than that, he had steered clear from the hustle, bustle, and chaos of what was going on just one floor above him. But more than anything he was trying his best to avoid the one person who in actuality he needed the most. She was the woman he loved, the mother of his child, the sole human being who could truly understand the agony he was going through but at that moment he needed his space, to be physically distanced from her. Anger and blame fueled his heart and in this situation part of him felt like it had been done by Ava as much as it had been done to her. Sighing he put his head in his hands even as the unmistakable voice of prosecutor turned court television star Nancy Grace blared in the background.

"Breaking news tonight out of Los Angeles, California, World Wrestling Entertainment Superstar and former accused rapist, John Cena rocked by the abduction of his infant son. Last September Cena was accused of raping co-worker, Jacey Breedlove. Months of investigation culminates in the unraveling of Breedlove's story, revealing that the so called victim in this case is the actual culprit! Breedlove's lies exposed as she crumbles on the witness stand and her lesbian girlfriend comes forward to divulge a laundry list of lies and false allegations. Just as she is facing charges for obstruction of justice, perjury and filing a false police report, reports surface that Jacey Breedlove is dead by her own hand. But where's the body? Bombshell tonight, folks…Cena's beautiful little boy, just six months old, kidnapped from a ritzy West Hollywood hotel. While Mom and Dad are just a few miles away attending a live WWE event to discuss Cena's possible return to the ring, the nanny puts the baby in his crib and goes to use the bathroom. When she returns just minutes later, the little boy is gone, vanished without a trace. Grainy surveillance footage reveals the intruder letting herself into the penthouse suite with a master key stolen from one of the maids. When fingerprints are lifted from the room, they match the supposedly deceased rape accuser! Tonight so many questions left unanswered…what happened inside the Sunset Tower Hotel just 24 hours ago and did Jacey Breedlove fake her own death? And most importantly tonight, where is little Tristan Cena?"

The dramatic music began as Nancy launched into her nightly tirade. John had never been a fan but he did respect the light her show shed on missing children. He had just never thought he would be the father of one of those children. With his heart aching and his mind racing, he closed his eyes as several pictures of Tristan flashed across the screen. He didn't even hear the key card slip in the door or the sound it made as it opened. He didn't even hear the footsteps walking towards him.

"John," she said softy.

He looked up.

"Ava," he swallowed hard before looking away. "What are you doing here?"

His voice was quiet, cold.

"I couldn't stay away. We have to talk. I had to see you."

He was silent for a moment.

"So talk."

She took a seat opposite him on the couch.

"They, um…there are no new leads. The police are doing everything they can but so far, nothing. But they, they keep promising me that they won't stop until they find our boy."

"I know," he answered. "Just because I haven't been upstairs doesn't mean that I haven't been keeping up with things. Detective Bryant and I have been in constant contact."

"But you didn't come up because you didn't want to see me?"

"It's not about you and me, Ava. It's about…"

"John, don't you dare patronize me," she declared in an emotional voice. "I know what this is about. This is about our son. Nothing is more important than that, than finding him. Look, I get that you're mad at me right now and that's okay. I expect that. And you can't possibly make me feel any worse than I already do because I know this is my fault."

For the first time he looked over at his wife. She was tearful and shaky and looked scared out of her mind, just as frightened as he felt on the inside.

"Why didn't you just tell me Dalton had called? Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

Ava exhaled deeply.

"Jacey Breedlove and her filthy, sick lies nearly ruined our lives. I just wanted it to be over. We had already lost so much…she almost destroyed you, John. I was just so angry, so bitter about what she had done to us and gotten away with. I just wanted her to go away. When…when I heard she died, I, I know I should have felt pity or sadness or remorse but you know what I really felt? I felt happy. I was glad she was dead, glad she was finally gone from our lives. Isn't that sick? I mean, what does that say about me as a person? Someone had just supposedly committed suicde and that gave me relief. The drama was finally over and we could move on finally and live our lives and be a family and just take care of Tristan. That's all I ever wanted. I know how much Dalton Banks had helped you and yeah I was grateful for that but when she resurfaced, it freaked me out. I associated her with all that Jacey drama and it scared me. I thought the best thing to do was ignore her so she would go away, so it would all just go away. That's all I wanted was for the three of us to have some peace. But I had no idea, none, that Jacey was alive or that Dalton suspected something and was trying to warn us. John, I did a bad thing for a good reason and because of that, our baby is gone. I will never forgive myself for that, never…"

He could see the pure agony etched on her face and it broke his heart. It was his wife, his beloved wife. He still loved her more than anything and after all was said and done, she was hurting just as much as he was. In his heart of hearts, he knew she had never meant for anything bad to happen.

"Come here," he whispered, reaching out for her.

"John, I am so sorry," Ava cried. "Please don't hate me. I, I don't think I could take that."

"I could never hate you, babe," he held her close, both of their hearts pounding.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know you are. Me too."

They held each other as she sobbed softly in his strong embrace. Finally they pulled away, the silence only broken by her muffled sniffles and the sound of the television. Both turned in the direction of the set. Nancy was still on and the Cena baby kidnapping was still the top story of the evening. Both sat quiet and mesmerized until the next commercial break.

"Somebody has to see them," Ava spoke out loud.

"They will."

His voice lacked certainty and confidence.

"Are you scared?" Ava wiped away at her tears.

John nodded.

"Yeah," he answered with a heavy heart. "I'm scared."

She ran her fingers through her hair and checked the time again. The seconds and minutes lasted an eternity it seemed. Picking up the remote, she turned off the TV and climbed on the couch with John. A blanket lay nearby. Spreading it over their bodies, she sighed as John held her and they scooted their bodies closer together. Their left hands intertwined, the gold from their wedding bands clinking together briefly. Both of their bodies were beyond exhaused and so were their minds but sheer will alone, the love only a pair of parents possessed, kept them going.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course I forgive you. Ava, I could never stay mad at you, you know that. You made a bad decision but it's not like you meant to. And I get why you did it. You just wanted to protect me and Tristan. God knows, I've been there. But um…we can't focus on that right now. My head is all over the place. I can't lie here and pretend I'm not upset, that I didn't wish you had given me those messages. But it is what it is and we have to move on. You love Tristan just as much as I do, you're hurting right now just as much as I am. I love you and in a time like this, it's useless to point fingers and dwell on what could have or should have been done. That's not going to help us find our son."

"I never thought…"

"What?"

Ava shrugged.

"I never thought in a million years that something like this would happen…that someone would take Tristan, that Jacey would go so far as to fake her own death. I just can't comprehend that mentality."

"I know what you mean."

"I just keep having this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, you know? It's like all these awful things, the worst possible scenarios run through my mind."

"We can't think like that, Ava."

"What if she tries to hurt him, John? What if she takes or has already taken him over the border? Then what?"

John had no response. Instead he held his wife tighter even as his thoughts went back to his talks with Dalton and everything she had told him. The more he knew about Jacey, the more it sickened him. There was really no way to tell where her head was and that was the scariest part of it all.

"It's gonna be okay," John said flatly, trying to sound more convincing. "He's gonna be okay."

"I feel like the light went outside in me."

He closed his eyes.

"Me too."

The darkness and the silence weighed heavily in the room. Their ears had become accustomed to the normal noise of the city outside their hotel room. Though many thoughts raced through their minds, neither spoke a word. Instead they just held onto each other until eventually a restless slumber took over. It wasn't even an hour before the phone rang. Ava stirred first, shaking John gently.

"Hello?" she picked it up with trembling hands.

Never before had the ringing of a phone paralyzed two individuals. It could have been as simple as a wrong number or as life altering as news that their baby had been found…or worse that he might be dead. Grabbing onto each other, John and Ava felt all the air leave the room as their hearts dropped.

"Mrs. Cena?"

Ava instantly recognized the voice.

"Detective Bryant? Yes. Yes, this is Ava Cena. Oh my God. Is everything okay? What happened? Did you find the baby?"

"Is John with you?"

The young mother swallowed hard.

"Yes. Yes, he is. Please…"

"Come upstairs," the detective said after a long pause. "I need to see the both of you."


	59. From Cradle To Grave

John and Ava Cena sat in the back of the police car holding their breaths. They were parked in front of a seedy motel located in one of the rougher areas of otherwise pictruesque San Diego. It was dangerously close to the Tijuana border and nothing short of a miracle had happened when the tip line received a report of a suspicious looking woman in disguise with a crying infant that bore a resemblance to the missing Cena baby whose pictues had been plastered on every newspaper and magazine ever since his highly publicized kidnapping. The police had acted right away and after several hours on the scene, were convinced they had Jacey Breedlove, alive and well and back from the grave, between a rock and a hard place.

When a plan of action had been devised, Detective Kate Bryant had immediately summoned John and Ava to let them know that their baby and his kidnapper had been spotted. It was important for the detectives to move strategically as well as quickly. Jacey Breedlove was obviously a very disturbed individual and in her possession was an innocent child. No one knew her exact motives…did she want Tristan to keep for herself, did she intend to harm him, or was it just another poorly thought out ploy to ruin John Cena's life? Not knowing where her head was made it that more difficult to assume how she was going to react. Tristan's safety and well being was most important. Whatever move they made, it had to be ensured that he would be okay.

The minute the parents had found out that their son had been spotted and the police were ready to make their move to retrieve him, both had been adamant about joining the sting. Every involved member of the LAPD had been against it. For one, bringing along civilians was risky and a liability. Second, if the press caught wind of what was going on and showed up, it could ruin everything. Third, in reality there wasn't always a happy ending. There was a 50/50 chance that the situation could end badly with Jacey or Tristan or both ending up hurt…or worse. It wouldn't be a good thing to have the mother and father on the scene but neither would take no for an answer. So after an elaborate set up of decoy cars to throw off the media, the top secret operation had gone underway and a motorcade and ambulance crept off to San Diego.

Ava's heart pounded as her eyes looked upward. In that building was her son, her beloved little boy. She wanted to run to him, hold him, protect him. She felt like she was going to be sick with each minute that passed. John, seemingly reading her thoughts, reached over and squeezed her hand. He trusted the cops working the case and knew they were doing everything in their power to find his child but it just wasn't good enough. He was practically sitting on his hands to keep himself from running out of that car and barrelling through that building.

"All clear, we're going in," came a voice over the walkie talkie.

John and Ava looked at each other.

"Stay here," Detective Bryant warned them. "I'll be with you but if they call for backup, I have to go. No matter what…no matter what you guys may see or hear, do not get out of this car. Please. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they nodded together.

Police began to surround the building inside and out. The gawdy red flashing Motel sign shined brightly except for the M which had burned out. The street was eerily quiet as the seconds ticked away into minutes. No one spoke a word although many thoughts raced through all their minds. Ava held John's hand so tight that her nails dug red marks into his flesh. Ten minutes passed then twenty.

"Oh my God," Ava shifted in her seat. "What is taking so long?"

A young plain clothes detective with a shaggy hair cut and goatee lit a cigarette outside the hotel. A few minutes later, the front exit opened and a woman walked out.

"Holy shit, that's her!" John exclaimed from the car. "It's fucking Jacey!"

She wore dark clothing and a baseball cap pulled over her head. A large bag was slung over her shoulder and she appeared to be holding a large bundle presumed to be Tristan. The undercover cop wore a hidden microphone underneath his clothing that was able to capture both sides of any conversation he had. All recordings led to a device that played straight into the police car where Detective Bryant sat with John and Ava.

"Nice night, huh?" the undercover took a drag of his smoke.

Jacey refused to meet his gaze.

"Simply magical," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Where you headed?"

She ignored his question.

"Do you know what time the next bus comes?"

He shrugged.

"15 minutes, I think. I asked where you were heading."

"None of your business."

He laughed.

"Relax. No need to get all defensive on me. Sorry if I touched a nerve but uh…it just sucks."

"What sucks?" she frowned, taking the bait.

"You're a beautiful woman…I'm looking to have a good time. You're leaving…I'm heading in. I was just wondering if you were coming back."

"I'm not a hooker, if that's what you're implying."

"Good, 'cause I don't pay for it," he winked.

She appeared nervous but seemed to soften a little bit at his joke.

"I, I'm not coming back. I'm actually going to Tijuana for a while."

"Tijuana, huh? What's a pretty girl like you doing there all alone?"

"I've just got stuff going on. I need to lay low for a while."

"I know how that is."

He kept it calm and casual as he glanced over at her. She kept shifting her weight, glancing around anxiously. From around the block, listening and watching everything transpire from the police car, Ava fought back tears.

"Where is Tristan?" she whispered out loud. "I don't hear him. John…"

She frantically tapped her husband's leg but it was of no use. John, just as frightened, was speechless as they continued to look on and listen in.

"Hey, it's still a few minutes on that bus. You need some help?" the undercover motioned down to the large but awkward bundle she was struggling to hold.

He reached out to help and she quickly stepped back.

"I'm fine," she turned her shoulder towards him.

"Cool. I'm just saying it looks heavy. What the hell you got in there anyway?" he laughed.

She shot him an evil smirk.

"A dead body."

Her words gave everyone chills. John shot out of the backseat of the squad car as his wife let out an anguished moan and collapsed against the seat. Detective Bryant was doing all she could to keep the enraged and distraught father inside the car as a signal came over her walkie talkie. It was the signal for all officers to lock and load and take their positions. The undercover was going to make his move.

"You're cute. Too bad I'm not headed to Tijuana."

"Shame," she played along.

"And you're not either."

"Excuse me?"

He was confident that she did not have a weapon, at least one that she could access easily. Even joking that a body, especially a dead one, was hiden underneath all the blankets in the warm night weather was more than unsettling and the bus filled with innocent passengers would be coming in just a few minutes. The goal was to make an arrest as smooth and painlessly as possible.

"Game is over, Jacey."

Even in the dark her eyes widened as the strange man referred to her by real name. She looked to run but there was nowhere to go. Uniformed officers began to surround her, weapons drawn as the undercover followed suit.

"No!" she screamed.

John couldn't take it anymore. He opened the car door and took off running towards the action.

"Jacey Breedlove, using your right hand only, kneel down slowly and gently place that bundle on the ground. Then I want both your hands where we can see them. Stand slowly. You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Tristan Cena. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

Desperate but out of options, Jacey reluctantly followed the instructions. The police had searched the room where she had been staying. Diapers in the trash and an empty milk jug had been enough evidence to suggest that a baby had been present. However there had been no sign of a body, alive or dead. There had been two small red spots on one of the nightstands that resembled blood. The police knew they couldn't afford to take any chances.

"Tristan!" John yelled.

Jacey looked shocked as she saw him standing in front of her. They hadn't seen each other since the preliminary court hearing in Kentucky months before.

"You son of a bitch," she spat, fire in her eyes as the cops grabbed her and cuffed her.

"Ms. Breedlove, do you understand the rights that have been read to you?"

She defiantly exercised her right to remain silent. Two officers, led by Detective Bryant approached the bundle as a tearful Ava had now joined her husband.

"John, Ava, get back," the lead detective instructed.

John grabbed Ava's hand and shook his head. He had no idea what they might find underneath those blankets but he knew he had to be there. Ava buried her face in his shoulder. Kneeling down, one of the cops began to peel back the layer of the covers.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

He reached in and lifted a small being. It was a baby dressed in only a diaper. Everyone held their collective breaths for seconds that felt like an eternity. Then it happened. The baby stirred then cried.

"Oh my God, he's alive," Ava ran towards her son.

John quickly followed as they grabbed their baby and held him. He was crying, which was a good sign. As far as they could see, he had met no harm. Within the minute, the EMTs were given the all clear to approach the scene. They did and immediately took Tristan, taking him to the back of the ambulance to check him out.

"It's over," John said out loud with a trembling voice.

The couple clung onto each other. They had been in the midst of a nightmare, every parent's worst nightmare. It had ended in dramatic fashion but there had been a happy ending. Their son was alive and appeared to be uninjured. His captor was now in the custody of the police. They could breathe again. Relief set in and John, emotionally overwhelmed by everything around him and that had happened, couldn't hold back the tears. Looking over at the police who were putting a handcuffed Jacey inside the car, Ava turned and headed off in their direction. She walked with a purpose, stopping only long enough to make eye contact with the woman who had done everything imaginable to ruin her life.

"Jacey Breedlove?"

Jacey looked up.

"What the hell do you want? I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, I have something to say to you," Ava said in an angry but controlled voice. "If you ever try to hurt, if you ever come near me or my family again, the last thing you'll have to worry about is these guys because I will kill you myself. Do you understand?"

Before Jacey could answer, Ava reached over and slapped her hard across the face. The police grabbed Ava and escorted her back to John as Jacey began screaming and causing a ruckus.

"Did you see that? Did you see what that bitch just did to me? I want her arrested for assault!"

"See what?" the cop shrugged as he shut the door in her face. "I didn't see anything."

"Ava, calm down," Detective Bryant touched her arm. "Let us handle Jacey. She is never going to hurt you guys again. For now you need to focus on your son."

Without another word, John and Ava ran over to the ambulance where the baby had been surrounded.

"Is he okay?" the panicked young mother asked.

The lead EMT looked at them and gave the thumbs up as Ava wrapped her arms around John. Even though little Tristan was okay, it was procedure to take the baby to the hospital for further tests and observation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, get in", a paramedic turned to them. "You can ride over with us."

Ava hurried to climb in the back of the ambulance but stopped when John did not move.

"John!"

His feet were planted as tears streamed down his face.

"Ava…" he whimpered.

"He's okay. Come on, John. Everything is okay."

She touched his arm and her soothing embrace jolted him back to reality. He followed her to the ambulance and together they climbed in as it took off, lights and sirens blaring. They kissed and touched their little boy but an emotional John just couldn't seem to get it together. Ava held him close as he sobbed. Usually he was the big, strong one in their relationship but now it was her turn. It was a role she accepted gladly. Their marriage had survived a nightmare of an ordeal and they were stronger than ever. Ava felt consumed with peace and relief. It was over. It was finally over.


	60. Their Time

Night had just begun to fall in the quiet suburb of Tampa, Florida and a certain sprawling mansion in Land O' Lakes that belonged to one of the greatest WWE Superstars of all time was the pinnacle of celebration, all that was good and happy. Brights lights adorned the perimeter and by the pool area, a party of about 150 was in full swing. Laughter and small talk filled the night as various members of the Warner and Cena families as well as friends of the couple and of course some of the WWE's most infamous mingled about. It was a time for everyone to come together to honor two people who'd had more than their fair share of tragedy and heartbreak.

"Ava, what are you doing in here?" John asked as he saw his wife standing inside the house, watching the gathering from afar through one of the sliding glass doors.

She turned and gave her husband a warm smile.

"Hey babe."

He admired her svelte size 5 figure that had been poured into a curves hugging strapless fitted, knee length black dress.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?" he whispered seductively, placing a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder.

Ava purred at the mere feel of him.

"You have actually. Every chance you've gotten tonight, you've told me how beautiful I look. And not a day goes by where you don't forget to compliment me on my hair or how I'm dressed or what kind of mother I am. John, you always manage to make me feel like the most special, the most beautiful and treasured woman in the world. You're an incredible husband and partner and best friend, you know that?"

He put an arm around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

John sighed as he kissed the top of her head. He watched outside as his mother held baby Tristan, now a healthy and growing eight months old in her arms. He was the real star of the party, the main attraction, happily gurgling as he was passed around from one set of arms to another.

"Look at our boy," John smiled.

Ava returned his grin. Tristan was the focus and the true love of their lives.

"He is so beautiful. He's not even a year old yet and already he has been through so much. I look into those eyes and all I want is to protect him from everything."

"I know. Look, it has been rough…for you, for him, for all of us but he's safe now. We all are."

It had been two whole months since the Los Angeles incident where baby Tristan had been kidnapped by the woman who had stalked John and falsely accused him of rape in life, and had only further set the stage for drama by faking her own death. For nearly two days and nights, a pair of parents had sat with bated breath and filled with worry of the nightmare of possibly never being reuinited with their child again. Fate, luck, prayers, and of course the relentless effort of the L.A. Police Department had found the fugitive and her young victim in the nick of time before they had the chance to cross the border, before Jacey had a chance to hurt Tristan. She had been arrested immediately and the child had been rushed to the emergency room. He had been unharmed and uninjured and further investigation of the motel room found that the blood spots cops had discovered belonged to Jacey resulting from her accidentally cutting her finger.

Their living hell was an ongoing process, one that would truly not be over until Jacey Breedlove was locked away forever. The charges had mounted. In the state of Kentucky, Jacey was facing up to 20 years in prison under the charge of obstruction of justice due to her hiding evidence and witness tampering in the John Cena rape hearing. Furthermore she had an additonal five years that awaited her for perjury and another year for the misdemeanor charge of filing a false police report. A fraud investigation in the faking of her own death was underway as she sat in a California jail cell awaiting trial to begin for kidnapping where the punishment was 11 years imprisonment. She had initially pled not guilty to all and at the last minute, her attorney had rescinded the plea with the motion that his client could not be punished for her actions beause under legal definition, she was insane. John and Ava agreed that she was crazy but nevertheless well aware of the intent and malice behind her actions and behavior. The young couple had met several times with their own attorney, Christina Carter, and the trio had been prepared for the long haul of another court battle but just two days before, they had all received the shock of their lives. Jacey Breedlove was facing a total of 37 years behind bars and a potential fraud charge. At the last hour, she had agreed to again withdraw her plea and this time plead guilty to everything she had been charged with. A Los Angeles Superior Court judge had instantly senteced her to seven years for the kidnapping. When that time had been served, an executive order had already been signed to immediately extradict her back to the state of Kentucky to serve another ten years for those other charges. The government had agreed to drop the fraud investigation. The sentence was drastically reduced by more than half but at least it was over. Jacey was not only locked up and prevented from hurting anyone else but she also would be able to receive the psychiatric treatment she so desperately needed. Finally the Cena family could go on with their lives and the big news happened just a week before the couple's second wedding anniversary.

"It's finally over," Ava murmured. "I can say that with ease and confidence now. It's over."

John placed a kiss on her temple.

"You are so beautiful…"

"Tell me you're not trying for a quickie," she giggled.

"You read my mind," he growled.

"John, we can't. We have a yard full of guests who are expecting us. They came here to help us celebrate our wedding anniversary. We can't be rude. Besides, what I have for you later, buddy, I want you to enjoy it. It's gonna be an all nighter so to speak so save your energy," she raised her eyebrows. "No quickies allowed."

He laughed appreciatively in appreciation as he gave her behind a sublte slap as they returned to the action outside.

"It's getting late," John observed. "You think we should put Tristan to bed?"

Ava watched as her father and John's grandmother Catherine played with the grinning and cooing little boy. It was a perfect scene, happiness all around.

"Nah," she sank back into his arms. "He's okay for now. All of our family and friends are here. I just want him to enjoy this moment, remember this night forever."

John nodded in agreement as two more people approached them. It was Randy Orton and his wife, Samantha. The two couples exchanged cordial greetings but for John it was so much more. He and Randy had been through a lot over the years and the bond between the two men was unbreakable. In the worst time of John's life, Randy had been right there. He'd had his back and had risked everything in the sake of friendship and in clearing his friend's good name. John would never forget that.

"John, Ava, congratulations," Samantha smiled, hugging them politely.

"Thanks girl," Ava nodded. "I'm glad you both could come. It means a lot."

Randy looked right at them.

"We're glad to be here. Thanks for the invite. It's been a tough two years for you guys but I know it's only made you stronger. Whatever Sam and I can do, let us know. We're always here for the both of you. I always have your back, man."

John shook his hand. He knew that much.

"And how is my favorite couple?" Christina walked up to them.

John leaned over and hugged her.

"Thanks for flying out, Christina. We're glad you could make it."

"Anytime. Besides, it's nice to come and visit Casa Cena for something good for a change," she gave him a knowing look. "Happy Anniversary, you two."

"Thank you," they both said in unison.

"They're going to bring out the cake soon. I think it's time for a speech."

John and Ava just looked at each other as the crowd got wind of what was going on.

"Speech! Speech!" they all prodded in unison.

Smiling, the couple of the hour locked hands and walked up to the makeshift podium by the sparkling pool.

"Wow," Ava took a deep breath as she looked out at all the people. "This, this is so amazing guys. Um, I really don't know what to say. In the past a lot of times tragedy brought us all together so this time it is so awesome to be celebrating such a happy occasion. Today marks two years of me being married to this hunk of a guy standing next to me. It has been at times wild and tumultuous and uh…it was certainly never boring but as a good friend just pointed out, everything we've been through both good and bad only made us who we are today. It has made our marriage better and stronger. So to everyone here tonight who has supported us and especially to you my darling, John, I love you more than anything and here is to the next two years and many more anniversaries after that."

The guests cheered loudly as it was then John's turn.

"This is pretty overwhelming and for me that says a lot," John gave a half grin, shoving his hands in his pockets as everyone chuckled. "As always, it is a real pleasure to look out here tonight and see some of the faces staring back at us. You guys are the ones that matter most. Parties are always a great time but it's that much more special that you guys are here celebrating our marriage. I think anybody with a set of eyes can just take one look at me and see that I am the happiest and the luckiest man alive right now. But the funny thing is…all this…the house, the money, the cars, the fame…that really has nothing to do with it. What I have really learned in the last few years is that it's not so much what you have but more of who you have to share it with. Ava, you are an amazing human being and wife. I love you so much. During our time together you have been nothing but loving and supportive. I respect you and I appreciate everything you've ever done for me more than you'll ever know. The greatest feeling in the world is not making money and making movies and having fans and being inside that ring…the greatest feeling for me is waking up every morning and seeing your face and knowing that is the beautiful face I am going to see for the rest of my life. Happy anniversary, baby."

"I love you, John."

There were oohs and aahs and plenty of camera flashes as tears welled in Ava's eyes. They kissed, only breaking away when John's younger brother Matt walked up and handed them Tristan. They cradled the baby between them as John wrapped a protective and loving arm around both of them.

"I meant every word of that," he whispered to Ava as he stared at her and their little boy. "You and Tristan mean everything to me."

Once again they were a perfect little family. Once more life was good, peaceful and serene. John Cena could breathe again. It was the happy and almost perfect ending to a story that had been quite the wild ride. John had his life back but something was still missing.


	61. Coming Home

The energy at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts was unreal. It was a Sunday night and the WWE was in town for the classic Royal Rumble pay per view, one of the most anticipated events of the year. The card consisted of the normal few championship matches but the real highlight of the evening would be the eagerly anticipated battle royal where 30 Superstars would enter the ring, one every 90 seconds, elimination coming only in the form of being thrown over the top rope and both feet hitting the floor. It was anybody's game, every man for himself, and in the end only one Superstar would stand victorious.

"You okay?"

John turned and saw his wife looking at him with concern. He'd had a lot on his mind. The nervous energy had consumed him and he had spent the majority of the night holed up alone in his locker room. But it was a metamorphisis he could neither explain nor comprehend when he changed into that tee shirt, sneakers, hat and jean shorts. He could hear the crowd and it did something to him.

"Hey babe," he leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How do you feel?"

John shrugged.

"Like I might puke my guts out at any given minute but other than that, I think I'm okay."

"Well that's good to know…I think," she smiled. "At least you look good. Purple and yellow suits you."

"Thanks. You headed to your seat?"

"Yeah. Your dad is saving it for us. He's pretty excited. Everybody is."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Absolutely thrilled. I know this is what you want. This is your destiny, John. This is what completes you. I accept that and I respect it."

"Thank you," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ava balanced the baby on her hip. "Besides, this little guy gets to see his daddy wrestle for the first time tonight. What do you think about that, Tristan?"

The parents looked down at their ten month old son who was happily chewing on his little fist. John briefly took his son and sighed proudly as a wise pair of blue eyes stared into an innocent pair set of grey ones.

"I love you, Little Man. Tonight is for you," he kissed the baby's cheek.

He returned the baby and hugged his wife, seeing her out to the security personnel who escorted her to her ringside seat. The show had already started and the surprise return had been carefully guarded so television cameras had been careful not to show any footage of the Cena family or when Ava and Tristan had taken their seats. The excitement grew as the Rumble began. Backstage near the Gorilla, John Cena stretched out his muscular arms and legs. Tonight was the night. The prodigal son, the fan favorite would make his shocking but nevertheless eagerly anticipated return to the place where he had made his home.

John had missed it. Wrestling had always been a huge part of his life and it had been devastating when it all had been taken away. He had a lot to reflect on. So much had happened in his young life, especially the last few years. John Cena's rise to the top in the WWE had been nothing short of a fairytale. For years he had been the face of the company, the franchise itself. He was the king of his world, living the life of fame and fortune doing what he loved four or five times a week. In that time, he had lost who he thought was the love of his life and then met the woman who turned out to be his soul mate.

John had lived, learned, done good deeds, and made his fair share of mistakes. He had gotten married and learned that he was going to be a father. When he was on top of the world, something ugly and unthinkable had been there to pull him down to a dangerous rock bottom. In the blink of an eye he had lost nearly everything and stood a man on his own, dejected and broken, falsely accused of the worst imaginable crime. He had been humilated and crucified, arrested and vilified. He had nearly lost his marriage and he had lost a part of himself. He had lost his career as well but when the going got touch, he had held true to the motto that his larger than life WWE character had made famous. Hustle, Loyalty, Respect. His will to fight, to not give up or give in, his desire for the truth and to get everthing back that he had lost had been the force that had driven him.

When all was said and done and the smoke had cleared, John Cena had stood victorious and vindicated. He had been hurt, his heart and soul shaken to the very core but that wasn't what had affected him the most. The worst part of it all was what had happened to his wife and child. Ava and Tristan were everything to him. They were the air he breathed, the very reason he got out of bed every morning. When they hurt, he hurt. The unneccesary pain and stress that Ava had been put through had killed a little part of him. And coming so close to losing Tristan forever had been unbearable. The thoughts still haunted him but every time he looked into their eyes, every single time he saw their smiles, he could only thank the good Lord above that he had his family back and that they all were going to be okay. Life had almost been perfect but something was missing. And now he had his chance to get it all back.

The future looked bright and John looked forward to it. He was realizing a dream come true by returning to the WWE. And more importantly he had done it on his terms. He was making more money and the schedule and travel had been reduced significantly. He would still be an integral part of the RAW brand but have enough time off to be the dedicated husband and father that he loved being. Ava and Tristan would be able to travel with him often as well although her time as a stay home mom kept her busy. She had received mutliple offers to work at some of the best interior designing firms in all of Florida but she had declined. Her place was at home with her son and besides, she and her husband had been flirting with the idea of having another baby. The spare time she did have, she accepted an offer with a top Atlanta based design firm that specialized in Southern décor as a consultant. She traveled once a month to Geogria for work but most of her job was completed at home via her Blackberry and laptop. Life had never been so normal or so happy.

The men chosen to wrestle in the Rumble had been an impressive list of Who's Who of the WWE elite. Chris Masters had drawn number, one. Husky Harris, number two. Dolph Ziggler had entered at number three followed by JTG with the fourth entry. Sheamus was five, Drew McIntrye was six. Cody Rhodes was sevn, R Truth was eight, with Vladimir Kozlov at number nine. Lord William Regal was the tenth entry as Ezkeiel Jackson debuted at number 11 and Captain Charisma himself, Christian, was the 12 spot. CM Punk was 13, Ted DiBiase, 14, and Justin Gabriel 15. Kofi Kingston entered at 16, Jack Swagger at 17 and Evan Bourne at 18. Wade Barrett came in at 19 followed by Heath Slater at 20. The Miz was 21, John Morrison, 22 and Triple H 23. Mark Henry was 24 and Rey Mysterio was 25. The colossal Kane and Big Show entered at 26 and 27 respectively. Alberto Del Rio was 28. The matchups were intense and exciting and the fans were way into it. After nearly two hours, it had come down to The Miz, CM Punk, and Triple H. As the fans began the countdown, to the 29th entry, the TD Garden arena exploded as the Voices theme song played and an ice hearted Randy Orton sauntered his way down the ramp. For nearly 90 whole seconds the four men battled it out. The crowd had gotten so into what was going on in the ring that they had almost forgotten that there was one more Royal Rumble participant left.

Ava's heart pounded as she held her son close and exchanged a nervous and excited glance with her father in law. The seconds were counting down and there was a dramatic pause after the fans had counted down to one. Then it happened. The beat sounded off and every single person in attendance stood to their feet. There was a moment of disbelief as My Time Is Now played but the minute the purple and yellow was visible, the sold out crowd erupted. The reaction was explosive and the minute John heard the pop, he could barely contain his grin. He ran out to the block but there was little time to bask in the glory of his triumphant return. Instead he took off on a dead sprint to the ring, sliding in. CM Punk waa gunning for him but John stopped his momentum on the spot and easily tossed him over the top rope like a ragdoll. The Miz would be the next to fall, leaving only three remaining competitors. It was the ending that WWE matches were made of. For five solid minutes, in a Triple Threat like atmosphere, three of the greatest WWE Superstars who had ever graced a ring, fought back and forth. In an inadvertent surprise, a double clothesline from Cena and Orton took HHH right off his feet and onto the floor.

For a few intense seconds, the arena fell eerily silent before the fans again stood to their feet and loudly cheered. John Cena and Randy Orton were standing face to face. They locked up and wrestled for eight minutes, putting on a valiant effort for those who watched in Boston and at home. With Cena struggling, it was the perfect opportunity for Randy Orton to go for his signature finisher, the RKO. If he hit it, it would be over and the support of the CeNation willed their returning hero to make it to his feet and counter. Summoning all his strength, John Cena lifted his formidable six foot four inch 245 pound in ring adversary into his signature Attitude Ajdustment. One of WWE's most popular pay per views ended with John Cena winning the Royal Rumble in his hometown of Boston.

The fans went crazy and John couldn't help but feed off their neverending energy. He celebrated in the ring and was soon joined by various members of the Cena family. His father and stepmother and mother and brothers and their wives climbed inside the ring along with the high school and college friends who had always had his back. Even Christina Carter, fresh out of the uptight business suits and happily in jeans and a John Cena tee shirt joined the fun. The men hoisted John on their shoulders as he soaked in the moment and just enjoyed his time back with the WWE Universe. Then in the ultmate showing of respect, every single wrestler in the back, made their way down the ramp and in the ring where Cena was greeted with hand shakes and hugs. Randy Orton walked up to him and the two men slapped hands before hugging, much to the audience's delight. Then Randy walked over to the steps of the ring where Ava was waiting. He took baby Tristan from her arms so he could hold the ropes for her then gave him back. A teary eyed Ava walked up to her husband and was swallowed in his embrace. As John held his wife and son, it was one of the most emotional moments of his entire life. The whole world was watching but in that instance it was just the three of them. The night culminated as Vince McMahon, the WWE Chairman himself made a surprise entracnce to the ring. He stepped between the ropes and walked up to his star. He gave Ava a kiss on the cheek before grinning proudly at John then raising his arm high in the air. It was a sign of a new era but for John Cena it was still a homecoming. He had his family, his livelihood, his fans, and his life back. He had survived what would have destroyed most and vindication had never felt so good.

**The End!**

_**Author's Note: I cannot believe that this story has finally come to an end. It was an amazing journey and if you're reading this, thanks for riding along with me on this fictional rollercoaster. I thank John Cena for being an incredible wrestler and an even more amazing muse. Thanks to all those who read whether you lurked or reviewed, each hit is much appreciated. I thank all my reviewers but special shout outs to Kimmie and Jody, Haley and Tiff my Tweet fam. Thanks to Christina for your abusive reveiws and even more abusive texts and phone calls but I love you to death and you made a great lawyer in this story, lol! To Jenn who faithfully reviews any and everything I write, and who I secretly don't post the next set of updates until I see her reviews, lol, thanks girl! And finally to Tabs who has been not only a great reader and reviewer but an inspriation as a talented writer and also a pretty good friend. Thanks a bunch again, everyone. It was a great ride! As always, join me on Twitter and stay tuned for more fics.**_

_**Mal**_


End file.
